Only the Bravest Heart
by Professor Validus
Summary: Severus Snape enjoyed his life of solitude until he met a woman who shook him to his very core. Their relationship, spanning the course of Harry's time at Hogwarts, is not always easy but a partnership that soon neither can live without.
1. Validus

Book 1: Chapter 1

**Validus**

It was early in the evening when two first year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were on their way to see gamekeeper Hagrid. They were hoping that a nice cup of tea in the company of the gentle giant would be a refreshing end to their first week at Hogwarts.

"I really don't know what his problem is," complained Harry.

"What? Who?" Ron asked.

"Snape! Really, I mean what could I have done in only a week here that could make him hate me so much?"

"I don't think its worth worrying about Harry. Fred and George say he's got it in for anyone who's not in Slytherin."

"Yeah, well still. I think we've got to watch ourselves with him. There's something that just doesn't feel right."

As the two boys made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's hut they heard two loud cracks off in the distance. They looked up where the sounds had come from, somewhere just beyond the gate marking the boundary of the school. Before they could decide what to make of it, the large gates swung open and two figures walked through. Harry could see the unmistakable outline of Professor Dumbledore as he led a second person up the grass towards Hogwarts. They appeared deep in conversation as they walked and seemed not to notice the two small boys nearby until they suddenly altered course straight for Harry and Ron.

As they came closer Harry could make out that the second figure was a woman. She was a lot shorter than Dumbledore but could match him stride for stride seemingly without effort. She had black hair that was tied into a pony tail that just reached her shoulder; she was dressed all in black except for a plain silver necklace that shone brightly on top of her tight black cape. Harry suddenly had horrible visions that he was about to meet the female version of Professor Snape until he saw a huge smile that spread across her face.

"Ah, Harry and Ron. Interesting to see the two of you out," Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Sir, we were off to have some tea with Hagrid," Ron said, his eyes not leaving the mysterious woman.

"Good to know Hagrid is looking out for you both," Dumbledore motioned towards the woman by his side. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, I would like you to meet Professor Validus. She will be working at Hogwarts for the rest of the term as the History of Magic teacher while Professor Binns recovers from his small accident."

"Boys, it's great to meet you both."

As the new Professor spoke for the first time Harry could already sense that he was going to like her, there was great warmth and sincerity about her.

"I hope I have the two of you in my classes tomorrow, it will be good to see a couple of familiar faces," her voice was soft and smooth and when she spoke her green eyes glistened, not unlike the way Dumbledore's always did.

"Come now Alethea, we'll get you settled before your first classes tomorrow." The Headmaster used his right arm behind Professor Validus' back to guide her towards the castle.

She smiled goodbye to Harry and Ron then let Dumbledore lead the way.

"Wow!" Ron beamed as they turned to watch the teachers walk away. "Now that's the kind of Professor we need around here."

"She seems nice," Harry smiled. "But isn't Professor Binns a ghost, how could he have had an accident?"

"Yeah, that's weird."

The boys chatted away happily as they walked towards Hagrid's hut. Harry thought about the new Professor and hoped that her stay would be longer than just the rest of the term. It would be good to have something to take his mind away from the dark Professor Snape.

* * *

Dumbledore continued to lead Alethea through the large entrance doors of the castle and towards her quarters. Down one passageway they walked past the staffroom.

"I know you might like to rest first but would you like to meet some of the staff?"

"I guess so, now?"

"Don't be nervous Alethea, there's no one who will bite you." The Headmaster pushed open the door to the lounge and waited as Alethea passed through.

A small assortment of faces looked up from their coffees and newspapers in curiosity.

"Everyone," began Dumbledore. "This is Alethea Validus, here to fill in for Cuthbert while he recovers."

Most of the other teachers smiled or waved before losing themselves again in whatever they were doing. An older woman with sharp features and hair in a tight bun came over with hand extended.

"You may only be here for a short while but I'm sure we all appreciate having the help. I'm Minerva McGonagall."

"So good to meet you Minerva," she smiled shaking the older woman's hand. "I am truly honoured to be teaching here."

"I'm going to show Alethea to her room then I was wondering if I could have a word Minerva."

"Of course Headmaster, I will meet you in your office shortly." Minerva nodded and returned to her seat.

Dumbledore again headed off quickly with Alethea skipping down the corridor behind him. They had almost reached their destination when a tall black figure in a flowing cape rounded the corner so fast he collided with Alethea, knocking her hard into the stone wall. They both looked a little dazed saying nothing but eyeing off each other curiously. Alethea's breath caught in her chest, there was something about him that caused her body to tingle.

"Sorry," the black figure finally said speaking so softly that Alethea could barely hear him.

"Where are you off to in such a rush Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nowhere Headmaster," he said without taking his eyes from the woman in front of him.

Dumbledore took his slight frown as a question. "Alethea Validus, Severus Snape," he nodded in each of their directions.

"I'm Professor Binns… I mean I will be his replacement."

"I see," Severus said cocking his head slightly to the side.

Alethea could feel his black eyes burning deep inside her. She was mesmerised, hardly able to turn away from him. Feeling him looking at her, she felt oddly attracted to him and yet uncomfortable at the same time.

"I fully expect her to be a terrific replacement for Cuthbert," smiled Dumbledore as the two teachers still stood eyeing each other. "Perhaps Severus, you can help me get Professor Validus settled by escorting her to her room? There is a spare quarters I believe near the Astronomy Tower."

Before Severus had the chance to respond, Dumbledore had strode off and left them alone in the corridor.

"This way," Severus held out his hand in the direction he had just come from. As Alethea started walking he kept pace alongside her.

They walked in silence for several minutes before Severus came to a halt outside a solid wooden door. He turned the knob and pushed his way in. Alethea waited until he turned a light on inside before stepping in. She noticed that her trunk had made its way okay and it was already sitting on the floor by the bed.

"If there's anything you need…" Severus' voice trailed off as he turned and made his way from the room.

"…just ask for you?"

Severus, who stood more than a foot taller then her, turned to face her again. "Of course," he nodded.

Alethea thought she saw a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth, the beginning of a smile that was quickly extinguished.

As he left her room Severus pulled the door softly shut behind him.

"Interesting man," she said aloud, blinking as if trying to rid herself of his black eyes that were still burning in her head.

She turned around to investigate her quarters. In the main room she had a large double bed covered with emerald green covers, beside it on either side were a set of drawers. Beside the single window stood a solid wooden bookshelf that still contained several dusty books left by a previous occupant. In front of the fireplace sat two cushioned lounge chairs and a small coffee table. Alethea walked through a doorway to the second room and found a small bathroom.

"It's not big, but it's home," Alethea said to herself as she dragged her trunk closer to the closet and began unpacking her clothes.

After she had finished unpacking Alethea showered and climbed wearily into bed. She knew she would have trouble sleeping that night because she was feeling so overwhelmed by the excitement of having the opportunity to teach at the prestigious school. She looked forward to getting to know the staff and students. And if she allowed herself to admit it, Alethea was almost as excited to begin her classes as she was to run into Severus Snape again.

* * *

The following morning when Severus woke up, he didn't climb straight out of bed as he usually did; instead he pulled his blankets up to his chin, rolled over and closed his eyes again. Severus had always enjoyed being a good sleeper, and yet last night he couldn't turn his brain off, kept awake well into the early hours of the morning. He squeezed his eyes closer together in an attempt to shut out the light now streaming through the window.

"Blast her," he cursed throwing the blankets to the side and dragging himself out of bed.

He had slept so poorly because he couldn't get the new teacher out of his mind. There was something about her that caused a rumbling in the pit of his stomach. He had spent all night trying to diminish his feelings; it was only because she was young and beautiful and Severus was only human after all. He shook his head as if to void it of all thoughts of her, and stepped into the shower.

As he entered the Great Hall for breakfast a little while later, Severus scanned the Head Table for the new teacher but she wasn't there yet. He took a seat and began dishing up his food. When the doors opened again and Alethea Validus walked in, Severus' breath caught in his chest. He watched her enter and even though she was obviously uncomfortable about the way the students were all eyeing her curiously, she still managed to have a small nervous smile on her face. Severus thought that it made her look even more attractive. When she reached the Head Table Minerva Gonagall stood to greet her and showed Alethea to a seat. Severus turned back to his meal but after only a few mouthfuls of muesli, he glanced over to Alethea again. This time she caught him and smiled; Severus forced his face to appear emotionless.

"If I could have everyone's attention please," Dumbledore stood up and was tapping on his goblet with a spoon. "Before you all get too carried away with your breakfast, I would like to introduce you all to Professor Validus. She will be replacing Professor Binns in History of Magic for the remainder of the semester. I hope you will all be on your best behaviour to help make her time here at Hogwarts a good one."

Alethea raised her hand shyly and attempted a small wave.

As they each finished breakfast the students left the Great Hall to get ready for their classes. Severus watched as Alethea finished eating then stopped to talk to several staff members at the Head Table. He tried not to look at her but found himself magically drawn to her.

"Stupid man!' he cursed himself.

"I beg your pardon?" Filius Flitwick frowned up at him.

"Not you," he turned and headed for the doors.

When Severus reached the doors Alethea had arrived at them at the same time. They stood awkwardly both looking at each other until Alethea glanced down at the door then back to Severus. He looked down and realised with embarrassment that his hand was on the handle.

"You're not trying to keep me prisoner are you?"

Severus pushed the door open and they both tried to walk through at the same time, then both stopped to let the other through.

"After you," he finally said and held out his hand.

Alethea smiled and passed through. He watched her as she walked away down the corridor, not aware that he was staring until a student pushed past and awoke him from his trance.

* * *

Alethea felt that she was as prepared for her first day of teaching as well as anyone who had never taught before could be. She had researched her topic thoroughly and even had visual aids to help motivate the students. As organised as she felt she was, Alethea was still incredibly nervous. As class time approached, Alethea heard her students, a class of first years, gather outside the room. She opened the door and let them in.

"Welcome everyone, come on in and take your seats."

As the students sat down and pulled out their books, Alethea flicked her wand at the board and a piece of chalk sprang up and began writing her name.

"I'm Professor Validus," she began. "And I might not be here for long but that doesn't mean we shouldn't work hard."

"What happened to Professor Binns?" a student from the front row asked.

"What's your name?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hermione," Alethea smiled. "Professor Dumbledore didn't really fill me in on what happened but I think another ghost, Peeves I think his name is, had something to do with it."

The students started talking excitedly until Alethea quietened them down again.

"We'd better get down to work before Professor Dumbledore walks in and catches us talking about anything other than history."

* * *

In their common room that evening three students from Alethea's first class, Harry, Ron and Hermione, were sitting beside the fire.

"What do you think of the new Professor?" Ron asked poking a stick into the fire absentmindedly.

"I think she was really quite nice," Hermione answered. "She seemed a little nervous but I guess that's to be expected for anyone on their first day."

"She seemed friendly enough," agreed Harry. "Did you like her Ron?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"You're the one who brought it up you dope," Hermione said yawning. "So I thought maybe you had an opinion."

"Well, she's alright isn't she? I mean from what Fred and George say about Binns then we're really lucky not to have him."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure but George calls him a 'human sleeping draught'."

The kids talked a little while longer about how the were enjoying their time so far at Hogwarts before they headed to bed soon after.


	2. Secrets

Book 1: Chapter 2

**Secrets**

The staff and students were dining in the Great Hall a few nights later and Alethea found herself sitting several places to Severus' left. He was too far away for Alethea to talk to him, a thought for which she reprimanded herself for after wishing that she could. Her thoughts were interrupted by Professor Quirrell bursting through the large doors. He ran through the hall, sweat covering his face. When he finally seemed to notice the concerned faces of all the students as he passed by, he slowed down to a speedy walk. When he reached Dumbledore, who was by now standing, he stood in front of him panting.

"T…t…t…troll. Troll in… lose in t… the dungeon!" he stammered.

Dumbledore wasted no time instructing the staff and prefects to get the students back to the safety of their respective common rooms. Amid the sudden confusion Alethea noticed Severus dashing through the door behind the head table. Before he closed the door behind himself he shot a look behind him and Alethea caught a look of panic on his face. She jumped from her seat and followed him through the door but he had already disappeared.

"Severus!" she called out, looking both ways down the corridor.

Alethea returned to the Great Hall and began helping to usher the students back to safety.

* * *

Harry and Ron found themselves alone in the third floor corridor after deciding they needed to find Hermione and warn her about the troll. After ditching Percy and the other Gryffindors, the two boys were making their way down the corridor when they heard hurried footsteps coming towards them. They ducked behind a suit of armour just in time to see Snape rushing past.

"Wonder what he's doing here?" Ron frowned.

"Probably up to no good, it is Snape after all."

The boys were interrupted by a scream nearby. "Hermione!"

* * *

They didn't see Snape again until the following day when he came limping across the school lawn. Before Hermione could utter her thoughts about how much pain he looked like he was in, Snape had approached them and confiscated Harry's library book before limping off again towards the castle. Harry noticed Professor Validus standing across the other side of the lawn. She was with a small group of students but was looking intently in the direction of Snape. She said a few final words to the students and walked quickly back into the castle. Harry wondered whether the new Professor was concerned about her fellow teacher or if she somehow shared Harry's suspicions.

Harry turned to his friends. "I'm going to go see if I can get my book back from Snape."

"Good luck!" shouted Ron sarcastically behind him.

Harry didn't hear as he jogged across the lawn and through the main doors.

* * *

"Severus!" Alethea called as she pushed her way into the staffroom.

He was standing in front of Argus Filch, the school caretaker, with his robes pulled up revealing a horrible injury to his leg. Blood was flooding down to the floor from an injury that looked like Severus had almost had his leg ripped clean off. He looked at Alethea as if trying to remember her name, then wondering if it was worth the bother.

"What happened to you?" Alethea gasped moving between him and Filch to get a better look.

Severus dropped his robes quickly. "It is nothing. Filch can take care of it."

Alethea looked at Filch and the caretaker grinned, flashing his crooked yellow teeth.

"Nonsense," she grabbed Severus by the arm and began to pull him from the room.

Severus resisted slightly, unsure if he should go with her.

"If there's anything I know it's how to take care of things like this."

He nodded let himself be led out the staffroom and down the corridor.

* * *

Harry ducked out of the way just as the door opened and saw Snape being led out by Professor Validus. He was still limping hard and looking very uncomfortable as he was ushered out of the staffroom and down the corridor. Neither teacher seemed to have noticed Harry standing by the door.

* * *

Neither Severus nor Alethea said a word until they stopped outside the door of what Severus remembered as Alethea's quarters. She finally let go of his arm to open the door before stepping behind him. He felt hands upon his back as she pushed him gently into the room. This time he did not resist as she pushed him into a soft armchair and knelt before him. He looked into her eyes as she gently pushed his robes out of the way and folded up his trousers up to his knees. She frowned as she looked closer at the mess before her.

"How did this happen? You could have lost your leg!"

"It is nothing."

"Nothing? You're either being incredibly brave or just stupid. Severus, knowing how it happened will help me fix it."

She looked up at him, surprised to find his eyes burning deep into hers. Again she found it impossible to tear herself away from his gaze; it felt almost as if he was reading her thoughts.

"You are a healer?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes and a damn good one. So will you tell me now how you did this?"

"A dog."

"A dog bite? Where are there any dogs at Hogwarts?" She thought for a moment. "It couldn't have been Hagrid's dog?"

"No."

"Well, just when I thought Severus Snape couldn't get any more mysterious. Was this dog mystical? Any spells involved?"

"None. Ordinary dog, big teeth."

She glanced back up at him for a moment then focused her attention back to his injuries. She held both her hands before the mess on his leg. Almost instantaneously her hands seemed to glow, at first a soft yellow light but at once burning into a deep throbbing orange. Severus could feel an intense burning on his lower leg. He closed his eyes and focused on keeping out the pain. A few minutes later the pain and burning stopped. Snape looked down to see no more glow coming from Alethea's hands. She pulled a small black cloth from a pocket inside her cloak and used it to wipe the blood from his leg before handing it to Severus. He reached down to feel what was before a mangled mess of muscle and blood but was now showing no evidence of any injury ever having been there.

He looked again at Alethea who stumbled backward from her crouching position and landed on her back on the carpet. Severus leapt forward and scooped her up, helping her to sit on the end of her bed.

"Thank you Severus. When you haven't done that in a while it takes a bit out of you," she grinned over at him.

"You have a remarkable talent. I have not met a true healer before."

"We're a rare breed," she pointed her chin towards his leg. "You won't have any trouble with it now so just stay away from dogs with big teeth."

She thought she caught the beginnings of a smile from him that disappeared quickly.

He turned to leave but hesitated slightly. "Thank you."

He reached his hand across to touch her shoulder gently. He felt her skin tingle slightly and in response lifted his hand higher to run his fingers across her cheek. His touch was as light as a feather and she barely felt it. Alethea leaned into his hand, wanting more of him. Severus moved his other hand to her back and pulled her to his strong body. Alethea raised a hand to rest on his chest where she felt his heart beating strongly through layers of clothing. He looked down at her, watching her hand as it moved up to his lips, running a soft finger along them. Severus leaned in slowly towards her face, barely touching as his lips fluttered over hers. She shuddered in his arms, opening her mouth and inviting him to kiss her deeper. He did, pressing his lips against hers harder this time, his tongue softly licking her bottom lip before entering her mouth in search of her tongue. Their mouths and tongues danced together silently for what could have been seconds or hours. Time stood still and raced ahead. Dizzying sensations raced up and down both their spines until they were suddenly parted. Alethea watched in confusion as Severus stepped back from her quickly, straightening his robes.

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

He looked at her, another stare that penetrated deep within her. "Thank you again."

With that he turned on his heel and quickly left the room. Alethea had a feeling that there could have been more to the mysterious Severus Snape than meets the eye.

* * *

After breakfast the following morning, Dumbledore walked with Alethea towards her classroom.

"I trust your time at Hogwarts has been enjoyable thus far?"

"It's been terrific," Alethea beamed. "The kids are so talented and the other teachers are just so nice."

"So you have felt welcomed?"

"For the most part anyway. The staff are friendly but they seem to be keeping their distance and I get the feeling that the older students are just happy to have me there instead of Professor Binns."

Dumbledore smiled. "It will all work out. I would not have brought you here if I didn't think you would fit in perfectly."

"And be able to do the job?"

"And of course that too," Dumbledore said. "I know it is early days yet but are you happy you agreed to come?"

"Yeah, I am. I think I was in a bit of a rut before so there's nothing like a change right?"

The Headmaster nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"It's all still a little overwhelming though," Alethea continued. "The thought that there's so much responsibility in teaching these students."

"You'll be fine Alethea. Just give yourself the chance to settle in properly."

"Albus, I just wanted to ask…"

'Hmm?"

"Forget it."

"What is it?"

Alethea's face flushed red.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"My dear, if there's anything I am known for it's certainly not worrying."

"I... I was just wondering about..."

"About Severus Snape?" Dumbledore grinned.

"What? I... no," Alethea stammered, her face still burning as she backed out of the door.

"Anything the matter?"

Alethea turned and flung open the door, dashing out and leaving a bemused Dumbledore smiling behind her.


	3. Duel

Book 1: Chapter 3

**Duel**

Alethea had an unshakeable feeling that Severus was avoiding her. Over the next few days she only caught glimpses of his cloak on its way out of a room she had just entered. As she made her way down to the Quidditch field on Saturday morning before the first match of the year, she kept her eye out for him amongst the masses of students and thought she could see him sitting in the staff stand near Quirrell. She made her way up the stands and sat down directly behind Severus, tapping him gently on the shoulder to let him know she was there. When he didn't respond, she leant forward and whispered in his ear.

"Haven't been messing with any more dogs I hope."

He whipped around so quickly that his large nose collided with Alethea's as he turned.

"You're a little jumpy," she said rubbing her nose. "I've had the feeling you've been avoiding me."

If his nose hurt then Severus was not acknowledging it. He turned back to see the game begin then disguised a glance over to Quirrell then looked back towards the game.

Alethea wondered why Severus was so intent on the game but let the thought fade quickly. Harry Potter seemed to be having trouble staying on his broomstick. He clung to it tightly as it rocked and bucked violently under him. Her concern for the student increased when she heard Severus muttering what sounded like an incantation. She leant forward to hear better what he was saying but couldn't make it out. Severus was not taking his eyes from Harry. Alethea was only more confused when she looked further down at Quirrell and he too seemed to muttering an incantation and staring at Harry on his broom. The boy looked very close to losing what little grip he had when in front of them the foot of Severus' robes burst into flames. All staff in the stand, Quirrell loudest of all, wailed as Severus stamped out the flames and returned his gaze to Harry.

* * *

The game was over not long after. Alethea thought that Harry had caught the snitch, at least that's what people were talking about as she rushed from the stands trying to catch Severus. She hadn't seen the end of the match, instead diverting her gaze between Severus and Quirrell curiously.

She weaved in and out of students waving scarves and banners excitedly, unsure of how Severus had managed to duck away so fast. Wondering where she should go to find him, Alethea caught sight of him up ahead walking with Dumbledore. They appeared deep in conversation with Dumbledore shaking his head, eyes on the ground and Severus waving his arms animatedly. She hung back a few paces and waited until Dumbledore walked ahead leaving Severus alone.

"What was that about?" she puffed jogging up to him.

"What was what about?"

"At the game, you and Quirrell were both casting hexes."

"You saw?"

"Hard to miss it Severus. The only thing I hope is that you were the one trying to keep Harry on his broom."

Anger crossed his face and he grabbed Alethea by the arm and pulled her away from the crowd and towards the forest and pushed her roughly into a tree.

"Forget what you saw Alethea. It would be very dangerous for you to get involved."

"What were you doing to Harry?"

Severus tightened his grip on her arm before she shrugged him off.

"I don't believe that it was you who wanted to hurt him, so what was Quirrell doing?"

He turned and begun walking away as if he had no interest in continuing the conversation.

"Don't walk away from me Severus," she called loudly behind him.

Her tone was threatening enough to stop him in his tracks.

"Quirrell could have killed Harry; Dumbledore needs to know what's happening."

"He knows."

"So what now? Will Quirrell be arrested?"

"It is not that simple. Please Alethea," he turned to face her again. "Do not get involved."

This time when he turned he kept walking. Alethea stood against the tree and watched him stride angrily from view.

* * *

By the time she sat for dinner later that evening, Alethea had hoped Severus would be more willing to talk to her. She was wrong however; Severus, sitting several places down from her, was avoiding all eye contact. He sat scowling down his nose as his black eyes scanned the hall. Several times Alethea thought he might look her way but he didn't, instead glaring past her. Alethea's confusion was frustrating her. Days ago when they had kissed, Severus had returned her passion with equal enthusiasm, however now she was getting his more than subtle hint that her interest was not reciprocated.

After the meal had finished, Alethea intended once again to chase him down but no sooner had she thought about it than Severus was vanishing through the door behind the Head Table.

Great, she thought to herself scanning the empty corridor after following him out; there was no sign of Severus heading in either direction. She began the trek through the maze of corridors heading towards her quarters when a dark figure emerged from the shadows ahead, walking in the opposite direction. Even in the dull candlelight Alethea recognised the broad shoulders and arrogant gait of Severus Snape. As they drew closer to each other, he slowed down and almost stopped as if considering the possibility of turning around and fleeing. Instead he kept walking slowly towards Alethea. As they got closer, Alethea felt as if time were going in slow motion. They passed slowly, looking intently into each others eyes and Alethea could feel the heat radiating from Severus' body and saw his nostrils flare as he breathed in her scent. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it quickly and Alethea was aware that they had both stopped walking and were standing very still and very close together in the darkened corridor. Severus slowly began to raise his hand towards Alethea's face then dropped it again quickly. Alethea took a step towards him so they were standing so close she could hear the air rushing in and out of his nose as his breathing quickened. Alethea lifted her head towards him and parted her lips slightly; Severus bent his own head closer and reached out to cup her cheek with his hand. As his face drew nearer, Alethea's heart pounded heavily in her chest. Sudden footsteps down the corridor forced them apart quickly and Alethea was left to watch Severus' cloak flying out behind him as he walked briskly away. Alethea sighed and looked longingly after him as the footsteps grew louder.


	4. Paperback

Book 1: Chapter 4

**Paperback**

Severus had been cursing himself ever since his last encounter with Alethea in the corridor. Part of him was furious that he didn't throw caution to the wind and do with her exactly what they had been doing in the dreams that had been keeping him awake since he had first met Alethea. Another very strong part of Severus reminded him that their interruption was a sign of just how wrong his feelings towards her were. Yet he couldn't help letting himself imagine how it would feel to run his fingers down her naked back or to kiss her tender nipples.

"Oh stop it!" he cursed himself loudly and shook his head trying to rid himself of the images of a naked Alethea.

He pushed a pile of remaining unmarked parchments to one side of his desk and returned his quill to its inkwell. Standing up and stretching, Severus headed out of his office only to be met on the other side by an anxious looking Argus Filch. The caretaker grabbed Severus' arm frantically.

"Professor! Come with me quickly, there's a student in the library!"

"Then go and deal with it," Severus said impatiently shrugging himself free of Filch's grip.

"But sir," he insisted. "They're in the restricted section. Mrs Norris came to tell me and I only thought you would want to help me catch the little troublemaker."

Severus clenched his jaw together tightly. He was never impressed when interrupted, and was especially annoyed now that he was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Surely it's something you can manage on your own Filch. No doubt it is just a curious student."

Severus passed him and begun down the corridor but Filch ran in front of him, stopping him short.

"But Professor, think of the repercussions if this curious student stumbles across a dangerous spell."

Severus grunted loudly and turned to follow grudgingly towards the library. Filch leading the way through darkened corridors.

"In here, over here." Filch snarled leading the way in. "Someone's here, they've got to be."

Severus peered into the darkness of the restricted area unable to see Harry who was cowering under his invisibility cloak merely feet from him.

"It could have been mice," Severus glared at the dirty man behind him. "It could have been anything, but clearly it was not a student. Check it out yourself before wasting my time in the future."

"Sir," Filch nodded backing away into the darkness.

Severus took a last look in Harry's direction before walking away. Harry wasted no time retreating once the teacher was out of view.

"Stop… please".

Harry froze in his place before he realised that the request was not made to him. He crept carefully towards the voice and saw Professor Validus reaching for Severus' arm.

"Just listen to me for a minute please. Don't keep running away from me, it's infuriating!"

Severus' shoulders dropped slightly in a small gesture of defeat.

"You keep saying that you don't want me getting involved with whatever's going on," Alethea pleaded. "I will try and understand that."

Severus did not respond so she grabbed both his hands and held them tight in her own.

"But surely you can't deny there's something between us."

He refused to look at her; his eyes scanning the rows of books as if they held a response for him.

"Severus?" she pleaded up at him.

He finally lowered his eyes to meet hers, his black fusing into her green.

"What you want I am unable to give."

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips tightly against his. They stood locked together, unmoving until Severus pulled away, but only slightly, their lips remained tantalisingly close.

"I can't," he finally said but his reluctance to pull his lips further from her betrayed his lack of conviction.

Alethea pushed against him harder this time with such force that Severus backed into the row of books behind knocking several of them onto the floor. Severus grabbed Alethea by both shoulders and spun around quickly, Alethea replacing him as the one pressed against the bookshelf. He allowed himself to explore her, his tongue moving wildly, his hands in her hair, on her face, her back. He bit gently onto her bottom lip, finally allowing himself to enjoy something he had been craving for so long. In one motion he reached down for her hand and pulled his lips from her. He tenderly kissed the back of her hand, sending goose bumps firing up and down her entire body. He let her hand fall and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, down to her cheek, slowly past her lips and buried his face deeply into her neck, all the while still pressing her hard against the bookshelf. His kisses made her moan softly, a noise that seemed to wake Severus from a daydream he had been indulging in and pulled himself from Alethea slowly. Her eyes still closed, she reached out for him with her face. Unable to feel him, she opened her eyes frowning as she realised he was edging further away; walking away from her again. As if he knew what she was thinking, Severus let himself smile.

"It is late and I have a lot to do tomorrow," he stepped forward once more and kissed her again on the lips.

When he tried to pull free this time her face followed, trying to get every last taste from the kiss.

He turned and was quickly absorbed into the darkness of the library. Alethea sighed. Would she ever get used to the sight of Severus Snape walking away from her?

* * *

A short time later Harry was sitting on a chair beside the fire in the Gryffindor common room looking pale. He had just finished describing the scene he had witnessed in the library.

"Why didn't you leave? Now you're gonna have nightmares for the rest of your life Harry!" Ron had almost choked he had laughed so hard when Harry had recounted the events in the library.

"I… I couldn't. I think I was frozen."

This time a boiled lolly that Ron was sucking on flew out of his mouth as Ron let out a loud donkey-like laugh.

"It's not funny Ron. I mean, it's a little creepy sure, but not funny."

"Right," Ron tried to compose himself. "He must have cursed her, why would anyone kiss Snape of their own free will?" He broke down again wiping away tears with his sleeve.

"I don't know what your problem is you immature little boys," Hermione huffed at them. She had been sitting stone-faced watching her friends.

"They're two adults right? Surely Professor Validus has enough brains to avoid getting involved with someone who was really that bad. Give her some credit at least."

"Curse." Ron said shaking his head.

"I don't know what scared me more," Harry shuddered. "Seeing Snape kiss someone or seeing Snape smiling."

This prompted Ron to break into hysterics, losing all composure until Neville poked his head around the corner.

"Please you guys," he yawned rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Do try to remember those of us who actually sleep around here."

Hermione stood and headed towards the girls dorms, turning to flutter her lashes at Ron and Harry mockingly before bounding out of sight.

* * *

The following Saturday Alethea sat in the staffroom, the Daily Prophet on the table in front of her open to the crossword page. Minerva watched curiously as Alethea struggled to pay any attention to her puzzle; each time the door opened, she would look up anxiously, only to resume her puzzle again. Minerva wondered if Alethea was hoping to see anyone in particular. She watched again as the door swung open and Alethea's eyes snapped up towards it. When Madam Pomphrey walked in, Alethea sighed and tapped her quill on the table in annoyance. Minerva's eyes widened and she had to raise her hand to cover her gaping mouth. It can't be, she thought. After watching Alethea with some amusement for a while, Minerva moved to sit next to her at the table.

"I do believe Severus has taken a trip to Hogsmead today," Minerva said examining Alethea carefully for a reaction.

"Oh?" Alethea looked at her friend who looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. "That's interesting."

"Yes," Minerva continued. "As I understand it he's there collecting ingredients for class. If you're interested that is."

Alethea looked up, trying to keep her face blank. "Why would I be interested?"

Minerva took a sip of her tea and shrugged. Alethea twirled the quill in her fingers for several seconds then folded the paper and stood up.

"You know," she said. "A visit to Hogsmead isn't such a bad idea."

"You don't say," Minerva grinned.

"Yes, there's a few things I need to collect myself."

Alethea left the staffroom and Minerva watched her, pushing her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose.

* * *

Severus emerged from the store holding a paper bag weighed down with various bottles and packages. Stepping into the laneway he walked straight into Alethea; the collision caused him to drop the bag and the contents spilt onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said bending to pick up the items.

Severus watched her start placing jars and phials back into the paper bag, his stomach knotting as a familiar and unwanted feeling grew inside him. Alethea looked up at him and smiled; her sparkling green eyes melting his reserve.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry? Nothing," he shook himself back from another daydream about her and knelt to help collect the last of his shopping.

"What's this thing?" Alethea asked holding up a bunch of red leaves bound together with string. "It looks like it would go nicely in a winter soup."

Severus let himself grin. "They are ballyroot leaves, used to induce vomiting; so I would not recommend cooking with it unless it is a dinner party for one's enemies."

He took it from Alethea's hands and placed it into the bag.

With the last of the items repacked, Severus picked up the bag, cradling it in front of his chest.

"Thank you for… for helping," he said as he turned to walk away.

"Since we're both here," Alethea said after him. "Why don't you join me for a cup of tea?"

Severus turned to her, every cell in his body crying out for him to hold her, to kiss her, while his brain screamed out warnings about letting himself get too close. It's just a drink, he said trying to convince to himself.

"That sounds good," he finally answered.

They walked together into the teashop and sat down at a small table and Alethea ordered a pot of English breakfast. Even after the tea was brought to their table, neither Severus nor Alethea had said anything to each other. Alethea had absentmindedly picked up a teaspoon and was drawing shapes with it on the tablecloth while Severus found a spot on the floor to stare at.

"Why is this so hard?" Alethea said, finally breaking the long silence.

"Why is what so hard?" Severus looked up but still avoided catching her eyes.

"Talking to you."

His black eyes finally found her green ones. He knew what she meant, knew she must feel the same magnetic pull he felt whenever they were together that made it so hard to even think straight. He let himself smile and Alethea did the same.

"Maybe we just have nothing to talk about," Severus offered.

"How about you tell me about your family."

"My family?" Severus raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I do believe that is the first time anyone has ever asked me that."

"Well I'm interested," Alethea said. "I want to know more about you."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh come on," she insisted. "It's what friends do, share information about their lives and interests."

"Friends?" Severus said aloud before he could stop himself.

"Yeah," Alethea smiled. "So tell me, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I was an only child."

"Hey, me too!" Alethea beamed. "Did you have any imaginary friends?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Ah, I guess that was just me then."  
Severus laughed aloud until Alethea joined in.

"Don't you ever repeat that to anyone," she threatened pointing a finger at him.

"Or what?"

He took hold of her finger and pulled it down, holding her hand beneath his own on the table. Alethea looked at Severus' large hand over hers and swallowed hard. He released her; the pull he had over Alethea was stronger than anything he had ever experienced. He was confused by his attraction and tried to convince himself it was just lust.

Severus was overwhelmed by the thought that Alethea obviously felt the same about him. Didn't she? After all, how could he be sure? He wondered if Alethea really felt that strongly for him. Was she actually flirting with him? If she was then he wanted to know. Why someone as intelligent and funny and gorgeous as her would pursue him was beyond his understanding. Perhaps she was just lonely, wanting some male company and he was the only viable candidate. If that was the case then surely he had nothing to be scared of, in fact he would be doing them both a favour. Conflict churned in his stomach; he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her again but knew he should listen to his better judgement and keep his distance. But what is to be gained by denying myself what I desire, he argued.

For the next several hours Severus and Alethea drank tea and talked. Conversation between them grew easier as they both began to relax. They spoke about their childhoods and interests, Severus impressed that she was as avid a reader as he was but disappointed that she wasn't keen on Quidditch.

"Of course it is not just a sport, as you so bluntly put it," he frowned. "There is nothing more exhilarating than soaring around the field chasing a bludger."

"I wouldn't know, I'm not much of a flyer," she replied. "So are you a Quidditch champion or what?"

"No," he said sadly. "But my mother was. I am sure I was a disappointment."

"Somehow I doubt that," Alethea said leaning on her hand.

Severus pushed the teapot aside, the remnants of long cold tea splashing against the side. "I have to be going," he said. "It is getting late and I still have another store to get to."

"Do you want some help?"

"No, I will be fine. Thank you for the company though, I have enjoyed this."

"Any time," Alethea smiled.

Severus nodded, picked up the paper bag and left the shop.


	5. All the Cards

Book 1: Chapter 5

**All the Cards**

Alethea was approaching the potions classroom early Saturday morning when she heard the familiar deep, voice of Severus Snape. He was muttering to himself but she couldn't make out much of what he was saying. She could hear glass jars being clinked about angrily.

"Can't be trusted… I am not the dangerous one…"

"Severus?" she smiled at him as she pushed through the door and poked her head into the room.

He had given a slight start at the sound of her voice but composed himself before answering.

"Good morning Professor," Severus replied.

He was standing inside his supply cupboard, several jars in his arms.

"I didn't see you at breakfast this morning so I came looking. I kept hoping I'd bump into you in a dark corridor," Alethea smiled.

Severus frowned at her and continued rearranging the items along the shelves.

"I hope I'm wrong," she continued. "But I keep getting the feeling you're avoiding me."

"I have tried to explain to you but you do not seem able to understand," he turned from her and read the label on the bottle in his hand, climbing a few steps on a large ladder to put it onto a high shelf.

Alethea stepped into the cupboard and slammed the door behind her. "It's a little hard when one day you're kissing me and the next you're ignoring me."

Severus climbed back down to the floor and took her hands in his. The tingles she had come to expect every time they touched flared up on cue. The way he kept brushing her off started to make her wish she could turn off whatever force was making her feel this way about him. She didn't know how much more of his torment she could endure.

Instead of pushing her away as she had expected, Severus stepped into her, a forceful mouth prising open her lips, and a tongue snaking itself around her mouth. Starbursts erupted throughout Alethea's body, her heart was pounding so hard and fast she thought it would leap onto the floor. Damn him and the effect he has on me, she thought.

Just as suddenly as it started, it was over again. This time Severus was confused, Alethea the one who had broken the kiss. She put both her hands on his chest and pushed him to arms length, but did not lower her hands.

"You're just confusing me Severus."

"There are things," he frowned pushing back slightly against her outstretched arms. "Things that I cannot let you get involved with."

"Like what? Quirrell trying to hurt Harry Potter? If you're just trying to make up excuses to keep me away..."

Severus looked to the ground. It was the first time since meeting him that Alethea had sensed any vulnerability in him.

"Is there someone else?" she asked hoping desperately that there wasn't.

He looked up to her eyes before once again dropping his gaze to the floor. "No, nothing that ever really existed anyway." Alethea thought she could hear a slight quiver in his voice.

"I want this Severus, the two of us," she relaxed her arms back to her sides. "You have no idea how much. I need to know if you want this too."

"I…" he looked away from her.

Alethea wiped tears from her eyes. "I can get by with occasional stolen kisses if I know that eventually there might be something at the end." She turned and started to open the door, intent on being the one to walk away this time.

He reached for her, tying both his arms around her from behind. She relaxed slightly in his embrace, believing that she could stay safe there forever. He pushed himself into her back firmly, leaning down to rest his face on her shoulder. His soft breaths in her ear almost making her feel as though her legs would collapse. Severus began to tenderly kiss her neck, making his way up to tug gently on her ear lobe with his teeth.

"You're such an enigma," she purred against his kisses. "Capable of such tenderness… and harshness."

Alethea harnessed all her strength and pushed away from him.

"I'm not going to let you play games with me Severus."

Alethea opened the door and walked away leaving it open behind her. Severus kicked it shut angrily, the impact rattling a small jar from a shelf high above him that dropped heavily onto his head before crashing to the floor.

"Blast!" he shouted and kicked what was left of the jar across the floor.

* * *

Later that day Alethea sat in the staffroom preparing her lessons for the following week when Minerva McGonagall poked her head into the room.

"What are you doing in here Alethea? There's a Quidditch match about to begin."

"I know. I'm sorry to miss it but really need to get some work done."

"It's got to at least be worth watching just for the controversy. I never thought I'd live to see the day Severus refereed Quidditch!"

"Severus is refereeing?" Alethea grinned.

"A small fact that has managed to turn most of the staff here against him. That man will go to any length to get Slytherin the House Cup."

Alethea thought about all she knew of Severus so far. While many of his actions were born from some unseen motivation, she doubted his desire to referee was purely for the excuse to sneak Hufflepuff a few house points.

"Coming?" Minerva asked again.

"Wouldn't miss it," Alethea stood up and followed the older woman from the room.

* * *

Down at the stadium Alethea found a seat amongst the students. The game had already begun and she could see Severus floating low on his broom. She almost called out to warn him as a bludger barely missed his head. She could tell by the red building in his usually pale face that he was not in a mood to be messed with. Serves him right, she thought wondering what had put him in such a foul mood. Her mind flashed back to their meeting that morning and she felt a little guilty; she made a mental note that they needed another real talk, a sit-down-cup-of-tea talk with no kissing or touching to confuse matters.

She focused back on the game just in time to see Severus award Hufflepuff what seemed to be an unnecessary penalty shot. She winced as boos were sent to Severus from both students and teachers. Only those in Slytherin house seemed to be enjoying themselves. No wonder everyone is so vocal in their dislike of him, she thought, he seems to go out of his way to upset others. She felt herself blush as she recalled a few past encounters between the two of them that had been far from upsetting. He did look so handsome astride his broom, rugged up with more black layers of clothing, edges of a large scarf dangling from beneath his cape.

Alethea's thoughts were once again interrupted as she became aware of shouting behind her. She looked up to see Ron Weasley swinging punches at Draco Malfoy. Good thing Ron was such a bad shot because none of his attempts connected. Alethea stood and made her way quickly behind the boys, pulled out her wand and flicked it between them. They looked baffled, turning from each other to Alethea as they realised there was an invisible barrier between them.

"Boys, I'm sure whatever the problem is it's not worth losing house points over," she frowned disapprovingly down at them.

"No problem here Professor" Ron said through a clenched jaw, breathing heavily through a bloody nose and glaring at Draco.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"No problem Professor Validus."

"Right then," Alethea waved her wand and released the barrier. "I'm sure no points need to be taken this time."

"Thank you Professor," Draco grinned as he turned and bounded towards the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron chimed curling up one end of his mouth in a move that couldn't quite resemble a smile.

"Are you sure everything's alright Ron?" Alethea took out a black cloth from her cape and bent down to hand it to him. "If there is I may be able to help."

"Thanks Professor, I know. We all like… that is all the other students think you're… I…"

She smiled kindly as Ron's face started to redden from underneath the cloth he held against his nose.

"And I like you all too," she winked at him.

Alethea stood upright again and cast a quick glance down at the field. In all the commotion she had missed the end of the game. Both teams and a mass of students in Gryffindor colours were making their way from the field, Severus was nowhere in sight. By the whooping from the Gryffindor team they must have won.

"I'll see you at dinner," she said turning back to Ron and with a flourish from her cape she was gone.

Alethea walked from the stands with Dumbledore.

"I feel terrible," she complained. "I didn't even try to help Ron. What if his nose was broken? I was more concerned about hiding my powers than helping a student."

"I wouldn't worry myself over it if I were you," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "It was only the boy's nose after all and Poppy will have fixed it quite easily."

"It doesn't stop me feeling bad."

"My dear, there will always be some minor injury or other to be dealt with. Choosing to keep your talents quiet is infinitely more important." Dumbledore looked sideways at Alethea who was still pouting. "Just think of how you would be constantly bombarded by students with grazed knees and headaches."

A large group of students rushed past them towards the castle, whooping loudly and waving Gryffindor scarves around their heads.

"I thought you might be interested to know that Professor Binns' full recovery is proving more difficult than first anticipated," Dumbledore said peering over at Alethea.

"Really?"

"Yes. It seems that curing a ghost of dragonpox is not an easy task considering it was thought impossible for a ghost to even catch it in the first place."

Alethea looked hopeful. "I take it that means you might want me to stay on a little longer?"

"The very question I was about to ask you," Dumbledore grinned.

"Oh Albus, I'd love to… I mean of course I want to."

"We will be needing you for the remainder of the year then I expect."

"Brilliant!" Alethea squeezed his arm and grinned broadly.

"You are keen aren't you," he mused. "Is there a particular reason you are so happy to remain with us?"

Alethea looked into his piercing blue eyes, twinkling with what she could only interpret as amusement. Or was it mischievousness?

"Well, it's Hogwarts isn't it? Who wouldn't want to teach here?"

They continued to the castle and Alethea deflected Dumbledore's questioning glances by giving him a detailed run-through of what she intended to do in her class for the remainder of the year.


	6. Meetings of a Suspicious Nature

Book 1: Chapter 6

** Meetings of a Suspicious Nature**

"I just don't understand women at all," Ron complained playing with his food.

The green beans did not look appetising so he was attempting to hide them beneath a mound of mashed potato.

"How are you supposed to understand them yet?" Hermione butted in. "I mean you are only eleven after all."

"Well if it only takes an eleven year old to realise that women are the stupidest creatures on the planet then I've saved myself a lot of time haven't I?" Ron's elevated voice draw a few raised eyebrows from nearby diners.

"What _is _the problem now Ron? Really I don't know who you'd be without something to complain about."

"And who would you be without someone's face to rub your big brains in?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in response.

"She's just _so_ nice, Professor Validus. Why would she ever want anything to do with a git like Snape?"

"Maybe she can see something in him no one else can."

Hermione glanced up at the Head Table looking for Severus but he was missing from the usual teacher line up. She could see Professor Validus who kept looking nervously at the door behind her.

"Spare me the 'must-be-something-special-inside' rubbish. Even Harry thinks it's unnatural." Ron shoved more beans under the pile of white mash. "Maybe she's really the evil one, the way they're both always dressed in black, could be a Death Eater match made in heaven!"

"Don't be daft. Where is Harry anyway?" Hermione changed the subject. "Quidditch finished ages ago."

As if on cue Harry suddenly appeared beside them.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"On my way back from the game I saw something weird," Harry whispered so only Hermione and Ron could hear. "Someone in a hood left the castle and I followed them into the Forbidden Forest."

"Who?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of potato.

"Snape," Harry glared at the Professor's empty chair. "He was meeting with Quirrell; he was threatening him. I think we're right about the Philosopher's Stone and I don't think Quirrell will be able to stand up to Snape much longer."

**

* * *

**

Alethea sat through dinner worried about what may have happened to Severus when he failed to show up for dinner. Her concerns were only elevated by the fact that Quirrell was also missing from the meal. After dinner Alethea slipped a note under Severus' office door then returned to her quarters. It was several hours later when Alethea heard a tentative knock at her door. She stepped forward and opened it.

"You wanted to meet with me?" he asked holding up the small parchment she had left under his door.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I was held up; I am sorry."

Severus looked down at a small table between two chairs where Alethea had prepared a pot of tea and two cups; he sat down in one of the chairs and began pouring the drinks.

"Is everything alright?" Alethea asked taking the seat across from him. "You weren't at dinner."

"It is fine. I was not hungry."

"Which is of course code for 'none of your business'."

Severus finished pouring and pushed a cup towards Alethea. "Maybe soon I will not have to be so secretive. Right now I cannot risk anything happening to you if you get involved. If Quirrell knew how I felt about you…" his voice trailed off and he filled the awkward silence with a sip of tea.

He looked up at Alethea over the rim of his cup. She was frowning at him.

"I just want… I need to know if I'm wasting my time," Alethea said sadly. "Should I be working to keep these feelings from getting any deeper?"

Severus put down his cup and started to reach for her hand then thought better of it and withdrew. "I cannot afford to… let myself if… I then lose you."

This time is was Alethea who reached out to hold Severus hand. "How ridiculous to deny something existence now because it might break in the future."

Severus smiled and rubbed his thumb on Alethea's hand. "Such bad timing."

"Will the time ever get better?"

He grinned. "No, it will surely get worse."

"So where does that leave us then?"

Severus stood from his chair and pulled Alethea up into his arms. They stood together for a few moments looking into each other. Severus moved his hands to her waist, his large hands spilling over her stomach where his thumbs began stroking in gentle circles. Alethea stepped in closer, pressing up hard against him. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. Severus let her take control, wanting to feel the extent of her lust before responding. When he did finally kiss her back, it was with an intensity he didn't realise he was capable of. She let out a moan that was muffled by his mouth, the thrill of the sound urging him to pull her even closer. After several blissful minutes, Alethea pulled her lips from his.

"This is traditionally the point where you walk out on me," she said raising an eyebrow.

Severus' response was spoken with such certainty that Alethea could have no doubt about his sincerity, "I am not going anywhere."

He moved his hands to her cape, unclasping it and letting it fall to the ground. Next he worked on the buttons of her shirt, after undoing each he pressed her lips with a soft kiss that she barely felt. So enchanted was she by the kisses, Alethea only realised that her shirt was undone when she felt Severus pulling the sleeves from her arms. He stooped to one knee to rid her of the shirt. On his way back up he paused to take in the sight of her bare breasts, unable to resist kissing both her nipples. One of his large hands was now spread across her firm stomach, the other on her back as his expert tongue worked its way in hungry circles around each nipple, raising them so hard she felt they would erupt. He stood once again and ran a finger tenderly across her cheek. She quivered feverously beneath his touch then ran both her hands from Severus' chest down to the belt just beneath his frockcoat. She pushed the thick clothing up slightly and began to unbuckle it. Severus blinked his approval and leaned down to kiss her neck as she worked the belt from its restraints, dropping it to the floor with the rest of the unwanted clothing. She had begun to pull his fly down when Severus pulled her face into his again; their kisses had now become hungry, needy. He pulled her closer, pushing one of his legs between hers, his hands dancing between her hair, her face, her naked back, as if trying to decide where they wanted to remain. Alethea leant into Severus' strong thigh slowly rubbing against it. Feeling her heat on him, Severus threw his head back and swallowed up at the ceiling. Alethea, almost straddling his thigh, began to undo the buttons on Severus' frockcoat. She was working fast but there seemed to be too many buttons, she fumbled down the long row and tried to pull the offending item apart but it refused to budge, still held firmly by a few stubborn buttons. In frustration and urgency, and much to Severus' amusement, she tried again to pull his coat open, and this time it flew apart without hesitation, several buttons falling alone to the floor. Beneath it lay yet more buttons, this time attached to a white shirt. Severus smiled as she frowned at it. He heaved off his cloak and jacket then Severus went to work on the white shirt, not fast enough for Alethea who was pulling it out from his trousers and trying to pull it off over his head. In the end it was Alethea who triumphed, tearing the shirt over his head and began running her fingernails over his smooth chest making snake-like red trails over his pale skin. This time when she returned to unzip his fly, Severus was kicking off his boots in anticipation. Fly undone, Alethea tugged at his trousers until they fell down revealing white shorts that quickly joined the trousers on the floor. Severus lifted his feet to stomp his way free of the clothing around his ankles. He moved forward to embrace her, pushing his erection into her and Alethea moaned louder this time. She fumbled trying to hitch her robes up and over her head, her anticipation making her clumsy. Severus took her hands and placed them onto his own shoulders before returning to whisk Alethea's robes from her body in one effortless motion. Her underwear also came free without resistance and Severus grabbed the backs of Alethea's thighs and lifted her to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her arms behind his neck before leaning in to kiss him. The feeling of his naked skin touching hers made Alethea's whole body tingle. Snape was kissing her with such passion that the room began to spin, she did not realise they were still standing until she felt herself being lowered gently onto the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Severus looking down at her, his black hair flowing forward and covering much of his face. He climbed onto the bed, both legs straddling her, and leant forward to gently nudge the side of her neck with his nose. Alethea twisted her face and caught his lips with hers, forcing him forward slightly and into her arms. She grabbed at his narrow hips and reached behind to massage her fingers into his backside. He responded by biting gently into her bottom lip, causing her to mew in pleasure. She guided one of her hands forward now, following the pulsating heat that radiated from his penis. She pulled at it slowly, feeling it throb within her fingers. She tugged at it harder and Severus let out a groan, pulling his lips from hers and moved them to her awaiting breasts where he nibbled playfully at her nipples. Alethea pulled at his penis, teasing herself by running its tip up and down between her legs, she was excessively wet and eager for penetration. Waiting for Alethea to give in first, Severus nuzzled into her neck, running his tongue up and down its length. Knowing this was not a challenge she would mind losing, Alethea pulled his penis hard again, this time raising her hips up to help guide Severus inside her. He obliged her by pressing his pelvis closer before lowering the rest of his body onto the woman trembling beneath him.

He looked into her eyes, mesmerised by the pools of green reflected back at him. He edged forward to kiss her again and raised himself up onto his hands. Alethea ran her hands up and down the muscles of his shoulders and forearms, gripping his wrists tightly as Severus pulled a little way out of her then thrust back in slowly, repeating the motion over and over again. Alethea's hands were now clawing at his hips, urging him to penetrate deeper and harder. He felt this and began to ease his way into a steady rhythm, his breath burning the side of her cheek each time he thrust forward. He started grinding harder and faster and Alethea's fingers found their way onto his back, clawing at the slippery skin beneath them as Severus' body grew hotter and wetter with each urgent burst forward. Alethea lifted her hips from the bed to guide him deeper inside. The move was too much for her body and it cried out almost as loudly as she did, sudden stars exploding through her in a release of spasmodic ecstasy. Her stomach was still throbbing and twitching when Severus groaned deeply from above her. His hips pressed heavily against hers in slight convulsion then he lowered himself gently to ease his full weight onto her. Short, shallow breaths puffed into Alethea's neck. The two bodies, soaked with sweat and spent of all energy, let themselves surrender to the gentle murmur of sleep.


	7. The Spying Game

Book 1: Chapter 7

**The Spying Game**

Within the next few weeks exams were suddenly upon the school and students and teachers alike seemed to be rushing about in a trance. Alethea moved about the corridors of Hogwarts in her own daze, although it wasn't born of being over worked and under slept like everyone else (although the last thought did cause her to smile a little). Her buoyant mood floated about her radiating a rose-pink aurora, her only disappointment was how little time her and Severus had to spend together. Between exam preparation, marking and supervision, all they could manage were brief stolen kisses in dark corridors and supply rooms. While she knew more substantial time together would not come until after exams, Alethea was concerned that Severus' priorities had once again shifted back to Harry Potter. Wherever she saw Harry, Severus could always be found floating nearby like a black storm cloud.

* * *

It was a cool morning when Alethea, Severus and several other teachers found themselves supervising students that were studying in the Great Hall. Every time he passed by, Severus would brush her with an arm or shoulder. At one point when he handed her a book their fingers lingered together for a little too long, causing Alethea to blush before turning away. Severus let a broad smug grin envelop his mouth before he caught sight of Ron looking at him curiously and snapped his face back into its usual scowl.

"I didn't think he knew how to smile," Ron frowned. "Wonder what's got him in such a good mood?"

The two boys came to the sudden realisation at the same time "Ewwwww!"

"They're not!" protested Ron.

"Surely anything that takes his attention away from taking points off us is a good thing," Hermione stated matter of fact.

"Of course," Harry answered. "But as far as I'm concerned Snape happy is still just as bad as Snape still mean and horrible."

"Who's mean and horrible?" came a soft voice from behind the three students.

They turned to see Professor Validus smiling warmly down at them.

"Hope its no one I know."

"Hi Professor," Hermione smiled back. "Just rubbish boy talk, you know how they are."

"Of course." Alethea smiled knowingly at the boys.

She read the title of the book in front of Ron and pulled another text from the huge pile that stood on the table and handed it to him instead.

"You might find this one a little more helpful for my exam tomorrow."

He prised open the text and begun to read. "Thanks Professor!"

Alethea winked and walked away.

"The only good thing about it," Ron reminded them. "Is that maybe some of her nice will rub off on Snape."

Harry looked over at the Potions Master whose face was buried in a book. "Yeah, or maybe his horribleness will rub off on her."

* * *

When Alethea finally had time to sit in the staffroom later in the afternoon, she slumped herself into a low chair and sniffed deeply from her mug of coffee. Many of the other teachers didn't seem to spend much time wanting to talk with her and she received only a few nods of welcome from those in the room. It was only Minerva McGonagall who came to sit beside her, offering from a box of chocolate frogs. Alethea waved them off and took a satisfying gulp from her mug.

"I don't seem to be making many friends here Minerva."

"My dear, you've been making impressions where they matter most." Something in her eyes suggested to Alethea that she knew more than she was letting on.

"Do you think it's because I won't be here long?"

"No, it's nothing like that. All the staff and students, Professor Dumbledore, all regard you so highly. Some more than others it seems."

Alethea followed Minerva's gaze to the door where Severus had just walked in. He saw the two women sitting together and did not approach, instead finding a seat by himself on the other side of the room, lifting an old book and hiding his face behind it.

"Merlin… so how many people know?" Alethea whispered towards the older woman.

"I don't think many suspect, not that it's a problem dear." She tapped her hand lightly onto Alethea's knee. "Sometimes the past can be hard to escape and some people, including well educated professors, are incapable of forgiveness."

Minerva raised herself from her seat and left the room. What did that mean? Was her relationship with Severus causing others to, to what, fear her? Mistrust her? To say that she knew Severus was not a popular man would be an understatement. He seemed to have a knack for bringing out fear and hatred in people. He picked on weak students, was unfair, judgemental, mean and forcibly arrogant. But, thought Alethea, he's cast some sort of wonderful spell over me.

As if Severus could feel her looking at him, he leant forward and kicked the chair across from him making it jump out from the table. Alethea stood and made her way over to where Severus sat, he was yet to look up from his book.

"I'd have thought," she whispered. "That it wouldn't do your reputation any good to be seen sitting with me."

He tipped his book down and reached to shift a rogue clump of jet black hair from his eyes. "Something you wish to talk about?"

"Whenever you can make time…"

"I will make time now," Severus said.

He stood up and took a step closer to her, dropping his book to his side.

For a second she almost forgot where they were, strongly fighting the urge to throw herself into his arms. Her mind flashed back several weeks ago when she and Severus had spent their only night together. Suddenly that one time was too long ago and far from enough; her heart was pounding with a desperate desire.

"Come," Severus ordered.

He walked from the staffroom and Alethea struggled to keep pace with him as he made his way down to the dungeons and into his quarters. She drew closer to the room and when she stepped in, for an instant, she could not see Severus. A shadow moved quickly behind her and the door was pushed shut. Alethea turned as Severus leant with his back against the door, crossing his legs at the ankles. His eyes twinkled at her smugly.

She looked around at the dark room and realised that it was the first time she had been in Severus' private quarters. It was surprisingly like she had imagined; dark with little chance for natural light to intervene. Walls were buckling under the strain of shelves full of volumes of books of every size; candles around the room at varying stages of decline.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I think there's some serious things going on at Hogwarts," Alethea said.

"Things _are_ going on at Hogwarts."

"Like what?"

"I cannot tell you, it is too dangerous."

"Why should the staff at Hogwarts have a reason not to trust you?"

Severus looked like she had slapped him across the face. "Do you trust me?"

"I don't believe I have reason not to." She crossed the floor and held a hand to his cheek. "But Severus, I want to know who am I getting involved with?"

Severus pulled off his robe and begun unbuttoning his coat. When finished he pulled both it, and his white undershirt off and threw them onto a chair in the corner. He raised a hand to press soft fingers to her lips then withdrew and held out an exposed forearm for her to see. At first she could not make out what she was supposed to be looking at but as realisation filled her, Severus dropped his dark eyes away from her and onto the floor. She ran a finger softly over the pale and barely noticeable lines of a mark on the arm he held out before her.

"You're a Death Eater?"

Severus nodded his eyes still on the floor. "I was, not any longer. It was a long time ago."

"The tattoo. I'm sure I didn't see it before, maybe I did but it didn't… register." She pinched her lips tightly and closed her eyes. "I feel so stupid."

"It is not something I am proud of, that I was ever proud of. I was young and angry and lonely and thought I had found something that would give everything meaning." Severus finally found her eyes again and she could see his sincerity.

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes," he pursed his lips.

"I… you've never given me a reason to doubt you. If you are the man I think you are…"

Severus pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"Harry Potter doesn't like you very much. He thinks you're mean and horrible."

"Potter? What a surprise," he hissed.

"But what about him? Does this mutual hatred have something to do with what's going on with Quirrell?"

"I do not like most of the students, I find them tiresome."  
"Severus!" her tone let him know she was not messing around.

"The time might come when I can tell you more about whatever you want to know. Me, my past, Hogwarts. Right now is not one of those times."

Alethea ran the back of her hand along his old Death Eater markings.

"I appreciate the start you've already made."

"Are you concerned about it?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

"No," she said truthfully. "I mean it's in the past isn't it?"

"That's the problem - I will never be truly free of my past. Not with this mark of hatred and evil scarring me forever."

Alethea stepped into him and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"When we're together there is no past," she said.

Alethea leant up and pressed her mouth against him, parting his lips and probing his mouth with her tongue. Severus pushed his fingers up through her hair and forced his tongue further into her mouth. He inhaled deeply, savouring Alethea's scent of lilac and orange blossom. Her hands were suddenly everywhere on his body, squeezing muscles on his arms, shoulders and back. He reached down to undo his belt and fly, growing pressure beneath them easing a little after he released his erection from its prison. He pushed forward and bunched up Alethea's robes above her waist and jerked her underwear down, he reached his arms under her thighs and lifted her up. In one motion she was in the air and lowered onto Severus' awaiting organ. She crossed her legs tightly behind his back and writhed in pleasure upon him as Severus pushed her back against the wall behind and thrust deeply into her. Again and again he slammed into her with a growing ferocity. She clawed at his shoulders to draw him closer, her mouth devouring his, wanting to have as much of him inside her as possible. He beat her into the wall harder and harder, louder and louder until a framed picture fell with a crash to the floor. Then he was shuddering against her, his hips rocking slower until Alethea squeezed her legs together, crushing Severus tightly between them. He looked down into her eyes as she heaved herself up and down upon him. He let one hand creep down below her bunched up robes and guided his thumb to the soft mound of flesh just above where his penis still fused them tightly together. She licked at beads of sweat on his neck as he massaged her with his thumb, responding to her moans of ecstasy by pressing harder, its circular path gaining momentum until she cried out loudly and threw her head forward and onto his shoulder.


	8. All's Fair

Book 1: Chapter 8

**All's fair**

The body beneath the sheets next to her began stirring in the early morning light.

"You're a damn sexy man, Severus Snape."

Severus rolled over to Althea who was leaning up resting her head on her hand. Her black hair was untied and covered half her face as she smiled down at him and Severus flicked her a quick half smile from one corner of his mouth in response.

"Do you need me to get out of here before there's traffic in the corridor?"

Severus rolled over onto her and planted a dozen small kisses on her lips. "It would be better if you just stayed in here all day."

"You're a devious lust-filled man."

"I thought I was a damn sexy man."

"You can be both," Alethea teased, returning his kisses with her own over his nose and forehead. "And as much as I'd love to hang about in bed all day, I have exams to supervise."

Severus rolled back off and sat up on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. Alethea crawled over to him and walked her fingers up the length of his spine, the resulting tingles causing him to arch away from her. She reached around him and took his lips in her own, kissing him slowly and deeply before climbing off the bed and scooping up her clothes. She pulled on her underwear and bra and slipped her robes over her head. Severus sat watching her with brow furrowed.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking that you looked a little… I don't know… melancholic."

"Did I?"

"What were you thinking about?"

Alethea thought for a second. "I've enjoyed my time at Hogwarts so much, but I must say that it's been a particular highlight getting to know you better."

She stepped into him and let Severus rest his head against her stomach.

"What I didn't enjoy was you playing hard to get for so long."

Severus pulled his head back and looked up at her sheepishly. Alethea ran her fingers through his long black hair.

"I have enjoyed this year as well," he grinned. "Who would have thought that I could have found someone like you right under my nose?"

Alethea pressed her finger to the tip of his nose then bent down and kissed him. When she pulled her lips away from his, Severus bit gently on her bottom lip before releasing it.

"Oh how tempting to stay in here all day," she sighed. "But I do have work to do."

She reluctantly pulled herself from his grip and backed out of the bedroom, blowing him a kiss before she left.

* * *

After days of final assignments and exams, the students were talking excitedly about the end of the year. The final feast brought with it the added excitement of the tally of final points and announcement of the winner of the House Cup. Alethea and Severus sat as close to each other as they dared, Minerva seated between them. None of the three knew who was in the worse position, but the scowls from Minerva as she intercepted telling looks from her left and right, told Alethea that the poor older Professor had no idea what to make of the situation. It was clear that Slytherin had won the House Cup this year, the small green and silver badge proudly worn on Severus' robes was the first time Alethea had ever seen him in any colour besides black. Dumbledore had a few announcements to make including a thanks to Alethea for her work during the year.

"I am sure no one at Hogwarts minds that you've been here a lot longer than expected," he smiled at her.

A few affirming whoops arose from the crowd of students complimented by a quick round of applause. Alethea raised her goblet in thankful reply.

The Headmaster went on to announce the House points and after some large and unexpected points awarded to several of the students, Gryffindor rather than Slytherin had won. Alethea caught anger flare in Severus' eyes as he scowled in Harry's direction. He turned to catch both Alethea and Minerva looking at him and faked an unconvincing smile for their behalf before shaking Minerva's hand in congratulations.

When the feast presented itself, sprawling deliciously across the tables, the students curbed their celebrations somewhat in order to eat.

"You could have told me about the Philosopher's Stone," she frowned over to Severus.

"Might I remind you that I told you there would always be some things I can't tell you."

"Trust needs to be mutual," she replied.

"And that means?"

"It means, Professor," Minerva had obviously grown weary seated between them. "That you need to prove you trust her as much as she trusts you."

"Thank you Minerva," Severus reached for his drink, slurping from it then bashing it angrily back onto the table.

Alethea smiled as she looked at all the faces along the Head Table; such wonderful people, she thought. She scanned the four long tables of students, hoping in some way that her time at Hogwarts would not be coming to an end.


	9. Last Kiss

Book 1: Chapter 9

**Last Kiss**

The next day, after the students had already left for home and most of the Professors were also gone, Alethea was making her way into Dumbledore's office so say farewell. He was sitting behind his large desk when he called for her to enter. Alethea handed over a large bag of boiled Muggle sweets and thanked him for giving her the opportunity to teach at Hogwarts.

"You have had an enjoyable year I hope," Dumbledore said.

"It's been extraordinary."

Dumbledore began rifling through the bag of sweets. "Good, good."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Dumbledore put the bag onto his desk and nodded.

"You seem to trust Severus so much."

"I do." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"You've always shown such faith. I feel that you truly love him."

"He is as a son to me," he smiled kindly at Alethea.

She looked as if she wanted to leave but was compelled to ask something else.

"I… everyone here at Hogwarts have nothing but the greatest respect for you, would do anything for you."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at Alethea. "I am fortunate to have found myself surrounded by extraordinarily loyal people."

Alethea began pacing back and forth in front of the desk.

"I need to know Albus, if I could be making a mistake." She looked to the wise wizard as if pleading with him to answer her question without the need for her to ask it.

When he did not oblige she continued.

"I seem to have fallen in love with a former Death Eater." She stopped pacing and turned for Dumbledore's reaction.

"The choice word my dear, is _former_. But is that where your conflict truly lies Alethea?"

"No, I don't think so." She rounded the desk and came to kneel beside the Headmaster. "Is it a mistake?"

Dumbledore stroked a hand tenderly over her head. "Wherever the heart willingly leads can never be by accident."

As if his cryptic reply had answered her, Dumbledore turned back to the papers on his desk. Alethea stood and thought for a moment then walked to the office door. Dumbledore's voice made her turn.

"I was hoping that you would have a reason to stay at Hogwarts a little longer Alethea."

"Stay?"

"It seems that someone has managed to convince Cuthbert Binns that retirement would treat him better than a return to Hogwarts. That being the case, it leaves a permanent position available here… if you are interested that is." Blue eyes sparkled across the room at her.

She smiled and nodded slowly. "Nothing would fill me with greater pride."

"Excellent then, welcome aboard… again." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together gleefully.

"I'll see you after the summer then."

"Indeed," beamed Dumbledore as she stepped from his office and pulled the door closed behind her.

* * *

Alethea packed her trunk ready to head home for the holidays but knew she couldn't leave without saying her farewells to Severus. She searched for him in his quarters and the staffroom before finally finding him sitting at his desk in the potions classroom.

"I came to say goodbye," Alethea said as she entered.

Severus looked up and smiled, pushing things aside to make room for her to sit on his desk in front of him.

"It has been an… enjoyable year," he smiled wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Yeah, it has. It would be good if we could somehow keep seeing each other."

"It has been something I have thought about also."

"Good thing that I'll be back teaching next year then," Alethea grinned.

"You-you are coming back?"

"I hope you're not disappointed," she teased, tugging at a loose strand of his hair.

Severus pulled her in tightly and kissed her with as much passion as he had in him. The year had already brought him a lot more than he had bargained for and he was looking forward to finding out just how much happiness he could endure.

"If someone had told me at the start of the year that I would meet the most amazing woman I have ever known in my life, I would have laughed at them."

Alethea ran her fingers down the side of his face and kissed him again. "You're the one who is amazing," she smiled. "And now, I'm off. I'll see you after the holidays."

She tried to pull out of his grip but Severus held her tighter. They kissed again for several long, sweet minutes before he reluctantly let her go. Watching her leave the classroom Severus felt the desire to pinch himself; surely everything he had experienced with her had been some sort of wonderful dream. He knew that the next few months without her would be among the longest of his life and he would be counting down each day until he would be able to hold Alethea in his arms again.


	10. Book 2: Welcome

Book 2: Chapter 1

** Welcome**

For the most part Severus spent his summer break doing just what he had been doing at home every summer since he began working at Hogwarts. He read and re-read various potions texts and made notes and alterations in the margins and planned his teaching units for class. He didn't get as much work done as he would have liked, often stopping mid-sentence to let his mind wander to Alethea. He spent many long hours reflecting on his year with her; he couldn't deny the amazingly powerful effect she had on him. Severus often wondered why it was he was so reluctant to let her in for so long; any argument against their union seemed so redundant now. In the end he had given in to his overwhelming desires and right or wrong, Severus had never been happier. He looked down at his work and growled; he was so far behind with his perpetrations for the new school year that he decided it would be better to try and put Alethea out of his mind. He would just wait until he saw her again to see if their feelings were both in the same place. He scolded himself for even entertaining the thought that once she left for holidays, Alethea might have come to her senses and not given him another thought.

* * *

Severus would have been amused to learn that Alethea had done nothing but daydream about him every day of the summer holidays. She spent her break in a small apartment in London, a place she had called home for the last dozen years. During the day she curled up on the lounge, a book open on her lap as she stared off into the distance, images of Severus drifting in and out of her head. At night she recalled their evenings together, replayed their love-making in her mind and she imagined future encounters. She couldn't wait to see him again but was nervous about returning to school, anxious that Severus may have decided their union wasn't what he wanted after all.

* * *

On the day before the Hogwarts Express was due back at school, Alethea apparated outside the large iron gates with her trunk. She entered the grounds, levitating the trunk behind her, and walked up into the castle.

* * *

Severus left his quarters intent on finding Alethea; he didn't know when she would be returning to Hogwarts but he didn't want a reunion with her to be played out in front of anyone else. He didn't have to wait long however, as he rounded the corridor to Alethea's quarters he saw her on her own way towards the door. As if sensing his presence, she turned around. They stood at opposite ends of the corridor for several moments, neither saying anything. Slowly, Severus began to smile when he recognised his own anxieties mirrored on Alethea's face. She grinned back at him and his heart leapt. He dashed forward and Alethea launched herself into his arms, embracing him tightly and covering his face with kisses. Severus sifted his nose through her hair, breathing in deeply as he smelt her. They looked into each others eyes.

"I missed you like you wouldn't believe," Alethea said.

"I have a fair idea," Severus grinned.

They kissed gently, their tenderness contradicting the storms of desire raging in their bodies. Down a nearby corridor Filch's angry voice boomed.

"Peeves, you won't get away with this!"

Severus stepped back from Alethea and rolled his eyes.

"This is hardly the ideal place for a reunion."

Alethea smiled and backed away towards the door to her quarters.

"How about you join me here after dinner?" she asked raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Severus winked, watching as she disappeared through the door, then left for his office.

During dinner a little while later, Alethea caught up with some of the other teachers, talking about their summers.

"Alethea," Minerva smiled at her. "Albus told us you would be returning, and I'm so pleased."

"Really?" Alethea felt a little overwhelmed.

"Of course my dear, you were a great breath of fresh air to blow through Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Alethea blushed.

"Not at all, in fact I look forward to many more years as colleagues and friends."

Minerva left Alethea feeling more than a little embarrassed. Before she could dwell too much on what Minerva's comments meant, Dumbledore entered beside a man whose face Alethea recognised but couldn't remember where from.

"Everyone, this is Gilderoy Lockhart, he will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts this year."

"Not that introductions are really necessary," Lockhart said to Dumbledore. "But I appreciate the welcome all the same."

Alethea watched with amusement as he ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair and sent a charming smile around the room as he scanned the other staff members. His eyes stopped when he saw Alethea.

"And hello to you madam," Lockhart grinned and stepped closer to her.

He scooped up her right hand and bent low to kiss it.

Alethea's eyes shifted to Severus who watched them with an eyebrow raised high before he squinted at Lockhart and turned around to find his seat at the table.

Throughout the meal Alethea was intercepting looks from both Severus and Lockhart. She knew the look in Severus' eyes, they reflected her own hunger. She didn't want to give herself away so made sure to glance at Severus for only as long as she dared to. When he stared back at her, Alethea's head flooded with images of their previous nights together. Several places down from her, Severus was trying to conceal a grin, the corner of his lip curling only slightly. Alethea saw him and blushed even deeper as she thought about seeing him again, her heart beginning to beat hard against her chest. Two seats down on Alethea's other side, Lockhart was also looking at her. Whenever he caught her eye, Lockhart flashed her a toothy smile and a wink.

Eager for the meal to finish, as soon as their empty plates were sent from the table, Alethea jumped up and headed for the door. She stopped just short of running to her quarters; instead walking there so fast anyone passing her would have wondered what was wrong. When she reached her room, Alethea hurled herself through the door and tossed off her cloak. She paced the floor for several minutes then decided to sit. She spent several more minutes sitting on the lounge and tapping on her thigh anxiously. Just as Alethea stood up again, a soft knock came on the door. She rushed forward and threw open the door, grabbed a stunned Severus by the shirt and pulled him into the room. He kicked the door shut with his heel as Alethea threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. Severus returned her kisses with equal passion, letting his hands wander down Alethea's back to her backside, squeezing her firmly. Alethea smiled beneath his lips and slid her tongue into his mouth; Severus groaned and pulled her closer against his body. Alethea leaned into him hard, pushing Severus backwards and into the wall.

"I want you desperately," she breathed into his ear.

Shivers ran up Severus' spine as the last of his doubts about Alethea's affection faded from his mind. She ran a hand down to his groin and massaged. Severus bent his head to suck on Alethea's neck then earlobe. She began fumbling at the buttons on his frock coat until she had enough of them undone to pull apart his two layers of shirts and force her hands inside. Severus closed his eyes as she licked circles around his nipples, her hands creeping lower, undoing his belt and fly and working to free his erection. Alethea held it firmly in her hand and rubbed hard, Severus moaned loudly and found her lips again, kissing her passionately. He pressed his hips into Alethea's and she let go of his throbbing organ and gripped at his shoulders, forcing him harder against her.

"Oh Merlin!" she gasped. "I've waited long enough, I need you now."

She clutched at his open shirt and pulled Severus towards her bed. Severus' lips curled into a smile as Alethea climbed onto the bed backwards, an expression of urgency on her face. She propped herself up on pillows as Severus climbed up after her; he crawled up to her, reaching under her robes and pulled Alethea's underwear down, throwing them to the floor. He continued crawling further up until he was level with Alethea. She took his face in her hands.

"I spent every day thinking about you," she said. "I couldn't wait to be back here with you again."

Severus grinned, staring into her green eyes and knowing she meant everything she said.

"I must admit that I spent just as much time thinking about being with you as I did wondering about whether you would feel the same."

"Are you reassured now?"

"Very much so," Severus lowered his head and kissed her, relishing in the sweetness of her lips.

Alethea lifted her hips and bunched up her robes allowing him better access. She closed her eyes and inhaled as he slowly forced his way into her.

"Yes," Alethea breathed quietly, running her hands up and down Severus' smooth chest.

He withdrew slightly and pushed forward again; Alethea pressed her hips up as far as she could and squeezed her legs around him tightly.

"Please," she groaned into his ear. "Please hurry, I can't wait any longer."

He complied, letting his head rest against her chest as he began pumping his hips hard. Alethea gasped as each inward thrust forced her deeper into the pillows. He felt his climax nearing and held on, determined to wait for Alethea. He didn't have to wait long however, as he felt her muscles constrict around him, Alethea's breathing grew ragged and she gripped at Severus' shoulders tightly, panting and groaning as her orgasm took her over. Severus gave in to his own climax and slowed his pounding into Alethea to a slow, hard grind. They shuddered in each others arms, sweaty and breathless for several minutes until Severus rolled off Alethea and lay on the bed beside her.

"I can't believe I had to wait three months for that," Alethea gasped, still trying to gain her breath.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"And it was more than worth it," she added.

Severus grinned and leaned up on an elbow to kiss her again. They lay together on the bed, fully clothed, until they fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

The sun was almost up when Alethea felt Severus stir beside her. She reached out and felt him getting off the bed.

"You don't have to go do you?"

"I am afraid so," Severus sighed. "Imagine the talk if some student caught sight of me coming out of your quarters early in the morning."

Alethea let herself smile. "If it brought me a few extra hours with you then I'd gladly suffer the gossip."

"And what would that do for my reputation?"

Alethea sat up and kissed him. "I'm glad to be back."

"And I am glad you came back," Severus said pulling himself from her embrace.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I have a lot to do so I will be busy all day but I will be at the Welcome Feast however."

"How about after dinner?" Alethea battered her eyelashes.

"I think you should come and visit me," Severus said. "I will teach you the counter charms to get through the wards on my door."

"Really?" Alethea was overwhelmed.

"Of course. Where I will be waiting inside to…" Severus leant forward and whispered the rest in Alethea's ear.

She grinned and pulled him into another hug. They kissed for a while longer until Severus reluctantly pulled himself free from her again.

"I will see you tomorrow evening," he smiled.

Alethea blew him a kiss and threw herself back onto the bed as Severus left. She fell back to sleep quickly, content that all her anxieties about their relationship were unfounded.

* * *

The following evening as the students found themselves once again back at Hogwarts for the start of the new school year, Alethea sat at the Head Table with the rest of the staff but noticed that Severus was yet to take his place at the table. The teachers watched as a sea of students in black robes streamed into the hall. Several of them saw Alethea and smiled, nudging the person next to them. Once all the students were seated, they chatted excitedly from their house tables catching up with the news and gossip. After the first years were sorted Dumbledore said his usual few words of welcome including an introduction to Gilderoy Lockhart.

"I am also very happy indeed to welcome back Alethea Validus who is returning to Hogwarts in the permanent position of History of Magic teacher."

Alethea blushed as the room erupted in claps and whistles from around the hall and she tipped her head in a low nod of acknowledgement. Beside her, Minerva patted Alethea's shoulder, while Hagrid and a few others at the Head Table smiled and clapped. Alethea was momentarily distracted by the appearance of Harry Potter and constant companion Ron Weasley slinking to their seats at the end of the Gryffindor table. No sooner had they sat down than Severus, appearing from nowhere, drifted upon them like a storm cloud. They had a few words before Severus left the room with the two boys, faces to the floor, sulking along behind.

After dinner Alethea went searching for Severus when she couldn't find him in his quarters. She approached his office door and knocked twice before stepping in.

"Severus?"

Harry and Ron were in the room alone looking very tired as they fed on sandwiches and juice.

"Boys, what are you doing in here?"

"Fessor Gonall gaf us dese." Ron held out half a sandwich, the other half spilling from his mouth as he spoke.

"Right then," Alethea raised her eyebrows and gave a last scan of the room. "Do you know where Professor Snape might be?"

"He left with Professor Dumbledore."

"Thanks Harry," Alethea left them and headed back to her own quarters. If Severus was with Dumbledore there was no telling how long until he would be free.

As she rounded the corner to her room, Alethea saw a shadow moving outside her door. She could only make out who it was once she got closer.

"I did not know if stalking around outside a lady's room was appropriate," Severus spoke softly.

"It is only when she wants to see you."

Alethea unlocked the door and sashayed inside casting a look over her shoulder that gave Severus goose bumps. He entered the room and sat down beside her on the bed, scooping her into his arms as she brushed hair out of his eyes. Severus could feel his heart pounding against his ribs, his body growing rapidly warmer. Alethea raised her hands and began to unbutton his jacket and undershirt. Severus sat in silence and watched as she slipped hands upon the newly exposed flesh and pushed her way up to his shoulders where she nudged the clothing from its place and flicked them to the bed. Alethea's eyes were drawn briefly to the soft mark that scarred Severus' forearm before he reached down to grab her robes and work them over her head, pausing to softly kiss her exposed shoulder, then tossing the clothing to the floor. Alethea could feel his eyes burning over her as he took her in, sitting on the bed, pale and vulnerable. Severus felt something overwhelming sweep over him that he did not recognise. He reached out and let his hand trace lines down her neck, across her shoulder, the plump of her breast, the swell of her nipple, the smoothness of her stomach.

Severus stood and twisted a knee onto the bed, Alethea followed his lead and pulled herself up onto the pillows and kicked her legs under the cold sheets. He curled fingers under the white lace of her underwear and eased them down past her knees and over her ankles as she parted her legs slowly, begging him closer. He moved across slowly and settled between her knees. He leant forward to kiss her and the cold metal of his belt buckle on her skin made her flinch. He began exploring her with his tongue, swirling its moistness around a nipple before closing his lips and sucking hard on it. He could not get enough of her and didn't know how he had managed so long over the summer. When he allowed himself, he had thought about Alethea every day, of her beauty, her smell, the taste of her, smooth and soft, delicate but forceful, a woman who knows what she wants. She raked her fingers roughly through Severus' hair as he kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Severus…" she whispered.

He looked up at her.

"I…" she caught herself, unsure about continuing as she gazed into his black eyes.

Severus' breath caught in his chest. He leaned forward again took her lips in his. He kissed her with a longing, an unspoken passion that told her he felt the same. She reached for his belt and undid it, pulled down his fly and tried to pull his trousers down over his hips. He helped her by sliding over to sit back on the side of the bed and kicked the pants to the floor. He turned back to Alethea and reached a hand across her body, leaning in for another passionate kiss. When they parted, Severus climbed onto her once again, this time inserting himself deep into her. He could feel her nails digging into the raw skin of his hips. They moved in steady rhythm, a motion that felt so familiar and so safe to both of them.

Alethea pushed him from her and rolled, pushing him against the mattress. She began licking in wild long strokes at beads of sweat running along his chest as she thrust herself forwards and back. Severus placed his hands on her hips to help guide her as they moved together. Alethea was the one who set the pace, fast then slow, faster again, writhing upon him until he burst throughout her, moaning loudly in sweet release. His hips pumped in echo the shudders that charged throughout his body. Alethea joined him in rapture moments later, her head lurching forward and whipping Severus' face with her hair. She collapsed into his arms and for several minutes they were too breathless to speak.

It was Alethea who composed herself first, with her head upon Severus' chest she was able to avoid looking at him.

"I love you, you bastard!"

"I know," his throaty reply came from above her. "I love you."

"I know."

Slowly their breathing evened out and their pulses slowed, and within moments, they were both asleep.

* * *

"I must say that your choices in Defence against the Dark Arts teacher are getting worse each year," Severus complained to Dumbledore as he sat across from him in his office several days later.

"Am I to understand it then that you would have preferred the position yourself Severus?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. "That has little to do with thinking Lockhart is a moron," he grumbled.

"Well," Dumbledore mused. "Cream of the crop he is not but none the less he will do for this year."

Severus said nothing but continued scowling and began picking at bits of fluff on his coat.

"When Harry and Ron didn't arrive back at school on the train you were worried?" Dumbledore spoke kindly.

"Of course I was; after everything that happened last year and then the boy doesn't turn up on the train?"

"No harm has been done though Severus; you cannot be expected to be everywhere. On another matter, the students seem pleased that Alethea is back with us this year." Dumbledore cast a sideways glance at Severus. "I assume that you are equally pleased?"

Severus looked back at him with a raised eyebrow as Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

"She seems to be a very capable teacher," Severus finally replied.

"Yes," Dumbledore grinned. "And I believe you have been getting along with her quite well."

"What makes you say that?" Severus crossed his legs and deepened his scowl.

"Don't worry Severus; your secret is safe with me."

"I do not know…"

"Oh come now," Dumbledore winked. "I may be old but I haven't forgotten what its like to be in love. There are some telltale signs one can't hide no matter how determined one is."

"How? Forget it," Severus shook his head.

"Don't be embarrassed," the Headmaster continued. "I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

"Thank you sir… I think." Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Am I to take it then that your feelings for Lily Evans have been resolved?"

"I do not know about resolved," Severus sighed sadly. "It is not as if I have pushed her out of my heart, it's more like a distant memory has made way for a present… love."

Dumbledore beamed and repeated. "I couldn't be happier."


	11. The Beginning

Book 2: Chapter 2

**The Beginning**

No sooner had Severus and Alethea succumbed to the depths of sleep when they were both woken by loud yells. Footsteps up and down a nearby corridor told them that several people were involved with whatever the ruckus was about. Severus leapt out of bed and threw his clothes on hastily, when he finally stepped out of the room he didn't look as well-together as he usually did. Alethea was several minutes behind him, thinking it best to create the gap between them. She joined the large group of students and teachers just as Dumbledore was ordering the children off to bed. Alethea noticed the look on Severus' face, which was something between curiosity and amusement, and followed his gaze to where the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris floated paralysed in mid-air. Dumbledore was trying to calm the caretaker down, reassuring him that his beloved companion was not dead, no matter how sure Filch was that she had been killed by a confused looking Harry Potter. As Dumbledore sent the last of the gathered crowd on their way, Lockhart approached Alethea. As if he hadn't noticed the cat, Lockhart began to recount a tale where he had once met a woman with eyes just a shade off the colour of Alethea's, who had turned out to be a vampire. Not able to tolerate another word from Lockhart, Severus rolled his eyes and pushed past them both, grabbing a handful of Alethea's robes as he passed, and pulling her along behind him.

* * *

By Saturday at the end of the first week, the weather had begun to cool and Severus was getting dressed to head down to Quidditch and contemplated whether to wrap himself in a scarf or not. Finally opting to wear a long black scarf, he wound it around his neck and headed off for the stadium. He called past Alethea's room on his way but she wasn't in, perhaps she's on her way there already, he thought. Almost at the stadium he was walking amongst students who were talking far too loudly and excitedly for his liking, when he felt a hand briefly on his back. He turned to see Alethea grinning at him. Suddenly overwhelmed with the need to be kissing her, he guided her quickly through the crowd into the edge of the forest and pressed her against a tree. As if compelled by the thought that they may still be too public, Severus took her hand and led Alethea deeper into the dark. He sat down upon a large flat rock and pulled Alethea into him. They kissed softly, as if the surroundings had suddenly made them feel vulnerable, lips coming together and parting several times in a slow, soft embrace. As they kissed Alethea worked her hands to the belt of Severus' trousers, hidden below waves of black robes. She undid it and the zip below, and then knelt down before him. His heart skipped a beat as she reached her hand into his trousers and freed him; Severus held her face with both his hands and pulled her against him as she took hold of his erection in her mouth. Severus closed his eyes as she slipped over him, feeling her warm mouth and tongue tighten around him. Sensations shot down from his groin and into his feet, he felt his whole body tense as she tightened her grip; her mouth working slowly, hands massaging into his thighs. Then she released him and stood up, taking him in her hand instead, gripping tightly and pumping with expert dexterity. She lowered her chest into his, resting a cheek hard against Severus' face. Hot breath was blowing into her ear as he came closer to climax. Alethea pulled harder and a low groan escaped his lips, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes as waves of ecstasy pounded through him. A loud roar from the Quidditch field erupted in wonderful timing.

Over the next few weeks things at Hogwarts seemed to be escalating in unusualness. Between petrified pets, students turned into statues and cryptic verses written on walls in blood, a lot of talk began to circulate about a supposed Chamber of Secrets. It wasn't only the talk of the staffroom, but Alethea overhead the phrase often as she passed by groups of students. Minerva had told her all she knew about the Chamber from events at Hogwarts fifty years earlier and Dumbledore, who had been there at the time, helped to fill in the rest of the gaps. The only consensus between everyone who was talking about the Chamber of Secrets was that it was not a good thing. Talk about the mysteries of the Chamber also seemed to be a hot topic for Alethea's students.

"Who can tell me what year Elias the Daft narrowly avoided execution as a witch in New England?"

Alethea scanned the classroom as several students put up their hands, one student in particular wriggled in her seat trying to raise her hand higher than any of the others.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"According to Protegus Sharpie in _Coping as a Wizard living in the Muggle World_, it was in 1449 that Elias the Daft was caught flying across his small village on a garden hoe." Hermione sat back in her chair looking pleased with herself.

"Correct Miss Granger; I'm impressed that you've obviously read further into the text than I asked. I think I'd better award ten points to Gryffindor for your enthusiasm."

"Excuse me Professor Validus." Another student raised their hand.

"Mr Flannigan?"

"Is it true what's being said about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I'm not sure if that's something Professor Dumbledore would want you talking about," she said.

"Why not?" another student asked.

"Yeah," said Ron. "It's to do with history isn't it and this is a history class after all so we should have a right to know."

Alethea sighed and sat in her chair. "It's not a matter of it being your right or not. A history lesson is one thing and the Chamber of Secrets, if it really exists, is dangerous …"

"Then it's all the more reason we should know as much about it as possible," Harry said.

Ron sat up tall in his chair. "And if there is some mad creature after us then surely it's best we're prepared for it."

Alethea sighed again. "As far as I understand it, the Chamber is only a legend anyway."

She dodged the rest of their questions and kept the students happy by letting them spend the rest of the lesson working on their homework tasks due the following week.

* * *

After her afternoon lessons were over, Alethea went searching for Severus and found him in his potions classroom. He was flicking his wand around the room trying to vanquish great splotches of purple that covered the floor, walls and desks, and muttering under his breath

"Everything okay?" Alethea asked creeping into the room.

"Blasted fireworks in one of the cauldrons..." Severus continued to flick the wand about angrily. "I had to spend most of the lesson handing out antidote."

"Fireworks you say?" Alethea had to turn her back to Severus so he couldn't see her trying not to smile.

"A student with a twisted sense of humour no doubt. The sooner that joke-shop nonsense is banned at Hogwarts the better."

Severus glanced over at her. "Do not look at me as if I have no sense of humour," he pointed his wand at the spots of purple splashed about the room "This is not funny."

"Well neither are these attacks on our students. Did you know that every victim so far has been Muggle-born? There are a lot of frightened children out there."

Severus relaxed the muscles in his face slightly. "Their blood heritage has been brought to my attention,"

"How do you feel about that?"

"It certainly raises concerns about why someone might be behind the attacks."

"Has Dumbledore told you about any plan of action?"

"No," Severus shook away what looked to be the last of the mess from the fireworks blast and looked up at Alethea. "Coming to dinner?"

They walked side by side down the corridor, Severus stopping shortly before they reached the Great Hall. He turned to Alethea and raised a hand to her shoulder, running his fingers down her upper arm.

"A piece of fluff," Severus grinned.

Alethea looked up and saw the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Maybe you should go in first," she said. "I'll wait for a little bit before I follow."

"That is ridiculous," Severus scowled and took hold of Alethea's elbow, guiding her into the Hall.

They had arrived for dinner too late to get seats next to each other and so found themselves at almost opposite ends of the table. Severus was doing his best to ignore Flitwick as the latter talked excitedly about some new enchantments he had discovered. Alethea felt that she had gotten the far worse deal as she ended up stuck next to Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Well good evening my dear," Lockhart grinned. "You are looking particularly ravishing tonight."

"Thank… thank you." Alethea started to blush and stared down at the table.

"You know I believe that the two of us would make a very attractive couple."

Severus looked over at Alethea. He could only imagine the rubbish Lockhart was spouting at her. Alethea was doing her best to appear polite, nodding and smiling as he talked. Severus was trying not to let any jealousy become visible on his face; it was the last thing he wanted any of the students noticing. Lockhart, with blonde curls and penetrating smile, had been attempting to charm Alethea since the day they met. She caught Severus' eye and sent him a wink down the table. Before he could wonder what it meant, Alethea had flicked her wand, which was in her hand as she innocently feigned scratching her head. Lockhart, in mid sentence, suddenly fell silent, his head dropping with a thud into his plate of food. The staff nearby all snickered as Lockhart snored heavily from his plate. Severus grinned down the table as the woman he loved pursed her lips in a quick kiss in his direction.

* * *

They finished the rest of the meal with loud snores emanating from Lockhart, several other staff members trying to conceal their amusement. When Alethea left the table and passed through the doors leading to the Entrance Hall, she found Severus waiting on the other side.

"I was wondering if you might like an escort to your quarters," he said.

They walked in silence, winding their way down several corridors, trying to keep their hands off each other, until they were alone in a dark corridor. Severus pressed Alethea against the wall, kissing her mouth and neck, while he forced his hand under her robes and pressed his hand between her legs. He felt her growing damp beneath his touch and rubbed his fingers against her harder; Alethea panted against his mouth. She felt muscles deep within her abdomen begin to constrict when footsteps alerted them to someone approaching.

"Oh, no no," Alethea exclaimed trying to grab hold of Severus' wrist to keep him from withdrawing.

Severus pulled free and took a quick step away from her, leaving Alethea attempting to straighten out her robes. As Professor Trelawney rounded the corner, Severus raised a hand to the wall, pretending to point out the architecture to Alethea.

"Ooh," Trelawney gasped in surprise as she saw them.

"Sybil, good evening," Alethea smiled.

Trelawney eyed them both. "Yes, yes a good evening," she said slurring slightly.

She didn't stop to talk, breezing past down the corridor, Alethea thought she could smell a hint of cooking sherry as she left.

"Merlin that was close." Alethea relaxed into the wall after Trelawney had left.

"What is the problem?" he grinned at her smugly.

"It might be alright for you but I'm still trying to make an impression on the staff here."

"I would say that would be one way to make an impression."

Alethea stepped forward and gently hit him in the ribs.

"Right," she grinned. "Now you've got some work to finish and this time we're going to wait until we get into the room."


	12. All the Special Days

Book 2: Chapter 3

**All the Special Days**

Alethea had always thought that the soft layer of snow that blanketed the grounds of Hogwarts at Christmas time was an extraordinarily beautiful sight. Severus had his arms thrust deeply into warm pockets while Alethea, walking beside him had hooked her arm through his as they walked across the soft ground beside the Great Lake.

It was slowly dawning to those at Hogwarts who had not already guessed, that there might have been something going on between Severus and Alethea. While most of the teachers had been talking about it for more than a year, talk was now beginning to spread among the students. The majority of them agreed with Ron that it could have only have been a bewitchment or powerful hex that could have driven their beloved Professor Validus into the arms of the loathsome Potions Master. The students enjoyed talking about it as if it was some sort of scandal, but none of them were really bothered by it, after all it was still only rumour and no one could even remember ever seeing the two so much as sit next to each other at the Head Table.

As they strolled, soft snow crunched underfoot.

"Are you planning to stay here for the Christmas break?" Alethea asked him as she snuggled her cold face into his arm.

"Hogwarts is the only place I ever want to be."

"Really?" She looked up Severus; he was breathing out long clouds of frost from his mouth.

"Hogwarts is my home; it is the only real home I have ever had. I always stay here for Christmas."

"Would you mind then if I stayed too?"

"Why would I mind?" Severus smiled down at her.

It was only then he realised that they hadn't spoken before about their lives away from Hogwarts.

"Don't you have family you want to see?"

"They'll understand," she said pulling Severus' arm from his pocket and placing it around her shoulder. "I've got all I want right here."

* * *

Christmas came in a flourish of snow and tinsel and while the castle was splitting at the sides with festive decorations, Alethea had noticed that none had made their way into Severus' quarters.

On Christmas morning Alethea stirred sleepily beside Severus and moved to pull her legs free from his, not an easy task with the tangle of sheets, and in her frustrated kicking she had woken up Severus.

"Christmas," he murmured as if being woken up so early on any other day would have made it more acceptable.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Alethea rolled onto her side to face him, twirling his black hair with a finger.

"Usually not," he smiled. "Today I will make an exception."

He pulled a hand from beneath the covers and put two large fingers to his mouth then pressed them lightly onto Alethea's lips. He then slid his hand down her neck, down between her soft breasts and onto her stomach. She breathed in deeply as his hands roamed lower to brush through the hair covering her damp opening. He teased her seductively, swirling his fingers up and down, around and over her as she tingled in anticipation. She leaned over to kiss him and as she did, Severus finally plunged his fingers into her, inciting a moan of approval. Severus was having fun playing her; reading her face as he thrust his fingers in and out, moving faster then slower. He was especially tantalised by how, when he stopped altogether, Alethea would open her eyes to find him smiling back at her. Severus crawled onto his knees and buried his face between Alethea's breasts, his tongue and teeth flicking sensitive nipples while his fingers flashed in and out of her with more intensity. He could feel her growing tighter around him and knowing that she would soon be reaching her climax, he pulled up higher to kiss her, his tongue mirroring the motions of his fingers until Alethea was convulsing, puffing breathlessly into his mouth.

Finally removing his hand from between her damp legs he whispered into her ear. "Merry Christmas."

Severus kissed her again then crawled to reach for his wand that sat on the bedside table.

"Accio present."

A small black box flew to him from the nearby bookshelf and he handed it to Alethea. She handled it with her fingers and looked at Severus who raised an eyebrow.

"Open it," he urged.

Alethea lifted up the lid of the box and sparkling from within, she pulled out a delicate silver necklace. The figure on the end of it with emerald eyes was a small doe. It stood strong and proud, a slight tilt of its head to the side made it seem somehow vulnerable, not unlike how she often viewed Severus.

"Severus, this… it's beautiful." She moved in to him and kissed him with appreciation.

He put a loving arm around her. "It seems like a lifetime ago that I was in love with someone else. She was all that I thought I had ever wanted, and for such a long time it had been true."

Alethea laid her head against his shoulder as he continued.

"Her Patronus was a doe, and ever since she died… as long as I've been without her, mine has also been a doe. I wanted to give you this," he took the necklace out of the box and hooked it around her neck. "Because ever since we have been together I have felt that you have saved me; you have rescued me from myself, from my anger and bitterness. You have given me a real reason to live each day."

Severus looked down into Alethea's eyes; tears were flowing down her face and onto her bare chest. He wiped them away from her cheek with his thumb.

"You said once that you could never find the right words to express what I mean to you."

Severus shook his head.

"You just did." Alethea smiled up at him and they kissed again.

When they pulled apart she asked, "How long did you know her?"

"My whole life."

Severus' eyes began to water and Alethea reached up to cup a warm hand to his cheek.

"What was her name?"

"That is a story for another time."

She let go of his face and bent down, pulling something out from under the bed. She placed the parcel, wrapped in deep red paper, onto Severus' lap and gave him another gentle kiss.

"Merry Christmas."

His eyes gleaned at her and he unwrapped the package slowly, as if it was Alethea he was undressing seductively. He finally withdrew the last of the paper to reveal a box. Severus opened it and looked inside.

"What is it for?"

"You'll find out later." She kissed him long and hard, her tongue stroking his. "Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower after dinner."

"Fine," he sulked pursing his lips.

"I need a shower," Alethea said and started to get up.

As she moved to get off the bed Severus grabbed her from behind and pulled her back down onto the bed and covered them both with the bed sheets.

* * *

Christmas dinner at Hogwarts was far more overwhelming than Alethea could have expected. The Great Hall was overflowing with decorations; tinsel, holly and candles were placed carefully throughout, making the Hall shine brilliantly. Alethea had made her way down to the Great Hall reasonably early and sat down next to Minerva. There were a couple of empty seats left, including one next to Alethea, indicating that some of the staff had chosen to make the most of the short break from school. Alethea had never seen so few students at the house tables but there were still a large number who had stayed behind. When the enormous feast appeared on the tables the students squealed with delight. Roast turkeys and vegetables of every shape and colour sat amongst huge bowls of trifle and plates of cakes, biscuits and chocolates. Severus entered the Hall and scanned the Head Table. His gaze flicked between an empty chair next to Alethea, and one on the other end beside Professor Sprout. He made his way to his chosen seat and pulled a plate in close.

"You look tired," Alethea leant sideways whispering into his ear.

"It seems I am not sleeping much these days."

"Funny that," she grinned taking a mouthful of pie.

As Severus scooped small servings onto his plate, Alethea noticed Gilderoy Lockhart scowling in their direction.

"What's the matter with him?"

"He thinks I am the one who put him to sleep in his mashed potato," Severus grinned.

"Is that so? Must be because no one would ever suspect me of doing such a thing."

Severus squinted at her. "I know. He didn't even believe me when I told him it was you."

"Thanks!" she said slapping a hand gently into his arm.

Throughout dinner, Severus had been bugging Alethea about his Christmas present, wanting to know what it was and when he could use it. Just like a mother with a spoilt child, Alethea patiently finished her meal while Severus squirmed beside her; she was enjoying teasing him – it wasn't often in their relationship that Alethea felt like the one in charge. After the feast was finally over, she stayed behind to talk with several of the teachers while Severus had dashed off for his present. By the time Alethea had wished a Merry Christmas to all the staff and many of the students and made her way to the Astronomy Tower, Severus was sitting on the floor outside rolling his eyes in frustration.

"I cannot wait any longer," he whined. "I have to know what this thing is."

Alethea sat down beside him and took the gift from his lap. She held the large crystal orb into the air and twisted it in her hand. Inside it swirled a deep blue mist, clouds of mesmerising haze that came from nowhere to circle the orb then disappear again. She handed it back to Severus and smiled at him.

"You haven't heard of an Erised Orb? It's like the mirror only better." She winked. "With the fabled mirror you can look into it and see what it is your heart truly desires; but the orb lets you experience those desires, to live them."

Severus rolled the enchanted orb in his hands. "Whatever I want the most?"

"Just look into it…" Alethea stood up to leave. "Let me know how you go."

Severus grabbed her arm. "Can you do this with me?"

She shook her head gently. "No. Come to my room when you are done."

Alethea left Severus sitting with the orb on his lap.

* * *

Alethea sat propped up in bed reading by the candlelight. A knock didn't come on her door for several hours. When it did, Severus entered with his head hanging low; it looked like he had been crying.

"Thank you for the gift, it meant more than I can tell you," he spoke solemnly as he sat down on the bed beside her.

Alethea put down her book and touched his hand. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not just now. Soon though." He picked up her hand and kissed it.

Alethea put a tender hand on his cheek; it was from the outside wind. Severus leant over and kissed her, parting her lips with his own. He ran a hand along her silk nightgown, rubbing his fingers over her breasts until he could feel her nipples harden beneath the fabric. He kept his hand moving lower down the silk, under the hem and back to trace the inside of her thigh. As his hand rested on top of soft hair, he felt her growing hotter under his touch. He bowed his head to kiss her, his black hair falling across her face as he softly inserted two long fingers inside her. She was kissing him back hungrily, fingers working frantically to undo the buttons of his jacket. As he worked his fingers in and out she finished unbuttoning his jacket and shirt then pulled them off his shoulders, her hands free to explore his bare skin. Alethea ran her nails softly across broad shoulders, down his neck and in circles around his nipples. Severus withdrew his fingers and stood; pulling off the clothes on his shoulder and undid his trousers, letting them fall to the floor.

Alethea struggled free from her nightgown as he climbed back onto the bed and pushed his thigh between her legs. He leant in harder and she rubbed herself against him, her moistness dampening his leg. Clutching her waist with both hands he moved her further onto the pillows and teased her with his erection, probing her but not entering. He flicked his tongue against hers then entered her carefully. Alethea kicked up her legs, crossing her ankles over his backside and pressed down firmly. Severus jerked his hips in slow rhythm, their eyes bathing in one another. He began to kiss her, biting onto her bottom lip as she arched her back and forced him further into her. Severus continued to slide into Alethea, each thrust driving him deeper inside. Severus could feel her pumping her hips lazily beneath him as he pushed in slow and hard then out again. Alethea used her ankles to push him at the pace she wanted, and now Severus could feel her pushing him faster and harder. He obliged and began pumping his hips into her with such pressure that the bed pulled away then slammed back hard into the wall behind it. Pressed between the mattress and Severus' sweating, heaving body, Alethea began to squeal, her half-muted moans of delight sending shivers up and down Severus' spine. Her body had just begun to spasm under him when he spilled into her, jerking his hips stiffly. He pushed up further onto his arms and looked down at the woman he loved. Alethea was smiling up at him, still struggling to catch her breath, and he swept down to press his lips into hers. They kissed for several minutes before Severus pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. Alethea turned and snuggled her head onto his chest, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

Valentines Day had never been a particularly festive event at Hogwarts. It wasn't something the students ever thought much about and the staff certainly didn't care for. The mere mention of the embarrassing day would usually deeply flush the cheeks of anyone at the school. On this particular February 14th, Severus went down to breakfast and was met by a Great Hall glowing feverously with pink balloons, streamers and an over-the-top feast. Severus' eyes flew over the room, as if he was trying to decide if he had somehow walked into some horrible alternate reality. He noticed that Alethea was already at the Head Table, looking intently in his direction wide-eyed and shaking her head. She was flanked on both sides by teachers who looked similarly grave, only Gilderoy Lockhart was smiling. He beamed stupidly as Severus sat down at the far end of the table. As soon as he sat Severus wanted to get back up and run from the room; Lockhart had launched into a speech to the stunned crowd about love and how special the day was. When he suggested that they should ask Severus to make them a love potion, Severus didn't know where to look, he just scowled angrily, eyes fixed blankly ahead. Alethea had her hand at her forehead covering her face, peeking shyly through her fingers. She knew that Lockhart's snide comments directed at Severus were a successful attempt to embarrass him because he saw Severus as a rival for Alethea's affections. She snuck a look at Severus who still had not touched any breakfast; he was instead fuming into a goblet of pumpkin juice. The introduction of a dozen message-carrying dwarfs proved too much and he pushed his way from the table to sneak out the door behind the Head Table.

Aware that Severus had snuck away, Alethea thought about following but as she pushed her chair back from the table, Lockhart sidled up to her.

"Ah Alethea my dear," he said smoothly. "I am offering you an invitation to dine with me tonight, I have organised a special and romantic meal for the two of us. You lucky thing, no need to thank me of course."

"I'm flattered Gilderoy, really, but I can't have dinner with you."

"Oh, well okay," he said looking rather affronted. "I do hope I can then have the pleasure of each others company tomorrow night instead?"

Alethea felt a slight twinge of pity for a man who was obviously used to getting everything he wanted. She placed a hand onto his arm.

"Gilderoy, I'm sorry but I'm not interested in seeing you."

"It's him isn't it? Snape." He spat the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Alethea said nothing, releasing her hand from his arm.

"Don't get too settled my dear, old Gilderoy can steal away even the fondest of hearts." He leant down to kiss Alethea's hand then walked away.

* * *

After a long day of classes Alethea was sitting at her desk in her classroom getting a start on marking the homework she had just collected. The door opened and a dwarf, sweating horribly from a hard day chasing students around Hogwarts, entered.

"Professor Validus?" the small man panted as he read from an envelope in his hand.

"Yes?" She stood.

He stepped forward and tossed the envelope onto her desk, turned and left without another word. Alethea took the paper and opened it carefully.

_Alethea,_

_Please meet me at 8pm on the top of the Astronomy Tower._

_I have something to share with you._

_Love, S. _

Three minutes before eight, Alethea walked through the Tower doors into the cool wind outside. She walked to the edge and peered over. Moments later she felt strong, warm hands wrap around her from behind.

"After all that talk during breakfast I'm surprised you used a dwarf to send your message," she turned to place a firm kiss onto Severus.

"I thought you might think it romantic," the corner of his lips curled slowly.

"So why did you bring me here?"

Severus let go of Alethea and took her hand, pulling her closer to the building. He sat down beside a stone ornament that looked like a bird bath, where inside a substance swirled in multicoloured clouds.

"What is it?" Alethea held onto the rim and looked inside.

"A pensive. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to lend it to me tonight. It can show you into someone's memory."

Severus took small bottle from inside his robes and held it up for Alethea to take.

"In that bottle is my memory from Christmas night when you gave me the orb. I want you to know what I experienced, to see my heart's desire."

Alethea knelt down beside him and put a hand onto his knee.

"You don't have to do this Severus; it was something special, just for you."

"A special moment, yes, which I want to share with the woman I love," he smiled up at her.

Alethea considered him for a moment then stood again. "What do I do?"

"Pour the memory into the pensive then just look in."

Alethea did as she was told and poured the contents of the bottle in. She looked into the swirling colours and suddenly felt herself falling into the pensive. Before she could try to stop it from happening Alethea felt herself fall then hit the soft ground. It was grass she felt under her fingers, she stood up and looked around. She seemed to be standing on a hilltop. A little way from her was Severus; he looked a little younger and had a confused and angry expression. She noted that the young Severus was talking to Dumbledore. Alethea walked closer to them. They did not seem to know she was there. When she was close enough to hear what they were saying, Alethea listened intently. Severus was telling Dumbledore about a prophecy that he had overheard and told his master, Lord Voldemort about. He was devastated when he later discovered who the prophecy referred to, and that Voldemort planned to go after the infant Harry Potter and his parents. Severus seemed overly concerned that Lily Potter may be in danger.

Suddenly the world swirled around Alethea and she found herself again standing with Severus and Dumbledore in the latter's office. The Headmaster was looking solemn as he told Severus that the Potters had been killed but their son Harry had miraculously survived. Severus was clearly devastated, heartbroken. He looked torn between the urge to smash something against a wall and burst into tears.

The room swirled again and Alethea was outside, once again upon the hilltop. This time there was a bitter wind and a different figure standing with Snape. It was a woman, her long red hair blown about by the wind. The two were staring out into the ocean, rolling waves crashing onto rocks far below.

"Lily, I…" Severus was clenching his jaw, seeking the right words to say. "I have wanted so desperately to tell you… I need you to know that… that I am sorry."

The woman, Lily, took her eyes from the ocean. "Because of you, because of what you did I am dead, James too. You and your arrogance left my son with no parents, no family to love him."

Severus did not respond but looked to his feet.

"I don't know what happened with us, Severus. You lost your way and so many others have been made to suffer the consequences."

"I did not want you here to cement more guilt into my soul. There is more than enough already for a thousand lifetimes."

"What do you want then?"

He finally looked into her eyes. "That I was the cause of such… devastation… I will never forgive myself. I want you know that I did not know the prophecy was about your son. Once I discovered what the Dark Lord planned, I tried to get him to stop, I told Dumbledore so you… you could all be saved."

"Do you want me to forgive you? Do you want me to say that it is okay that you made a mistake, an error of judgement that cost two people their lives? You made the choice to follow Lord Voldemort. It was your choice and no one else's."

Severus dropped his head to the ground again as Lily cursed loudly into the wind.

"Lily," Severus' voice was barely audible above the wind and the waves. "I love you. I loved you from the first day I saw you in Spinner's End, have loved you every day since then. I regret that I never told you that, I regret that I lost your friendship; I regret that I ever had anything to do with the Dark Lord. I have been living with your blood on my hands for so many years now that perhaps even your forgiveness would not make any difference. Even a lifetime of good deeds done as Dumbledore's loyal spy will not heal the wounds that still bleed deep within me."

Alethea wished she could touch him, that he could hear her words of comfort. It did not matter because it was Lily that reached out for Severus, running her hand up and down his arm.

"Whether it matters or not Sev, I forgive you."

He turned to face her; tears were falling down his face.

"Lily…"

"Severus, what you have done in the past is long done. Those deeds were done by a confused man who was led far too easily by his anger. What you have done ever since reveals the man who you truly are. Severus Snape, my friend, I forgive you and I love you." Her eyes shone with her own tears.

Lily moved to stand in front of Severus and they leant into each other and kissed. It was a soft and timid kiss, lips and tears binding together. He pulled her in closer and the kiss intensified, Lily ran her hands up and down Severus' back. When Severus finally pulled away, Lily rested her head against his chest.

"Dumbledore entrusted the protection of Harry to me but I have not been a good guardian. When I look into his eyes all I see is you and too many painful memories."

"Do you need my permission to stop mourning me?" Lily asked. "No one will blame you for getting on with your life."

"I will never stop loving you, never. Though that love may have been juvenile, it was true and pure; that time was the simplest and easiest my life has ever been."

Severus stepped back from Lily and held her face in his hands. "I still love you Lily, do not ever doubt that, but I know I need to let you go now and although my heart has been captured by someone else, I will always carry my love for you with me."

He leant down and kissed Lily again softly on the lips.

Alethea watched as the vision of Severus and Lily slowly vanished and another took its place. This time it was Alethea who was in Severus' arms, they were lying naked together on the bed in his quarters at Hogwarts. The scene that played out before her was not one that had ever happened in real life.

"I am afraid that if you know about me, who I really am then I will lose you forever," Severus was saying.

"I know exactly who you are Severus. You're a man of deep mystery with a shady past. You're moody, passionate, intelligent and loyal beyond reproach."

Severus scoffed at her. "See how well you really know me then."

Alethea lifted herself to lie across his chest. "So tell me how I can be so wrong about the man I've fallen in love with."

Severus raised a hand and started drawing on her back with his fingernails. "I became a Death Eater willingly; I was happy to do anything the Dark Lord ordered. I only woke up when the woman I loved was killed, when it was already too late."

Alethea's silence prompted him to continue.

"I need to know that you will love me even knowing the man that I was, the things that I've been responsible for."

Alethea felt the room around her begin swirling again and suddenly she found herself back outside in the cool air on top of the Astronomy Tower. She looked around and saw the stone pensive beside her and Severus sitting against the wall, his knees pulled into his chest. He eyed her apprehensively. Alethea sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"The things you did when you were a Death Eater… I know in my heart that's not who you are now. He's not the Severus Snape that I fell in love with," she looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

Severus used his thumb to gently wipe them away and pulled her into an embrace before letting his own tears fall.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he moved to Alethea to help steady her.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just a little dizzy."

She held onto him tight and he stroked her hair.

"And the memories - were you okay about those?"

"Of course, they were your heart's greatest desire," she answered. "To get forgiveness from Lily, I understand it."

"And the second desire?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "It can't be me, you've already got me."

Severus smiled and hugged her tighter. "I desire your unconditional love. That you can know the kind of man I was and still love me."

"With all my heart," she smiled into his chest. "With all of it forever."

They stood in a firm embrace for several more minutes before heading down the Tower stairs and into Alethea's quarters.


	13. Minor Inconviences

Book 2: Chapter 4

**Minor Inconveniences**

When it eventually came time for the second years to select subjects for next year, the library was scattered with students in deep deliberation about the importance of each subject and the impact on the rest of their lives. Alethea was in the library supervising students during their free period and noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione in a heated conversation and made her way over to them.

"Do I need to remind the three of you that you're in a library?" She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Sorry Professor," the boys said together.

Alethea noted how miserable they looked.

"This doesn't look like a happy table."

"Oh Professor Validus, this is dreadful," Hermione complained. "There are so many subjects I want to do but can't! Why should I be made to choose?"

Hermione was clawing at random pieces of paper and shaking them in Alethea's face. She took them gently from Hermione's grip and sat down at the table.

"Can I help any of you choose subjects for next year?"

Ron pushed a piece of paper over to her. "I think I may be right Professor, these seem interesting."

Alethea read through the list. "Nice choices Ron, Divination is an interesting pick, you might enjoy the challenge though. What have you decided on Harry?"

"I've just got the same as Ron," he shrugged.

"Nothing will make a tough third year better than a mate to share your classes with," she winked at Harry. "Now that leaves you Miss Granger."

"I'm just so confused! What if I don't choose something now that I develop an interest in later? What if I make a grave error that will haunt me the rest of my life?"

Hermione was panting so heavily Alethea thought she may faint. She picked up one of Hermione's lists and read it.

"You are considering continuing with History of Magic I see."

"What would it be like Professor?" Ron asked.

"We'll examine issues a lot deeper in third year, what led to some famous conflicts, that sort of thing." She stood up from the table. "Hermione, do you mind if I discuss your problem with Professor McGonagall? I personally find her a great help at times like this."

"I would appreciate that Professor Validus, thank you."

"She's such a great teacher," Hermione said as Alethea left. "I wonder if she was raised Muggle like me."

"Why would you wonder something like that?" asked Harry.

"You mean you wonder if she's, you know…" Ron trailed off.

"A Muggle?" Hermione crossed her arms. "It's highly possible isn't it?"

"I guess," Ron shrugged.

"I wonder what Snape would think of that?" Harry thought aloud.

* * *

Half an hour later when the library closed, Alethea shooed all the students out, then headed out the door and down towards her quarters. She hadn't gone very far when a loud scream came from behind her in the library. Alethea rushed back in; it was pitch black and she almost tripped over something.

"Lumos," she called whipping out her wand and pointing it down.

There was a body lying beside her feet, petrified the same way Filch's cat was. The girl, a young Ravenclaw student named Penelope, was lying stiff on the ground and had a look of sheer terror on her face. Alethea was about to run for help when another dark shape further ahead in the library caught her eye; it was another body. She approached it cautiously.

"Oh no." The second petrified body was that of Hermione Granger.

Alethea raced from the library to Professor McGonagall's office and charged through the door without knocking.

"Minerva!" she called. "There's two more students, both frozen just like the others. Petrified."

"Where," Minerva asked throwing her dressing gown over her shoulders.

"The library."

Minerva raced to the library while Alethea went via Dumbledore's office to alert him.

"This is terrible, just awful."

Alethea was pacing up and down in Severus' quarters while he sat on a chair in front of the fireplace reading a weathered book.

"Why can't we catch whoever is doing this?"

"We have to trust that Professor Dumbledore is doing his best," Severus said over the top of his book.

"Then what is he doing? Does he have any idea who it is?"

Severus stood and took hold of her shoulders in order to stop her pacing. "The Headmaster has his suspicions, he will let us know when there is something we can do to help."

Severus sat back into his chair, pulling Alethea down onto his lap and holding her in a tight embrace. She collapsed into him, the shock of the evening finally catching up with her. Alethea sat with her head pressed against Severus' chest and listened to his heart beating beneath his robes. Whenever his arms were around her she felt there was nothing in the world to worry about. Her life had never been this simple before; she had never felt as sure about anything as she did Severus. Alethea had never before felt as safe and comfortable with anyone else. She had learnt so much about Severus over the last two years and what she was still discovering about him was a deepening sense of mystery. She wondered if he could ever gain a more powerful hold over her heart than he already had. They sat together on the chair for so long that Alethea woke with a start, realising that she had fallen asleep. She looked up at Severus, his eyelids closed and fluttering softly. Alethea shifted on his lap and reached up for his lips, kissing him gently until he responded. He could feel the intensity in her kisses growing; suddenly she was hungry and needed to feel him all over her.

Alethea could feel Severus' groin, his growing erection hot beneath her. He deepened the kiss, pressing harder against her as he ran his hands over her breasts and massaged them roughly. Alethea responded by thrusting her hand down between Severus' legs, clutching and squeezing tightly. Their desperation grew stronger, hands pouring over each others bodies, rubbing seductively, their tongues clashed together in hungry mouths. Severus leaned forward and lowered Alethea to the floor then pressed himself hard on top of her. She clawed at his robes, trying to tear them from him. Severus ground his pelvis against her, driving them both to the brink of orgasm. He pulled up Alethea's robes and clutched at the elastic of her underwear, pulling them down to her knees. They came together in a rough kiss as Severus undid his own trousers; barely pulling out his throbbing penis before guiding it into Alethea's waiting wetness. As he slid into her, Alethea grabbed at Severus' robes, pulling him closer and biting gently into his neck. He pounded into her over and over again as hard as he could and Alethea groaned loudly her approval. A few more deep thrusts and Severus could feel her muscles constricting around him, and let himself relish in his own release. He collapsed on top of her, licking a line of sweat from her neck up to her temple. Alethea closed her eyes, content that she was in the only place she wanted to be with the only person she ever wanted to be with.

* * *

"Fancy having to have a curfew at Hogwarts," Ron complained from the end of his bed.

He and Harry had been up late talking about what had happened to Hermione after the other students had long ago fallen asleep. Once they were sure no one was still awake, the boys wrapped themselves in Harry's invisibility cloak and made their way downstairs to seek answers from Hagrid. Although they could not be seen, they still had to remain very quiet to avoid capture by the teachers stationed about the halls keeping an eye out for anyone trying to break curfew. As they reached the main doors they saw Snape standing alone, it was going to be hard to get through the door with him standing by it.

Footsteps suddenly approaching startled Harry and Ron before they remembered they were hidden beneath the cloak. The footsteps belonged to Professor Validus who approached with a cup of tea in each of her hands. She stopped next to Snape and handed him one of the cups. He took a sip from it then lifted up his arm for Professor Validus who ducked her head under it and snuggled against him. Beside him Harry could feel Ron pretending to throw up and nudged him gently in the ribs with his elbow. The boys then made their way past the teachers and slipped silently through the doors.


	14. Ship Without a Captain

Book 2: Chapter 5

**Ship without a Captain**

"It's an absolute outrage!" Minerva McGonagall barrelled into the staffroom and the rest of the staff looked up. "They've sacked Albus. Don't they have any idea how… how foolish that is?"

"Who's sacked him?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"The school council, led in charge by Lucius Malfoy, who else," Minerva was bright red and looked as if her face was about to explode.

"They can't!" gasped Pomona Sprout. "Can they?"

"I'm afraid they have," Minerva found a seat beside Alethea.

Severus was peering over the top of the Daily Prophet. "Where is Professor Dumbledore now?"

"Gone already;" Minerva's eyes began to water slightly. "They didn't even let him pack his office. Cornelius Fudge came to tell me I will be taking over for now."

Alethea looked at the faces of the teachers in the room; they all showed either sadness or anger. She was unable to read Severus' reaction since he had once again hidden himself behind the newspaper.

"It doesn't make sense," Alethea said. "Dumbledore's our best chance to figure out what's behind all these attacks on the students. What do they think sending him away will achieve?"

"That's not even the worst part," Minerva screwed up her face. "Hagrid has been taken to Azkaban. They think he's got something to do with the attacks."

"That's ridiculous!" several of the teachers called out together.

"What are we going to do Minerva?" Sprout asked, her voice quivering.

"We continue to protect our students. Whatever it takes."

"I hate to burst your bubble," Filius Flitwick said. "But what are we supposed to do to protect our students when we don't know what we're protecting them from?"

"That's just it." Minerva shook her head sadly. "I've got no idea."

* * *

Over the next few days, fear spread over Hogwarts like a thick fog. News of Dumbledore's sacking and Hagrid's imprisonment did not fill many with hope that the worst was behind them. Everyone at the school seemed to be on edge; the students refused to be left alone and as a result, groups of half a dozen or more students could always be found walking the halls. Alethea entered the Great Hall during study period and walked amongst the students as they scribbled notes onto parchment, read text books and chatted in deep whispers. Alethea noticed that Harry and Ron were sitting very close together in conversation. She took a seat across from them at the table.

"How are you doing boys?"

"I'm not sure Professor," Ron frowned. "I mean, there's this creature running around, people getting hurt everywhere, no one knows what it is or how to stop it and the only person that might have had any clue at all has been sacked."

"Sometimes boys, those very important people in charge of making very important decisions can get it very wrong."

Harry and Ron smiled and stood up.

"What class are you off to?"

"Potions with Sn… Professor Snape," Harry quickly corrected himself.

"What a coincidence, that means I'm here as your personal escort," she stood up and called loudly to the room, "Anyone on their way to Potions follow me."

A number of Gryffindor and Slytherin students stood and began collecting their books.

"We'd better hurry," she spoke quietly to Harry and Ron. "I hear he doesn't like it when students arrive late for class."

Alethea led the group of students down into the dungeons. She waited outside the potions room with them until the large door creaked open and Severus stepped out. He moved to the side and held the door open while the students filed past into the room. Just before he shut it behind them, he winked to Alethea; she grinned back and headed away down the corridor.

* * *

Dinner that evening was a sombre affair. The students were making less noise than usual and at the pace they were eating, they would all still be there finishing at breakfast time. Minerva reluctantly took Dumbledore's seat at the main table, Alethea and Severus sitting to her left.

"What are you grinning at?" Alethea asked Severus reaching over him for some carrots.

"Just something Draco Malfoy said in class today."

"Yes?"

"He seemed to think that maybe I should apply for the Headmasters job."

"Oh really? And would you?"

Severus feigned disinterest, shrugging as he took a swig from his goblet. He hadn't answered her question but Alethea knew what the glint in his eyes meant.

"You don't fool me Severus Snape." She leaned in closer to him. "We all know how ambitious you Slytherins are."

Severus curled the corner of his mouth and used his fork to stab one of the carrots on Alethea's plate. He bit into it and turned back to her.

"I have never thought about it before," he said raising his eyebrows at her.

"What?"

"You went to Hogwarts right? As a student I mean. You would have only been a few years behind me."

"Don't you go changing the subject!"

He smiled at her. "I am not; it is merely something I have been meaning to ask you."

"No. The first time I ever came to Hogwarts was last year," Alethea said sadly. "What house do you think I'd have been in?"

Severus pretended to think, scratching his head for effect. "Surely you would have been in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, I think I'd have liked that."

"So if you grew up in England why didn't you come to Hogwarts?"

"It's a long story," she said rolling her eyes. "I'll spare you the boredom for some another time."

Alethea smiled as she felt Severus' hand on her knee under the table. He let it slide up along the inside of her thigh until his fingers brushed tantalisingly over her crotch. She tried hard not to let any emotion appear on her face as Severus started rubbing his fingers deeper, her robes rubbing hard against her.

Further down the Head Table, Gilderoy Lockhart was frowning at Severus. He saw Alethea look at him and flashed her one of his trademark cheesy smiles. Alethea nodded politely and smiled back, her face flushing as she fought against the familiar churning that had started in the pit of her stomach. Lockhart took his eyes from Alethea and returned to scowl once again at Severus, whose hand under the table doing what thankfully only Alethea knew he was doing. He started rubbing her harder, his face emotionless.

Alethea's crotch soon grew hotter under the friction and she grabbed a handful of the tablecloth as her orgasm drove through her. Severus tried not to smile as he watched her clench her jaw tightly in an effort not to yell out. Once her spasms had subsided, Severus pulled his hand out from under the table and dipped his finger in the dollop of cream that sat on the slice of pie on his plate. Alethea watched as he put the creamy finger into his mouth and licked it clean. Shivers ran up her spine and she fought the urge to throw herself on top of him. She glanced around at the rest of the staff at the Head Table, suddenly feeling extremely guilty about what they had just done. She peered at Severus again who was now eating a forkful of his pie, relishing in the taste of it as if he had never tasted pie so good. Alethea's guilt subsided a little, after all, she thought, how can I resist when the effect this man has on me is so overwhelming and uncontrollable.


	15. A Problem Shared

Book 2: Chapter 6

**A Problem Shared**

Over the next few days the Hogwarts staff found it just as hard as the students trying to cope without Dumbledore. Minerva was doing an admirable job keeping the school functioning smoothly but without their beloved Headmaster, it seemed that Hogwarts had somehow lost its soul. After classes had finished one day and teachers were just ushering students from their rooms when Minerva called for a meeting. Alethea was already in the staffroom where she was reading a journal article about the history of healing magical maladies. She had glanced up occasionally at Severus who sat nearby engrossed in a weathered edition of one of his favourite books. As the rest of the teachers made their way into the room followed by a flustered Minerva, Severus gave up his seat for Professor Vector and stood behind Alethea's chair instead.

"I have called you all here for some more terrible news I'm afraid." Minerva said looking so white Alethea worried she might have been about to faint. "There has been another attack on one of the students, this time it was young Ginny Weasley."

Several teachers cried out in alarm. Alethea could feel Severus grip the chair tight as he stood behind her. She looked around at him; a worried expression enveloped his face.

Before anyone could ask for details, the staffroom door burst open and Gilderoy Lockhart entered. Alethea was only half listening, thinking about how they could stop a creature they knew nothing about. She was vaguely aware of Severus and Minerva suggesting that Lockhart be the one to find the Chamber of Secrets and destroy the creature.

Before she knew it the staff meeting was over and everyone was leaving the room. Severus waited behind Alethea until they were alone before taking a seat next to her.

"Do you know any more about the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked him.

"It is an ancient room that was supposedly built by Salazar Slytherin before he left Hogwarts. It was only ever a myth until about fifty years ago when a student actually found it."

"And what happened?"

"The Chamber was opened and a student was killed."

Alethea frowned at him. "So is the Chamber open again now? Who opened it before?"

Severus leaned in closer to Alethea and placed a hand gently over hers.

"I did not know the Chamber was even real until recently when Dumbledore told me. He thought the student responsible back then was Tom Riddle, but he could never prove it." He scanned her eyes for a glimpse of recognition but there was none. "Riddle would later become known as Lord…You-Know."

Alethea's head was spinning. "He… he went to school at Hogwarts?"

Severus sat with Alethea in the staffroom for over an hour patiently answering all her questions. She was overwhelmed to think about such horrible things happening at Hogwarts; to her it had always felt like the safest place on Earth. The events of last year when Quirrell attacked Harry Potter seemed mild in comparison to the creature now terrorising the whole school. Alethea wondered how they would ever be able to overcome this without Dumbledore's leadership.

After their talk, Severus went with Alethea back to her quarters. She was still a little overwhelmed so he sat her down while he boiled the kettle and made her some tea from a sachet he pulled from a pocket in his robes.

"Drink this," he knelt down in front of her and placed the cup in her hands. "It will help you get some rest."

Alethea took a sip then put the cup on the table beside her chair and took both Severus' hands in hers.

"Thank you for being so open with me tonight. It means a lot to know we can share things like that."

She leaned down and kissed Severus. A warm surge of reassurance and protection swept over her. A knock on the door broke their moment when a second later Minerva McGonagall entered.

"Alethea, Severus! I'm, um, sorry that I've obviously interrupted," she blushed slightly at walking in on them.

"What has happened?" Severus asked.

"It's Harry Potter…" Minerva trailed off as he stood quickly and ran the door ready to bolt through it.

"Wait," Minerva called to him. "It's okay Severus. Potter's been in the Chamber of Secrets. He's even defeated the creature; I don't know how but it's all over."

"He has been in the Chamber?"

Minerva nodded.

"The boy is fine though?" Severus asked, his face turning a shade paler than usual.

"He is. Professor Dumbledore already knows and he's on his way back to Hogwarts as we speak."

Minerva gave them a brief overview of Harry's evening including his battle with a giant Basilisk. Before she left the room Minerva told them that Dumbledore was already planning a celebratory feast that evening.

"Are you alright Severus?" Alethea moved to him and lifted a hand to feel his clammy forehead.

He brushed the hair away from the side of her face and kissed her neck. "With you here, always."

* * *

Later in the evening Alethea was back in her own quarters when a light knock came on the door. She opened it and a young student handed her a small parchment.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this."

"Thank you Colin," she said taking it from him and opening it.

Several minutes later Alethea met Dumbledore in the hospital wing.

"You asked for me?" she said as she walked in.

She scanned the ward and noticed that only two of the beds were occupied. Gilderoy Lockhart sat in a hospital bed, propped up high on pillows and grinning widely. Madam Pomphrey was standing beside another bed, handing a glass of orange liquid to a very tired looking Ginny Weasley.

"What happened to him?" she indicated to Lockhart, who now seemed mesmerised by his own hands.

"He is the reason I sent for you Alethea," Dumbledore said. "It seems he has had a memory charm backfire on him and now poor Gilderoy can't even remember who he is. I was hoping you might be able to help, Poppy has had no luck reversing it."

Alethea stepped closer to Dumbledore so Pomphrey wouldn't overhear.

"But I've never been any good with spell damage, only the physical injuries caused by them."

"I know that," Dumbledore said. "But I was hoping you would have a try anyway, as you can see there doesn't seem to be much hope for him otherwise."

Alethea stood beside Lockhart's bed and looked down at him. He gazed up her as though in a trance, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh I do hope you're my wife, she's my wife isn't she?" he asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head and addressed Alethea. "Will you at least try?"

Lockhart reached up to her and took Alethea's hand, stroking it. "I don't remember you but I know I must love you," he said.

Alethea moved closer to his bed and placed a hand on either side of his head. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard; nothing happened. She shifted position and tried again.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly to both Lockhart and Dumbledore. "It won't work, I don't feel anything."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I understand; it was a long shot after all."

Lockhart beamed at her again. "What's wrong my dear?"

Alethea put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Gilderoy."

"We will send him to St. Mungo's in the morning; perhaps they will have more luck."

"What happened to Ginny?" She gestured towards the other bed. "Do you want me to do anything with her?"

"The girl will be fine, she has had a scare. It is nothing that Poppy can't handle."

"And what about Gilderoy if they can't do anything to help him at St. Mungo's?"

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore shook his head. "But please don't worry yourself about it too much, after all it was very much his own fault."

"How …?"

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her.

"It does not matter," he put his hand on Alethea's back and led her towards the door. "Thank you for at least trying."

Alethea turned and looked back at Lockhart; he was peering over his shoulder trying to see out the window behind him. Dumbledore pursed his lips and nodded slightly.

"He should at least be thankful that he's still alive."

* * *

He had been reluctant at first but after debating with himself for days, Severus eventually asked Alethea if she would spend the summer with him at his home in Spinner's End. He wouldn't be proud to share with her the place he hated so much as a child, but the thought of having to be without Alethea for another three months would be much worse.

"You really want me to spend the summer break with you?"

"That is why I asked." Severus raised an eyebrow, still waiting for her response.

"The whole of the summer holidays?"

"Yes," he frowned. "If you are not interested just say so."

Alethea stood on her toes and planted a kiss on Severus lips. "I'd love nothing better. I can't wait."


	16. Book 3: Bad Moon Rising

Book 3: Chapter 1

**Bad Moon Rising**

The summer was going by far too fast for Severus' liking. He usually wished for his breaks from school to go faster so he could be back at Hogwarts being productive rather spending hours idling away time re-reading books he could have already memorised by heart. For the first time in his life he was enjoying being at his home in Spinner's End. Not because it was where he grew up or where most of his precious books were, but because Alethea was there with him. For as long as he could remember he always considered Hogwarts his home, but for the last couple of months Severus felt like he was finally at home in Spinner's End. It was a Saturday afternoon, only two days from the start of the new school year, and Severus sat on his favourite chair reading aloud passages from _'Elfish Folk Tales from the Middle Ages.'_

"You're full of surprises Severus Snape." Alethea sat on the floor by his chair, her back resting against his legs. "I think your pronunciation might need a little improvement though," she teased.

Severus smiled as he thought about what a good sport Alethea had been during the summer. She never said a word about the dust or the darkness or the lack of comfort in the tiny house. She had instead been working covertly to clean up the place so slowly that as the holidays drew to a close, Severus had only just begun to notice some of the changes.

"Did you throw out those curtains?" he asked pointing to a large window across the lounge from them.

"No," Alethea smiled. "They were never any curtains dear, I just washed the window."

"Oh."

To distract Severus from any further observations of her housekeeping, Alethea crawled onto his lap and kissed his cheek.

"How about reading to me some more in Elfish? Unless there's something else you'd rather do?"

Severus let his book fall to the floor with a thud and tilted his head back as an invite to Alethea. She responded by leaning in to kiss him, undoing his belt and trousers as she did. Severus leant forward off the chair and lowered Alethea to the ground, their lips pressed tight together. Alethea grabbed his shoulders and rolled him towards the floor, straddling him and pulled his penis free from within his trousers. Severus looked into her eyes as Alethea slid off her underwear and eased herself onto him. Severus leant up onto his elbows as Alethea slid up and down, grinding her hips into his.

Without warning a loud rap came from the front door startling them both.

"Damn it!" Severus cursed as Alethea jumped quickly off him and scrambled to pull her clothes back into order.

Severus lay flat and did up his fly and belt then stood and strode over to the front door. He waited with his hand on the knob until Alethea gave him a quick nod to signal her readiness before he opened it. On the other side stood a tall wizard in deep purple robes covered in silver stars; his light blue eyes sparkled joyfully.

"Albus!" Alethea rushed forward as if to hug the Headmaster before she caught herself.

Dumbledore smiled amusedly and reached out his hand to squeeze her tightly on the shoulder.

"Alethea, Severus, I trust you have both been enjoying your break."

"This is an unexpected visit Headmaster, I trust nothing is wrong," Severus held out his arm as an invitation for him to enter.

"Not at all Severus," Dumbledore stepped into the lounge and took a seat on one of the chairs.

Severus sat in a chair opposite.

"I wanted to tell you a few things that I thought would be better in person than by owl."

"I'll leave the two of you to talk," Alethea made her way from the room watched carefully by the two men.

Dumbledore watched Severus' face as his eyes followed Alethea from the room.

"She is very important for you Severus," Dumbledore said.

"I know." Severus smiled awkwardly.

Until he met Alethea, he had never let anyone besides Dumbledore see behind what was the public image Severus always tried so hard to maintain.

"Severus, the first matter that brings me here is Sirius Black."

"Black? Isn't he rotting away in Azkaban?"

"Not any longer I'm afraid. He has escaped."

"What?" Severus stood so quickly his chair jumped back several feet.

"This will mean our job to watch over young Harry Potter will be made a lot harder."

"You think he will come after Potter?"

"That is a strong possibility," Dumbledore watched as Severus slowly sat back down. "The other matter I wished to tell you in person was that I have hired a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, he is someone who will be in a good position to help us protect Harry."

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin," Dumbledore said looking over his half-moon glasses.

"Lupin? Headmaster, that is extremely unwise." Severus' face grew red as he raised his voice. "He is not to be trusted!"

"I know the two of you have an unfortunate history Severus, but it will be important to have him on board this year."

"So why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Severus asked, getting up and pacing the room.

"I thought you might not take the news about Black and Lupin so well and really I didn't want to disturb your break."

Severus didn't answer, instead increasing the speed of his pacing. Dumbledore followed him with his eyes.

"Please don't let it upset you Severus. I need you to be just as strong as ever this year."

The two men spoke for a short while longer before Alethea heard Dumbledore leave. At least Severus had not raised his voice any more. She walked back into the lounge where Severus was sitting in his chair, his jaws clenched and a large vein throbbing in his temple.

"Are you alright?" Alethea asked approaching him gingerly.

"I am fine," Severus answered without looking at her.

She took a seat opposite him. "Really? For some reason I'm doubting that."

"IT IS NOTHING!" Severus jumped from his chair and took off through the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

It was several hours later when Severus returned to the house. He crept inside and into the dark bedroom where Alethea was sleeping. He knelt beside the bed and watched Alethea as she slept soundly, her eyelashes fluttering gently. He looked at her fondly, realising with a deep pain in his chest that he didn't deserve her. Severus kicked off his boots quietly and climbed onto the bed next to her. Alethea stirred and opened her eyes.

"I'm glad you're back, I was worried," she said sleepily.

Severus kissed her on the head and pulled her into his arms.

"I was angry and I should not have left like that."

"Are you alright now?"

"I am not sure," Severus knew that the concurrent news of Black's escape and Lupin's appointment at Hogwarts was going to be hard to get used to.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alethea asked reaching up her hand to trace the lines on Severus' face.

He moved closer and kissed her. "I can think of a few things."

Severus moved closer and wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed. He let a hand wander down below the sheets, running his fingers down her chest and stomach. Alethea looked into his eyes and thought that Severus didn't seem all with her. She watched with concern as he stared off into the distance, absentmindedly stroking her stomach. Alethea pulled his head down onto her chest and caressed his hair until Severus fell asleep.

* * *

A couple of days later they were both back at Hogwarts, neither of them brought up the incident after Dumbledore's visit. The random assortment of faces at the Head Table during the Welcome Feast was the same as usual except for one. Alethea noted the new face belonging to a man whose ragged features made him seem much older than he must have been. He was looking around the Great Hall in wonderment and smiled as Alethea sat down next to him.

"It's always nice to see a new face," she said holding out her hand. "Alethea Validus."

"Remus Lupin," he replied shaking her hand. "It's a little overwhelming being back here after so long."

"You used to work here?"

"Oh no, as a student. It's strange how everything seems so much smaller now."

Alethea noticed Severus enter from the door behind the Head Table. He took a couple of steps towards the only empty seat before he noticed Alethea talking with Lupin. She smiled over to him but Severus just frowned back before seating himself at the other end of the table.

"Some people never change," Remus smiled.

"Sorry?"

"Severus Snape," Remus nodded in his direction. "We were at school together."

"Really?" She cast a quick glance at Severus down the table. "I can imagine you'd be full of good stories about him that I'd love to hear."

"Is that so?"

Alethea and Remus continued to talk through the whole feast. Every so often Alethea caught sight of Severus glaring in Remus' direction with a glare of loathing he usually reserved for Harry Potter. Severus didn't even smile when Alethea caught his eye. She thought she had now figured out what Dumbledore had come to Spinner's End to talk to Severus about - Remus Lupin.


	17. Boggarts and Bad Men

Book 3: Chapter 2

**Boggarts and Badmen**

Over the first few weeks of term Severus' mood seemed to be running fouler than usual. He had not been amused by talk from one of Lupin's classes where a lesson on Boggarts had featured a likeness of Severus in a dress. It further infuriated him that whenever he walked into the staffroom and it suddenly went quiet, an indication that the staff were talking about the Boggart just as much as the students were. He had been avoiding the staffroom since and was enjoying the solace of his potions room when Alethea came in looking for him.

"I haven't seen much of you lately."

"I thought you would have been too been busy with your new friend?" Severus grumbled.

"Remus? I hope this isn't about you being jealous."

"Bah." Severus turned away from her.

"Care to tell me what the issue is with the two of you?" Alethea found a clear place corner of his desk and sat on it.

"No," he sulked continuing to carefully pour vials into a cauldron.

"Please don't be secretive Severus."

Severus put down a bottle of green liquid and looked at her. "You need to stay away from Lupin, he is bad news."

"I'm supposed to start avoiding him based on that?" she asked. "If you two have a history then I'd like to know about it. Remus said you were at school together."

"Why do you want to know? So you can have a laugh together on my account?"

"You're being ridiculous, he's just a friend. If there's a reason I need to stay away from him then by all means please share it."

Severus ignored her and continued to work determinedly on his potion.

"What are you working on?" Alethea thought a change of subject would be a good idea.

"Something special for Lupin," Severus sneered.

His menacing grin alarmed Alethea and she picked up one of the small bottles Severus has been pouring into the cauldron.

"What kind of potion would he want with Monkshood in it?" Alethea held it up for Severus to see.

"You are not worried are you? Think that I might be trying to poison your new pal?"

Alethea put the bottle down and jumped off the desk.

"Why would you say something like that?"

Severus slammed his fist onto the table and leaned towards Alethea, his eyes burning.

"Has he been telling you tales about when we were kids; about how he and his useless friends would torment me for no reason? Does he laugh when he tells you about the pain and embarrassment I endured at school?"

Alethea did not know what to say. "I… I didn't realise. I'm sorry…"

"Leave me." Severus turned his back to her.

She stood still for several minutes before she lifted a hand to Severus' shoulder but he shrugged her away. Alethea made her way out of the office and pulled the door shut behind her.

After Alethea left, Severus picked up a nearby phial and tossed it across the room. As the glass shattered, a deep red liquid oozed down the wall. He watched it for a moment before flicking his wand and the phial and its contents rejoined each other and flew back into Severus' outstretched hand. He put it down on his workbench and picked up another. Tipping two small drops of the new phial into the boiling cauldron on the bench, Severus stirred it then poured a small amount into a goblet. He picked up the steaming cup and left his office in the dungeons. Moments later he was knocking on the door to Lupin's office. When no one answered he pushed his way inside and put the goblet down on the desk. He turned to leave but something drew him to the window where several floors below, he saw Alethea walking across the grounds. She had her hands in the pockets of her robes and her head to the ground as she walked. Severus felt a pang of guilt that quickly turned to anger when he saw Lupin approaching her. Alethea turned around and waited while Lupin caught up; they spoke for a few moments then continued walking together. Severus slapped his hand on the window then stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Alethea!"

She stopped walking when she heard the voice behind her and turned to see Remus.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he got closer and saw the scowl on her face.

Alethea continued walking and he followed.

"Severus said something about the two of us having a laugh about him. Why would he think that?"

Remus hung his head. "When we were at school together we did cause him a lot of grief. Maybe he thinks it's something I'd be happy to recount."

"Help me to understand why he would still be so angry then," Alethea fumed. "Since you've been around this year he's turned into someone I don't recognise."

Remus shook his head slowly. "I don't know; it was just kid stuff really. I'm sure it was just meant in fun but, well, sometimes the others would get a little carried away."

Alethea sighed. "I just want to understand his behaviour, why he's been acting the way he has. Why I look at him lately and feel like I don't know who he is."

"You must care about him a lot," he said.

"I do."

"You're a good friend."

Remus watched as Alethea pursed her lips and started off into the distance, a look of melancholy on her soft features. Remus felt a sudden wave of realisation wash over him, that perhaps Alethea's concern was not that of just a friend or colleague, but of a lover. Alethea shifted uncomfortably under Remus intent gaze.

"Are you alright?"

"What? Yes, of course," he answered. "I should be getting back now though, there's always work to be done as a teacher. I can't believe Dumbledore didn't warn me."

He turned and left before Alethea could respond. She watched him walk away and wondered why he seemed suddenly upset with her.

* * *

Later in the evening Alethea found Severus scanning the library shelves.

"You weren't at dinner," she said. "Are you alright?"

Severus turned his back to her and continued looking at the shelves.

"So what, now you're ignoring me completely?"

Severus snapped his head towards her, eyes burning angrily.

"If you want someone to talk to perhaps you should go find Lupin."

"What?"

"Wouldn't you prefer to spend time with him anyway? You have obviously already been enjoying your time with him."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned.

"I saw you," he said through gritted teeth. "You and Lupin going for a cosy walk together outside."

"Severus, you've got the wrong idea," she took hold of his arm. "We were only talking because I asked him about when you were students…"

"Oh that makes it so much better then." He pulled his arm free of her grip.

"It's not like that, I wanted …"

Severus didn't let her finish. He snatched a book down and pushed past Alethea, leaving her standing alone and bewildered.


	18. Padfoot

Book 3: Chapter 3

**Padfoot**

It had been several days since Severus had walked out on Alethea and he had been avoiding her ever since. Alethea's own hesitation to approach him grew as she saw Severus' mood worsen through the week.

On this particular night many of the school's staff was supervising all the students who were forced to camp in the Great Hall amid fears that Sirius Black was roaming the school. It appeared that the escaped convict had gotten into Hogwarts and had attempted to gain entry into Gryffindor Tower. Alethea had been helping search for the portrait that stood before the Gryffindor common room, the Fat Lady, who had vanished after Sirius had scared her off. After searching several floors and hundreds of portraits, Alethea made her way into the Great Hall to tell Dumbledore that her search had not yet proved successful. As she entered she spotted Dumbledore amongst the multitude of students lining the floor in sleeping bags

"That is not terribly concerning," Dumbledore smiled after Alethea had informed him about the Fat Lady. "I am sure she will indeed turn up soon enough."

"I think more needs to be done to capture him before any more damage is done," said Severus from beside Dumbledore, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Everything will work out fine Severus; the students are certainly safe for now."

Dumbledore tapped Severus on the shoulder and walked off leaving him and Alethea alone. There was a moment of awkwardness as neither said anything, then Severus turned and walked from the Great Hall. Alethea followed, reaching him just before he descended the stairway to the dungeons.

"Sev?"

Severus stopped abruptly but did not turn around.

"Are you ever planning to talk to me again?"

Alethea moved around and stood in front of him; she grabbed his arms in an effort to get him to look at her.

"Don't do this Severus, I feel like I'm losing you."

He pulled free and continued quickly down the stairs and into his room, pushing the door shut firmly. Once inside he reached for the closest thing, a table lamp, and threw it across the room. Behind him the door opened and Alethea entered. He slumped himself into the chair behind his desk.

"I do not wish to talk to you," he muttered.

"Too bad Severus because now you have to." Alethea moved in front of the desk so he had no choice but to face her.

"Why don't you go and talk to Lupin," he sneered at her. "The two of you seem to have become very cosy lately."

"If you're bringing this up again then at least give me the chance to explain," Alethea pleaded. "Remus and I are just friends, nothing more."

"Friends that spend a great deal of time going on walks together, sitting next to each other during meals…"

"So that is what this is about, you're just jealous?"

"How do you expect me to feel about the way you've gone straight from me to him?"

"I haven't gone from you!" she said angrily. "And Remus isn't trying to take me away from you. Even if he was, I wouldn't let that happen because I'm not interested – you're the one I love."

Severus sneered at her. "If you think he doesn't want to steal you away from me then you are more naïve that I thought."

"Why don't you just give him a chance? He's a grown man now Severus, he's not the same boy from school who treated you so badly."

"DO NOT TALK TO ME AS IF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAD TO ENDURE!" he yelled, spit flying from his mouth.

"How can I understand if you won't talk to me about it?" She leant forward and tried to take his hands in hers but he pulled away.

"Please let me in Severus."

"I do not care to talk about it any more, leave me."

"Fine," she sighed. "But at the very least you can tell me what's been going on at school. What could have scared a portrait into running away?"

"The Headmaster seems to think it's nothing to be concerned about so I guess it is not."

Alethea stepped around the desk and grabbed a handful of Severus' robes, pulling him into a hard kiss; he did not kiss her back. When she withdrew Severus answered slowly.

"Sirius Black may have broken into Hogwarts."

Alethea reached in and kissed him again.

"We think that he is after Potter."

Another kiss.

"It means we will have to watch the boy more carefully now."

Alethea kissed Severus once more, longer and harder this time. When she finally felt him kiss her back, she pulled away and headed towards the door.

"I love you," Severus said quietly from the other side of the room.

"I know," she shut the door behind her.

* * *

After she left Severus' office, Alethea didn't know whether she felt like crying or throwing something in anger. She wandered the corridors for several minutes until she found herself in Minerva's office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" she asked ushering Alethea into a chair in front of her desk.

"How much time do you have?" Alethea said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh dear, for you I have an eternity."

Minerva patted her on the shoulders then poured them both a cup of tea from a nearby pot.

"So what is it that Severus has done to have you looking so gloomy?"

"What makes you think…"

Minerva tipped her head and peered at Alethea over the rim of her glasses. "Isn't there always a man at the beginning of our troubles?"

Alethea smiled weakly. "I don't know what it really is. It could be Remus being here dredging up bad childhood memories or it could just be that he's had enough of being with me and is looking for an easy way out."

"In all the years I've known Severus, I can tell you only one thing for certain and that is that you can never anticipate what's going on in his head." Minerva took a long sip of tea before continuing. "When he was a boy here I always found Severus a brilliant student, extremely bright and a most capable wizard, but he was a lonely child. I don't remember him really having any close friends; he just liked to keep to himself. More often than not his face was always buried in a book; he only emerged to talk to someone if he really had to."

"Then he hasn't changed much," Alethea mused.

"He is such a private man too, he obviously keeps all his excitement and anger inside. I know that he guards himself fiercely, no doubt it protects him from any pain or hurt," Minerva contemplated. "Frankly I'm surprised he ever allowed himself to let someone into his life like he has you."

Alethea looked into Minerva's eyes. "You've no idea how thankful I am that he has, I couldn't imagine my life without him Minerva."

"It has been a rather unexpected but perfect union," she answered smiling.

"What do you think he would do if he got it into his head that someone was trying to take me away from him?"

"I'm not sure but it is a possibility he might think that pushing you away now will be less painful than waiting for you to leave him."

"I'm not planning on leaving him, especially not for someone else."

"That's something you need to convince him."

"Yes, well," Alethea rolled her eyes. "Telling Severus something he doesn't want to hear is never an easy task."

The two women sat together for a while longer until Alethea felt better and Minerva felt that she knew more about her relationship with Severus than she wanted. After they finished their tea, Alethea left for her quarters feeling at least a little more at ease.


	19. Dark Arts

Book 3: Chapter 4

**Dark Arts**

The next few weeks went by without incident and although Severus seemed to be in a constant bad mood, he was at least acknowledging Alethea, they were even back to sitting next to each other again at the Head Table for meals. Alethea was careful, however, not to let Severus see her talking to Remus, worried that it would only cause further tension.

Over breakfast one morning, Severus told her how Remus was unwell and that Dumbledore had asked him to take the Defence against the Dark Arts classes instead.

He grinned from beneath his goblet as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. Alethea rubbed her hand on his arm.

"I'm happy for you, I hope it goes well."

"Thank you, but I have been waiting a long time to take this class and as such feel that I am more than prepared to do the job."

Throughout the rest of breakfast, Alethea and Severus spoke about their classes. Careful not to mention anything that had caused them to fight over the last few weeks, Alethea let him lead the conversation because she was just happy he was talking to her at all.

* * *

Alethea was concerned about Remus so during a break between her classes. She went to look for him to check that he was okay. She knocked softly on the door to his quarters; there was no reply but she could hear movement on the other side. She knocked again.

"Remus, it's Alethea."

Again she heard movement then Lupin's voice came from behind the door.

"Yes?"

"I was worried about you; I just wanted to check that you were okay."

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

"No, I don't think so," Remus replied. "I just need some more rest."

"Okay then, I'll leave you in peace."

Alethea left the door and returned to her classroom. On her way down the corridor she passed Severus. She was sure his day as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't as good as he'd hoped because when she asked him how it was going, he simply mumbled something inaudible and continued walking.

Before dinner Alethea took a quick trip to the library to find a text. Hunched over a pile of books at one of the desks was Hermione Granger.

"Hello Hermione," said Alethea. "Professor Dumbledore should just put a bed in here for you and be done with it."

Hermione gave a half-hearted smile and began piling up her books.

"You look like you've had a hard day."

"Yes, a little," she stopped shuffling books and looked up at Alethea. "Professor Snape, he… he was saying some things in class about Professor Lupin."

"What kind of things?"

"Nothing too bad, I guess. It's just that he was being very critical of him. All the students, well we like Professor Lupin so it's just a little tough to listen to, you know?"

Alethea pursed her lips and nodded slightly then began picking up books to add to Hermione's stack.

"You're another one," Hermione said as she picked up the large pile of books. "You're another teacher that all the students like."

"Thanks Hermione, it does us well to hear things like that on occasion."

Hermione left the library and once Alethea found the book she was looking for, she headed for dinner in the Great Hall.

* * *

During dinner that evening Alethea noticed that neither Severus nor Remus were at the Head Table. After she finished her meal, she headed to Severus' classroom and found him taking an inventory of the grotesque creatures in jars that lined the walls of the room. He held a small jar in his hand, examining it as he made sketches onto a pad with charcoal. The unusual horned creature in the jar floated in blue liquid.

"Are you avoiding me because your classes didn't go well?"

Severus frowned at her. "How did you… they went just fine."

"And is it common practice to publicly criticise the teacher you're filling in for?"

"What or who I talk about in my classes is no business of yours," he hissed. "Did you come in here just to pick a fight?"

"Don't you understand it by now," Alethea sat down at one of the student desks. "I love you; I care about what you're going through. If something's making you angry or upsetting you I want to know because I want to help."

Severus slammed the jar down, causing blue liquid to splash out over the sides. "Almost every day that I was a student at Hogwarts I was terrorised by James Potter and his little gang, Lupin was one of them, so was Black." He pointed an accusing finger at Alethea. "I love Hogwarts, I always have, it is the only place I have ever really been able to call my home. To have someone make you feel as uncomfortable and stupid as they did me, I can never forgive them for that."

Alethea shook her head slowly and stepped closer to him. She placed both her hands on his chest.

"But Severus you're only one suffering now because you're still holding onto those feelings, it's like poison in your body. I want to help you to let go."

"And how is that supposed to happen?"

Alethea reached up and kissed him. Severus responded, pulling her closer. When they separated Alethea stroked his face.

"Love is supposed to be the strongest kind of magic," she said.

"That sounds like one of Dumbledore's lines."

"You know I think it might be," she smiled.

"That woman from the orb I gave you last year, when you let me see into your memory, she's the one who married James Potter isn't she?"

Severus looked into the distance, determined not to answer.

"Lily, she was Harry Potter's mother?"

Severus pulled out of Alethea's grip and turned his back to her. "If you already know so much then why bother asking?"

"If that has to do with what you're going through now then I just want to help. There's a lot about your past being brought up lately and frankly I think you're dealing with it badly. You have to see Harry Potter every day, the son of the woman you once loved; Sirius Black who tormented you at school is back, and so is Remus Lupin, only you have to work with him. I can't even imagine what pain and anger you're feeling now so help me to understand. Please don't shut me out when you need me the most."

"Who says I need you?" he said turning his back to her again.

"Sev?"

"I will not talk about this any further." Snape turned to penetrate Alethea's eyes with his own emotionless black ones.

Alethea stood for a moment considering him before turning and making her way from the office.

* * *

The Christmas holidays brought with them their usual fall of snow and by Christmas day it was so thick on the ground Alethea had to lift her knees high as she walked. She was enjoying a walk through the grounds in the crisp air when she heard snow crunching behind her. She spun around to see Hagrid waving at her vigorously.

"Hello thar Professor Validus, nice mornin' fer a walk."

"Merry Christmas Hagrid," Alethea stopped and waited for Hagrid to catch up with her.

"An' Merry Christmas back to yer. Are you goin' to the feast?"

"Of course," Alethea smiled rubbing her stomach.

"Me too! Professor, ah, I just wanted to say since I don't get much of a chance to talk to yer an' all, that I'm glad you came ter 'ogwarts."

"Thanks Hagrid, it means a lot. Hogwarts is my home."

As they continued to walk closer to the castle, Hagrid began fiddling with the ends of his long scarf.

"Professor?"

"Hagrid please, it's Alethea."

"Right then, Alethea. Ah, I jus' wanted to ask yer summant… I won't mind if yer tell me ter keep ter me own business."

Alethea raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to know if things are alright with, yer know, Professor Snape an' you."

"Oh." Alethea felt her face redden.

"I'm sorry," Hagrid threw down the ends of his scarf. "I'm sorry ter ask yer but it's just that I liked yer bein' so happy. An' since you've bin 'ere when you spend time with Professor Snape, I dunno even he's bin a little nicer. But lately you haven't bin so happy an' I jus… I guess I jus' wish you were."

"Hagrid you're so kind and really a good friend to be concerned." Alethea put her hand on Hagrid's large arm. "Severus and I will be okay; these things usually have a way of getting sorted out."

When they reached the castle Alethea and Hagrid made their way into the Great Hall, which was decorated magnificently for the Christmas feast. There were so few students present that Dumbledore had removed the four house tables and replaced them with one large table. When she entered, Severus didn't look at her; she sat across the table from him, her feelings of awkwardness elevated whenever she looked over at him only to find him quickly turned away.

Once everyone had finished eating Dumbledore waved the empty dishes away with his wand and Alethea made her way from the Hall. She had only walked a little way when a voice called to her. She looked up to see Severus approaching her.

"Alethea," he said. "Can we talk?"

"I see; it's alright to talk now because you want to. I'm not in the mood to fight with you Severus."

Severus reached out and took one of her hands. "Please."

Alethea let Severus lead her to his quarters and sat her down on the end of the bed. He sat down beside her.

"I know I've been an ass."

"Really?" Alethea said. "I hadn't noticed."

"I was looking at you during dinner and I kept thinking, 'she is the woman you love so why do you find it so hard to share with her?' "

He stood and began pacing the room.

"I have so much anger built up inside me. Black and Lupin, James Potter, they all made my life hell. What chance did I have to retaliate when it was always three against one? Because I had an interest in the Dark Arts I ended up making friends with people like Lucius Malfoy. Eventually I was drawn deeper into the world of the Dark Arts and found how much I really loved it; through it I was finally able to finally feel a sense of empowerment." Severus paused by the fireplace and flicked his wand; brilliant blue and green flames began to burn inside it.

Alethea sat quietly and watched as he continue to pace.

"I cannot explain how much anger and hatred burned inside me. I drove Lily away and she was the only person who was my real friend. One word spoken in anger and embarrassment and the woman I loved refused to have anything else to do with me. These last few months having Lupin so close has had me thinking too much about the past and as a result I have been angry and frustrated but I do not know how else to cope."

Severus sat back down on the bed beside Alethea. She took his face in her hands and began stroking his hair. He placed his head on Alethea's shoulder.

"How can I do this?" he asked.

"Keep talking to me," Alethea said. "We'll get through this together."

Severus lifted his head and looked into Alethea's eyes.

"Just talking?' he grinned.

"Yes," she replied dryly. "Then we'll both know where we stand."

They sat in silence until Severus lifted his hand to brush Alethea's cheek.

"I have missed you."

Alethea leant into his hand and closed her eyes, relishing in his touch.

"I've missed you too."

He brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"I love you Sev."

He looked up. "You've never called me that before."

"Yes I have… haven't I? Maybe you just didn't notice."

He frowned and shook his head.

"Is it alright?"

"Yes… it's… only one other person has ever called me that."

"Lily?"

"Yes," Severus looked to the floor.

Alethea got off the bed.

"You are upset?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe." She began picking at loose chips of wood on the mantelpiece. "I think I can understand how you felt about Lily. I know how you felt about Black and Lupin and James Potter as well. But Severus, I don't understand why you still feel that strongly, it's all in the past."

Severus looked at her questioningly.

"Compared to that lonely boy you were, your life now is amazing," she continued. "You're a Professor at Hogwarts, one of the most respected schools in the Wizarding world, you're easily among the most skilled wizards alive and don't forget that you have a woman who loves you more than life itself."

He stood and walked over to Alethea, wrapping his arms around her tight.

"Please Sev; please start living in the present, with me."

Severus pursed his lips. "For you I will try."

Alethea knew that was probably the best assurance she'd be able to get from him but at least she knew he was sincere. She tightened her embrace and felt a tingle run down her spine as Severus sifted is nose through her hair.

"I have missed you," he said again.

"Good, then you know how bloody hard it is when you keep shutting me…" She was cut off when Severus pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss started softly, as if was the first between them; it was shy and tentative. Severus lifted his hands to Alethea's neck and held her face to his. She began to unbutton his shirt but Severus pulled her hands away, running his own hands up and under the hem of her robes. His hands snaked up the outside of her thighs and the side of her stomach, coming to rest upon her breasts. He squeezed them gently then worked his fingers around Alethea's back and flicked her bra undone with expert precision before his hands were once again on her breasts. He pulled her bra straps from her shoulders and pulled it away. Severus leaned down and kissed Alethea, pulling her bunched up robes over her head and tossed them to the floor. He ran his hands up her arms slowly, relishing in the goose bumps his touch brought. Severus then returned his attention to Alethea's breasts, cupping them firmly in his hands while he kissed and licked her nipples. Alethea groaned with pleasure and Severus stood upright again to kiss her passionately on the lips. It was a kiss that said sorry for the pain he had put her through, it said he missed her and that he loved her. Alethea was swept away in the kiss and felt her legs begin to weaken. Her hands worked without command to finish undoing Severus' layers of shirts before moving lower to unfasten his belt and zip down the fly. Alethea pushed her hand down Severus' open trousers and cupped his balls, massaging them tightly. He withdrew from her mouth and began kissing her neck, finding a place just above Alethea's shoulder to bite gently.

"Mmm," she moaned tilting her head to the side.

Severus took a firm hold of Alethea's thighs and lifted her up; he carried her back to the bed and sat her down on it. He found her lips, kissing her again as she pushed her backwards onto the bed. He leant above her, his arms either side of her head while he planted a row of kisses from her mouth down her neck, across her breasts, along her stomach and down the length of her thigh. Severus then peeled down Alethea's underwear and dropped them to the floor and laid himself gently on top of her. Alethea shivered under the cold from Severus' belt buckle as it touched her bare stomach. She rolled over forcing Severus onto his back then she pulled off his boots, trousers and boxers then climbed back onto him. Severus smiled as Alethea ran her nails along his smooth chest and flat stomach, kissing his nipples tenderly. Her tongue moved in circles as she worked her way down his abdomen to his penis, which she licked up and down slowly before taking his full length in her mouth. Severus stroked her hair, pulling on it gently as Alethea made her way back up to draw level with his face. Severus rolled her over again, taking her wrists in his hands and trapping them above her head. Then he kissed her again while he gently slid himself into her and Alethea inhaled sharply and groaned in pleasure. They looked into each others eyes as Severus worked his hips into hers and out again in smooth rhythm to their rapid heartbeats. When he released her trapped arms, Alethea pressed them onto Severus' chest, feeling his muscles flex as he pushed down into her. He kissed her neck, his long black hair tickling her face. Severus was pushing deeper then, suddenly urged by his imminent orgasm, and pushed hard into Alethea until his climax. His pace steadied as his body shuddered before he collapsed onto the bed beside her, breathless and sweaty. Alethea rolled onto her side and leant up onto her elbow, resting her head on her hand.

"Hey," she said.

Severus rolled his eyes to her and curled one corner of his lips into a smile.

She lay back down and kicked a leg across his; they had done enough talking for one night.


	20. Snape's Grudge

Book 3: Chapter 5

**Snape's Grudge**

After her last evening with Severus, Alethea let herself drift into a temporary good mood that overshadowed everything else that was happening at Hogwarts. Their unexpected rendezvous filled her with the hope that their problems from the rest of the term were over. She had been in such a good mood that she even seemed immune to much of Severus' grumpiness that seemed to have improved very little.

Alethea had been looking forward to that weekend, when the students would be able to travel into Hogsmead. She thought that she could take the opportunity to entice Severus out of school for a couple of hours for drinks. She knocked on his office door once and entered to find him sitting behind his desk as usual, quill in hand and a stack of parchments in front of him.

"Okay," she said. "It's Saturday so let's take a rest from work and go do something fun."

Severus looked up.

"We can do something fun right here," he smirked.

"What I mean," she said. "Is how about a trip into Hogsmead?"

Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"You drop this work for an hour and we head over to the Three Broomsticks for drinks."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Just to get out."

"Right then," he said standing up. "Must keep the woman happy."

The remark cost him a playful punch in the ribs when he walked up to put his arms around her. A loud bang on the door forced them apart quickly.

"What?" Severus called angrily.

Draco Malfoy burst into the room. He was covered in patches of water and had remnants of snow on his jacket and head.

"P-Potter," he spluttered. "His head's floating on its own!"

Severus frowned at him as Alethea rolled her eyes and held up four fingers before backing out of the room. Severus nodded at her. Crabbe and Goyle, a pair of Malfoy's mates, were cowering by the doorway also looking snow-covered and spooked.

* * *

By almost five o'clock, Alethea was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Hagrid, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout; their table had scatterings of empty glasses of various shapes and sizes.

"Please Rosmerta," said Minerva. "Take away these glasses before our students think we're all raging drunkards."

"Can't have that then can we?" Rosmerta smiled nudging Hagrid with her elbow as she began stacking the glasses.

Hagrid laughed heartily and took a long swig of his drink.

"I thought you said Severus would be joining us," said Sprout taking a small sip of her own drink.

"He shouldn't be too long," Alethea answered. "There were some students he needed to deal with first."

Professors Flitwick and Sprout began a discussion about their week's classes as Hagrid stumbled back to the bar and ordered a new round for them all. Minerva leant in towards Alethea.

"I take it then that things are a little better between you and Severus?"

"And here I was thinking you didn't approve!" Alethea laughed.

"My dear, I love you like a daughter. Your happiness is important to me, even if you choose to find that happiness with a…"

Alethea was glad when Minerva didn't get a chance to finish her sentence; she had stopped talking when Severus entered the bar scowling worse than she had seen him in a while.

"Humph," Minerva huffed as Severus trudged towards their table.

"Evening Severus," Sprout and Flitwick nodded before resuming their conversation.

Severus sat in an empty chair beside Alethea but didn't say anything. Alethea could see his jaw clenching tightly.

"Is everything alright?" she whispered to him.

"Hogwarts very own special boy seems to have performed yet another miracle," he said loudly sneering at Minerva. "Seems he thought needing permission to be in Hogsmead was beneath a celebrity like himself."

"Potter was in Hogsmead? How did he manage to get past Filch?" Minerva asked.

"Not all of him was in Hogsmead," he scanned the table. "Just his head it seems."

"Oh dear." Minerva frowned.

"Perhaps this might finally be an offence worthy of expulsion."

"Oh Severus, it's not as if he's hurt anyone. Granted this will of course earn him some time in detention though."

"Why you all insist on coddling the boy I do not understand. He is an arrogant, troublemaking little sh-"

"Severus!" Minerva cut him off. "That's one of our students you're talking about."

"A student who will no doubt meet the same end as his lousy prat of a father."

Sprout and Flitwick had stopped talking and looked at Severus, mouths gaping in shock. Along with many other bar patrons, they had been finding it hard not to listen to what Severus and Minerva were saying. Hagrid returned to the table with drinks for everyone and sat silently frowning at Severus, balling a fist as if daring him to continue.

"That's disgusting," Minerva stood and pushed her chair back from the table. "Even from you Severus that's going too far."

Severus stood also but didn't respond. He turned with a swish of his travelling cloak and stormed out of the bar. Alethea followed, catching up with him outside where she grabbed his arm and pushed him around into the shadows by the side of the bar.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Severus turned his head away from hers, as if suddenly finding the nearby rubbish bin fascinating.

"It can't just be about Potter," she continued. "Damn it Sev, talk to me."

"I have finished talking," he said pulling his arm from her grasp. "Talking has not stopped Black escaping Azkaban or Lupin coming to Hogwarts. He has picked up right where he left off at school. He's been undermining me from the day he returned."

"What has he done?"

"He has been trying to get you away from me!" he growled. "And you cannot tell me that stunt with the Boggart in my likeness wasn't a deliberate attempt to ridicule me in front of the students."

"Oh Sev, you have to let it go. All of this anger and resentment is affecting you so badly, you're not thinking clearly."

Alethea tried to take his hand but he slapped hers away.

"You're making it so hard to be around you right now," she said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"But I thought you loved mean and nasty Severus Snape," he sneered grabbing hold of her by both arms and pulling her into him.

Alethea tried to pull away but he held her firmly. He used his large nose to nuzzle into her neck and shoulder; his breath hot on her skin. Alethea struggled against his grip until he finally released her; she took several steps backwards.

"Severus, this… I can't do this any more."

"And there it is. I wondered when you would finally decide to give up on me. Thinking that maybe your little project to change me is a bit more than you can manage?" he spat nastily.

"I can't keep being the one to bear your anger and frustration any more," she cried. "I'm the woman who loves you Sev, the one person who would do anything for you, but I can't bear being treated like this."

Severus let his eyes fall to the ground.

"These moods of yours are getting worse; you need to think about what's more important to you – me or these old grudges of yours. You've never been the easiest person to be around at the best of times but Severus," she stepped closer. "I'm madly in love with you; any time I'm not with you is painful but now… now it hurts me when I am around you."

Alethea reached for his hand once again and gripped his fingers tightly before turning and leaving the alley. Severus slid down against the wall and drew his knees into his chest. He waited until he heard Alethea's footsteps fade away before letting a single tear run down his cheek.

* * *

Half an hour later Alethea was in her quarters, sitting cross-legged on a couch with a large goblet of elf wine resting on her lap. A knock at the door made her jump. She splashed some water on her face but her eyes were still swollen and red. When she opened the door and peeked out, she saw Minerva standing on the other side with a bottle of port in her hand. Alethea opened the door to let her in with a half-hearted smile.

"Oh my dear," Minerva said as she placed the bottle down and gathered Alethea into a tight hug. "You didn't come back into the tavern so I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Alethea threw herself back into her seat by the fire while Minerva pulled out her wand and flicked it at two candleholders sitting on Alethea's bookshelf; instantly they turned into large silver goblets. Minerva filled them with the port and handed one to Alethea.

"Thanks," she said as Minerva took a seat on the chair next to hers.

They sat quietly for several minutes sipping their port until Minerva broke the silence.

"If there is anything you need me to do, please don't hesitate to ask," she said kindly. "That's what friends are there for after all."

Alethea forced herself to smile and raised her goblet. "This is a good start."

Minerva smiled knowingly.

"I've tried so hard Minerva, so hard to understand him but there's only so far he'll let anyone in. He's so determined to get through everything on his own."

"I'm afraid he hasn't changed much since he was first at school. He was extraordinarily bright but a very quiet boy, a loner. I must imagine that it is still an adjustment being in this partnership."

Alethea started crying again and Minerva put her arm around her.

"I hate to see you so upset," Minerva soothed. "I must say though that the two of you have turned out to be a very good match for each other."

"Oh I don't know what's going on," Alethea rubbed her weary eyes. "Sev's just been so distant this year, he won't tell me what's going on in his head. The sooner the year ends the better."

"You've been okay before now though?"

Alethea nodded slowly. "The two of us as a couple, it's always felt so right; almost as if I exist only to be with him."

She took a long drink and continued. "Sometimes it seems just so perfect, we're friends as well as lovers; we have serious intellectual conversations but there are times we can easily mess around and have fun."

Minerva shifted in her seat.

"I'm sorry," Alethea blushed. "You don't need details."

"Don't mind me," Minerva answered. "You just vent whatever you need to."

Alethea smiled. "Thanks."

"Will you be at dinner tonight?"

"No, I just want to go to bed. Besides, I must look a fright."

"Only a little," Minerva winked. "Anyhow, I think bed sounds like a good idea so I will go and let you rest."

She stood, picked up the port bottle and placed it in Alethea's hand.

"I'll leave you this."

Alethea didn't get up until Minerva saw herself out of the room. She downed the last of her own goblet then finished what was left in Minerva's before refilling her goblet and carrying both it, the bottle of port and the wine bottle to her bed.

During dinner Severus received menacing glares from Hagrid - in between bites from his plate he narrowed his eyes towards Severus and occasionally cracked his knuckles. Severus ignored him and also the disapproving looks from Sprout and Flitwick every time they glanced up from their conversation. He simply rolled his eyes and continued eating. Beside him, Minerva was eating quietly, avoiding his eye.

"So why aren't you joining in?" Severus asked her.

"With what?"

Severus gestured to Sprout and Flitwick, both with narrowed eyes and frowns, glaring back at him.

"I have no interest in attempting to make you feel guilty Severus," Minerva said. "I trust that you already know what you said was uncalled for."

"Have you spoken to Alethea?" he asked.  
"Are you concerned?"

"Of course I am," Severus hissed through gritted teeth. "Where is she?"

"I believe she wasn't feeling well enough for dinner."

He bit his bottom lip and thought. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to go to see her or not. Severus wanted to see Alethea but didn't want to get into any more arguments. He continued eating, deciding to see how he felt later in the evening.

After dinner Severus was making his way down to the dungeons when he suddenly changed his mind and headed to Alethea's quarters instead. He arrived just in time to see Remus walk into her room and close the door behind him. Severus' face fell, devastated; what little colour he had quickly drained from his pale skin. He clutched involuntarily at his heart as he imagined what Alethea and Remus were doing behind the door. Severus' sadness was quickly replaced with anger and he lashed out with his wand at a nearby suit of armour, causing it to collapse to the floor in pieces. Severus left the armour lying scattered on the corridor floor and charged off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Alethea lay across her bed fully clothed, taking swigs from a now almost empty bottle of wine beside her. A soft knock at the door forced her to open her eyes but Alethea couldn't be bothered getting up to answer it. Another knock stirred her again and a thought occurred to her that it could have been Severus concerned about not seeing her at dinner. Alethea tried to sit up, instead managing somehow to roll off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow!"

She struggled to her feet rubbing her backside and took tentative steps to the door, her head spinning, and wrenched it open. Instead of the tall frame and black eyes of Severus she found herself looking at Remus.

"Oh, Remus."

"You sound disappointed," he said. "Perhaps this is a bad time."

"Sorry Remus, you're okay. I'm just a little tired."

"Are you sure that's all it is? You don't look the best."

Alethea lifted her hand that was still firmly clutching the bottle of wine and winked at him.

"It's all good," she said.

She went to shut the door but Remus raised his hand to stop her.

"I'm just a concerned friend; tell me if there's anything I can do to help."

Alethea sighed and stepped back to let him enter. He pulled the door shut behind him as Alethea collapsed into a chair. Remus watched her sadly, she had obviously been crying. Alethea's eyes were red and swollen, her face covered in splotches and her hair sticking out messily.

"Tell me what's wrong. You never know, maybe I can help."

"You can't," she said holding back fresh tears. "I think you've already done more than enough."

"I don't understand."

"You and your little Hogwarts gang all those years ago, do you have any idea the effect your bullying of Severus still has on him?"

Remus sighed and picked at a loose thread on his jacket.

"You and Severus," he said nervously. "You're more than just friends aren't you?"

He looked into Alethea's eyes; the tears she was trying to fight back were beginning to fall.

"I thought that might have been the case," he said. "I can hardly believe it though; it's a little hard to picture someone like him with someone…"

He stopped as Alethea tucked her legs under her body and hugged herself, shivering. Remus waved his wand at the fire and deep amber flames burst to life inside it. He walked over to the bed and pulled a blanket from the top of it, returning to drape it around her shoulders. She took the ends and wrapped herself tightly.

"Thank you."

Remus sat back down and they stared into the crackling fire for a long time without speaking. Eventually Remus stood and excused himself, leaving quickly as Alethea drifted to sleep.


	21. The Hardest Word

Book 3: Chapter 6

**The Hardest Word**

The following morning Alethea stopped Remus as they both reached the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'm a little surprised to see you up this early," he grinned. "I thought you might have had some trouble getting out of bed."

"Yeah, well," Alethea tried to mask her embarrassment. "The miracle of a good headache tonic cannot be underestimated."

They stood aside to let several students past.

"About last night," she began.

Remus raised his hand.

"Not a word more about it," he said. "I only hope my comments didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't know, I don't think so." She forced a smile. "Still friends?"

"Alethea I want you to know that I truly value our friendship."

"Thank you," she looked into his eyes. "I feel the same way."

"I hope that Severus realises just how lucky he is."

Alethea waited for Remus to walk in first, not wanting to upset Severus any more if he happened to see them enter together.

* * *

Several nights later Alethea was seated at the Head Table for dinner. She looked sadly down the table at Severus who was still refusing to acknowledge her.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Remus had pulled out the seat beside Alethea and looked at her expectantly. She glanced back to Severus who was scowling at Remus and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not."

While Alethea enjoyed Minerva's company, she was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable around him. Not because she believed he had feelings for her, but because she felt like she was awkwardly in the middle of him and Severus. She didn't want to do anything to upset the man she loved, but also saw the grief in Remus eyes whenever he sensed her avoiding him.

"Are you with us tonight?" Remus asked waving a hand in front of Alethea's face.

She snapped back to reality and forced her eyes to refocus. The Great Hall was full of its usual noises of loud talking and cutlery scraping against plates.

"Sorry Remus," she said. "I don't think I'm very hungry tonight."

"Are you unwell? Can I do anything?"

"Who are you to talk?" she smiled. "You haven't exactly been the pinnacle of health yourself this year."

"I know," Remus hung his head. "But I'd have been a lot worse if Severus hadn't been helping me with potions to keep me well."

"Your history with him hasn't been the greatest yet you still manage to talk to him decently, with respect…"

"You mean I treat him the opposite of how he treats me?"

"Pretty much."

"It's just one of those things I suppose. I was always ashamed of the way James and Sirius picked on him but it's not like I ever did anything to stop them. In many ways I am just as responsible for the hatred that's still inside him. I still carry a lot of guilt about that."

Alethea clenched her jaw and shook her head.

"I can't believe you of all people would be involved in treating anyone so horribly. And how could you sit back and watch someone else do it?"

Remus hung his head. "It was long ago and we were so young."

"It's a great defence for some kids who were able to grow up and forget all about the pain they caused," Alethea said angrily. "So much of what you did to him has made Severus the angry and bitter man he is today."

She looked at Remus, his face still down and eyes sad. She put her hand over his on the table, then catching his eye, quickly removed it.

"But it was so long ago and I do believe you are a good man Remus."

"Do you think things could have been different if you had met me first?"

Alethea looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you again," he said. "You don't have to answer that. It's just another one of those things one can't help thinking about."

Alethea cast a quick glance in Severus' direction. He was resting his chin on steepled fingers, his gaze sweeping around the house tables.

"I'm sorry Remus, really. But I don't think it would have mattered who I met first - he's got my heart."

Remus curled up his lips and held up a piece of steak on his fork to examine it. "Those house-elves always overcook the meat."

* * *

After dinner, Alethea returned to her office to prepare for the next day's lessons. She was still unsure what to make of what had happened between her and Remus in her quarters but now she could have no doubt about his feelings. Alethea sat at her desk and put her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes hard when a soft knock came on the door.

"Come in."

Hermione Granger entered cradling an armful of books. She looked dreadful; there were large bags under her bloodshot eyes, making it look like she hadn't slept in a week.

"Hermione!" Alethea helped the girl into a seat and poured her a glass of water. "What's wrong?"

Hermione began crying and let her pile of books drop to the floor as she covered her face with her hands. Alethea pulled a chair close and sat down next to her.

"What's going on, Hermione?"

"Too… many… classes..." she stammered between sobs. "Can't… keep… up… no… time… to… sleep." Hermione let out a howl and threw herself into Alethea's arms.

Alethea allowed her cry for a while, before gently helping Hermione back to her seat.

"I'm going to go and get Professor McGonagall; will you be okay by yourself until I get back?"

"Y-yes," Hermione was trying to stop the flow of tears by holding a tissue hard to her eyes.

Alethea left the room and returned a little while later with Minerva in tow. The older professor knelt down beside Hermione and patted her knee.

"Oh my dear," she cooed. "I wasn't sure if this would be a good idea. I thought that if anyone could pull it off it would be you."

"Pull what off?" Alethea looked at both of them. "What's going on?"

Minerva stood and took Alethea aside.

"Poor Hermione's such the model student," she said quietly. "This year she wanted to tackle every single subject and the only way she could was with the use of a time-turner. It literally let her be in two places at once. The Ministry approved it after Professor Dumbledore assured them of what a capable student she is."

"And how do you think it's working out for her?" Alethea frowned and pointed towards Hermione who sat with her head low, still dabbing at tears.

"I agree that even with the device it seems there's been a little too much pressure on the poor girl," Minerva frowned.

The professors returned to Hermione. This time Minerva sat beside her and Alethea knelt in front.

"Hermione, your dedication to your schoolwork is really quite admirable," Alethea said. "The fact that you've been through all this, doing twice as much work as everyone else, it really speaks to your character."

Hermione nodded slightly and blew her nose. Alethea put a hand on her shoulder.

"But look at what trying to being a superhero is doing to you," Alethea raised her eyebrows for emphasis. "Sometimes it can take greater strength to know when to admit defeat."

Minerva gave Alethea a stern look over the rim of her glasses.

"That's entirely different," Alethea whispered to her friend knowing exactly what she meant.

Minerva just pursed her lips and helped Hermione to stand. She led her towards the door before turning back.

"I think we'll go and visit Professor Dumbledore, we need to get you sorted before exams start next week," she said before turning back to Alethea. "And as for you, sometimes we do need to learn to take our own advice."


	22. Light of the Full Moon

Book 3: Chapter 7

**Light of the Full Moon**

Light, bright from the full moon, shone through the classroom window. Beams of light fell onto the desk where Alethea sat fast asleep with her head pressed against the desk. Her quill rested in her hand ready for work and her face lay on top of several pieces of parchment. A candle, now almost burnt through, flickered on a corner of the desk.

Alethea suddenly sat bolt upright; she had fallen asleep at her desk and was woken by an angry voice passing by her office. It was unmistakable – Severus. She had never heard him so angry before. She straightened herself up and left her office. She wasn't worried about losing track of Severus; lining the corridor were several picture frames that had been knocked off the wall, their occupants yelling loudly and shaking their fists in the direction he had gone. Alethea eventually found him in the staffroom where he was pacing back and forth yelling and swinging his fists wildly in the air.

"Severus!"

When he turned to face her Alethea could see a line of blood running down his face from a deep gash on his forehead.

"For Merlin's sake, what's happened to you?"

"POTTER!" he yelled, spit hitting her in the face. "I CAUGHT BLACK... CAUGHT HIM AND _POTTER_ LET HIM GO!"

Minerva and Dumbledore came bursting through the door.

"Severus, that will be enough!" Dumbledore said angrily. "This childish behaviour will not change anything."

Severus was fuming, his eyes were bulging and his face a deep red, he didn't look like he would be calming down any time soon.

"Will someone please tell me what's happened? Severus said Sirius Black was caught," Alethea said.

"He was," answered Dumbledore. "And to the fault of no one, it appears that now he has vanished again."

"VANISHED!" Severus roared. "ASK YOUR PRECIOUS POTTER, I AM SURE HE WILL KNOW WHERE TO FIND HIM!"

"Please, Severus. Please stop yelling," Minerva said. "It won't change what's happened."

"Severus, I know how much the Order of Merlin would have meant to you but..."

"YOU THINK THAT IS ALL THIS IS ABOUT?"

Severus picked up a mug from a nearby table and threw it hard against the wall. The four of them watched as coffee and china ran down the wall where it smashed.

"Severus," Minerva said calmly. "Please go back to the hospital wing and let Poppy look at that wound."

"I'll do it," Alethea said, raising her hand towards his head but he slapped it away.

She raised her hand again and this time when Severus went to push her away she grabbed his hand and held him with enough force to let him know she was serious. Severus lowered his hand and closed his eyes. Minerva and Dumbledore watched as Alethea placed her hands over the wound on Severus' forehead. Her hands glowed yellow for a few seconds and when she released him the wound was gone. Severus reached up and wiped the blood from his head with his sleeve.

Minerva took a seat on a nearby chair, her mouth gaping. "I've never… what was that?"

"She's a healer Minerva," Dumbledore smiled.

"But that's not… she a-a _real _healer! And you knew about it?" She pointed a shaking finger at Dumbledore.

"I did," he said. "I have known Alethea and about her extraordinary talents for many years."

Minerva shook her head. "But I thought healers like this were just a legend."

"Where do you think the stories of legend begin?" said an exhausted Alethea who had taken a seat beside her.

Severus had resumed pacing but seemed mildly calmer. Dumbledore gestured for Minerva to follow him.

"Come Minerva, walk with me and I shall share with you the tale of the elusive real-life healer."

After they left Alethea approached Severus again. "What was that all about? I've never seen you like that – so angry."

"Get over yourself Alethea," he snarled. "Not everything is about you."

"I don't understand," Alethea's voice quivered. "Why are you trying so hard to hurt me?"

Severus swallowed hard.

"I'm not trying," he said bluntly.

"Well you're sure doing a bang-up job of it," she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I am not going to let you make me feel guilty when you have been the one getting cosy with Lupin."

"What are you talking about?"

Severus turned his back to her.

"I need you to listen to me," she continued. "I can't bear you being so angry."

Alethea moved so he was forced to look at her once again. He took a step backwards.

"Sev…"

"Do not call me that," he sneered. "Rather late for terms of endearment don't you think?"

Alethea threw her arms into the air.

"Please, I just want to explain to you. You've got to understand that there's nothing between Remus and I."

"You disgust me," he spat at her. "What has he done wrong? Not good enough in bed so you have come running back to me? Or perhaps you just want to keep your options open."

Alethea stared at him for a moment before more tears began running down her face. She shook her head sadly.

"This argument is going around in circles. There's only so many times I can try to reassure you there's nothing between the two of us but friendship."

"Really?" he said with sarcasm as he glared down his nose at her.

"Yes, I would have thought that after all these years you might have developed a bit more trust in me."

"It is not you," he spat. "It is Lupin, I know him, I know who he is and I know what he is."

"What do you mean? You can't let childhood experiences…"

"How many times do I need to tell you to stay away from him?"

"He's my friend and who am I supposed to talk to when you're avoiding me?"

Severus waved his hand as if to dismiss her and left the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Severus muttered the password and was allowed entry, stepping through into the Slytherin common room. Several students were scattered about the room reading or talking.

"Professor Snape, what brings you in here?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"I was merely stopping by to check that everything was alright, I was a little concerned. Nobody is hurt are they?"

Draco looked around the room.

"I don't think so. Why would anyone be hurt?"

"Oh," Severus shook his head. "I really can't say. Just keep an eye out for any students in distress and let me know."

"Tell me what it is!" Draco shouted and several students began gathering around to find out what was going on.

Severus raised his hands in a motion to calm them.

"I don't want to alarm any of you, it is best if you do not find out."

"Please Professor," one of the students said. "If it affects us then surely we have a right to know?"

Severus looked around at their concerned faces and considered.

"There is been a werewolf sighted on the school grounds."

Some of the girls in the group screamed while other students looked shocked or frightened.

"It is okay," Severus continued. "We know who the man is so measures can be taken to protect you from him."

"You know who it is?" Draco asked disgusted. "Tell us who."

"I don't know," he frowned. "What good would it do?"

"We'd know who to stay away from for one," Draco said.

Severus sighed heavily. "Remus Lupin."

The students simultaneously recoiled in shock and began talking excitedly amongst themselves. Severus pushed through them to leave the common room, a wide smile splitting his face.

* * *

When Alethea left her quarters the next morning, there was a vibe of excitement in the air. She wondered what the various clumps of students were whispering about as she passed them all. On their faces were a mixture of expressions; shock, fear, disgust. She approached one of the groups.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on around here?"

"You haven't heard?" one of the students said wide-eyed. "It's Professor Lupin, he's a werewolf."

Alethea stepped back. "What are you talking about? You can't say things like that about people, especially one of your teachers."

"But it's true, Professor Snape told his Slytherin students."

Alethea frowned as realisation dawned on her that Severus had finally managed to find a way to get revenge on Remus. She was disgusted at his juvenile behaviour, that he would sink so low to be willing to make up such a thing. She entered the staffroom and saw Flitwick sitting on a chair so big for him that he looked like a doll perched upon it.

"Filius?" she asked. "Have you heard this gossip about Remus?"

"Oh yes," he shook his head. "It's such a terrible shame that he's had to resign because of it."

"What do you mean? Surely Dumbledore can tell the students to stop talking about it?"

"I don't know what good it will do anyway," he said. "Once the parents find out they would start pulling their children out of school."

"Do you… is… it's true then?"

Flitwick nodded. "Such a loss to the school."

Alethea rushed out of the room and found Remus' quarters, banging loudly on the door. He stepped aside and let her in.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah," he smiled. "It's always my great internal debate – to tell or not to tell."

"But we're friends, Remus. Surely you knew it wouldn't make a difference."

He smiled at her again, his eyes shining. "Whether you mean it to or not, in the end it always makes a difference."

Alethea picked up a book from a nearby box and turned it over in her hands. "So now you're running away?"

"Not really running," he said. "I'm just doing what's best for the school. As you can imagine, a werewolf on staff might be a little disconcerting."

She bowed her head and Remus moved to place a hand on her arm. He caught the look in her eye and removed it.

"The potion Severus was making for you?" Alethea asked.

"Yes, he didn't have to do it, but it helped every month. Enabled me to maintain some sanity."

"I'm going to miss having you to talk to."

"You've still got Severus."

"When he wants to talk."

"He's good to you, looks after you?"

"Yeah, he does." She thought back over the events of the past year. "It's been a little tough lately though."

"I'm sure things will manage to work themselves out," Lupin smiled. "And if they don't, remember that you've always got a friend in me."

He reached up and ran his fingers down her face gently then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Just don't be inviting me around for meals during a full moon," Alethea joked pulling out of the hug and walking to the door.

"Thank you for your friendship this year," smiled Remus.

"Always."

* * *

Alethea knew that she needed to find and talk to Severus before they left for the summer holidays. There was a nagging pain in her stomach at the thought of them parting the way they had. Perhaps Severus had even had his fill of vengeance and vented enough anger now so that they might even be able to salvage something of their relationship. She was resolute not to state her disapproval at letting Remus' secret slip, nor was she going to mention the events of the previous night. She knew that right now, with their relationship on the brink of collapse, the last thing either of them needed was to be getting angry with each other all over again. Alethea knocked lightly on Severus' office door. When he did not answer, she walked in. He was packing some books from the shelf into a leather satchel.

"I wanted to see you before I left," she said.

He did not answer.

"I'm devastated about what's happened between us. The hatred from your past has been so long-lasting, in many ways even more powerful than the connection I thought was between us."

He finally acknowledged her, turning to look at Alethea as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"These last months it's felt like you have chosen your hate over our love. Can't you realise how much I've suffered for it."

Severus took a few steps closer to her and then stopped. "I have not intentionally hurt you," he said without emotion.

"But you did hurt me," Alethea cried. "It's all you've done over and over all year and I don't think I can suffer it any more."

Severus' jaw clenched and unclenched, redness began to fill his usually pale face.

"If you are going to leave me then just hurry up and get on with it, I have things to do."

Alethea wiped her eyes and tried to stand taller. "Is that all you've got to say to me? Is that what you want?"

"I really do not care what you do, although it would probably be for the best if we broke up, don't you agree?"

Severus spun around and returned to the bookshelf, he carefully selected another book to place into his satchel.

Alethea stood quietly letting tears of heartache and disappointment fall down her face; Severus did not turn around again.

"Goodbye Severus."

She turned and left, pulling the office door closed behind her.


	23. Book 4: New Beginnings

Book 4: Chapter 1

**New Beginnings**

The summer holiday was the longest period of time Alethea had ever had to suffer through. She spent her days sorting through her belongings in her small London apartment and trying to decrease the amount of clutter she had somehow managed to accumulate over the years. Clearing out her things seemed to bring about the feeling of clearing out her head and it ended up being very therapeutic. But not a day went by when she didn't wonder about what Severus was up to and if he was as lost without her as she was without him. It was physically painful for her to be apart from him for so long and as tempting as it had been for her to go see him at Spinner's End, to run into his arms and tell him all was forgiven, Alethea had resisted it. With the holidays almost over Alethea was looking forward to being back at Hogwarts, at least there she knew what was expected of her.

Before school returned however, Alethea knew that she had to take a trip to Diagon Alley to collect a few things she'd need during the semester. She chose a weekday afternoon, hoping that there wouldn't be too many people around; she wasn't in the mood for people. Alethea had just arrived and was walking down the pathway between rows of shops when she heard a voice behind her.

"Allie!"

She turned to see a short plump woman coming towards her with arms outstretched. When she reached Alethea, she wrapped her up in a tight embrace.

"There's a face I didn't expect to see down here," the woman held Alethea's face in both hands before hugging her again.

Alethea pulled free and laughed. "If only I got that greeting everywhere I went! How are you Maddie?"

"I'm well, can't complain. Not with a cushy Ministry job anyway."

Madigan Cadgie was as close to a sister as Alethea was ever going to have. Although they weren't related, the two women had grown up together.

"I hope you've got time to stop for lunch," Maddie said. "We haven't had a proper catch-up since you started working at Hogwarts."

"I've always got time for you," Alethea hooked her arm through Maddie's and they made their way into the Leaky Cauldron.

Inside they found a table and ordered a light lunch and a bottle of elf wine to share.

"So tell me then _Professor_, what's life like at Hogwarts?"

"It's wonderful, I've never been happier."

"Well then, it's great to hear you didn't abandon your patients at St. Mungo's for nothing."

Alethea choked on her wine. "I never abandoned anyone! Dumbledore came to get me; when have we ever been able to say no to him?"

"You're right; it was always pretty hard to say no." Maddie smiled as she thought back to their childhood at a home where Dumbledore was a frequent guest.

"Remember the time he tricked us into giving him all our Easter chocolates?"

The two women laughed loudly until they both had tears in their eyes.

"In all fairness, he did end up giving most of it back," Alethea wiped away her tears.

"Oh yeah, but my dad still wasn't very impressed was he?"

Alethea refilled both their goblets. "Sometimes I really miss the days when we were kids, life without worry."

"So how is old Albus doing anyway? Do you get to spend much time with him?"

"Not really, he's always pretty busy. The strangest thing is calling him sir though; I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Maddie laughed. "Calling the man you've known since you were ten, sir? I can see why you'd struggle!"

"Oh Maddie, I love it so much at Hogwarts. I've never felt more comfortable anywhere, it really feels like my home."

When their lunch arrived, they worked their way hungrily through it before ordering a second bottle of wine. The first was already giving Alethea a nice light buzz.

"So where are you staying for your holidays? Back home?" Maddie asked as she poured fresh drinks.

"No, I'm in London."

Maddie caught Alethea's attention and pointed with her chin in the direction of the bar. A tall man with short spiky blonde hair stood leaning against it. When Alethea turned to look at him he winked and raised his glass. She turned back to Maddie with raised eyebrows.

"Very cute," Maddie smirked. "I think you should go and talk to him."

Alethea shook her head. "I'm really not interested."

"What? Why on earth not?"

"Just because," Alethea hid her now blushing face behind her goblet.

"Are you kidding me?" Maddie frowned at her friend who was refusing to make eye contact. "Ah, you've already got someone! Do tell. I can't believe you've been keeping a secret like that from me."

"It wasn't a secret… I just preferred it low-key."

"So how long have you been seeing him? Who is it? Why isn't he here with you?"

"Enough of the questions please! You're making my head spin," she rubbed her temples for emphasis.

"I'm just interested, that's all. Besides if you've been keeping this 'low-key' there's got to be a reason. What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong with him, anyway we're not together anymore."

"Hmmm?" Maddie raised her eyebrows.

"Alright," Alethea sighed. "It started a few months after I began working at Hogwarts."

"Really? You do work fast. So who is it, it's got to be a teacher."

"Maybe."

"Oh, let me think, who do I know that works there?"

"Stop it, I don't want you to guess and I'm not going to tell you. Like I said, it's over now and I don't want to talk about it… or him."

"Still sore huh?"

Alethea took a long swig of her drink. "Desperately so."

"You love him?"

"Very much."

Maddie reached under her robes and handed Alethea an envelope. "Here, it's not much of a consolation for a broken heart but it might take your mind off it for a while."

"What is it?"

"A ticket to the Quidditch World Cup next week. All the Ministry staff were given tickets but I can't make it."

"You know I'm not that big a fan of Quidditch. I'm even less of a fan of that sort of crowd."

"It's the World Cup, Al!"

Alethea pushed the envelope back across the table. "I'm not in the mood."

"For this, you make yourself in the mood."

Maddie stared into Alethea's eyes, sending unspoken messages that only two people who had known each other as long as they had could understand.

"Fine, I'll go!"

"I'm sure I can find you another ticket if you want to invite him along," Maddie said gesturing again to the man by the bar.

Alethea scowled at her and pocketed the envelope.

* * *

By the time the day of the World Cup came, Alethea had talked herself into being ready for it. She didn't plan to get a campsite for the night, deciding that if the game ran for more than a few hours she'd have a perfect excuse for leaving early. She arrived at the field via portkey and was quickly lost in the massive crowd. She made her way through the large campsite where the tents were lined up and laughed out loud when she noticed how a few of them would never have passed for Muggle camping accommodation. One in particular that caught her attention featured the image of a life-sized Leprechaun dancing a jig on the lawn in front of the tent. Through the mass of tents and faces Alethea saw two familiar red headed boys huddled deep in conversation.

"Good afternoon Fred, George."

"Hey, Professor, how's things?" Fred smiled up at her.

"Fine thanks boys; I hope you enjoy the match tonight."

"Ron!" George called towards a nearby tent. "Come say hello."

Ron Weasley's own red head appeared through the tent flaps. He saw Alethea and shyly approached. Harry Potter poked his head out behind and followed him out.

"Professor," Ron said. "It's a surprise to see you here."

"Well, it is the World Cup after all."

"Who are you barracking for?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say I'll be an impartial spectator," she grinned. "Although I don't think I'd mind if Ireland took it out."

Ron and Harry looked at each other grinning broadly.

"Professor Validus! Hi."

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had joined the group.

"Girls, how are you?"

"Very excited to be here," Ginny smiled.

"Is Professor Snape here too?" Hermione asked.

At the mention of the Potion Master's name Harry and Ron looked quickly around with wide eyes.

"Don't worry boys, he's not here," she noted with amusement how relief swept over their faces. "His team's not playing."

After saying goodbye, Alethea left to find her seat in the enormous stadium. Looking around at the excited and happy faces around her, she was feeling less like being there than she did before. Someone as miserable as her shouldn't be around such happy people. Before long the rest of the stands filled up quickly and the noise from the crowd was so loud Alethea even had trouble hearing her own thoughts. When the match started a little while later the noise grew even worse and Alethea's comfort level dropped significantly. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Someone scored and a mass crowd of green got to its feet to cheer. Alethea took the opportunity to squeeze past the people next to her and made her way down the many stairs that lead from the stands. Once she was free of the claustrophobic feeling of the stadium, Alethea began to feel a little better. She continued walking through the rows of tents for a while before having a look around her and with a pop, she disapparated.

* * *

The following day Alethea was at home when an urgent rapping came loudly on the door. When she opened it, Maddie launched herself into Alethea's arms.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" Maddie cried. "As soon as I heard about it I was frantic with worry about how you'd be. Didn't you see it?"

"See what? I'm the one starting to worry about you."

"Death Eaters turned up at the Quidditch last night, caused some havoc by tormenting a Muggle family there. Where were you?"

"I didn't stay the night, actually I left a little before the match even finished."

Maddie pulled her into another hug. "I'm so relieved; I know I would have been traumatised if I'd seen it."

"But Death Eaters," Alethea struggled free of Maddie's grip. "What on earth would they be doing there? I didn't think they were even around anymore."

"I don't know but the line I think we're selling at the Ministry is that they were just kids out for a laugh by scaring a few people."

Alethea thought with dread about her Hogwarts students that were at the match.

"Was anyone hurt? Anyone else besides the Muggle family?"

"No, no one else. And the family was okay, just had to have their memories wiped of course."

"Okay," Alethea sighed with relief.

"But that wasn't even the most alarming thing about last night," Maddie lowered her voice. "Someone sent out the Dark Mark, You-Know-Who's Dark Mark."

Alethea wasn't sure but there was something in her voice besides disgust, perhaps a little excitement.

"Listen, if the Ministry says it was hoodlums looking to have a twisted bit of fun then I'd be inclined to believe it."

"Right," Maddie eyed her suspiciously. "Just don't forget who I work for, everything that comes from us 'officially' is usually wrapped in a convenient little positive publicity ribbon."

Alethea rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Maddie continued. "I have to get back to work, take care okay."

They hugged again and Alethea watched as Maddie left.

* * *

When the new school year finally began Alethea was excited to be back in the company of her colleagues and friends. It made her feel decidedly less vulnerable to have them around. She arrived back at Hogwarts only a few days before the students and busied herself preparing for her first classes. She decided to eat her meals in her quarters in order to maintain as low a profile as possible, as well as hoping to avoid the awkwardness of bumping into Severus.

During the Welcome Feast on the night the students arrived back, Alethea and Severus found themselves sitting at the Head Table with only one chair separating them, which was currently empty. Both she and Severus were getting curious looks from the rest of the staff so Alethea tried to cover the awkwardness by focusing on her meal. She could feel Severus looking at her but whenever she looked over to him he averted his eyes quickly. Thankfully it wasn't long before Minerva entered the Great Hall late and sat herself between the two of them. She sat for a second before looking from Alethea to Severus and back to Alethea again with an eyebrow raised. Alethea pursed her lips and nodded slightly. Minerva placed a hand quickly on the younger woman's arm then picked up her fork to begin her own meal.

* * *

Alethea stood in the Great Hall and watched the students pile out after dinner having just broken up a fight between two seventh years about the World Quidditch Final. She wasn't interested in why they were fighting, however, just deducted twenty points from each of their houses and sent them on their way. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Severus get up from his seat at the Head Table and stoop beside Dumbledore's chair to talk to him. Dumbledore nodded and both men made their way from the Great Hall. As they passed Alethea, Dumbledore sent her a wide smile while Severus stared straight ahead.

"Why did you feel the need to hire Moody?" Severus asked Dumbledore once they had reached the Headmasters office. "Surely getting a joke like him…"

"Alastor Moody is not a joke Severus," Dumbledore frowned. "He is a highly qualified and knowledgeable wizard and I feel his presence at Hogwarts this year will prove valuable."

"And you didn't think perhaps that my presence in that position would be valuable?"

Dumbledore shook his head wearily. "We've been through this many times Severus; I cannot afford to lose you, the position …"

"Is jinxed," Severus finished sarcastically. "I think that fact has been well established."

"Indeed. And with the Tri Wizard Cup here this year I also feel that the extra security Alastor brings wouldn't hurt either."

Severus crossed his arms and huffed with annoyance.

"Do you mind me asking about you and Alethea?" Dumbledore continued.

"Yes I do," Severus stood from his chair and left Dumbledore's office pulling the door shut behind him.

For the first few weeks of the term, Alethea did her best to keep to herself. She kept her head down and focused on her job and tried not to worry about the times she would come in contact with Severus. They both got through meal times usually by sitting at opposite ends of the table and made sure never to be alone in the same room. Minerva had made the time a lot easier by being a strong confidant, regardless of how much she didn't really want to hear about Alethea's pain over breaking up with Severus, she still listened. After a few months, thought Alethea, it won't be such a struggle and being apart from him will gradually become easier. Apart from wishing the pain and the time away very quickly, Alethea would have a lot to focus her time on. At the Welcome Feast Dumbledore had announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Tri-Wizard Cup, a feat in itself to have been arranged at all. With two schools sending their strongest representatives plus the excitement of the events, surely Alethea would get the simple and fast year she was wishing for.

She sat in the staffroom reading the Daily Prophet. Apart from the usual pages dedicated to sightings of Sirius Black, it contained the usual drivel provided by Rita Skeeta. Alethea didn't know why she even bothered reading the paper any more.

Minerva entered the room and sat at the table across from Alethea.

"Just think," Alethea told her. "The school year's only a few weeks old; we've still got a long way to go."

Minerva rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

The staffroom door opened and Severus stepped in, giving a quick look to the women sitting there. Obviously deciding that it was safe, he brewed himself a drink then left the room; his back to them the entire time. Minerva placed a hand over one of Alethea's.

"I knew it wasn't going to be easy," Alethea sighed.

"If it's any consolation dear, I don't think he's off to a very good start to the year himself."

"No?"

"I don't think Severus got much of a rest over the summer," Minerva explained. "He's as bad tempered and short with everyone as ever."

Alethea closed her paper and folded it in two. "Have you spoken to our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher yet?"

"I have known him for many years and he's an interesting man, very solid though. Professor Dumbledore insisted on his presence at the school this year."

"I guess I can't put off introducing myself forever," said Alethea thinking back to her first impression of him when he appeared late at the Welcome Feast. Alastor Moody had burst through the doors dripping wet and looking dishevelled. The fact that one of his eyes had a mind of its own completed Alethea's idea of him as more than a little eccentric.

"You wouldn't be the only one avoiding him," smiled Minerva. "Severus won't be in the same room as him; the students are beginning to say he's scared of Professor Moody."

"That'd be a first," Alethea grinned. "Severus afraid of something."


	24. TriWizards

Book 4: Chapter 2

**Tri-Wizards**

Before long Hogwarts was abuzz with excitement of the arrival of the competing Tri-Wizard schools. Hogwarts staff and students gathered at the end of October to welcome those from the foreign schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. As everyone mingled, a tall and well-muscled man wearing a Durmstrang uniform approached Alethea.

"Vell," he smiled at her. "Vot vould a beauty like you be doink at a place like dis?"

Alethea blushed fiercely and the man stroked his black goatee.

"Vot is your name?"

"Ah, I'm Professor Alethea Validus," she reluctantly reached out her hand to meet his.

"I am Alain Reichart," he held her hand, his thick thumb caressing her.

Alethea pulled her hand away and held it behind her back.

"Ve are both professors then. I am workink at Durmstrang for ten years, and you?"

"This is only my forth year at Hogwarts." Alethea pretended to spot someone across the crowd. "If you'll please excuse me Professor Reichart."

"Please, call me Alain."

"Alain then, excuse me." Alethea turned to walk away but Reichart grabbed her hand.

"I vould very much prefer you to stay and talk vis me."

Alethea tried to shake her hand free but Reichart's grip was too strong.

"Professor Validus," came a deep voice Alethea had not heard in a long time. It still made her shiver. "If you would come with me please." Severus appeared from nowhere and gently steered Alethea away from a stunned Reichart and into an unoccupied corner. Alethea turned to face him, anger twitched in Severus' face.

"That was very gallant of you considering you haven't spoken to me in almost four months."

"I was concerned."

"Or just jealous?"

Severus' eyes flashed and the corner of his lips turned up into a sneer.

"Whatever your concerns may be," Alethea continued, "I appreciate them but you're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? I see. You had him right where you wanted him then?"

"It was under control, it's not your place to look after me anymore."

"It didn't look under control to me," Severus growled. "Men like that don't usually take no for an answer."

"Lucky for me that I had you around when I needed you," Alethea said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She went to move away from him but this time it was Severus who grabbed her arm.

"I have never stopped caring for you," he said quietly.

Alethea pulled her arm free. "I wish you could have remembered that when it still meant something."

She turned and walked away, leaving Severus standing alone. He clenched and unclenched his jaw tightly.

Minerva stood in a distant corner talking to Dumbledore. They had watched the scene between Severus and Alethea play out.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "At least they're talking to each other."

Severus followed Alethea out.

"I remember a lot about last year," he said.

"Have you followed me just so you can have the last word?"

"If you want to try and make me jealous with this man then don't bother," he spat. "I am not jealous because he is not your type."

"My type? Really?" Alethea mused. "And what would you know about that considering you still probably believe I'm having an affair with Remus Lupin."

"So what, now you want to give this Durmstrang imbecile a try?"

"You're a jackass!" Alethea yelled. "You saw him with me, how could you possibly think that I would have been enjoying that?"

"Who knows what goes on in your head," Severus sneered.

Minerva appeared and walked briskly towards them.

"Will the two of you please keep your voices down, we can hear you from inside."

Severus turned his back to them and Minerva led Alethea back into the Great Hall.

* * *

The Headmaster had planned an extravagant Welcome Feast that night for the Hogwarts guests. The Beaubaxon and Durmstrang students sat with their school groups at the end of the house tables while Dumbledore had extended the Head Table to seat all visiting staff members. Alethea took a seat beside Minerva, an empty chair on her other side. Severus and Reichart entered the Great Hall at the same time and scanned the Head Table. Severus watched angrily as Reichart rushed past him and sat down beside a bemused Alethea.

Throughout the meal Severus sent scowls up the table to Reichart while Alethea did her best to feign interest as the burly man told her stories of his many wild adventures in his homeland. Unfortunately for her, the excitement of the visiting schools and imminent start of the Tri-Wizard Cup, meant the students were concentrating more on talking than eating, making the meal seem to drag late into the night. Finally, as dessert was served, Reichart stopped talking about himself and began asking Alethea questions, which made the evening a little more bearable, but only just.

Days later Alethea saw Severus again in the Great Hall where they were both supervising students during a study period. They passed each other several times but both were too angry to even look at each other, managing to avoid any eye contact.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Alethea considered herself lucky enough to have managed to earn a small nod from Severus whenever their paths crossed. Sometimes he even presented her with a curl of his lip, which Alethea took as an indication that he wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say.

Alethea was walking from her quarters one morning when she noticed a class of fourth years messing around outside the Potions classroom. She walked past them and raised an eyebrow to let them know she was watching. As she rounded the corner she heard jinxes flying and turned back. She saw Severus appear out of the classroom door so she turned around again in order to let him deal with his own class. As Alethea continued to walk from the dungeons she heard footsteps running behind her. She turned to see Hermione running down the corridor in tears, her hands covering her mouth.

"Whoa Hermione, what's wrong?"

She stopped in front of Alethea, still holding her mouth, and shook her head. Alethea watched as what appeared to be Hermione's teeth, began growing down from under her hands.

"Oh dear," said Alethea. "Come, let's get you to the hospital wing."

As they walked together briskly down the corridor, Alethea thought Severus must have seemed like a kitten last year compared to how moody he was now; it seemed no one was to be spared his wrath.

* * *

A soft knock came on the potions classroom door but Severus didn't bother answering it. Whenever students had to come back for something they had left behind, he enjoyed keeping them squirming on the other side of the door. The knock came again louder this time and Severus called for them to enter. As the door opened, it wasn't a student peering through it but Alethea. He was so surprised to see her that he stood up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she went in and closed the door. "But I think we need to talk."

"That is a line that always sounds ominous." Severus sat back down again and Alethea leant against one of the nearby desks.

"Hermione Granger told me what you said to her earlier."

"And?" His eyes burned, daring her to continue.

"And," she frowned. "I wanted to know what's got you into such a mood that you'd be so insensitive to a young girl."

"Sensitivity is not a trait usually associated with me."

"Stop it Sev. Surely you wouldn't say something like that just for the sheer amusement of it?"

"Would it matter?" he sneered. "Surely more has brought you here than a teenager who can't control her emotions."

"What's happened to you to make you so callous? Have you ever liked this job? Or the kids? It can't be just the love of potions that keeps you here."

"It is no concern of yours what my motivations are for teaching here, nor is it your place to judge me for how I to talk to my students." He crossed his arms over his chest. "If that was all you wanted then you can leave now."

Alethea moved closer to Severus' desk. "I also wanted to talk to you because I was concerned."

He rolled his eyes.

"On the night the other schools arrived you said you still cared about me. I hoped you weren't just saying that because of Reichart."

Severus' brow creased. "Of course not; it is not some sort of throwaway line to me. I still love you; I never stopped loving you just because you left me."

Alethea felt a slight pang of guilt but tried to conceal it beneath her anger. "And why did I leave? Have you conveniently forgotten how intolerable it was for me to be around you?"

"Until you came into my life I never had to try to be anyone else but who I was. Nobody ever complained to me!"

"That's because they avoid you like a bad hex. To the general public you're a loathsome, cruel, bully."

Fire raged in Severus' eyes. "If I am such a terrible person what were you doing with me?"

"Because I had the chance to get to know the man you really are inside, the man you are so determined to hide from everyone else. He's insecure but also gentle, loving and passionate. You know me; do you think that I could have fallen in love you if you were really so horrible?"

"I don't know."

"Damn it Sev, stop being so painful!" Alethea took four large angry steps to make it back to the classroom door. "I'm not going to stay here and stroke your ego."

She left slamming the door shut behind her. Severus picked up his quill and stared at it for several minutes before sighing deeply and continued with his marking.

* * *

A few weeks later the Tri-Wizard Cup was in full swing. No one, least of all Dumbledore, was happy that there were four entrants instead of three, one from each school. Much speculation surrounded the selection of Harry Potter's name from the Goblet of Fire. He was too young to compete but Dumbledore was determined that he would allow Harry's entry, regardless of how his position as Hogwarts second champion may have been earned. Harry had of course laid everyone's concerns to rest after his brilliant dragon-evading escapades that were displayed during the first challenge.

It was a little after nine in the evening and Alethea was still in her office putting the finishing touches on her lessons for the next day when a loud rap on the door startled her.

"Ve have to be celebrating," said Reichart coming into the room holding a large bottle in the air. "Both our schools have done incredibly vell in dis first challenge."

"I'm sorry Alain, I was just finishing off here then I'm going to bed."

"All the better beautiful lady if ve can share dis bottle in you bedroom."

Alethea shook her head and turned back to her desk to pick up a pile of books from it. She wanted to hide her flushing face; she did not want her embarrassment to be misconstrued as any sort of interest. Reichart pushed his way further into the office and when Alethea turned around again, he was standing right in front of her. He tried to take the papers from Alethea's hand but she swiftly ducked under his reach and headed for the door.

"Shall I meet you later in your room?"

"NO!" Alethea called behind her as she left Reichart behind in her office.

* * *

The following week Severus was in the library searching for a book. He was tucked away in a darkened row of shelves using his wand to levitate books down from high shelves. He flicked through several volumes then returned them back to the shelf the same way. Severus sensed someone behind him and when he turned around he saw Alethea. She had stopped short at the end of the aisle, a large stack of books in her arms. Severus returned a last book to its place and began walking past her.

"I'm sorry," Alethea said. "You were here first, I'll just come back later."

Alethea turned to leave but Severus reached out for her arm before he could stop himself.

"Don't be silly," he said softly. "It is not practical for us to behave this way when we both need to work together. It is inevitable we will run into one another."

Alethea shifted on her feet and looked down to the ground. He leant in and took some of the books from the pile she held.

"Thanks," she said.

They began putting her books back onto the shelves in silence. At one point they moved past each other, both pausing back to back as they drank in the familiar warm sensations caused by their closeness. Severus closed his eyes, familiar feelings rising within him like the gentle crackle of a burning fire. He turned to face Alethea's back and lifted his hand as if to touch her hair. At the last second his fingers coiled back and he dropped his hand. Alethea turned and saw the look in Severus' eyes. Her breathing became ragged; her nostrils flared as she smelt his so familiar scent. Severus caught the pain in her eyes and it made his chest ache. Alethea dumped the last of her books on a random shelf and left quickly. Severus watched her with a sadness he hadn't allowed himself to feel since they first separated.


	25. Baby Steps

Book 4: Chapter 3

**Baby Steps**

By the start of December Alethea had been forced to dodge Reichart several more times. He was either completely oblivious to her disinterest or arrogant enough not to care. She sat with the rest of the teachers in the staffroom where they were discussing the upcoming Yule Ball.

"I am more than happy," Minerva said, "to take responsibility for dance lessons yet again."

"That's very generous of you Minerva," smiled Dumbledore. "We only have a few more things left to delegate then we can finish this meeting early."

Alethea stole a quick glance at Severus who looked more disinterested than he usually did during staff meetings. He caught Alethea looking at him but did not look away; instead he raised an eyebrow at her. She quickly looked back at Dumbledore.

The meeting didn't last much longer and as all the other staff left the room, Severus stayed in his seat and opened up the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. Alethea wandered casually over to him.

"So, are you going to go to the ball?"

He replied with a grunt and a roll of his eyes.

"If you go then I might consider dancing with you."

Severus looked up from the paper and frowned.

"I'll even walk in with you," she continued.

"Why are you saying this?" Severus put the paper down onto his lap and eyed her curiously.

"I realised I can't write you out of my life completely," she said. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. So why can't we just try to still get along?"

"Are you asking me to be your date to the Yule Ball?" he said finally, a grin curling his lips.

"I guess I am."

Severus looked at her and his eyes softened.

"I will only dance with you," he grinned, "if you give me a kiss."

Alethea felt herself blush. "It sounds like a deal," she smiled back at him.

She started backing away until she crashed into the door behind her with a thud. She opened it and disappeared through, leaving Severus to grin at the empty doorway.

* * *

The weeks until the students left for Christmas holidays seemed to fly by. Severus and Alethea had not spent any decent amount of time together but did seem to be enjoying small and tentative flirtatious moments with each other once again.

Much of the numbness that had engulfed Alethea's heart since the previous year had now gone and she felt herself once again warmed by just being around Severus. Alethea had even allowed herself to start fantasising about getting back together, but for the moment she was more than happy for them to move slowly. If this was going to be a second chance then she wanted to make sure that all of their old issues were resolved.

By the time the holidays started it was evident why so many more students had remained at school than usual; they were talking non-stop about the Yule Ball. It made the staff happy to finally have something good at Hogwarts for them to be excited about rather than the doom and gloom that had surrounded the school over the previous few years.

On Christmas morning Alethea went to see Severus in his quarters.

"This is an unexpected visit," Severus said opening his door to Alethea who entered carrying a brown paper parcel.

"It is Christmas after all," she smiled. "And I came across something I thought you would like."

She handed the parcel to him and Severus sat down on the sofa examining it. He looked over at Alethea who smiled at him. He gently unwrapped the paper to find an old book. He ran a finger down the spine then read the title on the front aloud.

"The History of Magic in Britain 1100 to 1600. " He looked up. "This is not even in print any more, how did you find it?"

"Not only is it not in print anymore but this happens to be a first edition," Alethea beamed. "Printed in 1788."

"This… I am a little…"

"Speechless?"

"Overwhelmed," he nodded and placed the old book down onto the sofa and stood up.

He moved closer to Alethea and looked like he was about to hug her before stopping himself, holding out his hand instead. Alethea grinned and reached to meet it. Severus held onto her hand gently and for several moments they stood looking into each others eyes before he let go and took several steps back.

"Do you think," he asked with a frown, "that we could ever be the way we were before?"

"I do… or at least I hope so," Alethea winked then left his office.

* * *

Later that day the staff and all remaining students gathered in the Great Hall for Christmas lunch. It seemed strange to have so many students at school during the Christmas break. Lunch was a big feast that had Alethea wondering how anyone was supposed to have room for dinner that night let alone be able to dance with stomachs over-full with the extravagant food. After the meal Alethea left the castle and headed across the grounds, apparating once she passed through the front gates. She appeared in Hogsmead just outside the Three Broomsticks and went inside. There were only a small handful of customers inside, sitting in darkened corners, their drinks pulled close. Alethea ordered a firewhisky and found a seat by one of the windows. After only a few sips Alethea felt a large hand grip her shoulder.

"Please Reichart, you have to leave me alone. I'm not interested."

The hand left her shoulder but when Althea turned around it was not Reichart she saw behind her but Severus.

"Sev, I'm sorry…I just… Reichart…"

"Won't take no for an answer?" he said grinning and sat down at the table with her.

She sighed and took another sip of her drink. "What brings you here?"

"It is Christmas and there are far too many happy children running around the castle. It is all a bit disgusting."

"That's my Severus."

He smiled at her then headed over to the bar returning with a drink for each of them.

"Cheers," Severus toasted and they drank.

Alethea finished both her drinks before Severus had downed one.

"Thirsty?" He looked at her past a raised eyebrow.

"It's been a while."

"Yes it has," Severus smirked.

He stood and returned to the bar, coming back and handing her another drink. "I hate to see a grown woman go without for too long."

After a few more drinks Alethea felt pleasantly tipsy. The firewhisky had warmed her inside and out and her head was spinning pleasantly. She hadn't felt better in a long time. Severus, who managed to catch up with her in drinks consumed, didn't appear to be effected by the alcohol at all.

"I did not realise it was getting so late," he said looking out the window at the setting sun. "We should be getting back to school."

They stood and Severus took hold of Alethea's arm to help guide her out through the bar. Once outside Alethea grabbed hold of Severus' cloak and pulled him down the alleyway. They stood so close to one another, Severus could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"I enjoyed this afternoon with you," she breathed, her heart beat quickening. "It made me realise just how much I've missed you."

Severus brushed hair away from Alethea's face and she leant into the palm of his hand. He ran his thumb along her lips. Alethea pushed herself closer; she could feel him hardening against her. She pressed her body firmly against his, their lips drawing closer. A loud crash beside them echoed through the alley as a cat knocked bin lids flying. Both Severus and Alethea jumped then looked at each other and started laughing.

"Maybe we should take it as a sign," Alethea said resting her head against Severus' chest.

He took hold of her hand and apparated the two of them back to the entrance gates at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were outside throwing snowballs at each other when Severus and Alethea walked past. The kids quickly ducked behind the nearby trees to hide. Severus held onto Alethea who appeared to be having some difficulty negotiating through the snow. They were too deep in conversation to notice the group hiding in the trees nearby.

"Don't forget you owe me a dance tonight," Alethea smiled.

"And you owe me a kiss."

Severus stopped walking, for an instant he thought he had heard a muffled cough coming from the tree beside him. He shrugged it off and they continued walking.

* * *

Alethea ducked back to her room quickly and changed from her usual black robes into a dark green one, then headed back to help set up the Great Hall for the dance. By the time the students began arriving they were greeted with an extravagantly decorated Great Hall. As they walked through to the Great Hall arm in arm with their dates, Alethea smiled at some of the odd pairings of students.

Everyone made their way to their tables for the Christmas feast, nervous and excited about the Yule Ball that would follow dinner.

Alethea sat at the Head Table with her head in her hands. The alcohol had mixed with her already stuffed stomach from lunch and the last thing she wanted to do now was eat any more. From several seats down she saw Severus had a large grin on his lips as he shovelled large forkfuls of food into his mouth.

"Aren't you hungry dear?" Sprout asked beside her.

"I had a little too much at lunch," Alethea smiled rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

Sprout placed a menu in front of her. "Go on, it's only Christmas once a year and how often do we get a menu at Hogwarts? Little joys where you can get them, am I right?"

Alethea took the parchment from her. "Thanks."

From Sprout other side Minerva leaned over. "I think it might have less to do with what you've eaten and more with what you've been drinking."

Alethea pretended to looked shocked but Minerva continued. "You should know by now that there's nothing at this school that can be hidden from me."

Minerva and Sprout both looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Little joys where you can get them," she smiled and the two older women beside her laughed.

Reichart leant over her to reach for her empty goblet, filling it up with wine.

"I am hopink dat you vil save a dance for me tonight."

"Alain," she took her goblet back and downed the contents in one mouthful. "I'm not dancing with you, not tonight. Nor will I be sharing a bottle of wine with you in my room."

Reichart grinned and as if reading his mind, Alethea whispered. "I only dance with one man and it isn't you."

Once everyone had finished their meal and the floor was cleared of all the empty plates, music started the students tentatively began dancing. Alethea stood beside Minerva watching them.

"It must have been a heck of a job teaching this lot," she nodded towards the students dancing awkwardly on the floor.

"There have been worse," she sighed.

Across the room from them Severus was standing alone by the entrance. Alethea winked at him and the scowl on his face softened. One of Durmstrang's other teachers, Karkaroff, was beside him trying to pull at his sleeve but Severus pushed him off. When Karkaroff persisted, he left through the doors, Karkaroff in pursuit.

Alethea noticed that Severus still had not returned after a long while so she went to look for him. She finally found him outside, Karkaroff still with him. Severus brushed him aside and stepped up to Alethea.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"It is nothing to be concerned about," he replied leading her back into the hall.

Alethea turned to look up at him. "Do you still want to dance?"

"A deal's a deal," he shrugged.

Severus took one of her hands and placed his other around her waist. He led her into the crowd and they began dancing. Alethea noticed that Severus was uncomfortable; his body remained very stiff as they danced and his attention was not on her but on everyone else in the room. Many of the dancers were looking in their direction with questioning frowns on their faces; some of the students had even stopped dancing and were looking on in shock. Dumbledore watched with a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes but Severus just frowned back at them all.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Alethea asked.

"Not with you," he answered. "But I am used to people looking at me with fear not with… what are they looking at me with?"

"I'm sure its just curiosity."

Alethea rested her head on Severus' warm chest. She could feel his heart beating fast against it. Alethea didn't care what anyone thought, she was finally back in the arms of the man she loved and it felt just wonderful.

* * *

At midnight the ball came to an end, much to the dismay of the students as they were ushered off to bed. Severus led a large group away while Alethea stayed to help some of the other teachers clear away the hall and prepare it for breakfast the next day. Severus returned just as they had finished with the clearing up.

"I will walk you to your room if you wish," he said to Alethea.

"I'd like that very much."

She held out her arm and after hesitating with a quick scan of the room, Severus hooked his own arm through hers and led her out of the hall.

"I had fun tonight," Alethea said on their way to her quarters. "I'm glad we had that dance."

Once they were at Alethea's door, she opened it and stepped inside.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked. "I believe I still owe you a kiss."

Severus stepped into the room and took Alethea's face in his hands. He leant down and planted a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away again. He smiled at Alethea who still had her eyes closed. He then turned and walked down the corridor without a word. Alethea opened her eyes and watched him leave. She sighed and leaned against the doorframe, smiling broadly and raised her hand to her chest.


	26. Darker

Book 4: Chapter 4

**Darker**

It was several nights later when Alethea went to visit Severus in his quarters. She wasn't concerned about how late at night it was because she knew he would be up. Alethea hadn't been able to spend any time with him since the Yule Ball and was struggling to get that night out of her head. She finally decided that she couldn't wait any longer. It was close to eleven when she knocked on his door.

"Yes?" came the reply from the other side of the door.

Alethea went in and found Severus sitting on a chair in front of the fire. His legs were crossed and on his lap sat the book she had given him for Christmas.

"Good evening," he smiled at her. "What brings you here?"

Alethea smiled and pulled her robes off over her head to reveal her naked body underneath.

"Well that's a very decent answer."

"I've missed you and I can't to be without you any more."

Severus stood and moved quickly to Alethea, pulling her into a firm embrace and they began kissing passionately. When they finally parted, their lips were red and every part of their bodies tingled. Alethea took his hand and pulled Severus towards the bathroom. She turned on the taps in the shower until steam clouded the room then stepped under the water. Severus watched her longingly with an open mouth as she lathered herself with soap.

"Well, aren't you going to join me?"

Severus unbuttoned his shirt and trousers then climbed out of all his clothing. Alethea reached out a wet hand to pull him into the shower with her. Just as he took it, a series of loud crashes echoed down the nearby corridor followed by yells from an angry Filch.

"What the?" Severus pulled his hand away and headed to the door.

Alethea made a coughing noise to get his attention then pointed to his naked body. He frowned and entered his bedroom, returning in his long grey nightshirt.

"Don't be long!" Alethea called as Severus left to investigate.

* * *

Severus did not return to his room until long Alethea had fallen asleep. She was in Severus' bed when she heard a door slam shut. He began muttering under his breath as he paced up and down in the living room. Alethea tried to listen to what he was saying but could only catch a few words, those about second chances and Moody and about something not being any of his business. She crawled sleepily out of bed and wrapped her naked body in one of Severus' travelling cloaks.

"What's not his business?"

"You have the worst habit of needing to know everything." Severus scowled at her before his face quickly softened.

"It is none of Moody's business," he continued. "Why Professor Dumbledore trusts me. Moody seems to think I am hiding something."

Alethea noticed the way Severus was holding his right forearm, hiding it as though ashamed.

"What was that noise about?"

"Someone broke into my office, papers were rifled through and draws were left open. It is not the first time I have suspected it this year."

"Who would have done something like that?"

"Potter," Severus spat.

"Sev, really. What reason would any student have to be in your office?"

Alethea pulled open the cloak she was wearing and hugged Severus, wrapping them both in the black material.

"As good as you look in that flannel nightshirt," she cooed into his ear. "But you'd look so much better without it."

Severus picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom where he laid her gently onto the bed. He then pulled off his nightshirt and lay on the bed beside her.

"It has been a long time," Severus said stroking Alethea's hair. "There were times when I thought we would never be back here again."

"I know; it's been hard." Alethea leant over to kiss the tip of his nose. "But we have to learn from it if we want to move on properly."

"Hmmm." He nuzzled Alethea's neck with his nose.

"Not in the mood for talking?"

Severus kissed Alethea with all the passion he could muster. Alethea responded by curling her leg around his waist and pulling him closer.

"I love you incredibly much," Severus said gazing into her eyes.

"Incredibly? Wow, that's sounds like an awful lot," Alethea teased. "And I love you incredibly much."

Severus placed his fingers onto Alethea's lips and she kissed them, then he ran tender fingers over her chin and down the length of her neck. Alethea swallowed hard as Severus traced his fingers down between her breasts and over her stomach. He kept moving further down until he felt the heat radiating from between her legs. Severus closed his eyes as he gently inserted two fingers, her dampness allowing him easy entry. Alethea grabbed at his shoulders trying to pull him closer so he withdrew his fingers and lifted himself onto her, sliding his erection into her wetness. Alethea took in a sharp gasp of air.

"What?" Severus was concerned when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"It's just, it's been so long," she smiled. "I think I forgot how good it felt to be with you like this."

He kissed her again, tenderly this time and slowly pushed his hips in and out. Alethea pushed her backside off the bed and forced him deeper into her but he was not in a hurry, tonight he wanted to savour the taste and smell of Alethea as if it was their first time together. Severus controlled his movements, sliding in and out as gracefully as if they were dancing until he felt Alethea's muscles contracting tightly around him and she dug her nails into his back. Severus thrust deeply a few more times until he found his own release then lay down on top of Alethea watching her try to catch her breath. He stroked her hair and face.

"I love you and I will not ever let us be apart again," he said softly.

"I love you too," Alethea smiled, tears filling her eyes.

* * *

The following day the second Tri-Wizard Cup task was held out at the lake. Dumbledore had let on that the challenge would be very exciting but Alethea suspected that an event taking place entirely under water could not amount to much fun for spectators. Instead of trudging down to the cold lakeside with everyone else, Alethea and Severus remained in bed for most of the day. They felt that there was a lot of time they needed to catch up on.

"Do you want to eat?" Severus yawned sitting up to look at the clock on the wall. "It is well into the afternoon already."

Alethea snuggled against him. "I'm happy to never get out of this bed again."

"Hmm," Severus grinned at her. "I think you are beginning to be a very bad influence on me."

"What! How could you say such a thing?" Alethea joked in mock disgust.

"Look at me, lying in bed when there are parchments all over my desk waiting to be graded."

Alethea rolled onto him. "Are you telling me that you'd rather be in your office right now marking papers than in bed with me?"

"Not a chance," Severus ran his fingers through her hair. "I would lay here forever with you if I knew it meant always being this happy."

He pulled Alethea's face towards him for a kiss.

"What happened to us last year?" Alethea stroked his face tenderly.

"What do you mean what happened?" he asked frowning. "You left me."

"Because I couldn't handle any more of your temper or your stubbornness." She rolled back off him and lay facing the roof.

"Really? And do you think I have no temper now?"

"I seem to remember you suggesting it might be a good idea for me to leave."

"It was your choice."

Alethea sat up and looked at him. Seeing the sadness in his face, she gently kissed the deep frown between Severus' eyes. He looked at her irritably before his anger subsided under her loving gaze.

"You made me so angry when you refused to talk to me," Alethea continued. "But it was harder to live without you than it was with you."

Severus let a small grin curl the corner of his lip. "The irresistible Severus Snape - who would have thought?"

Alethea punched him gently on the chest. "Don't you dare think it gives you a free pass to act like an ass whenever you want."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I really want us to work Sev, but we can't let it ever get as bad as that again."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"No… more… secrets," Alethea said between planting kisses on his lips.

Severus rolled Alethea off him and perched himself up on one arm to look at her. "There is something I want too."

Alethea reached over and began trailing a finger over his chest. "Yes?"

"Along with your unconditional love I want your unconditional trust and support."

"You've always… I do…"

"No!" Severus raised his voice and took a firm hold of Alethea's hand. "I have not always felt it, not lately, and I need to know that you do. I need to know that whatever happens you will always trust in me, believe in me."

Alethea sat up so he knew she was taking him seriously.

"Sev, I love you more than I could ever tell you." She reached out to cup her hand on his face. "I want you to know that I will always be there for you."

Severus smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you," she kissed him. "I trust you," she kissed him again. "And I believe in you."

They locked eyes for a long time until Severus spoke.

"Having no secrets between us is fine, but there might be things that I cannot always tell you… for your own safety."

"Okay," Alethea sighed realising that like it or not, there would always be things he wouldn't be able to tell her. That, she resigned, would have to be enough.

* * *

The following week classes were back on as usual and Alethea was having a hard time getting her students to settle down. They were more interested in recounting the feats of the Tri-Wizard champions than taking notes.

"Okay, okay," Alethea waved her hands in the air to get her students attention. "I give up; you're all dismissed for today, the lesson's over."

The students let out whoops and quickly gathered up their belongings.

"I still want those parchments in by next week," Alethea called over the noise as the classroom quickly emptied.

She threw herself back into her chair and tipped her head back to look at the roof. How could she compete with the excitement of the Tri-Wizard Cup?

"Something wrong?" a baritone voice called from the doorway.

Alethea looked over to see Severus enter the room.

"No, no, just a little weary." She stood up and pulled him into a quick embrace. "This is a nice surprise."

"What is?"

"I'm usually the one visiting you in your classroom."

Severus pulled out one of the students' chairs and sat, crossing his long legs at the ankles.

"Is everything okay?" Alethea stood behind him and began massaging his shoulders. "You don't seem yourself."

He sighed. "There is something… something you should know."

Alethea continued to work at the knots in his shoulders and neck.

"Karkaroff and I, we have a history."

She stopped massaging him and pulled over a chair to sit beside him. Severus kept his eyes on the floor. Alethea cupped a hand on his face raising it to look at her.

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

"I know," Severus pursed his lips in an attempted smile. "Karkaroff is a former Death Eater; he managed to avoid life in Azkaban by naming names."

Alethea squeezed one of Severus' hands. "Is that what he's been bothering you about? Is he trying to bribe you?"

"No, no. The Ministry has known about me since the fall of the Dark Lord and Dumbledore vouched for me. Karkaroff came to me because he is concerned that the Dark Lord is growing stronger."

"Do you think he's right?"

"I… I believe he may be."

Severus stood and moved away from her. When he turned Alethea noticed that he was holding his forearm, the one on which she knew her was branded with the Dark Mark.

"Karkaroff showed me his Dark Mark, showed me how it was darkening. He said it was a sign that the Dark Lord may be getting stronger."

"And you?" Alethea asked. "What do you think it means?"

Severus looked to the ground again. Alethea walked to him and tried to catch his eyes. He clenched his forearm tighter and as Alethea gently laid her hand upon it, he flinched and pulled his arm away.

"Let me see."

She picked up his arm, undid the buttons on the cuff and began rolling up the sleeve. His tattoo that had always been light and unobtrusive was now a dark black. The serpent outline almost looked as if it were moving. Severus only let her look for a second before he pulled his sleeve roughly down again. Alethea could see shame and fear in his eyes.

"Does it mean that he's back?"

"I do not know… I don't think so."

"Would he expect you to come back to him?"

"That is what worries me."

Alethea launched herself into Severus' arms and looked up into his eyes. She had never seen him so frightened; it was only on rare occasions that Severus would let his mental guard down and let her see such raw emotions inside. Alethea rested her head on his chest.

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore; he will want to know what is happening."

He leant down and kissed her on the top of the head before pulling away and leaving the room.

Alethea sat back behind her desk. She didn't like seeing the fear in Severus' eyes; it cast a shadow of uncertainty over her that knotted in her stomach and refused to go away.


	27. Homecoming

Book 4: Chapter 5

**Homecoming**

Feasts at Hogwarts were always wonderfully exciting events. They were held at the start of each new school year to welcome everyone back, at Christmas time the Great Hall was overflowing with decorations, and they were held at various other times whenever Dumbledore felt there was something that needed to be celebrated.

As far as feasts go at Hogwarts, none during Alethea's time at the school so far had seen the students as excited as the one held on the last night of term. Talk was not so much about the upcoming Easter holidays, but of the final Tri-Wizard event that would be held once school returned. Half the students were making predictions about what the task might be, while the other half were arguing about who would be the eventual victor. Hogwarts staff and students had a hard time because Harry and Cedric Diggory divided their loyalties as school champions.

Alethea cast her eyes around the room as she poured herself a goblet of wine and caught Moody's eye. He stared at her for a few seconds before his magic eye wandered over to Severus seated beside Alethea. Severus however, didn't notice because he was too busy glowering in the direction of Karkaroff. Karkaroff, in turn, was shifting his own gaze between Moody and Dumbledore. The suspicion and tension at the Head Table was frustrating Alethea. She put down a fork and begun rubbing her temples with both hands until she felt a hand tenderly stroking her leg. She turned to Severus who was looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"I feel like I'm sitting in the middle of a staring contest," she nodded her head in the directions of Moody and Karkaroff.

Severus caught Karkaroff's eye and flashed him a menacing look. Karkaroff frowned and looked down at his plate. Alethea noted that Severus didn't attempt the same with Moody, who continued to have one eye on his plate and one on Severus.

Alethea smiled as fingers on her thigh slowly worked their way up.

"What's going on with Moody?" she whispered. "He hasn't taken his eye off you all night."

Severus lifted his hands to his head. "Forget it."

She watched Severus as he massaged his temples much as Alethea had done. The hand still on Alethea's thigh under the table pushed against her sensitive area. She turned to look beside her and Reichart grinned a full yellow-toothed smile at her. Alethea let out a loud squeal and jumped up from her chair knocking several goblets over on the table. The Great Hall fell into instant silence as everyone stopped talking and looked up at Alethea with surprise. She looked at Severus who was frowning deeply and Reichart who was still grinning.

"I'm... um, sorry," she spluttered red-faced as everyone continued to look at her. "That dish was a bit too, um, spicy."

Alethea sat back down and when the noise slowly started up again around the hall, she leant in to Severus.

"Can we please leave?"

"Is everything alright? What was that about?"

"Reichart... he... I need to get out of here." Alethea stood again and made her way from the table and down the aisle between the house tables.

Severus followed closely behind.

Back in his dungeon quarters Severus paced angrily after Alethea told him what had happed during dinner.

"And you left his hand there for that long?" he raged.

"Only because I thought it was you," Alethea let her tears fall. "I've been avoiding that jerk ever since he got here, do you think I'm happy at the thought of his bloody hand wandering around over me!"

Severus stopped his pacing and sat down on the couch, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I am sorry love, I know you wouldn't."

Alethea snuggled down into him and let herself be comforted.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Reichart sat as far from them as he could and did not even attempt to look in her direction. At one stage when he did turn Alethea noticed a large purple and black bruise on one of his eyes. She turned to Severus.

"That's rather old-fashioned isn't it?"

"What?"

Alethea gestured at Reichart and Severus grinned smugly.

"Not at all, I believe that there is no place for magic when it comes to defending a woman's honour."

Alethea grabbed hold of his hand tightly under the table and smiled.

* * *

Alethea and Severus had not discussed any plans for the Easter holidays. Usually they were more than happy to remain at Hogwarts but this time Alethea felt that they would benefit from some time away. Before discussing anything with him, she decided to run her plan by Dumbledore. She sat in his office and took a boiled sweet from a bowl as he offered it.

"I think it'd do him some good to get out for a week. He's becoming increasingly distracted lately; I think it's all this business with Karkaroff and Moody."

"Ah yes, I can understand that it has been unsettling for him," Dumbledore nodded. "And I am sure we can manage without the two of you for a little while. Where do you plan to go?"

"Well," Alethea smiled. "I was thinking of taking him home."

"He hasn't been already?"

"He's been to my apartment in London but not home in Somerset."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Well then, he's in for an experience."

"You don't think I should have told him before?"

"That's up to you, obviously there's a reason you don't talk about your past."

"We don't talk much about either of our pasts; it's almost as if our lives only begun here at Hogwarts when we met each other."

She grimaced as soon as she's said it but Dumbledore continued smiling.

"I know... it's too cheesy, sorry."

"As far as I'm concerned my dear, there's no such thing as too much cheese."

* * *

After she left Dumbledore's office, Alethea went in search of Severus. She found him in his storeroom doing an inventory of the contents.

"Hey there," she sidled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was wondering if you were up for a little distraction."

He turned to face Alethea and pulled her in closer. "I welcome any distraction involving you."

"Great!" She tapped him on the chest and wriggled free of his grip. "Let's get out of here then."

"Out of here? To go where?" he frowned.

"Hogwarts will be in safe hands if we take off for a few days."

"And where would you like to take off to? I am not in the mood for dusting off cobwebs at Spinner's End."

"Not a problem," Alethea laughed. "How about you come back to my place?"

"Your home? Yes, I think a visit to London wouldn't be too bad."

"Ah," she grinned. "Not there, my family home."

"How very interesting," Severus mused stepping forward to pull Alethea into him once more. "I was beginning to think you had no home, that Dumbledore had concocted you in a cauldron."

"Interested?"

"Very," Severus pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Oh, don't get started," Alethea pushed him away gently, "or we'll never make it out of here."

They returned to their own rooms briefly to pack, before they met in the entrance hall.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Severus said dropping a small black travel bag at his feet.

"Nope."

"So how are we getting to this mysterious home of yours then?"

Alethea picked up her own bag and opened the doors, stepping out into the cool evening air.

"We'll just need to get through the gates then we can apparate."

Severus fell into pace with her and once through the school gates she held out her hand to him.

"Want to come home with me?"

Severus reached out to hold her hand and as soon as he did, there was a small pop and they were gone. When the pulling sensation stopped, Severus opened his eyes and at first his surroundings confused him. He felt as if he had just apparated but it looked as though they were still at Hogwarts. They stood beside a large wrought-iron gate beyond which lay the large dark outline of a castle. Dense forests of trees surrounded them on all sides and in the distance the trickle of slow running water could be heard.

"Well, I do not find this amusing," Severus said. "That is a lot of trouble to go to just to make a point that Hogwarts is your home."

Alethea laughed and put an arm around his waist.

"We're not still at Hogwarts," she said.

"Well it looks like it."

She waved her wand and when the gates in front of them opened, they passed through. Severus squinted towards the outline of the castle. It had two tall towers that loomed high into the sky; it was only a fraction of the size of Hogwarts but was still a formidable sight.

"This is amazing," he gazed at the castle. "You grew up here?"

"In a manner of speaking," Alethea let a small smile escape the side of her mouth.

They continued along a path in the direction of the castle but just before it, they took another path veering off to the right. The new path led around to the back of the castle where a small cottage sat amongst neatly trimmed hedges.

"Here," said Alethea turning to face Severus. "Is home."

He frowned and looked from the cottage to the castle. "I must admit that this does make slightly more sense."

The comment earned Severus a soft punch in his ribs.

"Before we go in I should explain a few things."

"A good idea, how about you start by telling me where we are." He put down his bag and crossed his arms waiting for an explanation.

"Ashbrittle."

Severus frowned at her and tapped his foot impatiently.

"In Somerset," she continued. "I grew up in London, you know that already, me and my parents. Dad used to do the gardening on a gorgeous property, the owners were lovely. Sometimes Dad would come home and tell us about strange or funny things that he'd seen; stuff like floating cutlery or visitors in weird costumes, that sort of thing. I was really interested of course because I'd been doing that sort of thing alone in my room for years… floating things, not wearing weird costumes."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Anyhow, when I was maybe nine or ten Dad took me to the house with him one weekend and I was messing around and knocked a statue off a pillar. I didn't know how I'd done it but the statue froze mid-air just before it hit the ground, hovering. I jumped a mile when someone behind me yelled out and came running over, it was the owner. He looked at me and the statue then pulled a wand from his pocket and sent the statue back up to the pillar. I can't tell you how scared I was, I'd been careful never to let anyone see the things I could do and there I was caught out by my Dad's boss."

"You're… Muggleborn?"

"Yes… you're not angry with me are you, for not telling you before?"

"Actually, I'm not sure." Severus kept his arms tightly crossed over his chest. "It is something I would have liked to have known; you said no more secrets."

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you. It doesn't bother me obviously but so many people… I don't know what it is; maybe deep down part of me always thinks I'll be rejected if people find out."

Severus tentatively put a hand on her arm. "I am not going to reject you if that was your fear."

Alethea smiled and hugged him. "No more secrets."

"So how is it then that you came to be at this place?"

"My father's boss, the one who caught me with the statue, he spoke with my parents, had to explain the whole 'magic world' thing to them. Of course it was overwhelming but like any parents they wanted to do what was best for me."

"Then why didn't you attend Hogwarts when you were old enough?"

"They'd considered it but my family didn't have much money. Dad's boss told him about a friend of his who lived here; he said that they'd hire my parents to work here at the castle while his wife could tutor me."

"They thought that this was better than a Hogwarts education?"

"Yeah, I guess, plus they were more than a little sceptical about the whole 'magic world' thing. They were still a bit freaked out about my powers so at least this way they weren't giving me up to a completely foreign world. They got to keep me close so they could keep an eye on me."

"So you grew up in a small Muggle home and schooled in a castle, it sounds vaguely familiar," Severus smiled wrapping his arms tightly around her. "So tell me about this education of yours."

"Not now, how about we get inside where it's warm?"

Alethea opened a small picket gate and they made their way up a brick path between hedges and towards the small cottage. As they reached the door it flew open and a short man with black hair greying at the temples burst through and grabbed Alethea tightly.

"It's so good to see you!" he said between kisses.

"Dad," Alethea beamed. "This is Professor Severus Snape. Sev, this is my father, Roald."

Severus twitched a smile and held out his hand for him to shake.

"Yes Professor, I've heard a lot about you, but not nearly enough I think."

Roald led Severus through to a small living room that was lit by a crackling fire. They sat down on soft sofas across from each other as Alethea went through to the kitchen and found her mother preparing dinner. Alethea hugged her tightly from behind.

"Oh, I know that hug anywhere." She turned around and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "So where's this man of yours? I can't wait to meet him."

"He's in the lounge with Dad; do you think he'll be alright?"

"Don't worry dear; I'm sure he'll make an extra effort not to scare him off."

They walked hand in hand into the lounge to join the two men. Severus looked very uncomfortable, sitting rigid on the edge of his chair while Roald threw questions at him. Alethea wondered if he had ever met a girlfriend's parents before.

"Don't take it personally," she said sitting down next to him and patting a hand on his knee. "The fact that you're a wizard is already against you."

For the rest of the evening as well as the next few days, Severus and Alethea talked with her parents about everything from teaching at Hogwarts to Alethea's childhood. Severus was annoyed about a wizard not being able to attend Hogwarts and made sure to tell Alethea's parents exactly what he thought. After learning about the owners of the castle and how close Alethea was with their daughter Maddie, Severus seemed hurt that she had never been mentioned before. He was also annoyed when he learnt about the relationship the castle owners, the Cadgies, had with Albus Dumbledore. He gave Alethea a disappointed frown when he heard about how the professor, a friend of the Cadgies, had been the one to discover her rare healing abilities and had worked closely with Alethea as a young girl to explore and harness those abilities. Her parents spoke with pride about how Alethea had come of age and begun an internship at St. Mungo's, saying that it was such a shame they couldn't tell anyone exactly what their daughter was doing for a living.

Alethea took over the story to say how happy she had been working at St. Mungo's for almost fifteen years before Dumbledore came to her four years ago and asked her to fill in at Hogwarts. She told Severus that it had been hard work at St. Mungo's because she had to follow correct procedures and use approved treatments when her own abilities which would have been a lot more practical.

"Dumbledore told me I had to be careful about revealing my healing abilities; he said that you can't trust anyone with that kind of information. He was also always telling me that I was better than the hospital," Alethea smiled. "But really, where else could I have been?"

"I'm glad you're at the school now," her Mum said. "The thought of you teaching children is a lot more reassuring than knowing you're around all those disgusting illnesses and injuries at the hospital."

By the end of their visit a few days later, Severus felt happier that Alethea had shared more of her life with him. Their visit to her home had reconfirmed his love for her and his dedication to have her in his life or at the very least for as long as she would continue to put up with him.


	28. Feats of Great Strength

Book 4: Chapter 6

**Feats of Great Strength**

On the morning of the final Tri-Wizard task, Alethea and Severus sat together by the fire in Severus' room. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor leaning back against a couch with Alethea positioned cosily on his lap flicking through a copy of Witch Weekly.

"Can you believe the trash this Rita Skeeta comes up with? How does she get away with it?"

"What are you reading that magazine for anyway?" Severus took it from her and tossed it over the back of the lounge.

"Now what am I going to read?"

"Didn't you mention something about joining you in the shower?"

"When… that was a while ago," she grinned.

"Is the offer still on?"

"I've got supervision this morning; forth years have my history exam today."

Severus bent down and kissed her seductively on the lips and she returned his passion in kind.

"I guess that was supposed to convince me?"

"You don't usually need much convincing," he teased as he began sliding his hand up the inside of her robes.

"Mmm," she purred into his ear. "Maybe that's because you're so good at it."

She struggled to her feet and held out a hand to help Severus up. He pulled her into a strong embrace and kissed her passionately.

"What did I ever do without you?" he said as Alethea began unbuttoning his frock-coat.

"Hm, I'd like to think you struggled desperately."

"Indeed?" Severus kissed her again.

Alethea continued to undo his layers until she parted them revealing his bare chest. She kissed a wet line down from his lips, over his adam's apple and down the centre of his smooth chest. She reached up to his shoulders and pushed the clothes off, dropping them to the floor. She held two hands against his chest and pushed him backwards towards the bathroom. Letting himself be pushed, Severus kicked off his boots and undid his belt and trousers, attempting to pull himself out of them without falling. Once they had reached the bathroom, Severus stripped out of the last of his clothes while Alethea took out her wand and flicked it towards the shower. Streams of water burst from the showerhead and almost instantly the small room was filled with steam. Alethea felt Severus' hands on her as he pulled her robes up over her head and flung them to the floor. He kissed her, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra before snaking his hands past her hips and pulling down her underwear. Alethea stepped out of them and pulled Severus gently into the shower. The initial heat on her back caused Alethea to gasp before the water ran freely over the rest of her body. Severus held his face up and let the water run down it. Alethea reached up and smoothed his wet hair back.

"You look so different without all that hair."

"I thought you liked my hair?"

"I do, you just look different." Alethea reached up onto her toes to kiss the deep frown line between his eyes.

He responded by leaning her back into the wall and covering every inch of her face and neck with kisses. His body was wet and warm against hers. She reached for a bar of soap that sat on a shelf, lathering it before smoothing both her hands over Severus' shoulders. He continued kissing her as she ran the soap down onto his smooth chest and past the thick black hair that began on his abdomen and worked its way down. When she took his penis in her slippery hand, he leant into her, rocking his hips slowly back and forth while he bit gently into her neck. Alethea was encouraged to pull harder, speeding up until Severus found his release and shuddered against her, letting his tongue move in enticing circles on her neck just under her ear. Alethea pushed him around and began lathering soapy bubbles over his back. Severus let himself laugh.

"What's funny?"

"I was just thinking about how we could be just about anywhere right now," he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You and me, when we're together we can be anywhere with just about anything going on around us and it will still always feel the same."

"It's comforting." Alethea hooked her arms around Severus' waist.

He turned back to face her and they kissed deeply while he massaged her breasts firmly with both hands. She moaned into his mouth as he let the fingers of his right hand trace a line down her stomach and down into the heat radiating between her legs.

"Severus," she purred into his ear pushing herself against him.

Alethea ran her nails up and down his back as he gently rubbed his fingers against her, increasing speed until she let out a small squeal and pulled him to her. Severus kissed her panting mouth.

"That is a sound I have never heard from you before." He smiled at his accomplishment.

"See what you do to me?"

He kissed one of her shoulders then continued up to her neck. He paused just before her lips, letting them linger as they breathed hot air onto each other. When Alethea reached forward to kiss him he pulled his head away.

"I want to hear you scream again," Severus smirked.

"Make me."

"With pleasure."

* * *

After the dinner feast that night Alethea and Severus took a short walk around the school grounds. It was a cool night and they stopped for a short time to watch the final preparations going on around the large hedge maze that had been specially grown for the final task.

"Professor! Professor Validus," a voice called.

Alethea looked around and saw Ron Weasley and Harry Potter behind her. A short, plump woman stood beside them smiling broadly, a tall man with long hair stood a distance back admiring the nearby hedge.

"I wanted you to meet my Mum." Ron's smile stretched wide.

The four competitors of the Tri-Wizard Cup had their families come to visit that evening. A couple of members of Harry Potter's usual substitute family, the Weasley's, had come along to support him.

"I'm really happy to meet you Mrs Weasley." Alethea reached out her hand which was met and shaken happily.

"Oh dear, please call me Molly, and I'm the one happy to meet you." Molly Weasley's eyes shone kindly. "The children have been talking about you for years, they just love you."

"Mum!" Ron's cheeks flushed.

"You know what I mean." She tussled Ron's already messy hair.

Severus shifted behind them as if to remind them of his presence.

"And Professor Snape, hello."

"Mrs. Weasley," he nodded back.

"I guess we'd better let the two of you continue with your business." Molly smiled. "I do hope we get the chance to talk again Professor Validus."

"Good luck Harry," Alethea winked to him.

"Uh, thanks."

Molly turned and left, Ron and Harry trudging along behind her.

"You say the two of them are an item?" she asked Ron quietly.

"Yeah, sick isn't it!"

'Is that a good sick or a bad sick? I never can tell what you kids mean these days."

"Bad!" replied the boys together.

"Oh I don't know," she turned to watch as Alethea and Severus disappeared through the doors. "I think it's rather lovely."

* * *

The anticipation of the third and final Tri-Wizard task was as exciting for the staff as it was for the students. Sitting in her seat up in the stands surrounded by chatting and happy students, Alethea tapped her right foot nervously. She wished that Severus could have sat with her but he was further down the rows of seats, pacing a line across the front of the makeshift stadium that held the spectators. Cedric and Harry, the two Hogwarts champions had begun the challenge first, entering a massive maze formed from the large green hedges. A little while after the Durmstrang and Beaubaxon champions had followed them into the maze and Alethea noted that Severus looked decidedly more apprehensive than she felt. He anxiously shifted his gaze between the maze and scans of the crowd, all the while rubbing his left forearm distractedly. Alethea began to worry about him as his pace quickened and his head darted around faster, his eyes wide. She got up from her seat and made her way down the stands to Severus. When she reached him Alethea put her hand on his shoulder and Severus jumped. He whipped around and saw the worry in Alethea's eyes.

"I am alright," he said anticipating her question.

"No you're not, why are you so agitated?"

He was avoiding eye contact so Alethea reached out to take his left arm which he pulled away quickly.

"Show me," she said firmly.

He turned her around so he had his back to any onlookers and slowly pulled up his sleeve. The Dark Mark scarring his pale skin was darker than she had ever seen it; it swam about his forearm as if alive. The energy that it emitted forced Alethea to step back quickly; she could feel hatred and anger radiating from it. Severus pulled his sleeve back down and returned his attention to the maze. Alethea reached up to touch his face; it was clammy and much paler than usual. For the first time in all the years that she had known him, Severus seemed truly frightened.

"The mark hasn't been like that before has it?"

"Not since the Dark Lord vanished."

He suddenly gripped his arm, pain and alarm contorting his face. "No!"

"What?"

Severus' eyes widened and he looked around wildly.

"What's wrong?" Alethea repeated.

"The Dark Lord… he… he is calling us to him."

"No, it can't be." Alethea shook her head.

Severus ran off in the direction of Dumbledore. He grabbed him by the shoulders and leant in closely to the Headmaster pointing to his arm as they talked. Alarm crossed Dumbledore's face and he looked up into the maze.

Suddenly the crowd was cheering wildly and Alethea looked across to see what they were clapping and pointing at; Harry and Cedric had emerged from the maze. The boys were quickly surrounded by a mass of people and Alethea got lost in the crowd. She stood on her toes to try and catch sight of Severus or Dumbledore but they had moved. She heard screams then, and crying as many in the crowd began yelling that Cedric Diggory was dead. Alethea grabbed one screaming student and pulled her in close, the girl's tears instantly soaking through Alethea's robes. With the young student attached to her side and another, who looked rather startled, clinging tightly to the tail of her cloak, Alethea began herding students from the grounds. She encouraged them to return to their common rooms, telling them that their head teachers would be along soon to see to them. Over the many heads Alethea thought she saw Severus, Dumbledore and Minerva running back towards the school.


	29. Back from the Dead

Book 4: Chapter 7

**Back from the Dead**

The Dark Mark on Severus' forearm continued to burn deeply as he made his way towards the entrance gates of Hogwarts. Pushing through the gates he made sure to lock them securely after he passed through. He looked up at the castle and thought about Alethea; she would be waiting for him and no doubt upset about the events of the evening. Severus wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and be with Alethea, to comfort her, _or at least let her comfort me_, he thought, but he was bound by duty to do as Dumbledore asked him. He breathed in deeply then with a pop, apparated.

When the pulling sensation stopped, Severus was confused for a moment until his eyes adjusted to the near darkness. A fire was flickering in the corner of a small room. He thought he heard a noise behind him and as he turned to face it, he heard a voice.

"Crucio!"

Severus' knees buckled and he fell to the ground as the spell hit him. He writhed on the floor in agony, sharp knives of pain shooting up and down every limb; his eyes closed so tight that he saw bright stars bursting in the darkness. He heard himself screaming but didn't know if he was screaming out loud or if it was just his head. When the pain began to slowly subside, Severus felt something jabbing him roughly in the neck. He forced open his eyes and followed the wand tip at his neck and up the arm of the black-cloaked figure pointing it at him. A pale white face with glowing red eyes glared angrily down at him.

"I am surprised you bothered slinking back to me Severus," Voldemort hissed. "But it was kind of you to save me the trouble of coming to kill you."

Voldemort raised his wand high. "Avada…"

"Wait!" Severus called raising a hand. "Master, I am faithful to you."

"Faithful?" Voldemort let out a strange noise that only slightly resembled a laugh.

"Where were you loyal servant when I called you to my side hours ago? Why have you only now decided to stop cowering behind your school desk?"

"My Lord," Severus said staring at the wand still pointing to his chest. "I have remained at Hogwarts all these years out of fear that I would meet the same fate as many of your supporters. I am ashamed to admit that I believed you defeated and gone; it was convenient for me to continue to maintain an illusion of faithfulness to Dumbledore."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME WHEN I CALLED FOR YOU?" Voldemort knelt by Severus' head and screamed into his ear.

"Dumbledore… he believes I am reformed, that I have renounced you."

Voldemort stood back at full height and let his wand fall to his side. "So?"

"I have earned his unwavering trust and during your absence I have become a confidant of his. Over the past year as I felt your presence strengthening I knew that my position within the school would become vital to your cause."

Voldemort raised his wand again, pointing it to Severus' chest.

"My Lord, if I came to you earlier tonight then you would lose the opportunity to have a spy at Hogwarts, someone right in Dumbledore's pocket."

Voldemort cocked his head to the side as if considering the validity of what Severus was saying.

He continued, "I felt it best not to return to you until I was ordered by Dumbledore to do so."

Voldemort's red eyes flashed. "Crucio."

Once again Severus felt that he was on fire, red hot flames of pain soared throughout every nerve ending, every cell in his body was screaming.

"GET UP!" Voldemort withdrew his wand and walked away from Severus, looking into the fire.

Severus struggled to his feet, still gasping for breath and grabbing hold of a nearby armchair for support.

"It has been a wise move to keep a man at Hogwarts, Severus," Voldemort said with his back to Severus. "But my concern, you see, after you have been there so long, is whether I can trust you as much as Dumbledore does."

Severus let go of the chair and stood as tall as his aching body would allow.

"Clearly you have no problem being a traitor to one of us."

"You can trust me, My Lord. I live only to serve _your_ cause." Severus bowed his head.

Voldemort turned and took several paces closer to him, staring into Severus' black eyes. He guarded his mind, using his strongest defences to hide away everything he didn't want Voldemort to see.

"Just do not forget who your true master is." Voldemort appeared convinced and motioned to someone else in the room that Severus had not noticed before and a dark figure in a white mask approached. "See to it that our friend remembers never to disobey me again."

Voldemort once again turned his back as the masked figure shoved Severus roughly through the door and led him down a narrow passageway. Severus stopped when he reached a flight of stairs and turned to face the man behind him.

"Welcome back," the Death Eater said raising his wand.

Severus felt a gush of wind hit him in the chest and he was propelled backwards down the stairs, bouncing with a sickening crunch several times on the hard wooden steps before coming to a stop at the bottom. Above him the Death Eater stood silently for several seconds before turning on his heel and walking away. Severus felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness and had no idea of how long he lay at the foot of the stairs. When the pounding in his head and piercing pain throughout his body cleared slightly Severus grabbed hold of the banister, dragged himself to his feet and quickly apparated from the house. Once safely through the Hogwarts gates Severus stopped once again to catch his breath then limped across the grounds towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Alethea was asleep in one of the lounge chairs in Severus' room. As soon as she had helped guide students back into their common rooms and tried to calm many of them down, she had made her way straight to his room, waiting for him there ever since. It was early in the morning, almost dawn, when Severus eventually returned, he was limping heavily and holding onto his chest, trying to constrict the pain echoing within it. He crept inside and exhaled deeply when he saw Alethea sleeping uncomfortably on the chair. He walked over to her and knelt down beside the chair, smoothing hair away from her face before he leaned in to kiss her.

She stirred then opened her eyes.

"Why were you gone so long? Is it true, was Cedric killed?"

Severus struggled to sit down on the floor in front of her chair and leant backwards into Alethea's legs.

"It is true," he lowered his head. "Sadly, that is not the most disturbing news this evening."

Alethea moved forward on the chair and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders; he flinched as her fingers came into contact. She pressed her face against his face, his cheek cold and clammy.

"The Dark Lord has returned," he continued. "He was the one who killed Diggory."

"But, how can he be back. Are you sure?"

He filled her in on the rest of the evening's events, including Harry's encounter with Lord Voldemort and the capture of Barty Crouch Jr. He left out his own visit with his former master.

"So Moody…"

"Wasn't really Moody," he growled.

"What about Harry? Is he alright?"

"The boy is shaken and upset but unharmed."

"What about you, are you alright?" Alethea asked using her hand to wipe beads of sweat from Severus' forehead.

"That remains to be seen," he answered pushing himself awkwardly up off the floor. "Now that the Dark Lord has returned my position is a difficult one."

Alethea crossed her legs under herself and watched as Severus began to pace slowly. He was tentative on his feet; his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"And what position is that?"

"As far as the Dark Lord is concerned I am still his man, just as I was all those years ago when he was at his most powerful. He believes I simply remained at Hogwarts during his absence hiding behind Dumbledore's robes because I was scared of Azkaban. I will have to work hard to see he trusts me from now on."

"What do you mean? Don't you dare tell me you're going to do something stupid like go back and play at being one of his henchmen."

"Now that the Dark Lord has returned I am obligated to do whatever Dumbledore tells me I need to do."

"What he tells you?" Alethea said angrily. "What's he got to do with this? If you go back to Voldemort and he knows you've been working for Albus all this time he'll kill you."

"I have already been back to see him," Severus sighed wearily. "It seems that he decided I was of more value to him alive."

"You've been to see You-Know-Who?" Alethea fumed. "What…why? On Dumbledore's orders?"

Severus nodded and Alethea lunged forward and shoved him in the chest with her outstretched hands.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Severus groaned under the pressure of her forceful shove, backing away to lean heavily against a nearby wall. Alethea stepped forward, her face wrinkled in concern.

"What did he do to you?"

She lifted her hands and slowly undid the long row of buttons from his neck. He allowed her to pull the black frock-cloak over his shoulders gently before she started on his white shirt. When Alethea pulled the shirt apart tears filled her eyes as she examined the large black and purple bruises covering his torso.

"What did he do?" she cried.

"I had some help getting down the stairs."

Alethea laid her hands carefully across his battle-worn chest and closed her eyes, bright orange glowed beneath her fingertips as the bruises slowly began to fade. For several minutes she concentrated until all evidence was gone then collapsed exhausted in the armchair. Severus knelt in front of her and laid his head in her lap.

"If anywhere else hurts then you'll just have to wait until I get my strength back."

"But it hurts here," Severus smiled touching his lips.

"I'm angry with you."

"The Dark Lord is back and I am sorry but that's bigger than the two of us; the whole of the Wizarding world is a stake. Please Alethea; believe me that Dumbledore and I are going to do whatever we have to in order to ensure the Dark Lord will never regain the power he once had."

Alethea reached forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Just because I know what you have to do doesn't stop me from hating you doing it."

Severus laid his head on her lap again and let her stroke his hair. If tonight was any indication, it was going to be a long and painful road on the path of Lord Voldemort's second coming.

* * *

Early the next day Alethea stormed angrily into the Headmaster's office without knocking.

"Whatever you're planning I don't care, leave him alone!" Pure anger flushed her face.

"Ah, Alethea, I was wondering when you would come to pay me a visit." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm not visiting you Albus; did you see Severus last night? Did you see what happened to him?"

"I regret any pain Severus has suffered but he was well aware of the dangers."

"Why does he have to be in danger at all? So what if You-Know-Who finds out he switched sides, at least he'll be safe at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore rose from his chair and put an arm around Alethea's shoulder.

"If Voldemort's power keeps growing then there will be nowhere safe left for any of us to hide. Severus is doing what he needs and wants to do. Even without my request he would be doing so out of his own sense of duty."

"Please Albus, can't you just order him to stay out of it? I couldn't live if anything happened to him."

"We both know how driven he can be when his heart is set on something. I believe he still feels an overwhelming sense of guilt about the role he played for Voldemort sixteen years ago and we both know Severus well enough to know he cannot back down from this fight."

Dumbledore gave her shoulder a tight squeeze before continuing.

"He will need your love and support now more than ever before Alethea, make sure you are there for him."

Alethea used the sleeve of her robes to wipe away her tears as she made her way to the office door.

"Just don't let him do anything foolish."

Dumbledore gave her a curt nod and watched her leave.

* * *

Alethea sat on the end of Severus' bed on the last day of school and watched him pack his bags. She laughed as he held up two pairs of boots of an identical shade of black.

"Which ones should I bring?"

"They're both the same!" Alethea laughed.

Severus looked affronted. "No they aren't… are they?"

Alethea stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head pressed against his back.

"I'm going to enjoy this school break," she said resting her cheek against his back.

Severus took Alethea's arms from around his stomach and held them close to his chest. "And why is that?"

"The two of us, all alone at my parents house for months, nothing to keep us occupied…"

"That might get a little boring," Severus grinned.

"I've got some ideas on what we can do to fill in the time."

"Did you say all alone? What about your parents?"

"Ah," Alethea let her fingers draw small lines from Severus' chest to his stomach. "Their generous daughter has treated them to a nice long cruise so they'll be gone our whole holidays."

"That was very generous," Severus turned to face Alethea, kissing her gently on the lips.

He was worried about what the coming few months would bring. Regardless of what his loyalty to Dumbledore or perceived loyalty to Voldemort would have him doing next, he was resolute that he would do whatever he could to keep Alethea out of danger.

"What are we waiting for then?" He threw one of the pairs of boots into the bag and the other onto the floor. "I am anxious to see just how bored we can get."

Severus and Alethea walked out of the room hand-in-hand, both looking forward to, and thoroughly deserving, the break.


	30. Book 5: Allies and Enemies

Book 5: Chapter 1

**Allies and Enemies**

The sun was beginning to set behind the hills in the small village of Ashbrittle as two figures walked hand in hand across the deep green grass. They came to stop beside a lone tree and Severus sat down, leaning back against the tree and pulling Alethea down to rest between his legs.

"This has to be the most beautiful sight in the world," said Alethea leaning back into his chest.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and bit tenderly on her earlobe.

"When I was a kid I used to sit here all the time," she continued, pretending to ignore the tingles that were now running down the side of her neck. "It was as if for those few minutes a day as I watched the sun go down, that everything else ceased to exist."

Severus pressed his cheek against hers and looked up at the sun; all that remained of it was a tiny sliver of orange, the rest hidden behind the distant hill. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Alethea twisted her head back to look at him; his jaw was clenching and unclenching.

"What's wrong? You don't have to leave again do you?"

He looked down into her eyes. "No," he forced a smile. "Not tonight."

Alethea pulled his arms tighter around herself. Their break so far had not been the relaxing holiday she had hoped it to be. They had only been at her parent's cottage a week before Severus had been summoned for the second time by Lord Voldemort since his return.

"Please don't go," Alethea had pleaded with him. "You don't have to go."

"Of course I have to, we have been over this," Severus said impatiently. "It is fine, I will be okay."

"What if he curses you again?"

"If you do not delay me any more then he won't have a reason to curse me!"

Severus left through the front door to apparate outside, leaving a bewildered Alethea to sit alone by the fire for an hour while she waited anxiously for him to come back. When he returned Alethea had run to him to check for signs of injury, he tried to tell her he was fine but she wasn't reassured until she had examined every inch of him.

* * *

A few days later, Severus had received an owl from Dumbledore. He opened the envelope and tipped the contents out; a small neatly rolled parchment fell out.

_Order meets tonight, 5pm, you have the address. A.D_

"What does it mean?" Alethea asked reading over Severus' shoulder.

"I think it means he expects me to be there."

"But you said the Order of the Phoenix hadn't existed since You-Know-Who's disappearance."

Severus folded the parchment until it was as small as it would go and began turning it in his fingers.

"The night that the Dark Lord returned, after I was called back to him, I met with Dumbledore. Once he was certain he was back, Dumbledore reactivated the Order." He held up the square of parchment, which Alethea took. "This must be the renewal of my membership."

"So that's it?" she asked. "You spend your days working as a Death Eater and at night under the veil of darkness, creep out to report to the Order."

"I do not appreciate your sarcasm."

Alethea grabbed the folded parchment from him and slammed it onto the table where it bounced once then fell onto the floor. She turned to storm off but Severus angrily grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Do you think this is some sort of game?" he asked raising his voice. "Every time I go back to the Dark Lord I am risking my life. If I tell him the wrong thing or if I let my guard down and he realises what I'm doing, then I'm dead. I have to constantly monitor what I am informing him about Dumbledore's plans, judging if they are good enough to keep the Dark Lord happy but not too revealing to damage the Order's plans."

Alethea pulled her wrist free of his grip.

"I know it's not a game so don't speak to me as if I'm a child. I hate that you're in this position; it hasn't been bad enough that you're on call for You-Know-Who every minute of the day, but now Dumbledore expects the same of you."

When Severus left that evening, Alethea discovered that she had felt a lot less anxious about him leaving as an Order member than she always did when he left as a Death Eater. Just as when he returned from Voldemort, Severus arrived back from his meeting with the Order of the Phoenix and told Alethea nothing about what had been discussed. In his desire to keep her safe, he believed that the less she knew the safer Alethea would be. She would always protest this by not talking to him for the greater part of the next day.

But for now, Alethea thought, they were both safe where they sat cradled together by the tree on the hill where the sun had now completely vanished leaving the sky dark.

During the past month Severus had left many times to meet with Voldemort, and just as many times to report those meetings to the Order. The tension in Severus' face showed as he continued to clench his jaw tightly. Alethea was pained to think of the turmoil that slowly boiled inside him but for tonight at least, she hoped she could relieve him of his worries. She stood up and held out a hand to help pull Severus to his feet. He lifted an arm and wrapped it around Alethea's shoulders, pulling her close while he planted a kiss on the top of her head. Then they turned and walked in silence back to the cottage.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Alethea grew more concerned at the frequency of which Severus was summoned to report back to Voldemort. He was relying on Severus' inside knowledge of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix to guide his moves. Alethea always knew when the Dark Mark was burning because a vacant look would sweep across Severus' eyes and his whole body would become rigid. Then he would kiss Alethea is if it would be for the last time, and walk out the door, which he did without saying a word. Sometimes Severus was gone for minutes, sometimes hours, but for the whole time he was gone, Alethea would sit tensely watching the door until he would return. Always after a visit with Voldemort, Severus would come back moody and withdrawn. The first few times he returned like that Alethea tried to get him to open up, to share his concerns with her, but he always replied the same way, "I want you to stay out of it."

As far as Alethea was concerned, his return from Order meetings weren't much better. He still refused to talk about what happened and was often as moody.

"Do you think you'll be gone long tonight?" Alethea asked as she absentmindedly moved her Queen into a vulnerable position.

Severus seized the chess piece, holding it in front of her. "Are you even concentrating?"

"What?" Alethea's eyes came back into focus and looked from the Queen to the board and back. "Hey, how did you get that?"

Severus sighed and reached across the table to run his hand through her hair. She usually kept it in a ponytail but several times over the holidays she had taken to wearing it out.

"The Order won't need me for long tonight, Dumbledore just wants a quick report so I should be home before you know it. Speaking of which," he looked up at the old Grandfather clock in the corner of the lounge room, "I must be going."

They both stood and Severus kissed her quickly and left out the front door. She heard a light pop from the garden as he apparated.

Seconds later he reappeared in the large courtyard outside Grimmauld Place. He walked up the steps between the houses numbered eleven and thirteen and vanished.

"Ah, Severus, welcome," Dumbledore greeted him as Molly Weasley led him into the kitchen.

"Am I late?"

Several other Order members were already seated around the table and had stopped talking as Severus had entered the room.

"Not at all," said Dumbledore. "I am glad you are here, I wish to ask you something about Alethea."

Severus looked around the table suspiciously.

"Is this something we should be discussing in private Headmaster?"

"No, no Severus, it's nothing untoward." Dumbledore smiled. "Before you arrived this evening I was convincing the others here that Alethea would be a perfect addition to the Order of the Phoenix, don't know why we didn't try to recruit her before now."

"No," Severus said a little louder than he had meant. "I do not want her involved."

"Ha!" Sirius Black slapped his hand down hard onto the table. "Just as I suspected, the woman is merely a figment of his imagination. After all, how else could Sniv…"

"How dare you?!" Severus snarled, his teeth bared as he reached into his pocket for his wand.

"Enough," Dumbledore said calmly and raised a hand in the direction of each man.

Severus pulled his empty hand out of his pocket and stood scowling at Sirius.

"Severus, Alethea is a talented and intelligent witch and we need as many of those on our side as we can get."

He scanned the others in the room again and although Minerva McGonagall was smiling, he could tell she was trying to conceal her own concern.

"I will not allow it," he said crossing his arms over his chest for emphasis. "I won't let her risk her life when it is far from essential that she joins."

"Let's talk outside," Dumbledore said gesturing to the door leading from the kitchen to the sitting room.

Once through the door Dumbledore continued.

"I understand your concern," he said. "But there is a war brewing and all around us there are wizards making decisions about the role they will play. Alethea has every right to make that decision for herself."

"I cannot lose another woman that I…" he stopped mid-sentence, catching himself.

"The Order needs her too Severus, we can benefit from her skills."

"I understand now! Just think how invincible the Order would be during battle with its very own healer. If that is all you are thinking about then you are just using her!" Severus yelled. "Are you aware of just how alike you and the Dark Lord are?"

"Severus, don't…"

"Don't what? Does the truth hurt?"

"You are not the only person who loves her and wants to keep her safe," Dumbledore said, letting usually well-controlled anger surface. "But if Voldemort gains full control then Alethea won't be safe anywhere."

Severus said nothing but glared at him until Dumbledore's features softened again.

"Show her the respect she deserves and go tell her that if she wants a position in the Order then she is most welcome."

Severus took several steps back then turned sharply and walked through the front door, his cloak billowing behind him like large wings. Dumbledore watched him slam the door as he left then returned to the kitchen.

* * *

The sound of the front door slamming announced Severus' return a little while later. Alethea, who was sitting at the kitchen table, watched him walk through to the kitchen, ducking slightly to avoid hitting his head on the top of the frame.

"You weren't gone long. How was the meeting?" Alethea asked.

He opened a cupboard and took out a small glass, then opened another and retrieved a bottle of firewhisky. Severus said nothing to Alethea as he poured himself a glass, swallowing it in one mouthful.

"Not so good I presume," she raised an eyebrow.

He took a seat across from her, pouring another drink and placing the bottle down on the small round table.

"The meeting was fine," Severus growled before downing his second glass.

"Okay," Alethea pushed her chair from the table and stood up. "If you do decide to tell me what's wrong then come find me."

"There is nothing wrong," he sighed. "Dumbledore wanted me to ask you something."

Alethea sat back down and crossed her arms on the table. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes," Severus played with his glass in an effort to avoid making eye contact. "He wants to recruit you for the Order."

"Really? I… I thought it would be more exclusive… why would he want… really?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You are rambling."

"It's exciting," she beamed. "It's the chance for me to contribute, to do what I can to help…not to mention feeling important…did you tell Albus I would?"

He looked at her, creasing his frown lines further. "I told him you would _not_ be joining."

He shot another glass of firewhisky before Alethea snatched the glass from him. "And why would you say that?"

"Alethea, this is a serious thing, joining the Order isn't any kind of game; you should think about that before you would even think about committing."

"What's to think about?" Alethea looked puzzled. "It's the Order of the Phoenix; do you honestly think I'd rather be sitting at home practicing chess moves than being out there fighting?"

"There is no fighting, at least not yet," he said. "And that is what I am worried about; you don't even have any duelling experience."

"That's not the point I was trying to make and you know it," she frowned at him.

"It should be enough that if I say I don't want you putting yourself in danger, then you respect my wishes."

Alethea's face wrinkled into a severe scowl to rival one of Severus' deadliest.

"How about we pretend for a minute that this isn't about you," she snapped. "Everyone in the Order is in danger; I want to do this because it's the right thing. I want to be able to fight for our friends, our community, for what's right."

"Fine double standard," Severus growled. "When Dumbledore told me to report back to the Dark Lord for the benefit of the Order, you would have had me hiding at Hogwarts instead."

"How was I supposed to feel? You came back covered in bruises."

"I am realistic about the fact that I may be killed and I am at peace with it. What I am not willing to accept is the risk of losing you, especially if there is something I can do to prevent it."

Severus rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands; Alethea moved behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't want to just sit at home hoping for the best outcome," Alethea said in a softer tone. "I need to know that I'm doing all that's in my power to make sure of that outcome. Let me do this Sev."

He groaned and let his shoulders drop in defeat but said nothing. Alethea reached around and kissed him gently on the cheek and left him alone in the kitchen.

* * *

When Alethea woke the following morning she was alone in bed; the other side had not even been slept in. She got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, the hardwood floor cold on her bare feet. Severus was in the kitchen, still fully dressed and sitting where she had left him the previous night. The bottle of firewhisky was now empty. Alethea sat in the chair across from him and took both of his hands in hers. Severus looked across at her through bloodshot eyes; dark circles making his face seem more drawn than usual.

"I'm sorry," Alethea said. "I should have realised how much this meant to you."

"Who am I to deny you the chance to share in the victory of the Dark Lord's demise?" He smiled unconvincingly.

"I'd like to think you're the man who loves me and wants to protect me."

He squeezed her hands.

"Will you let me join?" she asked. "If you say no then I won't."

"I will not stop you," he sighed. "Just don't let yourself get hurt."

Alethea smiled. "I'll do my best."

She stood up and leant across the small table to kiss him. As she started to pull away, Severus deepened the kiss. She sensed that in that kiss lie the painful thought that had kept him up all night, losing her. Alethea got up from her chair and moved around to his side of the table. Standing between the table and his chair, she climbed onto the table so that she was sitting on it and facing him. She craned her neck forward and pressed her lips tenderly against Severus'. As she parted her lips to allow his tongue entry, Alethea lifted her foot and let it rest on his chair between his legs. She felt his mouth curve into a smile beneath hers as she massaged his groin with her toes. When they broke apart Alethea's toes continued to work and she could feel Severus' appreciation straining against his trousers.

He shifted forward, pushed up the hem of her nightdress and kissed her knee. When Severus looked up at her she lifted her hand to his face, using her index finger to trace a delicate line down the crooked bridge of his nose. Severus raised both his hands to her knees and trailed his fingernails up her thighs; when he reached the delicate fabric of her underwear Alethea lifted herself off the table slightly to allow Severus to hook his fingers through the elastic and pulled them smoothly off. He stood up and Alethea smiled at the sight of his erection as it strained forcefully for release. He placed his hands back onto her knees, running his hands smoothly along the insides of her thighs and forcing them apart. Alethea reached out and grabbed hold of his belt, pulling him closer and they began to kiss again. Severus' tongue roamed an erotic path over her lips, snaking between them and into her mouth; their tongues colliding with unrestrained desire.

Alethea's hands shook with anticipation as she struggled to undo Severus' belt, eventually succeeding to pull down his trousers and boxers in one motion. He stepped into her, the table at a perfect height as he buried himself deep into her warmth. He looked into her eyes as he began to slowly pull himself out of her then slide back in. Alethea let her hands wander through the soft hairs on the backs of his thighs, over the constricting muscles of his behind and under his shirt to scratch her nails over his back. As Severus' rhythm began to quicken, Alethea wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and drew him closer. Severus bowed his head in concentration, his hair hanging down to softly tickle her shoulder. Warm breath from his nose blowing onto her neck made her feel dizzy with lust for him. Alethea leaned back onto her elbows and lifted her hips up to allow him greater access. Severus responded by pumping his hips harder, drilling into her with determination.

Alethea's muscles tightening around him soon signalled her orgasm and as she began to cry out, Severus buried her mouth in his, sucking her breath into his own lungs. He ground himself into her several more times until his own orgasm burned and he felt the waves of ecstasy shooting through every nerve ending in his body. As he jerked against her, Alethea sat back up and pulled Severus' head to rest against her chest. His nose pressed against her fragrant skin making him shiver as he breathed her in.

After a little while he lifted his head and began to stroke the black hair that rested on her shoulders.

"What?" she asked as he began to smile.

"I have not told you that I love your hair down like this," he said running his fingers through it.

"I can't wear it down, it annoys me." She brushed her hair back over her shoulders and out of the way.

"Shame," Severus replied pulling himself from her arms and yawning loudly. "I think I need to go have a sleep."

He pulled his trousers up from where they lay around his ankles and walked towards the stairs.

"Want some company?" Alethea teased, crossing her legs theatrically and allowing him a glimpse of the wiry black hair between them.

Severus held out a hand to her and she jumped from the table and sashayed across to take his hand, swinging her hips seductively as she went.

"You are such a tease," he grinned.

"Ah," she pouted her lips. "It's not teasing if you get what's offered."

He kissed her hand and began climbing the stairs, pulling her along behind him.


	31. Welcome to the Order

Book 5: Chapter 2

**Welcome to the Order**

Several days after Severus had first brought the idea to Alethea of her joining the Order of the Phoenix, he was still struggling with the fact that Alethea was determined to join. He knew he was being selfish and overprotective but without Alethea he knew he had nothing. She had been trying to reassure him that the likelihood of anything happening to her would be low, considering that all Dumbledore had asked her to do so far was research. Once Alethea sent him an owl indicting her desire to join the Order, Dumbledore had sent her an odd reply, an address followed by strict instructions.

"Why has Dumbledore told me to memorise an address then burn it?" Alethea asked waving the parchment in front of Severus.

He took it from her and read it quickly before handing it back.

"Security precautions," he said. "If you don't get told the address from the secret-keeper then you'll never be able to find the place, let alone get in."

"Even if I went with you?"

"Yes."

Alethea noticed how Severus would tense up whenever she mentioned anything to do with the Order and so decided to try to keep her enthusiasm to a minimum. By the evening of her first meeting, however, Alethea was suddenly feeling less sure of herself. Severus came to ask her if she was ready to leave and found her on the lounge, feet tucked underneath her and chewing on her nails.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"It's just a meeting right? Nothing to be nervous about."

He got down onto his knees beside her and stroked her hair; she had been wearing it down since he had told her he preferred it like that.

"Yes, it's just a meeting. Why are you so worried?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

Severus took her hand and pulled her off the lounge into his arms.

"You will be fine," he said hugging her tightly. "But if you want to change your mind I am sure everyone will understand."

Alethea pushed herself away from him and forced a smile.

"I'm alright, let's go."

Severus took her hand and led her outside the front door then pulled her into an embrace and apparated them both to the headquarters in Grimmauld Place. Alethea looked up at the grimy buildings lining the road in front of her.

"Do you remember the address Dumbledore sent you?" Severus asked. "Think about it."

He used his chin to gesture towards the row of houses. As soon as Alethea recalled the address, a desolate building suddenly appeared, pushing its way between the already present houses.

"That's something you don't see every day," she mused.

Severus led the way up the front steps and after tapping his wand against the handle, opened the door and ushered Alethea inside. She stood just inside at the end of a long passageway until Severus clicked the door shut behind them and headed towards the other end. Alethea followed closely behind.

"I don't believe it!" a familiar voice called once they pushed through into the kitchen. "What took you so long?"

Alethea stepped out from behind the back of Severus' robes and saw Remus Lupin on his way towards them. When she took his outstretched hand he held it firmly between both of his own.

"Remus, it's so good to see you again," she smiled and pulled her hand away. It might have been her imagination but she thought she could hear Severus grinding his teeth.

"Alethea." Remus shook his head. "I don't know what to say to you after so long."

'Well, you could introduce her to the rest of us," a deep voice said from the table.

Alethea looked past Remus and for the first time, noticed who else was sitting at the long table in the room. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, his eyes sparkling over the rims of his glasses. A few seats down from him were Minerva McGonagall and the man she assumed was now the real Alastor Moody. Molly Weasley gave her a quick wave and the red-headed man beside her smiled pleasantly. There were several other people at the table she didn't know, including the dark-haired man who had asked for an introduction.

"Ah Sirius," Remus grinned. "This is Professor Alethea Validus, Alethea this is Sirius Black."

Sirius got up from his seat and bowed deeply. "If they had professors like you in my day, I would have paid a lot more attention in class."

"Humph," Minerva voiced in mock insult.

Several in the room laughed but behind her, Alethea heard Severus make a grunting noise. She stepped backwards so she brushed slightly against Severus, as if to reassure him. She knew a little of the history between the two men and knew the last place she'd ever want to be would be between the two of them. Severus, Alethea and Remus found their seats at the table and looked towards Dumbledore.

"Thank you all for coming," he smiled. "This is only a short meeting tonight in order to share some information. Do you wish to speak first Severus?"

"Of course Headmaster," he nodded. "Just as you suspected, the Dark Lord is seeking the cooperation of the giants. Macnair and Dolohov have already been sent to persuade them."

"Then I hope Hagrid has gotten there first." Frowned Minerva.

"And is convincing enough," added Remus

"I also recommend you advise Order members within the Ministry to be on alert, there is a plan to put key people under the Imperious Curse."

"Anyone in particular?" asked Remus

"I am afraid I don't know that yet."

"That's about as useful as what we've come to expect from you Snape," Sirius smirked.

Severus glared at a spot on the wall across from him and clenched his jaw tightly.

"Now," Dumbledore said quickly. "From our last meeting Severus indicated that Voldemort hoped to free those of his followers incarcerated in Azkaban. Any idea yet as to how he plans to do this?"

"No," Severus looked firmly at Sirius this time. "Although I would expect that the Dark Lord's desire to get the Dementors on side might have something to do with it."

"Do let us know if you ever have any information we might actually be able to use won't you," Sirius said rocking back on his chair.

"Perhaps you might fill us in next on what you have discovered," Severus sneered menacingly. "The dangers of the build-up of dust in the attic or how your spider roommates are plotting to take over headquarters."

Sirius stood angrily and Severus stood to meet his eye. Sirius's face was red with rage but Severus grinned smugly at him.

"I'll get everyone some tea shall I?" Molly Weasley stood nervously and began clattering through cupboards behind them.

"Yes, yes, that would be lovely Molly." Dumbledore turned his attention towards Alethea who was sitting low in her chair and frowning across at Sirius.

"Unless I am needed here to be insulted some more then I will be leaving," Severus stepped away from the table and pushed his chair in.

Reluctantly Alethea also stood and began to follow Severus as he pushed angrily through the kitchen door.

"Before you leave Alethea," Dumbledore called. "I would like a word."

She waited as the Headmaster walked over to her, putting an arm behind her back and guided her through the kitchen door and into the hallway. The front door at the end of the long passage was already shutting and Alethea hoped that Severus would at least wait outside for her.

"Alethea, I am so pleased that you've agreed to join us."

"Thanks Albus," she gave him a quick smile. "But I'm not sure exactly what my role will be."

"Ah," his eyes twinkled. "I happen to have an important job for you already."

"Yes?"

* * *

Back in the kitchen Sirius was running his fingers through his matted black hair.

"You think Dumbledore wanted her in the Order so he could give her a special assignment?" he wondered out loud.

"What assignment?" Remus looked puzzled.

"Someone to spy on the spy." He smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius," Molly frowned levitating a cup of tea towards him. "It would be nice if you and Severus could lay off each other for at least one meeting for the rest of our sakes."

"I'll give the old snake one thing though," he spoke quietly to Remus beside him. "Who'd have thought that Snape would have that much taste in women?"

* * *

In the hallway Alethea stared open-mouthed at Dumbledore.

"You want me to spy?" She backed away from him. "I… I can't do it."

"I'm sorry to ask you to do this; I understand that it won't be easy."

"You don't say!"

"Alethea, this is very important. I've had my suspicions for a long time but now that Voldemort has returned it's more imperative than ever that I know what's going on."

"I don't believe you, you can't possibly suspect…"

"Just think about what I've asked you, consider the possibility. If you start to investigate and find nothing then I'll accept that."

Dumbledore lifted his hand to touch her on the arm but Alethea pulled away from him and walked quickly out the front door. She looked up and down the street but couldn't see Severus anywhere. She cursed him under her breath then apparated from Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Once she arrived back at the cottage Alethea looked for Severus, finding him in the bedroom pulling off his clothes.

"Forget something?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Like what?" he hissed.

"Me!" Alethea pulled off her black travelling cloak and threw it at him. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"You were not behind me," he spat as he climbed into bed. "I took it that you decided to stay with your friends."

"Well thanks; I _was _right behind you until Albus pulled me aside to give me a special assignment."

Alethea struggled out of her own clothes, piling them onto the floor near Severus'.

"Bastard!"

"Who?" he asked with amusement. "Me or Dumbledore?"

"I don't know, both of you. How could he even ask me to do that?"

"Do what? What is this special assignment?"

Alethea sat on the end of the bed.

"He's asked me to spy for him." Her eyes filled with tears. "To spy on Madigan Cadgie."

"The friend you grew up with?"

Alethea nodded.

"He must have his reasons to suspect her then."

"He says he does."

Severus patted the bed beside him. Alethea crawled over and let him wrap an arm around her.

"Are you going to do it?"

"I wasn't, no. Albus said that if I couldn't find anything he'd trust it." She turned around so she was facing him. "What if she found out I'd been spying on her?"

"What if it turns out that she's up to no good?"

"But I've known Maddie forever, she can't be! She's certainly not a Death Eater is she? You'd know about that."

Severus shook his head. "She is certainly not a Death Eater but the Dark Lord is optimistic about his infiltration of the Ministry. He has been bragging about how Fudge would react if he knew how many Ministry officials were loyal to him."

"So what do I do? This is my loyalty to a friend, no, a sister."

"And what of your loyalty to Dumbledore and the Order? He is very rarely wrong about his hunches."

She sighed deeply, tears running down her face and Severus pulled her closer.

"Do what Dumbledore asked," he said. "Dig around quietly and if you find nothing, great. If you do find something then we will deal with it then."

He pulled up the corner of the sheet and used it to wipe Alethea's tears. She rolled back off the bed and climbed under the sheets with him, cuddling up as close to him as she could.

"Hey?"

"Hm?" Severus answered.

"Is Sirius always like that?"

"An arrogant, immature little dung beetle?"

Alethea laughed and let him kiss her. As they began to drift asleep Alethea thought about how angry she was with Dumbledore for what he had asked her to do.

* * *

Despite the way her first Order experience had turned out, Alethea thought that meetings had gradually improved over the summer; the Order of the Phoenix was keeping an eye out for events that indicated Death Eater influence. Accidents involving Muggles always attracted attention and Dumbledore often ordered members in to investigate. It was one of these incidents that was under discussion during a meeting at Grimmauld Place one evening late into the summer break.

Several days prior a large explosion had taken place on board a train in London. It was travelling through the underground, full of commuters on their way home after work, when a blast from the front carriage had a domino effect throughout the train. In less than five minutes it was reduced to a smouldering wreck of twisted metal, ninety one people killed. Arthur Weasley had been sent to London to investigate and determine if it was a freak accident or evidence of Death Eater activity.

"So did you find out what really happened?" Dumbledore asked Arthur.

"Just as you suspected Albus, it was highly suspicious," Arthur said. "Witnesses at the last station the train stopped at mentioned odd people dressed in black cloaks boarding the train. I'm sorry to say it but it does look like a deliberate attack."

All eyes around the table were focused on Severus. Alethea thought he looked like he was going to throw up.

"You slimy git," Sirius growled at him. "You sat back and let…"

"I did not know," Severus' voice was calm but menacing.

"You expect us to believe someone nestled in the heart of Voldemort's organisation didn't know something like this had been planned?"

"The Dark Lord does not inform every one of his followers about what each may be up to."

Sirius wasn't the only one looking at Severus in disbelief, all around the table Order members were either frowning or shaking their heads slowly.

"How could you have not known?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

"I'm not the Dark Lord's personal secretary." Severus was struggling now to keep his anger in check, a vein in his temple beginning to pulse. "Even if I did know what was planned, there is a limit to how much I can intercede without drawing suspicion to myself."

"Nice to know you care more about your own skin than you do about ninety one innocent Muggles." Sirius's hands on the table were balled into fists.

"What's your problem Sirius?" Alethea piped in. "Severus says he didn't know and how can anyone in this room know how they would act in his position?"

"I do not need anyone to defend me," Severus spat. "And I do not owe explanations to any of you."

Severus stood and pushed his chair back from the table. "If you will all excuse me," he looked directly at Sirius, "I have important things to be doing."

Dumbledore stood also and walked with Severus down the long passage towards the front door. Alethea left the table with a nod to the rest of those sitting there and followed through the kitchen door. In the drawing room she heard a noise from above her on the stairs; she looked up and saw Fred and George Weasley pretending unsuccessfully to look perfectly innocent.

"Boys," she tipped her eyes at them.

"Hey there," said Fred.

"Professor. How's things?" finished George.

"Fine thank you. And what would the two of you be up to?"

"Not a thing."

"Nothing going on here at all."

"Right," Alethea tried to hide her smile but knew the boys had seen it.

Molly came up beside her and clasped one of Alethea's hands.

"Now dear, tell me that you'll stay for dinner tonight," Molly smiled.

Alethea shot a quick look in the direction of Severus; he had finished talking to Dumbledore and was standing at the front door, his hand on the knob and looking impatiently at Alethea.

"Sorry, I guess not. But thanks for the offer… again."

Molly rubbed her hand on Alethea's arm affectionately.

"You're more than welcome. But I do insist that you accept the offer one of these days," she said leaning closer, "whether the Professor wants to or not."

Alethea smiled and followed Severus through the door.

* * *

Once they had arrived back at the cottage Severus stood with both hands on the mantelpiece, leaning hard against it as he stared into the fire.

"How do they think I feel?" he growled. "Knowing these things are happening and who's responsible and being able to do nothing about it; I feel completely useless."

"It's easy for them to be angry with you because there's no one else to take it out on."

Severus turned to face her, his eyes flashed angrily.

"Not that it makes it right of course," she continued. "But they can't tell You-Know-Who what they think of him so you seem to be wearing their frustrations instead."

"Dumbledore just reminded me of how vital it is that my role as a Death Eater remains intact," he ran his hands through his long hair. "Apparently without me the Order would lose a pivotal advantage."

Alethea put her arms around Severus and hugged him tightly. "I hate that this is causing you so much pain."

"Well," he said planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Not much we can do about it though. I am used to being the one on the outside, the one who is always hated."

"But it's not fair!" she protested. "After everything you've done for the Order. It's not too late for the two of us to just disappear you know, just take off and leave all of this behind us."

He pushed her to arms length and looked sternly at her.

"I know," she said rolling her eyes. "You need to do this."

Severus nodded and let her go. Alethea began to leave the room then stopped, turning back to him.

"Has he, You-Know-Who, when you go to report to him, is that all?"

"I don't understand?"

"I mean, apart from listening to your reports on the Order, does he ever ask you to do anything for him? To be involved in anything like this train thing?"

"I said I didn't know…"

"I know you didn't," Alethea's face was etched with concern. "But has he asked you to do other things?"

Severus looked at her for a second, his jaw clenched tight, then dropped his eyes to the floor and turned back to face the fire. Alethea moved back to him and put a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off.

"Talk to me," she said.

"There is nothing I will ever be able to tell you about. I repulse myself," he said shaking his head. "Every day I'm with those people I feel my soul being slowly eroded. Before this war is even begun I fear there will be nothing of me left."

Alethea pulled his arm to turn him towards her; she saw the tears in his eyes and her stomach dropped.

"How will you be able to love me if I have no soul?"

"Then you'll share mine," she said seriously. "You've always been my strength, now let me be yours."

Severus cupped his hand to her cheek then reached down to kiss her.

"You are extraordinary," he smiled weakly.

"Only because I've got you."

Severus kissed her again, softly at first but encouraged by Alethea's reaction, he deepened it. They were pressing into each other hard, roughly clawing at each others backs trying to get closer. Severus lowered his arms around the back of Alethea's thighs and lifted her up, pinning her hard against the wall. She wrapped her legs tightly around him as they continued kissing passionately, lips and tongues clashing against each other with force as Severus pressed her into the wall pulling up Alethea's robes at the front. She clung tightly to his shoulders as he reached down to unhitch his belt and fly, pulling himself free and penetrating her deeply. Alethea inhaled with a gasp as she felt him fill her completely, Severus kissing her hungrily as he thrust fiercely into her over and over, pounding fast.

"Yes… Merlin!" Alethea panted into his ear as Severus continued to grind his hips against hers.

Within moments his passion was spilling into her and waves of ecstasy began shooting through her body. He slowly stopped his movements, pushing hard into her one more time before leaning down to bite tenderly at her neck. Pain in her chest suddenly alerted Alethea to the fact that she had been holding her breath, an effect that Severus seemed to have on her often.

He gently let Alethea down to the floor and withdrew from her; she leant back into the wall, still trying to catch her breath while Severus pulled his trousers up and stood back to look over at her. She straightened her robes and looked back at Severus smiling at her smugly.

"You're welcome." She grinned at him.

"For what?"

"If that's the result then I'll happily wear the brunt of your frustrations any time."

Severus smiled and stepped back into her again, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Alethea pressed her face into the warm robes on his chest.

"I've never been happier in my life," she gushed.

"I was about to say the same thing," Severus said as he caressed her hair.

He pulled away from her and held Alethea at arms length. "When was the last time I told you I loved you?"

"Yesterday."

"Well then, I think I owe you one for today." He kissed her again. "I love you."

Alethea let herself fall back into his arms again. "I love you."


	32. Grown up Things

Book 5: Chapter 3

**Grown up Things**

"Do you want to have dinner before we go to the meeting tonight or wait until we get home?" Alethea called from the kitchen.

She was standing in front of the open fridge weighing up their dining options. She had begun to feel a little guilty about being a bad host. Too many times over the holidays she and Severus had ended up in bed without anything to eat at all. Not that it really bothered them; their appetite for each other was far more nutritional than any food. Most times after Severus had returned from meeting with Voldemort, he would be either angry or upset. Sometimes he would share with Alethea how he was feeling but on the days when he wasn't willing to talk, Severus' lust was insatiable. Alethea was happy to become any vessel of support that he needed.

"I'm not going with you tonight," Severus answered from the lounge.

Alethea went in to him. He sat on one of the sofas pulling on his boots.

"Where are you going then?"

He lowered his eyes. "Surely you know better than to ask."

She rolled her eyes as Severus stood and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," he smiled, kissing her tenderly.

When he let her go Severus moved to the front door and left without looking back.

"Be careful," Alethea said quietly to the closing door.

A few hours later Alethea found herself sitting at the long table in the Black family home. Across from her Sirius was animatedly recalling stories about himself and Remus as students together. Another Order member, an Auror named Tonks, who had been at several meetings but with whom Alethea hadn't really spoken, sat at the table listening to the stories with a smile on her young face. The meeting had already finished and Alethea was secretly glad that Severus wasn't there to drag her out early again; she was enjoying their company.

"Oh please don't bring all that mischief up again," Remus cringed. "It wasn't all fun and games; there are some bad memories there as well you know."

"Speaking of bad memories," Sirius turned towards Alethea. "Where is your boyfriend this evening?"

Alethea frowned and raised a hand to point a finger at him. She opened her mouth to have a go at him but Remus cut across her.

"I don't think we need to get nasty here Sirius."

"Bah," Sirius flipped his hand to dismiss Remus and got up from the table and left the room.

Remus rolled his eyes as Alethea got up as well.

"He's really not that bad when you get to know him," he explained. "Sirius is just frustrated about being stuck here, feels he can't contribute to the cause."

Dumbledore, who was in the corner talking to Kingsley, shook his hand as the latter left the kitchen.

"Alethea, do you mind if I have a word?" Dumbledore asked Alethea.

She left the table and followed Dumbledore into the lounge.

"I wanted to see how things were progressing with the task I set you."

"Ah," Alethea dropped her eyes to the floor. "I couldn't…I mean I haven't yet…"

Dumbledore placed his hand on her chin and lifted it up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I knew this would be hard for you but I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important."

"I know but…"

"Alethea, if I am right then Madigan has got herself mixed up in something serious. We need to get her out before she causes any damage."

"Albus if you're right then… then what will happen to her?"

It was Dumbledore's turn to look away.

"Right, because of me my best friend gets condemned to life in Azkaban. Excuse me if it takes me a while to get my head around it."

"Her punishment would only be because of her own actions not yours."

"Albus, Alethea, will the two of you be staying for dinner?" Molly had entered the room apparently unaware of her interruption.

"Not tonight Molly, but thank you," Dumbledore gave Alethea one last grandfatherly look then nodded to Molly as he walked out.

"So how about you dear, will you be staying?" She looked at Alethea with a hopeful smile.

"Actually Molly, I'd love to."

"Great!" She clapped her hands together and pushed Alethea back into the kitchen.

Alethea took a seat at the table between Minerva and Remus. She smiled around the room at the others who were staying for the meal; besides the six members of the Weasley family and Hermione Granger, they were also joined by Sirius, Moody, Tonks and Remus. As Ginny Weasley finished placing cutlery on the table, her mother swept plates of food onto it with her wand. As everyone began dishing up hungrily, Ron looked across the table at Alethea.

"I can't wait to get back to school," he said. "What will we be learning about in History of Magic this year?"

"Hopefully you'll find it pretty exciting," she smiled. "We'll look at the Giant wars and Goblin revolts."

"Wicked!" Ron raised his eyebrows at Hermione. "That sounds like my kind of history."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Alethea looked at Remus seated next to her and noticed several scratches on his neck emerging from just beneath his collar.

"What's happened to you?" she asked quietly.

Remus pulled his collar up higher to try and hide them. "Nothing really," he smiled. "Consequences of mixing with the wrong pack I'm afraid."

"Are you okay?"

She looked over at Tonks who had stopped eating and was watching Remus intently.

"Why Professor Validus, you wouldn't be concerned because you care about me would you?"

"What?" Alethea frowned mockingly. "Don't think much of yourself do you?"

They both laughed then turned their attention back to the conversation circulating the rest of the table. They were discussing the trouble Harry Potter had gotten himself into after using magic against Dementors while in the Muggle world.

"I don't know how this could have happened if Harry's supposed to be watched around the clock," Minerva was saying.

"We have Mundungus Fletcher to thank for that," growled Moody. "The boy's useless, can't even get a simple job done properly. Just wait til I get my hands on him."

"Be gentle with him Mad-Eye." Tonks smiled. "He can't help the fact that he's a screw-up."

"Dumbledore will sort it, don't worry yourself Alastor," Arthur soothed.

"What are you talking about Weasley? If Potter gets himself booted out of Hogwarts how are any of us be supposed to watch out for the boy then?"

"I'd prefer it if we saved worrying about the worst until it actually happens," Minerva frowned over her glasses at Moody.

"Is the plan still for Harry to arrive here tomorrow?" Alethea asked.

"Yes," Remus answered her. "And we're taking quite a group with us, let Voldemort just try and get to Harry."

"You shouldn't tempt fate like that Remus," scowled Minerva.

The rest of the talk over the meal drifted around less important things as the adults sat back and let the kids take over the conversation. They discussed how the world Quidditch season was shaping up and whether or not the new Bertie Botts All-Flavour Beans flavours of bathwater or dogs breath were up to par with their old favourites. When everyone was full and the plates were empty, they said their goodbye's and began leaving the house.

"Minerva, Alethea, would you like a cup of tea before you leave? Or perhaps some sherry?" Molly asked.

"Sure, thanks mum," Fred and George said together.

"Not you," Molly growled. "All kids to bed, go, vamoose!"

The twins hightailed towards the stairs and lumbered up, Ron and Hermione close behind. Ginny was busy clearing away the table.

"Tea would be lovely Molly, thanks." Minerva smiled.

Alethea looked at her watch; she didn't know how long Severus would be gone that night and wanted to be home before he got back.

"I'll have a quick drink," she decided.

"Wonderful," Molly said as she ushered them into the lounge before asking Sirius' house-elf to prepare a tray for them.

Alethea and Minerva settled into their chairs beside the fire and Kreacher brought in a tray with a pot of tea and three cups which Molly and handed out.

"I'm so happy you stayed for dinner tonight dear," she told Alethea. "I don't feel like we've really been able to spend much time with you over the summer."

She remembered all the times she had felt compelled to leave with Severus straight after meetings without getting the chance to stop and talk.

"You know how it is," she blushed. "A conflict of interest."

"And how are you and Professor Snape getting along?"

"Um, we're… its, we're fine," Alethea stammered, embarrassment flushing her face.

"It's okay," Molly patted her knee. "You're with friends. I must say though that I never would have pictured the two of you together, personally I would see you and Remus being more of a match."

Alethea lifted a hand to hide her still reddening face while Molly, oblivious to her discomfort, continued.

"Do you find that it complicates things at Hogwarts, teachers involved with one another?"

Alethea shifted her hand so it shielded her from Molly and frowned at Minerva, mouthing a 'help me' in her direction. Minerva, who looked to be enjoying herself far too much, eventually complied.

"I dare say that things will get a lot more complicated at Hogwarts this year since it looks like Albus will be forced to have a Ministry official on staff."

"Why?" Alethea and Molly asked together.

"A complicated bit of legislation devised by the Ministry to keep him and the school in check," Minerva said as she stirred milk into her tea. "It's not enough that the Order is on the lookout for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but now we've got the Ministry out for blood as well."

"So what's their problem?" Alethea asked.

"Cornelius Fudge is just sore about Albus and Potter being so adamant about the return of You-Know-Who. They feel that such claims will hurt the reputation of the Ministry."

Ginny came into the room and sank wearily onto her mother's lap.

"You should go to bed sweetie," Molly said stroking her hair. "Thank you for helping in the kitchen."

"That's fi…ine," Ginny said between a yawn.

Alethea smiled as Ginny struggled back to her feet and kissed her mum on the cheek.

"Night Mum, goodnight Professors."

"Goodnight," Alethea and Minerva said.

After watching Ginny leave the room Alethea looked at Molly.

"You must be so proud of them all," she said. "Your kids are just terrific."

"Between you and me, those twins leave a lot to be desired," she winked.

Minerva let out a squeak of agreement and widened her eyes.

"All the kids are very fond of you too," Molly continued. "You must be a natural teacher to have had the effect on them that you have over these last few years."

"Ah, no," Alethea shook her head. "I'm hardly that at all. I'm still learning as I go, teaching and I just seemed to have found each other. I really have grown to love it though."

"But you're so good with kids; do you plan to have children of your own one day?"

Alethea, who had only just taken a sip from her cup, coughed, spitting tea onto the floor and down the front of her robes.

"I'm so sorry dear; I shouldn't have stuck my nose in. Sometimes I just don't think," Molly blushed as she flicked her wand to clean up the spilt tea.

"That's okay." Tears filled her eyes as Alethea struggled to regain her breath.

"It was a daft thing to ask, I'm sorry."

Minerva said nothing but watched the interaction over the rim of her glasses. Alethea finally stopped coughing; her face still flushed a deep shade of red.

"It's just that… well… I think that if you didn't have kids, and I know you're still young enough, but if you didn't have kids I think it would be a real shame."

Alethea knew that while Molly was always very blunt, she had a kind heart and obviously hadn't meant to embarrass her. "Thanks, I think," she frowned.

"If you don't mind me asking about Professor Snape again," Molly pressed, "it must be hard for you to deal with his double life."

"Yes," Alethea nodded sadly. "But it's much harder for him."

"Do you think about-"

"I think the poor thing's had enough for one night Molly, look at her," Minerva gestured to Alethea, still very red, who was squirming in her seat.

"Oh of course," it was Molly's turn to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry; sometimes I think my mouth works faster than my brain."

"It's okay Molly, really. I'm just not used to answering questions about my personal life." Alethea looked at her watch again. "I should be going anyway, Severus was out and if he gets home before me he'll worry."

She stood and handed her empty cup back to Molly who surprised her by pulling Alethea into a tight hug.

"You're a special person Alethea."

"Um, thank-thank you," she looked at Minerva for assistance but her friend just shrugged.

Alethea pulled free and smiled weakly before leaving.

"I'm glad she's not a prospective member of your family Molly," Minerva smirked. "Otherwise I think you'd have just scared the poor woman off."

* * *

When Alethea got back to the cottage, Severus still wasn't back yet. Immediately her mind raced with horrible images of what could have happened to him. Had he received punishment from Voldemort because he told him something he didn't like? Or had he been caught or worse, killed, while following orders? So as not to let herself get too worked up with concern, Alethea prepared for bed. After showering, cleaning her teeth and lying awake in bed for several hours, it became clear to her that the plan to stop herself worrying was not going to work. Every time she began to drift asleep, Alethea would be jarred awake by an image of Severus lying somewhere with broken bones and bleeding. It took several hours for Alethea to finally drift off.

When she woke again, rays of light penetrated through gaps in the curtains. Alethea sat straight up and looked at the bed beside her where Severus was sleeping peacefully. She breathed a sigh of relief then gently peeled back the sheets on top of him to check for any signs of injury. He stirred and opened an eye, grinning when he saw that Alethea was peeking at him under the covers.

"Now that's the way every man should be woken up in the morning."

Alethea let the sheets fall and frowned at him. "Why were you gone so long last night? I was sick with worry!"

"You're right; I should have asked the other Death Eaters to cover for me while I sent my girlfriend an owl to let her I'd be missing dinner."

"Don't get sarcastic with me," Alethea growled. "Do you realise how horrible last night was? I can't take much more worrying like this; I kept imagining all the things that could have happened to you. What if they did happen? I'd never even know if you just vanished off the face of the earth."

Severus reached out his hand to stroke her hair but Alethea pulled away. He pushed the sheets aside angrily and got to his feet, picking up his trousers from the nearby chair and pulling them on.

"Do you think that carrying on like this all the time makes it any easier for me? I've asked you to stay out of it so STAY OUT OF IT!"

"Don't shout at me Severus," Alethea said. "I can't just turn my feelings off whenever You-Know-Who beckons."

Severus was struggling to put on his shirt; half the buttons were undone and one sleeve was inside out.

"Damned useless thing," he threw the shirt across the room and stormed out, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

When Alethea joined him in the kitchen after she had dressed, she noticed that he had only made himself a cup of tea and was sitting at the table eating a bowl of muesli. She looked over at Severus, intent on nagging him about his lack of consideration, when something stopped her. Severus held his spoon in front of him but wasn't eating; he stared down into his plate with a look of melancholy etched on his tired face. With sudden and painful realisation, it dawned on Alethea just how much Severus seemed to have aged over the last few months. He was a relatively young man who could now have easily passed for someone ten years older. Alethea was saddened by the thought of enduring so much emotional turmoil that it would physically alter someone so much. All Severus ever wanted from Alethea was her love and unconditional support, to help him forget all the evil he had seen or done. She moved to the kitchen table and stood behind him, stroking his long black hair. Woken from his trance, Severus reached over his shoulder and grabbed both her hands, pulling her down into his back. Alethea wrapped her arms tightly around his naked torso, pressing her face into his back.

"I'm sorry Sev."

"You shouldn't be. I am sorry for yelling at you."

"No," Alethea took his face in her hands and turned him so he was looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

In an instant he knew what she meant and dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"You sit down," he said. "I'll get your drink."

"No, I'll do it," she kissed him on the forehead then on the bridge of his nose and stepped back from the table to make her tea.

* * *

That evening Alethea and Severus journeyed to Grimmauld Place again. The frequency of meetings spoke to the urgency of which Dumbledore felt they needed to act in order to counter any damage Voldemort and his growing legion were doing. Voldemort's poison was already spreading like a thick fog; his influence could not be seen but it could be felt.

When they arrived at the house there were several noticeable absences.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Alethea asked. It was rare for the Headmaster to not be leading a meeting.

"He said he had something he needed to do," Sirius answered. "Shouldn't be too long though I'd imagine."

As though he'd materialised at the mention of his name, the sounds of various locks and chains on the front door indicated Dumbledore's presence. Moments later the Headmaster appeared in the kitchen; on his face he wore an expression of apprehension.

"Please sit everyone," he said taking his place at the head of the table. "We're still waiting on a few people but its best if we just push on."

"You might be interested to know," a tall wizard spoke, "that I've been following Nott. He's been paying regular visits to Nocturn Alley recently buying a lot of different things, but every time he always buys what I think is scurvy-grass."

"I expect that it means Voldemort is concocting potions," Dumbledore said looking at Severus.

"Scurvy-grass is most commonly used in confusing draughts," Severus told the room. "Not something you would want over-keen and under-skilled fools like half of these Death Eaters running around with."

"Quite," Dumbledore mused. "I imagine then that getting the grass in such large quantities can't mean anything good."

"Oooh, listen," Molly suddenly gushed. "It's the front door; they must be here with Harry."

She hurried from the room as the discussion turned to Arthur Weasley who reported on his son Charlie's progress on the recruitment of foreign Wizards to the Order. Moments later a large group of people, led by Moody and Lupin, entered the kitchen.

"Welcome Alastor," said Dumbledore. "How did it all go?"

"No problems Professor," he grumbled as he sat down.

"Everything went fine," said Dedalus Diggle, his top hat bouncing as he nodded in agreement.

Molly re-entered the kitchen and sat back down. "Harry's just gone upstairs," she said.

"Good. Then shall we get back to the meeting?"

An hour later Dumbledore closed the meeting before leaving quickly through the front door. No one else seemed to think anything of his sudden departure as they congregated briefly in the long passage.

"Alethea dear," Molly said. "Can I just have a word before you leave?"

Alethea looked over at Severus who was still in deep conversation with Elphias Doge.

"Of course."

"I just wanted to apologise about last night. If you ever feel that I'm sticking my nose anywhere it shouldn't be again, just let me know. I promise I won't be offended."

Alethea put her arm around Molly's shoulder and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled weakly. "I'm just a little… shy I guess about some things."

Molly gave her a pat on the back then returned through to the kitchen.

Severus finished talking to Elphias and approached Alethea.

"Are you alright to leave now?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm all ready."

As they headed down the passage Alethea felt Severus place his hand on the small of her back to guide her forward. She smiled to herself; he had obviously done it without thinking. When they stopped at the door Severus tapped it with the wand in his free hand, stroking Alethea's back as he did. She looked up at him; the corner of his lip was curled in a grin. Merlin, she thought, he's showing affection in public. As they passed through the front door, Alethea looked back into the house; no one had seen them. She looked back at Severus who took hold of her hand, kissed it, and then apparated them both back to the garden outside her cottage.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, frowning.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

He didn't wait for her to reply, instead pulling her inside. "I think we should have a shower before dinner."

"I had one before we went out," she protested.

"Ah," his eyes glinted as he whispered into her ear. "What if I think you're still dirty?"

Alethea lifted her hand and held it to his neck, pulling him in closer as he began to lick around the rim of her ear. He picked her up to cradle her in his arms just as she thought her knees were about to give way, and carried her upstairs.

She knew that something had obviously come over Severus to put him into such a good mood all day; happiness was such a rare occurrence in his life. She thought that it must have been something pretty special to encourage him to be as openly affectionate as he had been that evening. Alethea thought that maybe it indicated that they had reached a new point in their relationship but quickly dismissed it. She had no idea what it might have meant and would never have dreamt of bringing it up with Severus. She knew him well enough to know that he didn't like change of any sort and if he were to realise that the status of their relationship was possibly changing, she could liken his reaction to that of a Knarl if she were attempting to feed it poison.


	33. Treading Lightly

Book 5: Chapter 4

**Treading Lightly**

The end of October came around so fast that Alethea and Severus were caught a little off guard. It had become their usual holiday custom to spend weeks planning for their classes that year, and another few weeks gathering their resources together. Alethea was shocked when she happened to glance at her calendar indicating only one week before they were due back at Hogwarts.

"I don't believe it," she said waving the calendar at Severus. "Where's the summer gone, and what have I wasted all my time doing?"

Severus was sitting on the lounge in front of the fire; he reached out and pulled her onto his lap, resting his chin on her back.

"I can tell you a few things you've been up to."

"Oh yeah?"

Severus lifted his hands and began drawing circles on her back; she arched forward and started running her hands up and down his thighs in response. Alethea pressed her backside down hard into Severus' lap and began grinding back and forth. He groaned loudly in approval. When Alethea lifted her arms behind her head to stroke his hair, Severus cupped her breasts and massaged firmly until he could feel her nipples harden beneath her shirt. She continued to grind her backside against him and was rewarded when she felt his erection digging hard into her.

"Now that's better isn't it?" she asked.

Severus leant forward. "That's only half the job," he whispered silkily into her ear.

His voice caused her skin to break out in goose bumps. She reached her hand behind her back and down onto Severus' crotch, fondling him roughly.

"Ahhh," he moaned as he worked to undo his belt and unzip his fly.

Alethea reached into his open trousers and pulled him free. She felt him bury his nose into her hair as he placed his hand over hers and helped her begin to pull. As he sped up, Alethea wriggled her hand free and pushed herself back against Severus' chest, moving her backside away slightly to allow Severus room to keep pounding with the organ in his hand. As he worked to bring himself to orgasm, Severus bit and sucked on Alethea's neck; she lolled her head blissfully backwards onto his shoulder.

Behind her she felt Severus' pace quicken, his quiet moans indicating he would soon reach his peak. She shifted her position again and twisted around slightly to kiss him. He groaned into her mouth and stopped jerking; closing his eyes as Alethea traced her tongue around his lips then kissed him again. He was panting hot breath into her mouth.

"You know, we're not going to be able to get away with this kind of behaviour once we're back at Hogwarts," Alethea grinned.

"It's a good thing then that we still have a week to get all this depravity out of our system."

They kissed again and Severus started to tuck himself back into his trousers. Alethea reached out her hand to stop him.

"Wait… I'm not finished with that yet."

* * *

Although Alethea had been avoiding it for as long as possible, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to put off meeting with Maddie for much longer. Dumbledore had asked her for an update several times already, and so far she had never had anything to tell him. She resented the way he was making her feel bad for not doing something she didn't want to do in the first place. Before Dumbledore had the chance to look at her with disappointment again, Alethea had sent her old friend an owl.

_Maddie,_

_How's everything? We haven't met up for a while… how about lunch tomorrow?_

_Love Allie._

Maddie's own reply by owl post several hours later brought with it her very excited acceptance.

The next day Alethea and Maddie were sitting in the Three Broomsticks sharing a pot of tea.

"We need to make sure we keep in better contact than this," Maddie said stirring her tea. "We're lucky if we see each other once a year."

"So how are you doing? How's work?"

"It's been a lot busier than usual now since… well."

"Since what?" Alethea knew she needed to press her friend if she was ever going to find out anything to tell Dumbledore.

"Since that boy decided to start spreading lies about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, we've been working overtime to make sure it doesn't cause a panic."

"What makes the Ministry think Harry Potter's lying about him being back?"

"What makes you think he's not?"

Alethea tried to read into Maddie's reaction. The Ministry had its reasons to deny Harry's claims about the return of Lord Voldemort and Maddie certainly seemed to be just playing the part of loyal employee. If Dumbledore was right about her real loyalties however, wouldn't she have been more willing to admit the Dark Lord was back?

"Listen Al," Maddie's voice had softened. "There have been reported sightings of You-Know-Who for many years; he's been seen at least three times a year since his downfall. Parents are always using stories of his return to scare their children into behaving."

"So because of that, Fudge and the Ministry aren't going to take this seriously? It's not just Potter's word, Albus believes him."

"Dumbledore believes the word of a little boy?" Maddie laughed. "Oh Al believe me, there's nothing behind the story. The Minister would have investigated and if he thought it was true there's no way it would or could be covered up."

Alethea finished the last of her cup of tea that was now cold. She swirled around the tea leaves on the bottom.

"Do we really have to talk about this? It's really tiring talking about Ministry business outside of work."

"You do look a little tired," Alethea pointed at the dark circles under her eyes.

"Knock it off," Maddie playfully tapped her hand away. "I've been working hard is all."

"Working on anything special?"

"Ah, it's just a little initiative of mine that some in the Ministry have been very interested in. It's a sort of cataloguing project. But never you mind about that," Maddie looked her with a glint in her eye. "I want to hear if you're seeing anyone yet."

Alethea poured some more tea from the pot on the table as a grinned curled in the corner of her mouth.

"Well, well, well, you sure didn't waste time getting over your broken heart. So who's the new man?"

"He's not anyone new."

"Not your mysterious man from Hogwarts? You got back together?"

"Yeah," Alethea smiled.

"So how's it going now then?"

"It's great, terrific actually."

"You know, I've been thinking about who this mystery man could have been since our last meeting."

"I told you not to try and guess," Alethea frowned.

"And I can tell why, it's Snape isn't it? Severus Snape?"

Alethea almost dropped her teacup.

"I knew it!" Maddie slapped her hand down onto her knee. "There weren't really many men it could have been."

"Well congratulations Maddie, you've figured it out. How _did_ you figure it out?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I have to say that I wouldn't have picked him for your type."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Alethea sulked.

"Well, he's got a bit of a shady past hasn't he? He comes across as this dark, moody character and you… well you've always been Little Miss Perfect."

Alethea wondered if she sensed a note of contempt in Maddie's voice or if it was just her over-active imagination.

They sat for a little while longer before they said their goodbyes. Alethea didn't know what she would be able to tell Dumbledore about their meeting, it wasn't as if she had gathered any definitive information on Maddie. But even while her logic told her there was anything to be suspicious of, Alethea couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

* * *

"One visit with her won't be enough to clear her of any wrongdoing," Severus was still reminding Alethea days later as they packed up their belongings in the cottage. "I hardly think Dumbledore will let you off the hook that easy."

"Well, what was I supposed to say? 'Roll up your sleeve and show me your Dark Mark'?"

"I keep telling you she is not a Death Eater; but the Dark Lord still has supporters everywhere."

"If she's up to something how am I supposed to find out what it is?"

Alethea threw the last of her clothes into her trunk while Severus finished his packing by placing a carefully folded pair of black trousers into his own trunk and closed the lid. He put an arm around Alethea's shoulder.

"You really have no idea about the spy business do you?" he joked.

Alethea sat down on the end of the bed. "This summer's been so wonderful."

"Right," Severus frowned. "And if I don't count all my little excursions to visit the Dark Lord then I would say my summer wasn't too bad either."

He sat down on the bed next to Alethea and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I wasn't thinking about all that, only about how terrific it's been with the two of us here."

"It has been," he smiled. "Maybe we can get rid of your parents next year as well."

"I guess it will be good to get back to school, I was starting to feel a little lazy."

Severus stood, grabbing hold of Alethea's hand as he did and pulled her up and into his arms.

"One last kiss for the road?" he asked.

Alethea reached up and grabbed two fistfuls of Severus' travelling coat, pulling him into a kiss. When they separated, Severus withdrew his wand and flicked it at their trunks, which disappeared instantly.

"So are you ready to go then?"

Alethea nodded and Severus took hold of her hand again and led her outside into the garden. He looked down at her and smiled and with a pop, they had appeared outside the entrance gates at Hogwarts. Severus tapped his wand on the gate and when it opened, ushered Alethea through. They walked together across the grounds and into the Entrance Hall, empty because the students wouldn't be arriving until the following evening. Severus stopped walking and turned to Alethea.

"There is something I have been thinking a lot about lately," he told her. "And the more I've thought about it, the more I love the idea."

"So is that what you've been in such a good mood about lately?"

"Move in with me," he said smiling broadly.

"What?"

"I want you to move into my quarters with me."

Alethea frowned at him. "I… what… why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"It's just, I'm a little shocked that you'd ask," she rubbed her hand on his arm.

"I understand that you don't want to." Severus looked hurt.

"That's not it Sev, in fact I'd love nothing more," she said. "I just always thought you were happier with your own space. Surely time apart from each other is a good thing?"

"How many nights did you spend in your own quarters last year?" Severus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Well… I… that's not the point!"

"It wouldn't really make a difference if you lived with me would it?"

"You love to spend so much time alone, how would you be with me there every second of the day?"

"You mean going to sleep with you in my arms every night, waking up with you beside me every morning?" Severus pulled her into an embrace, running a finger along the curves of her cheekbone.

"It is because of you that I have changed," he whispered into her ear. "Any time spent apart from you is painful. I no longer feel the need to waste away my hours preparing for classes or marking parchments; I only want to be with you."

Alethea looked at him wearily. "What will the rest of the staff think, what will the students think?"

"It has got nothing to do with anyone else," he replied. "It is about what the two of us want."

He held her by her shoulders and kissed her.

"Alright," she smiled up at him. "I want to move in with you."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her again. The smile on his face seemed so out of place that Alethea felt even more confused; she couldn't remember ever seeing him that happy before. They headed straight to the dungeons and Severus' quarters and when they entered, Alethea was amused to see her trunk sitting beside his on the floor.

"I have been thinking about whether there is enough room for all your things," he said pulling out his wand.

He pointed the wand at his bookshelf, almost overflowing with his collection, and flicked. A small row of books jumped from their shelf and settled in new places amongst the other books.

"That should be enough space for your books," he turned back to her grinning. "I will make room in the closet and drawers for you as well."

Alethea cupped his face with her hands. "You have been putting a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

Severus took her hands and kissed them.

"I'd better go to my room then and get some packing done before dinner." She blew him a kiss before she left.

"I will see you down there in a couple of hours," Severus called behind her.

* * *

Almost two hours later Alethea had finished packing all her belongings and cleaned her quarters. She had cast a bottomless spell onto a trunk that enabled her to fit everything into the one box. Once everything was packed inside, she called for a house-elf to take the trunk to Severus' quarters. By the time she finally made it down to the Great Hall for dinner, Alethea was the last to arrive. The rest of the staff mingled in small groups in the Hall. She spotted Severus talking to Sinistra and he sent her a wink that melted her heart.

"Alethea," Dumbledore approached her with a large smile. "Severus has told me about your plans."

"Plans?"

"You are moving into his quarters aren't you?"

"Oh those plans, yes I am. It's okay isn't it?"

"Not only is it okay, but I'm very excited for both of you."

"You don't think it will be an issue?"

"No, I don't think so." Dumbledore looked over the rim of his glasses at her. "Is there a reason that it should be?"

"It's only that Sev and I have always been… well, discrete, and to suddenly be sharing a quarters…"

"My dear you worry far too much about the opinion of others," Dumbledore said. "After all, your relationship may not have been widely publicised but I can assure you that it has not been a secret."

Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder and left to talk to somebody else. Alethea felt an arm around her shoulder and looked over to see Minerva beaming at her.

"And how was your holiday?"

"We had a really nice time, thanks."

"Nice?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, it was fantastic." Alethea pulled her further from the others. "Severus asked me to share his quarters."

"Really?" She looked over at Severus. "That's rather unexpected."

"Tell me about it," Alethea said. "I'm right to be a little apprehensive aren't I?"

"I don't know," Minerva gestured to Severus. "I have known him ever since he was child and I've never seen him as happy as he is when he's with you. It's funny really."

"What's funny?" Alethea frowned.

"I would have thought it would have been the other way around, Severus getting upset because you wanted to move in with him."

"I don't know Minerva," she sighed looking over to him again. Severus was waving his arms about animatedly as he spoke. "I can't help the feeling that it seems so out of character for an independent man like him. I'm a little scared but at the same time I know I'll be so happy sharing a quarters with him."

"I knew it!" Pomona Sprout, who happened to be passing, yelled out.

"Knew what exactly?" Minerva frowned.

"Alethea and Severus, I had my suspicions of course but I didn't realise you were quite so serious."

"You must be a little slow on the uptake Pamona; they've been serious for what… about four years?"

Alethea began to blush her usual shade of red whenever her personal life was spoken about publicly.

"I don't believe it!" Sprout rubbed her hands together gleefully.

Dumbledore clapped to get their attention. "Before we begin dinner there's something I would like to speak to you all about. As some of you may already know…"

The Headmaster stopped short as the large doors to the hall opened and a short woman dressed from head to toe in a bright pink skirt and jacket sauntered in. Her hair was meticulous, tied up without a hair out of place, and she clutched protectively to a small handbag. The woman walked up to the group, a sweet smile on her face, and stood beside Dumbledore.

"Everyone, this is…"

"Delores Umbridge," she cut across Dumbledore. "I will be here representing the Ministry while undertaking the position of Defence against the Dark Arts Professor."

Umbridge held out her hand to the crowd of teachers but none accepted it; they looked from her to Dumbledore, not sure how to react. Umbridge squinted and thrust her hand out even further, right in Alethea's direction which she reluctantly shook.

"Well then," Umbridge continued. "Please sit down and begin your meal, I won't be joining you of course because I have business to attend to. I can't begin to neglect my Ministerial duties now can I?"

Before anyone could respond, the short, pink woman had vanished back through the doors. All the staff began talking at once.

"Unbelievable!"

"The cheek of the woman!"

"She talks as if she owns the place."

"Who does she think she is?"

Severus took Dumbledore aside. "She is from the Ministry? You would rather have that woman teaching our students than me?"

"Severus, please try to understand. I've explained to you before that the Defence against the Dark Arts position is jinxed. I can't afford to lose you."

"Jinxed? Pah." He waved his hand in Dumbledore's face. "That excuse is getting tedious; she is obviously inexperienced and highly unsuitable."

"I understand you're angry…"

"If you understood anything then I would have been given the position years ago!"

"I can only reassure you Severus that I believe your time at Hogwarts is far from over and a stint in that position now would be of the worst timing."

Severus shook his head and walked away as Dumbledore gained the room's attention once again. "Dinner will be along momentarily if you would all like to take your seats."

The staff all made their way to the table and found their chairs. Alethea smiled as Severus pulled out a chair for her, pushing her in once she sat down. Dumbledore waved his wand and two dozen plates full of food filled the table.

"I can only imagine how annoying that voice of hers will get the more we have to hear it," Flitwick squeaked in his own distinct voice and several at the table laughed. "What?"

"Was it just me," Alethea leaned towards Minerva. "Or was there something not quite right about that woman?"

"In my experience with Ministry officials," she replied. "It is always best to trust one's gut feeling."

Alethea looked beside her to Severus who was scowling down at his empty plate. She knew that his talk with Dumbledore would have been about missing out on his dream teaching post yet again. She imagined that this time it might have come with more of a sting than usual; Umbridge seemed like the least likely candidate for such an important teaching post. Alethea was sad that something had finally been able to wipe the grin off Severus' face.

* * *

After dinner Severus and Alethea left through the door behind the Head Table. He rushed down the corridor ahead of her, still intent on feeling sorry for himself. Once he reached the door to their quarters and opened it, Severus' mood suddenly lifted as if he was entering a 'no gloom zone'. Alethea's new trunk, full of her possessions, was sitting on the floor beside the fireplace. Severus bent down and ran a hand over it then turned to Alethea who had just entered behind him.

"It's still alright isn't it? It's okay if you've changed your mind."

Severus smiled and breathed in deeply. "You don't realise do you, that this is why I need you so much. The effect you have on me is nothing short of magical."

He held out his arms; Alethea stepped into them and was drawn into a tight embrace.

"The thought that I could be falling asleep and waking up beside you every morning for the rest of my life is what gives me meaning."

They kissed tenderly, their tongues slowly exploring each others mouths. Severus unclasped the clip on Alethea's chest and her cloak fell to the floor.

"I should get started on putting my things away," she said, barely audible, into Severus' mouth as he continued kissing her.

"There will be plenty of time for that," he muttered back.

He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it then leading her into their bedroom.


	34. The High Inquisitor

Book 5: Chapter 5

**The High Inquisitor**

The first week of school was barely days old when Alethea heard that Umbridge was already handing out detentions.

"Well that's one way for a new teacher to make an impression," she complained to Minerva as they sat in the staffroom. "She probably thinks the students will respect her more for demonstrating her authority."

"As opposed to you, I'm sure," her friend grinned back.

Alethea had only given one detention over her four years at Hogwarts and even though it had been more than justified, she had felt guilty about it for a week afterwards.

"I need to get to class."

Alethea finished the last of her coffee and put her mug in the sink then picked up a pile of books from the table and made her way to her classroom.

A class of fifth year students stood in two lines outside the door talking loudly as she approached.

"Okay everyone, settle down please," Alethea said opening the door and waving them inside.

She dumped the pile of books onto her desk. "Welcome back everyone, I hope you all enjoyed your summer breaks."

Several of the students murmured in response while several others smiled or nodded.

"This should be an exciting year of lessons; we will be studying the history of some vital cross-species conflicts that still affect the Wizarding world today."

"Like what Professor?" asked Seamus Finnigan.

"First we'll be looking at the causes and conflicts of the giant wars and then we'll explore the goblin riots."

Alethea paused briefly as the students spoke excitedly amongst themselves before continuing.

"But before we get into any of that I need to talk about something serious first," she scanned the classroom. "As you should know by now, in your fifth year you have to sit your O.W.L exams. How you do in those exams is vitally important to each of your futures. I expect that you will all strive to work your hardest throughout…"

"Tell us something we don't know," a voice muttered from the back of the class.

Alethea ignored the comment and continued. "I want you all to know that I will be available at any time for you should you need any extra help or advice."

A loud noise drew Alethea's attention to Harry Potter who had just slammed his text book onto the desk. She continued on with the lesson, throughout which Harry continued to roll his eyes and huff loudly whenever Alethea spoke about the exams. She decided to remain patient with him because she had never had any problems in her classes with Harry before.

After the class finished and Alethea dismissed the students, she asked Harry to remain behind.

"Is there something wrong? Anything I can help you with?" she asked taking a seat at the desk beside him.

"No."

"With the way you were behaving in class today I thought that there might have been a reason for it."

Harry looked up at her and opened his mouth to talk but then closed it again and shook his head.

Alethea put her hand on his shoulder. "You know you can come to me about anything, right?"

Harry nodded again. "Can I leave now Professor?"

"Yes."

She watched him pick up his bag and exit the room.

* * *

"You won't believe what's happened now!" Minerva stormed into the staffroom at the end of the week.

"What's wrong?" several teachers in the room asked together.

"That… that… woman! There's another new decree!"

"What is it Minerva, speak up for Merlin's sake." Flitwick helped her into a chair.

"Another educational decree?" Alethea asked.

"This one has appointed Umbridge as Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

"What does that mean?" Sprout looked as confused as everyone else in the room.

"I can imagine that now she'll be able to make all the changes at the school that she's been wanting to." Minerva shook her head angrily.

"But there's nothing wrong with Hogwarts!" Sprout cried.

"There was nothing wrong with Hogwarts until she came," scowled Flitwick.

"You haven't heard the worst of it yet," Minerva continued. "She's got herself some little student spy's working for her now as well, the 'Inquisitorial Squad' she calls them."

"That's going to make things fun," Alethea frowned. "Students hiding in dark corners, reporting everything they see back to Umbridge."

"What's the school coming to?" Flitwick held his head in his hands.

Severus entered the room and Alethea started to ask him if had heard the news. He raised a finger to his lips and gestured behind him just as Umbridge entered.

"Ah, I'm glad to see most of you are here." Umbridge scanned the faces as she entered the staffroom. Dumbledore was a noticeable absence. "As you know by now, I have been made Hogwarts High Inquisitor. This is of course a vitally important role entrusted to me by the Minister himself and I intend to do both him and the Ministry proud."

She looked around the room again, a sweet smile on her face and battering her eyelids innocently. Alethea wasn't surprised to notice that their new High Inquisitor was the only one in the room smiling.

"One of my first duties is to ensure that the teaching staff are all up to our high Ministry standards. In order to determine this, I will begin conducting inspections of all your classes. Those of you who I deem to be performing inadequately will be put on notice while I decide whether your employment will be terminated or not." She smiled again and battered her eyelashes. "Are there any questions?"

The room was so quiet Alethea could hear students talking on the lawn several floors below.

"Alright then, everyone is dismissed."

Umbridge waved her hand as if to shoo them away and when no one moved, she left the room herself.

"I don't believe it!" Minerva fumed. "What gives her the right to inspect us?"

"It must have something to do with these new powers the Ministry is giving her," Sprout said looking worried. "But I don't understand why."

"So they can reshape the school to be less like Dumbledore and more like the Ministry! It's painfully obvious just how Fudge regards the Headmaster." Professor Sinistra spoke up. "Not that we should be worried though, I think the woman's full of hot air."

Alethea looked at Severus beside her. He had picked up the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, appearing to be completely disinterested in the conversation.

"Do you think we should be worried?" she asked him quietly.

"I wouldn't be," Severus said. "The worst that can happen is she sits in on a couple of boring lessons."

* * *

It didn't take Umbridge long to make her way into one of Alethea's lessons. The very next morning she was in her classroom preparing slides in the projector when the High Inquisitor, dressed all in lilac, entered without knocking.

"Professor Validus?"

"Yeah…yes?" She straightened up when she realised who it was.

"I will be sitting in on your lesson today." She lifted a quill to the parchment on her clipboard. "But don't be nervous, there's nothing to it at all, you just go about your lesson as if I wasn't here."

Alethea tried to finish loading the slides but the task was suddenly too complex for her fingers.

"I will just be at the back of the room out of the way." Umbridge tilted her head to the side and smiled once again. "Of course I may need to ask a question or two if the need arises."

"Am I the first to be inspected?"

"Why yes you are. Being the newest member of the teaching staff, and of course the least experienced, I thought it would be most logical to start with you."

Alethea heard her seventh year students gathering outside the classroom and opened the door for them. When the students first caught sight of Umbridge they turned, as if ready to flee the classroom.

"Come in everyone, its okay; we've just got a visitor for today's lesson." Alethea said soothingly.

The students continued to look nervously from Alethea to Umbridge as they took their books and quills from their bags and sat down.

"Professor Umbridge will be sitting in on our class today to help out a little; it's her job to make sure each class at Hogwarts is the very best it can be." Alethea smiled reassuringly. "Now if you will all take a look at the picture on the screen…"

"That's a giant, is it not?" Umbridge interrupted.

"Yes it is." Alethea replied before turning her attention back to the class. "Before we start learning about giant and wizard conflicts, we'll start with a look at the evolution of giants, where they come from, their nature..."

"I don't think it's relevant to be teaching about giants at all Professor." Umbridge said over her clipboard. "Surely our students would be much better off learning about something like great Wizarding lineage. Much more practical don't you think?"

"Well no, actually I don't see the point. It's hardly relevant to their education."

"Perhaps if we started with your own heritage, Professor Validus."

Alethea put down her text book and squinted at Umbridge.

"Surely you won't deny that by learning about the issues that sparked past conflicts, later generations are better positioned to avoid repeating them?"

Umbridge studied her carefully. "And just what teaching qualifications do you have that make you feel so entitled to make judgements about what these children should be learning?"

"If you want to have this conversation can I suggest we postpone it until later, perhaps when I'm not in the middle of a class?"

"I asked you," Umbridge said, her voice still sickly-sweet. "What gives you the knowledge to determine what these students should be learning?"

Alethea clenched her jaw tightly. She knew that she couldn't afford to let Umbridge get under her skin.

"Apparently you have been a teacher here for the last four years," she said scanning notes on her clipboard. "And yet you have no teaching qualifications whatsoever."

Alethea glared at her. "Do you have a point to make?"

"Where were you previously employed?"

"I'm sure the answer to that is already on your clipboard."

Umbridge looked affronted but Alethea felt herself gearing up for a fight, whether it was going to be in front of her students or not.

"The thing I am concerned about is why Albus Dumbledore would have brought an obviously inexperienced young, you are only thirty two after all, young person such as yourself to Hogwarts as a replacement for a perfectly adequate teacher in Professor Binns."

Several of the students in the class looked at Umbridge with puzzled faces while someone stifled an obvious laugh.

"I believe the results of my students over the last four years speak for my teaching abilities."

"Perhaps so, but maybe you are only here because you're a friend of Professor Dumbledore's?"

Alethea continued to glare at her.

"It appears that you have known the Headmaster for a very long time."

"Yes."

"Is there a reason why Dumbledore might be attempting to fill the school with his friends?" She placed particular emphasis on the last word, spitting it as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"If you'll excuse me Professor Umbridge, I have a class to teach." Alethea turned away from Umbridge and back to her class who were still sitting open-mouthed.

"It has been brought to my attention that you are involved in a romantic relationship with another member of staff." Umbridge said spitefully.

Alethea swung back angrily to face her. "This is neither the time nor the place, and even if it was, it's none of your business. I would appreciate it if you would leave my classroom now and let me get back to doing my job."

Umbridge's nostrils flared once before the sweet smile returned to her plump face. "You are being very uncooperative by not answering any of my questions Professor; I will have to consider putting you on notice."

"Perhaps if you could have limited your attack to one subject at a time I might have been able to answer you," Alethea glowered at her. "That is if they were school-related of course, because my past and my relationships, however, are no concern of yours."

"We shall see." Umbridge clipped her quill onto her clipboard and left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

After asking her students to take notes from the second chapter of their texts, Alethea stepped out shakily into the corridor and started crying.

Alethea didn't make it to the Hall for dinner that night, and laid low for the next few days. She was embarrassed about her run-in with Umbridge and had decided not to mention it to Severus. By the time Alethea had finally shown her face in the staffroom again, talk among the staff was still firmly on Umbridge. This time the High Inquisitor had just instilled a new decree banning all organisations.

"I don't know what she thinks will be achieved by this," Madam Pomphrey complained. "Unless of course she believes there's power in numbers."

"And what about these investigations of hers into our teaching?" frowned Sybil Trelawney. "I think they are unwarranted and completely unfair!"

"I don't disagree with you Sybil but Dumbledore should be the one doing something about it, he's the only one who can." Flitwick squeaked.

"I'm not sure there is anything he can do," said Minerva. "After all, this is coming down from the Ministry itself."

Severus slammed his coffee mug down onto the table. "And just what does the Ministry think is so important about our backgrounds? Surely bringing up things long ago forgotten cannot benefit anyone."

"Why would our backgrounds be so important do you think?" Madam Pomphrey scratched her head.

"What we should do is be more like Alethea here," Sprout nodded towards her. "Maybe if we all stood up to the woman she'd have to back off."

"What do you mean 'be like Alethea'?" Severus frowned.

"Didn't you hear Severus? Alethea had herself a little run-in during her inspection," Sprout grinned. "She ended up ordering Umbridge out of the classroom; all the students are talking about it."

Severus turned to look at Alethea, concern and anger deeply etched on his face. "Can we have a word outside?"

Alethea followed him from the staffroom and into the corridor.

"Are you stupid?" Severus fumed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are either being incredibly stupid or you're playing games; don't you understand that you need to be staying under the radar of this woman, not getting into disagreements with her."

"She was having a go at me in my own classroom in front of my students. Believe me, I let a lot of rubbish go before I said anything and she's lucky I didn't say as much as I could have."

"Alethea, you need to be careful with her. Just stay in the shadows and try not to be noticed."

"That may be the way you're handling this but it's not what I'm going to do. I won't sit back and listen to the people that I care about being spoken about badly. It doesn't come easy for most people to pretend to hide their loyalties."

She turned and pushed her way back into the staffroom. Severus tried to disguise the look of hurt on his face before entering behind her.

* * *

It wasn't until one evening the following week when Alethea finally made it to the Headmaster's office to fill Dumbledore in on her meeting with Maddie. He was understandably disappointed that she had no conclusions to share with him.

"I understand you may have had some difficulty getting the information we need but you can't give up yet Alethea."

"I know and I will keep trying."

"I am concerned," Dumbledore said. "That she knows about your relationship with Severus."

"Why would that be a problem?"

"If Madigan is in league with Death Eaters, that knowledge could potentially put Severus in danger."

"You don't think I'm stupid enough to tell her…"

"Of course not, my concern merely lies in Voldemort gaining leverage. I worry that your relationship could easily be used against either of you should there come such a time." Dumbledore saw the look on Alethea's face and he patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it now, like you said, you couldn't see that she was up to anything."

"Yeah, but you don't think you're wrong about her do you?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips together and shook his head slowly.

"Then I guess that will have to be enough to convince me."

"But it isn't is it?"

It was Alethea's turn to shake her head.

"If I've ever been wrong about anything," Dumbledore said. "I would want to be wrong about this."

A little while later as Alethea headed back to her and Severus' quarters, she decided to change her approach with Maddie. If she pressed her friend too much, surely she would suspect something. Maybe it was just a way of excusing herself, but Alethea decided to take her investigation into Maddie a little slower. Her first priority was to make up with Severus; he had been sulking ever since he found out about her altercation with Umbridge. Alethea thought a nice hot bath for them to share would make him forget all about it.


	35. Persistent Vision

Book 5: Chapter 6

**Persistent Vision**

By the time the next few weeks had rolled around, things at Hogwarts still hadn't improved much. The students were finally allowed to play Quidditch again and Severus was particularly enjoying the way his Slytherin team were taunting Ron Weasley. During one yard duty he happened upon a small group of Slytherin and Gryffindor students that looked like they were ready to throw punches at each other. Severus walked straight past humming 'Weasley is our King' as he went.

Later that night Alethea listened with a raised eyebrow as Severus told her about the catchy song. She wasn't as impressed as he had hoped.

"I would have thought that you of all people would understand how Ron might be feeling about all this."

"You cannot compare him to me; this is simply a bit of childish fun isn't it?"

"Yes, there's usually someone having fun, isn't that the whole point of bullying."

He waved his hand. "It's nothing, just a song. How can a song hurt anyone? Anyway we do not have time for a fight, Hagrid has returned."

"When did he get back?"

"Tonight some time, Dumbledore told me at dinner."

"Do you know how his mission went?"

"Dumbledore spoke with him briefly and filled me in but they are having a full debriefing now. The Order will have a proper meeting with him tomorrow. In the meantime," Severus took his travelling cloak out of the wardrobe. "I have another meeting to get to."

"You don't have to go and see You-Know-Who?"

"If he already knows Hagrid is back here then he will be expecting an update on his success."

"So what are you going to tell him?"

"The same as always - just enough to keep him happy."

Severus threw his cloak over his back and clipped it together at his neck. He kissed Alethea then left the room, leaving her to stare at the door.

"Well, well, the prodigal son returns," Lucius Malfoy grinned holding the door open as Severus entered.

"Lucius," he nodded. "I wish to speak with the Dark Lord."

"I dare say that he would ordinarily be less than impressed regarding the late visit Severus, but seeing how happy he seems to be with you lately I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Lucius gestured for Severus to sit while he disappeared out of the room. A few minutes later Voldemort entered, long black robes billowing out behind him.

"Severus," Voldemort hissed. "I do hope I am right in assuming that your late night visit has you bringing only good news."

"Of course my Lord," Severus lowered his head into a low bow. "I wanted to inform you that the half-giant from Hogwarts, Hagrid, has returned to the school."

"Ah, and what news does he bring of his mission?"

"Good news for you my Lord, it appears that your own plan to send Macnair and Yaxley to meet with the giants undermined the plans of Dumbledore."

"Yes, of course," Voldemort clasped his pale hands together tightly. "Macnair and Yaxley themselves returned a few days ago and I am more than pleased with their reports. It seems that the giants are quite easy to manage with a few carefully selected gifts. By their accounts that Hogwarts oaf failed miserably with his own mission, reduced to hiding out in a cave."

"Yes Master, he has been recounting his failure to Dumbledore this evening."

"And tell me Severus, my faithful servant, how did Dumbledore react to this news?"

"He was furious Master; he dearly wanted to form an alliance with the giants."

"Excellent," Voldemort rubbed his hands together and narrowed his slitted eyes. "It seems that I have beaten the old man yet again; let's just see who raises the better army. You can go now Severus and do continue to keep me informed; I do enjoy hearing about how much better I am that that old fool."

Severus left Voldemort feeling slightly nauseous; just as all his recent encounters with Voldemort had made him feel. When he returned to his quarters at Hogwarts it was very late and he found Alethea in bed reading by candlelight.

"Is everything okay?" she asked putting down her book and wrapping her arms tightly around Severus' shoulders as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his boots.

"Everything is fine, rather uneventful really."

Severus told her what Voldemort had said about Macnair and Yaxley's own mission.

"Great, so that means we can cross the giants off our list of supporters," Alethea complained.

"It was always going to be a tough ask," Severus yawned pulling free of his clothes and climbing into the bed. "But until we hear Hagrid's full story then I am not inclined to believe the word of two Death Eaters who might have been too scared to tell the Dark Lord of anything but their success."

Severus kissed Alethea then rolled over and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Alethea moved in close behind him and snuggled into his back, her arm around his narrow waist.

* * *

Alethea and Severus were woken early one morning in December by a voice calling from the fireplace. Severus jumped out of bed, wrapped himself in his cloak and ran out into the lounge room, wand drawn. Alethea was close behind him.

"I have some dire news," said Dumbledore's head from the fireplace.

"I think you had better both come to my office."

Ten minutes later the two of them sat in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry Potter was awoken this evening after having what he thought was a dream in which Arthur Weasley was attacked by a giant snake."

"And you woke us up to tell us of the boy's nightmare?" asked Severus, tired and impatient.

"I am afraid it was not a dream," said Dumbledore shaking his head. "He was really attacked. Because Harry alerted us to his vision, we were lucky enough to have found Arthur in time."

"But what happened? Is Arthur okay?" Alethea's heart sank.

"In his vision, Harry saw what seems to have been Voldemort's snake Nagini attacking him at the Ministry. It was thankful that Harry saw what he did and alerted us otherwise… well, I shudder to think. Arthur's been taken to St. Mungo's and Harry and the Weasley children have been sent to stay with Sirius."

"I should go to the hospital," Alethea said standing up. "I'll see if there's anything I can do to help."

Dumbledore shook his head. "This would be one of those situations where I'm afraid your powers wouldn't be much help."

"Why not? Don't you think it's worth a try if it's Arthur's life at stake?"

"It looks as though he will be okay. His wound is easily healed but there was something in the venom that kept the wound from healing; and as far as I understand your own healing abilities, you have never had much luck in reversing spell damage."

"But it's not spell damage, it is snake venom," she argued but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her.

"A moot point however because you seem to have forgotten that when you left St. Mungo's four years ago, you happened to leave it in very capable hands."

"I'm sorry," Alethea said and returned to her chair. "It's just that something like this happening just reminds me of how dangerous all our work for the Order really is. And don't let me get started about how I feel about what Severus is doing!"

Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well it's true," she continued. "Everything seems so much more real now You-Know-Who has returned."

Alethea wanted to say so much more about how she was scared about his safety every second of every day, but decided to keep her concern to herself for his sake. Dumbledore, reading the sadness in her eyes, nodded slowly.

"If there is nothing else that we can do tonight Headmaster, we shall be going back to bed."

"Of course Severus, goodnight." He nodded to each of them. "Oh, one last thing…"

"Yes?"

"It seems Professor Umbridge may have knowledge about your living arrangements."

"So?" Severus frowned.

"I don't know if it will amount to anything or even what her opinion is, but I just thought you should be aware."

"So much for flying under the radar," Alethea said.

* * *

Back in their quarters Severus brewed a pot of tea.

"This is just terrible," Alethea shook her head. "Everything seems to be getting harder."

"I hate to be the bearer of the obvious, but… yeah."

Severus finished with the tea and handed a cup to Alethea and sat down by the fireplace with his own.

"I think I finally appreciate what Dumbledore was saying," he said staring out the window. "

"About what?"

"It is true what he said about it being time to choose between what is right and what is easy," he said thoughtfully. "How easy it would have been for me to continue to be faithful to the Dark Lord, to do what he wanted and pretend to be in with Dumbledore. What is hard for me is doing what I am… my allegiance to Dumbledore and the Order could possibly get me killed but it's the right thing to do. And as for the Dark Lord, frankly I am in just as much danger pretending to be loyal to him as if I really was. At least this way I know I am doing what is right."

Alethea watched as he took a long sip of his tea the put the cup down and pulled out his wand, flicking it in the direction of the fire. Small flames resembling various forest animals leapt around in the fireplace.

"How much time do you spend thinking about your mortality?"

"I never used to." Severus looked at her sadly. "I think that you only start living once you've got someone to live for. Five years ago I never really thought about the fact that I might die, and if I did, it wasn't a great concern. Now… now I have you and the thought of leaving you too soon is almost unbearable. I feel like I have spent my whole life searching for you and now we are supposed to have so many more years together… the rest of our lives."

Alethea put down her own cup and knelt in front of Severus' chair.

"Can we make a deal?"

He began caressing her hair. "I will give you anything you want."

"We don't talk or even think anymore about being in danger, we just do our best to live every day, to enjoy what we've got while we've got it."

"I like the sound of that," he smiled as he took her face in his hands and pulled her up into a tender kiss.

* * *

By the time the Christmas break had finally come, there were very few students left at the school. Even though the Ministry had done a good job convincing the public that Voldemort had not returned, there was still a sense of foreboding that could not be explained. As a result, many parents made sure to have their families together during the holiday. While all the students were gone, it was the opposite for the staff. Not a single teacher was willing to leave the school, not even for a day, for fear of what Umbridge might do in their absence. For Severus and Alethea it was the perfect opportunity to do nothing but spend quality time with each other.

In the evening after dinner one night Alethea was on a lounge chair, her legs pulled up to her chest as she sat engrossed in a book.

"And what words of wisdom is Worple imparting tonight?" Severus took a quick look at the book in her hands before pulling out his wand and lighting the fire.

"Hm?" Alethea struggled to pull her attention from the text on her lap.

"_Living with the Giants_," Severus said reading the cover. "It must be an intriguing read."

"Did you know that giants display very little affection towards even their own family members?" Alethea finally tore her eyes from the book and looked at him. "Can you believe…"

He stepped towards her and carefully took the book from her and placed it on the nearby table. Before Alethea could voice her protest, he took her hand and pulled her from the chair and into his arms.

"I want to spend some quality time with the woman I love," Severus said, his deep voice causing shivers to shoot down Alethea's spine.

Severus clasped one of her hands in his own, placed the other gently around her waist and began moving around the floor in a slow dance. Alethea ran her free arm up and down Severus' back as they danced in slow, steady circles in front of the fire. After several moments of silently gazing into each others eyes, Severus bent down to kiss her, his lips upon Alethea's inducing intoxicating tingling sensations throughout her body. Still dancing slowly, Alethea let go of Severus' hands and begun to unbutton the white undershirt he was wearing. She pulled apart several buttons, just enough to part the shirt slightly and force her hands inside where her warm fingers began to explore his smooth chest. He pulled Alethea's robes up and over her head, then stepped back to admire her, smiling as he drank in the sight of her firm body as she stood before him in only her underwear.

She pulled him back to her again and kissed him hard and both their hands working to pull Severus out of his shirt. Once he was free of the offending article, Alethea planted wet kisses all over his chest, sucking on one of his nipples until it stood erect then worked on the other. Severus pulled her back to him, hugging her tightly for an instant then kissing her, softly and gently while they resumed dancing. He slid his arms up and down Alethea's back, unclipping her bra when he reached it, and helping it off her shoulders. Alethea lifted her hands to Severus' cheeks then brushed them lightly down his neck, across his broad shoulders and onto his chest. He shuddered with anticipation as her hands passed through the thick crop of black hair that began at Severus' navel and ran down below his pant line. Alethea unclasped his belt and unzipped his fly, letting her hands wander further down until she could feel the telltale bulge beneath his boxer shorts. They kissed again as Alethea massaged him firmly, Severus growling into her mouth.

She pulled free and began biting the soft flesh on his neck just below his ear until he lifted his face to the ceiling and groaned loudly in pleasure. When he pulled away and reached for his wand, Severus smiled in amusement at the annoyed grunt from Alethea as he moved away. He flicked his wand lazily at the floor in front of the fire where they had been dancing and a thick white fur rug appeared. Alethea stepped towards Severus, her lips parted and her eyes full of desire as she lifted her lips to his, but instead of kissing him, Alethea bent over and pulled his trousers down. Severus stepped out of his black trousers and boxers and lifted Alethea up into his arms, kissing her tenderly as he bent down onto his knees to place her gently onto the rug.

The sensation of the fur rug under her naked back heightened Alethea's excitement and she grabbed hold of Severus' neck to pull him down into a forceful kiss. He pulled away, intent on setting the pace himself, then kissed her again. Slow and gentle, his lips were tantalisingly soft as he took his time, moving from her lips and down onto her neck. Lose strands of his black hair tickled Alethea's sensitive nipples as Severus trailed kisses down her chest, between her breasts and onto her abdomen before he hooked his fingers under her underwear and pulled them off over her ankles. Moving slowly back up her body, Severus nudged Alethea's crotch with his nose as he passed then lifted his head to look at her and Alethea's eyes burned with the same desire that fuelled his heart. Still looking into her eyes, Severus reached down, took his penis in his hand and helped ease himself into her.

With slow, deliberate strokes, Severus' intense desire and love for Alethea flowed through each thrust, Alethea clinging tightly to his shoulders and encouraging him further. The heat from the fire and the heat of their passion enabled their sweat-soaked bodies to slide smoothly against each other until they both reached their climax, Alethea digging her nails into Severus' back as he jerked his hips hard into hers. Both spent, Severus collapsed against her, his head resting on Alethea's shoulder as he breathed heavily against her neck. Alethea smoothed thick hair away from his face and held onto him tightly; listening until Severus' breathing slowed and he fell asleep before surrendering to her own tiredness.


	36. Dangerous Games

Book 5: Chapter 7

**Dangerous Games**

On the last day of the holidays, Dumbledore knocked on the door to Severus and Alethea's quarters.

"Albus, hi," said Alethea opening the door to him.

"I think I'm still not really used to seeing you so at home in here."

"Oh but I am," she winked and showed Dumbledore to a chair.

"And just what have you been up to?" he gestured towards the carving knife in her hands.

"Oh, just doing some cooking. Can I get you something to drink?"

"How very domestic," he snickered. "But no thank you dear, I just wanted to have a word with Severus."

"He's been in the library, he should be back fairly soon though… speak of the devil." She grinned as Severus walked through the door, a small stack of books in his arms.

"I will never understand some of those Muggle terms," he complained. "What is that one supposed to mean anyway?"

"Oh I don't know, it's just a saying. Anyway, you have a visitor." she gestured to Dumbledore.

"Hello Headmaster, what brings you to our happy abode?"

"There is a matter I need to speak with you about Severus, and a rather large and important favour that accompanies it."

"I'll take that as my cue to give you some privacy," Alethea said.

"Of course not Alethea," Dumbledore said. "It is Order business that brings me here. I am probably also correct in assuming that whatever I talk to Severus about he will no doubt mention to you later anyway."

Severus sat down on the lounge opposite Dumbledore and crossed his long legs. Alethea remained in the small kitchenette quietly preparing their lunch.

"This is regarding my concerns about Harry's apparent mental connection to Lord Voldemort, the one we have spoken about," Dumbledore said. "I believe the time has come for the boy to learn Occlumency."

"Do you really believe it is necessary Headmaster?"

"I have been thinking about it and yes. If Harry can see into Voldemort's mind then it is only a matter of time before Voldemort will become aware of the connection and find a way to use it to his own advantage. Severus, I want you to be the one to teach him."

"Me?" Severus scowled. "But you are skilled enough in Occlumency and Legitimency, why can't you do it yourself?"

"I am still wary of getting too close to Harry in case Voldemort realises and uses my connection with the boy to get at him." He handed a roll of parchment to Severus. "Here's a letter explaining everything to Sirius, I dare say that without it you would have a hard time convincing him to allow you free access to Harry."

Dumbledore stood and pulled a small parchment from his robes and handing it to Severus before he turned and left the room. Severus strode over to the closet by the door and pulled out his travelling cloak.

"You're not going to do it now are you?" Alethea poked her head around the corner.

"I am just going to tell the boy what to expect."

"There's no need for you to go over there now; if you wait until he's back at school tomorrow you can at least avoid Sirius."

A look crossed his face that indicated to Alethea that a confrontation with Sirius was exactly what Severus had in mind. She presumed he couldn't resist the urge to rub his special assignment in his old enemies face.

"If you're going then I'm coming with you," Alethea said grabbing her own travelling cloak and chasing Severus out the door.

* * *

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Sirius met them at the doorway and eyed Severus suspiciously.

"What are you doing here Snape? There's no Order meeting planned; tonight this is just a house, a house that you're not welcome in."

Severus slapped the parchment from Dumbledore into Sirius's hand and pushed past him into the hallway. Molly Weasley came in through the kitchen and smiled when she saw Alethea.

"Well hello," Molly said. "What brings the two of you here?"

Sirius, who had opened and read the note, glared menacingly at Severus.

"Molly," Sirius said. "Go and get Harry, tell him Snape wants a word."

She blinked and looked from Sirius to Severus and Alethea.

"Okay," Molly said cautiously and begun climbing the stairs.

"Please see that he hurries, we cannot stay long." Severus called up the stairs behind her.

Sirius went through into the kitchen and held the door open indicating for Severus to follow. Once the two men were in the kitchen, the door was firmly shut behind them. Alethea watched as Molly came down the stairs moments later with a bewildered looking Harry behind her. Alethea said hello to him as he pushed his way into the kitchen.

"Molly, I'm so sorry about what happened to Arthur."

"Oh thank you dear, as you can imagine it was a bit of a fright to see someone you love so helpless. But at least it looks like he's making a great recovery."

"I'm relieved to hear it."

"The big problem was the snake's poison," Molly said matter-of-fact. "There was something in it that kept busting his wound open again. They said that if the medics had got to Arthur any later it would have been too late to have been able to do anything at all."

"So what was so special about this poison?"

"They seemed to think that …"

Just then the front door burst open and Arthur bounded in flanked by the twins Fred and George.

"I'm all cured!" he beamed and opened his arms wide as Molly rushed in to hug him.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny came rushing down the stairs and everyone gathered around Arthur excitedly.

"So are you okay dear, no lasting effects?"

"I'm completely fine," Arthur pried his wife from him so that he could embrace Ginny.

"Oh Arthur, I'm so happy!" Molly threw herself onto him again, squashing Ginny in the process.

"How are you feeling?" Alethea asked him.

"Never better," he replied. "Not something I'd like to experience again in a hurry though; I can't imagine anything being more painful."

"Are you sure you're fine Dad?" asked Ron, still looking concerned.

"Well, I could use a nice hearty lunch. That hospital food leaves a lot to be desired."

He led the way into the kitchen and upon entering; they saw Severus and Sirius with their wands draw and pointed at each other. Harry was standing between them, his arms raised to keep the men apart. Severus looked at everyone standing in the kitchen doorway looking shocked.

"Merlin's beard," Arthur frowned. "What's going on here?"

The men lowered their wands quickly.

"Six o'clock Monday evening Potter," Severus said then pushed past the crowd in the doorway and headed out the front door.

After he had left, everyone looked from Sirius to Harry before they all slowly turned their attention to Alethea. She pursed her lips then shrugged before tentatively following Severus out the door.

* * *

Back in their quarters Severus paced his usual line between the fireplace and the bookshelf.

"Should bother I asking what that was about back there?" Alethea asked.

"No," Severus replied through gritted teeth.

"Fine," Alethea passed him and entered the kitchen.

"You are angry with me," Severus said following her into the kitchen.

Alethea sighed. "This is just getting a little tiresome all this between you and Sirius. I know I can't understand it but it's still hard to have to put up with."

She left him in the kitchen and went to bed.

* * *

If Severus' first Occlumency lesson with Harry was any indication, Alethea intended to spend a great amount of time in hiding. Severus had returned to their quarters in one of the foulest moods Alethea had seen him in for a long time, slamming the door forcefully behind him. Alethea looked at him past a raised eyebrow but Severus just scowled as if daring her to ask how it went. Alethea decided instead to ignore it, returning her attention to the parchments she was marking at the kitchen table. For the next hour she listened to Severus pacing in front of the fire and muttering loudly to himself.

As his lessons with Harry continued throughout the term, Alethea watched as Severus' moods grew darker and darker each evening as he returned. When she wasn't tip-toeing around Severus' moods in their quarters, Alethea was trying to tread lightly around Harry as well; in her classes Harry seemed tired and irritable. Even during mealtimes the two would often be glaring at one other. It seemed to Alethea that Severus and Harry were somehow feeding off each others hatred.

"What concerns me the most," Alethea said to Minerva as the two sat drinking tea in the older teachers' office one evening. "Is that Severus can look at Harry with the same look as he does Sirius, and I know how he feels about him."

Whenever Severus had Occlumency lessons with Harry, Alethea could be found sitting with her friend drinking tea or playing chess.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Minerva replied. "After all, it's not like Severus has anything to be angry with Potter about, he hasn't done anything to him; the poor boy is only unfortunate enough to remind him of his father and Godfather."

"I wish Albus would do the lessons himself."

"He has his reasons," Minerva smiled. "And as always we follow his instructions without ever asking why."

"I just hate seeing Sev go through doing this, which he obviously hates, on top of everything else; this last year since You-Know-Who resurfaced has put so much pressure on him."

"But he comes home each night to you and you remind him what he is fighting for."

* * *

Several nights later Severus was in his office when the familiar burning on his forearm alerted him to Voldemort's call. Without telling Alethea he was going, he left the castle quickly and disapparated. When he reappeared he was immediately grabbed from behind by large hairy arms.

"Snape!" the man said as he held him tight. "How did you ever manage to avoid Azkaban?"

When he was finally let go, Severus turned around quickly.

"Mulciber? How …"

'Welcome to the celebration Severus," came the cool voice of Voldemort. "As you can see, our ranks have just been boosted."

Severus looked around him; he noticed that several more figures than usual dressed in black and sporting white Death Eater masks.

"You looked shocked," Voldemort continued. "What a wonderful night it is for a master to have his loyal servants back home where they belong."

"My Lord," Severus knelt low and kissed the hem of his robes. "Your ingenuity knows no limit. Do I take it then that all Death Eaters have been rescued from Azkaban?"

"All ten of them."

Severus felt himself shudder as Voldemort laughed out loud.

"Come and get yourself a drink Severus, celebrate with us."

Voldemort backed away and was lost in a sea of black robes. All around the room men and women were laughing, making toasts with wine and ale and talking about who they would terrorise with their new found freedom. A wave of nausea swept through Severus' body and he felt like he was going to throw up. He swallowed a mouthful of bile and forced himself to grin, smiling and nodding towards several others in the room. After he was sure all were convinced of his happiness and that no one would miss him, Severus left, apparating back to Hogwarts.

He raced across the castle grounds and only just made it into his dungeon bathroom before he began throwing up violently into the toilet. After a few moments Alethea entered, her eyes sleepy.

"Oh sweetheart," she wet a towel and began dabbing it on the back of his neck. "Are you alright?"

Severus gave a final cough and pulled the towel from her, using it to wipe his mouth and face.

"I have been to see the Dark Lord," he sat against the toilet and stretched out his legs. "Ten prisoners, all Death Eaters, have broken out of Azkaban."

"What? How?"

"Just like he planned," Severus shook his head. "The Dementors. Dumbledore tried to warn the Ministry but they wouldn't listen."

"What does it mean now then if the Dementors have shown their allegiance to You-Know-Who?"

"I dread to think," Severus struggled to his feet. "I must let Dumbledore know what has happened."

"Will you be okay?"

Severus reached out to stroke her cheek then turned on the tap and rinsed his mouth.

"It is not going to be easy but yes, I will be fine."

Alethea was enjoying a coffee in the staffroom when Pamona Sprout entered looking worried. She sat down close to Alethea and looked around to check that no one would overhear them.

"Alethea, I just overheard something and I think you should know."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, well I mean no," Sprout started to turn pink. "Really I hate to gossip like this but you're such a good woman and that woman, well she's a…"

"What woman? Pomona, you can tell me."

Sprout sighed. "Umbridge. I overheard her talking to some Ministry official. Not that I was eavesdropping mind you, they were walking near the greenhouses and I just think they didn't see me. Anyway, the man must have been gathering information on the staff because he was asking questions about all of us."

Alethea clasped her hands around Sprout's.

"What did you need to tell me?" Alethea said patiently.

"Umbridge was talking about your relationship with Severus, saying how inappropriate it is for the two of you to be living in the same quarters," she shook her head slowly. "She said something about you sending a bad message to the students."

Sprout took off her hat and began turning it over in her hands.

"I'm sorry but I thought you should know."

"Thank you Pamona, I do appreciate you telling me."

Alethea stood up and headed out the staffroom door.

* * *

Her head was swimming angrily and Alethea had made it to Umbridge's office without remembering how she got there. She pushed her way through the door and slammed it loudly behind her. Umbridge looked up, startled, then she let her face turn to stone.

"I would appreciate you knocking on my door before you enter next time," she smiled sweetly.

"Really? I would have thought you weren't aware of common courtesies like that."

"What do you mean dear?"

"I mean that if you have any comments about my personal life then say them to my face."

Umbridge glared back at her.

"Alright then," she said. "Your relationship with Severus Snape is inappropriate."

"We're both adults so what we do is no business of yours. We've always been nothing but discrete, no one has ever complained to us," Alethea fumed.

"And if the students were feeling uncomfortable would they come to tell you?"

Alethea wanted desperately to say yes but she honestly wasn't sure if she could.

"I thought so," Umbridge said smugly.

"If you are so concerned about the bad example we're setting how about thinking about focusing on the good message we're sending - about being able to maintain a strong and loving relationship, or being able to separate our personal and professional lives?"

Umbridge was still smiling but her eyes glinted menacingly. She stood up and walked to the door.

"I have a class to teach," she said. "Perhaps you would like to sit in on it. You can tell them about the difficulties faced by purebloods having to always clean up messes caused by Mudbloods."

Alethea pulled out her wand and pointed it at Umbridge's neck just as the latter opened the door to reveal a classroom full of students. They were staring at Alethea and Umbridge in a mixture of shock and amusement. Alethea whipped her wand back into her pocket and walked quickly from the room, keeping her head low. Umbridge watched her leave, her head cocked to the side and a smile on her face.

* * *

"How can she get away with saying things like that?" Alethea asked Minerva when she found her supervising students in the library. "Not that anything she said will matter in the end because I'm the one who drew a wand on her."

Minerva sighed. "I'd like to tell you not to worry about it but with that woman who knows what she'll do."

"Thanks," Alethea groaned.

Fred and George Weasley approached them.

"Do you mind if we have a word with you Professor Validus?" asked Fred.

"In private?" said George.

"Um, okay."

Alethea followed them to an empty table and sat across from them.

"You've always been good to us Professor," began Fred.

"Yeah," agreed George. "You've looked away many times when we've been a bit…"

"Mischievous," concluded Fred. "But what makes us the happiest is that since you've been here, we haven't had to put up with any of Professor Binns' tedious lessons."

Both boys simultaneously pretended to fall asleep at the table, snoring loudly.

"Thanks boys, I think," Alethea grinned.

"We heard about your little incident," George whispered.

"With Umbridge," Fred continued. "Students talk you know."

"But don't worry; we want you to know that we're on your side."

"Really?" Alethea raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," the boys answered together.

"And we wanted you to know that there's a way you can get back at her without any repercussions."

"If you were interested that is," George winked.

Alethea looked at them thoughtfully then shook her head.

"Thanks guys but I couldn't. Thank you for your… thoughtfulness nonetheless."

Fred and George looked at each other then leant closer to Alethea.

"We've always had a lot of trust in you," said Fred.

"Which is why we can tell you that we're planning something," George smiled.

"Something that you could use as a decoy if you needed."

"Well, thank you for the heads up," she grinned getting up from the table.

"Just think about it Professor and should you need any ideas," said Fred.

"Don't hesitate to ask."

Alethea's head was swimming; her day had so far been an interesting one to put it mildly. She pushed her way past the entrance doors and breathed in the cool air. Alethea was already feeling better as she began walking in the sunshine. She saw students in a nearby courtyard, some sitting on benches, some playing exploding snap and others practicing minor spells. She was walking past a bench where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in deep discussion. Alethea slowed down when she overheard what they were talking about.

"Well it's worth considering isn't it?" asked Ron. I mean do we really know if Snape is on our side?"

"We've been through this," Hermione said. "We trust Dumbledore, Dumbledore trusts Snape and that's all we need to know."

"That's because Dumbledore believes Snape's turned," said Ron. "But what if he double turned, or triple…"

"We don't know," Harry frowned. "We can only hope that Dumbledore's right."

Alethea stepped out from behind them.

"I think you should all keep your opinions to yourselves," she said bitterly. "Look at you, sitting here questioning someone else's loyalty when you've got no idea at all what's really going on."

Alethea stormed off before the students could respond.

* * *

That evening Alethea didn't see Severus until dinner. He sat beside her, his hand resting on her knee and eyeing her with concern.

"Are you alright this evening?"

"Not really," she pushed the food around on her plate with a fork.

"So are you going to tell me what has happened?"

She shook her head. "After dinner."

Once dinner was over, Severus and Alethea walked together down into the dungeons. Inside their quarters, Severus sat her in a chair and knelt in front of her.

"So tell me what is upsetting you."

Alethea proceeded to tell him first about her altercation with Umbridge then of the run-in with the kids.

"You cannot let yourself get upset every time a student says something you don't like."

"But what about Umbridge? She won't let me get away with that."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but she wouldn't be able to make an issue about our relationship if we were married."

Alethea was confused, her head began to feel light.

"What?" she said shakily.

Severus took her hands in his. "We should get married."

Alethea frowned at him. "That's hardly a decent reason to get married," she said.

"We don't need any reason other than how much we love each other. Alethea, I can't live without you."

She stared at him, unable to determine whether he was serious or not.

"Us getting married would have nothing to do with Umbridge," he continued. "The reason wouldn't be because of her, only the timing."

Alethea was still speechless but Severus looked at her hopefully.

"Alethea, will you marry me?"


	37. Love Unto the End

Book 5: Chapter 8

**Love Unto the End**

"Marry me," Severus repeated. "I want you to be my wife."

Alethea's mouth gaped open. "I-I…"

Severus pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"There is nothing I want more than to be with you," he said. "Say you will be bonded with me and I shall be forever at peace knowing that I will have you with me for the rest of my life."

Tears flooded down Alethea's face and she hugged Severus.

"You're the most important thing in my life," she cried into his robes. "I never thought I could feel this way about anyone."

Severus pulled away and held her out at arms length.

"So?" he asked. "Your answer?"

"Yes! I'll marry you!"

Severus jumped forward and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I have never felt so happy," he said beaming. "You are going to be my wife!"

Alethea nodded and wiped her tears onto the sleeves of her robes.

"Wow," she said. "It feels a little surreal."

"Right then," Severus began. "It seems we have our work cut out for us."

"What do you mean?"

"The wedding, we need to have it as soon as possible."

Alethea looked confused. "Is this more of my Wizarding world naivety? I take it there's no long engagements here then?"

Severus shrugged. "I am not aware of what any traditions dictate. What I do want is to marry you as soon as possible."

"But why the hurry?"

"Why wait?"

Alethea looked deeply into his eyes and the corner of Severus' mouth curled into a tiny grin and her heart melted.

"Why wait indeed," she said. "So when are you thinking?"

"Now."

Alethea's legs almost buckled under her. "Now?"

Severus pulled her into another kiss then charged to the fireplace. He took a pinch of power from a small box on the mantle and tossed it onto the flames.

"Jameson," he said into the flames. "Wake up!"

After several minutes of waiting, a round face finally appeared.

"Who-what?" the face began. "Snape? What's the meaning of disturbing me so late?"

"Forgive me Jameson," Severus said. "But can you come to Hogwarts immediately?"

"You must be half asleep," Jameson said grumpily. "Surely whatever it is can wait until the morning."

Severus gestured for Alethea to move over to the fireplace with him.

"This is Kurtland Jameson," he told her. "He is a minister who can bond us. Jameson, this is the woman I wish to marry."

"Congratulations," Jameson said with little enthusiasm. "I will come in the morning because right now I have some sleeping to do."

"Wait!" Severus pleaded. "This is a matter of great urgency and I wish it to be done tonight."

Jameson sighed and the tired round face in the flames looked to Alethea.

"This is highly improper," he said. "But if we can get it done quickly then I shall agree."

"Splendid!" Severus beamed.

"Hmm," said Jameson. "I will dress and meet you by the Entrance Gates in an hour."

"Not in an hour," Severus demanded. "You will come now; I do not wish to waste any more time. Come through the fire now."

Jameson rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Fine," he said.

The face disappeared and was replaced by a foot, attached to a short, stumpy leg that stepped out of the fireplace. Severus stood to help pull Jameson the rest of the way out, towering over the man who now stood in their living room glaring grumpily at Severus.

"Where are your witnesses?" he said wearily as he scanned the room. "You need to get some."

Severus slapped his forehead with his hand. "Of course!" he said. "I will go and get Dumbledore; perhaps you wish to invite Minerva as well?"

Alethea looked from Severus to Jameson, feeling like she was having some sort of waking dream. She nodded.

"Great!" Severus said smiling broadly. "We will meet you by the Great Lake."

He started towards the door and Alethea called him back.

"But what about our robes?" she asked. "Shouldn't I change into something a little less… every day?"

Severus stopped and took both her hands in his.

"It does not matter to me what you are wearing," he began. "I do not need to have an elaborate event with guests and food and flowers to share this moment with you; as far as I am concerned this is purely about confirming our love for one another in an eternal magical bond and the rest is incidental. But if you want something grander then I am just as happy to do that too."

Alethea reached up to touch his face, her eyes once again full of tears.

"I don't need dress robes or flowers either," she gushed. "All I ever wanted was you."

Severus smiled and dashed to the door, pulling it open and flying out.

Left alone in the room, Jameson turned to Alethea, his expression serious.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" he asked. "You are not being forced into anything against your will are you?"

"No, not at all," she answered. "Why?"

Jameson squinted at her. "This all seems very rushed. And you are crying."

Severus ran back into the room and dove into Alethea's arms, kissing her with tremendous passion. He smiled down at her then ran back out. Alethea turned to Jameson and smiled.

"I'm getting married!"

**

* * *

**

Alethea pounded loudly on the door to Minerva's quarters.

"Coming, coming!" the old professor called impatiently.

She opened the door wearing her nightdress and looked at Alethea with concern.

"What is it dear? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, no… yes!" Alethea stumbled to keep her thoughts straight. "Everything's wonderful, just brilliant!"

"Okay…" Minerva frowned. "What's going on?"

"I know it's getting late but I need you to come with me Minerva."

"Come… come with you where exactly? And why?"

Alethea tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Minerva, please, there's no time to explain. Come with me and you'll see."

She left Minerva's door and started briskly down the corridor. Minerva grunted and stepped out behind her, pulling the door shut.

**

* * *

**

"Do you plan to tell me what this little late night escapade is all about?" Minerva grumbled as the two of them made their way out of the castle and across the grounds. "This had better be important enough to warrant me roaming the grounds in my nightdress."

As they approached the Great Lake, they could make out the form of three bodies standing by the shore. Severus stood with Jameson and Dumbledore, who was grinning broadly. Minerva turned to Alethea with a puzzled look.

"Severus and I are getting married."

Minerva's face softened and she pulled Alethea into her. "Oh my dear, I am so happy for you."

As they approached the banks of the lake, Dumbledore stepped forward to greet them. He took both of Alethea's hands in his and held them.

"I am so proud of you," he beamed. "Of both of you."

The headmaster stepped back and Alethea moved to take her place next to Severus. He held her hands tightly and they gazed deeply into each others eyes.

"Ahem," Jameson coughed. "If you don't mind us getting a move on; I'd like to get back home."

"We do not mind the short version," Severus said, then glanced to Alethea. "Is that alright?"

Alethea nodded and flashed him a wide smile.

"Right then," Jameson began. "Face this way please."

Severus and Alethea turned to face the minister, still holding hands. The minister pulled out his wand and ran it over their hands; a thin ribbon of pink light threaded its way around their fingers and wrists, fusing them together.

"Do you Severus Snape vow to remain bonded in marriage to...." He looked to Severus for a clue.

"Alethea Validus," he offered. "I vow to do so."

"And do you… same question," Jameson said stifling a yawn.

Alethea looked into the eyes of the man she loves, her heart melting within them.

"I vow to love him forever," she said sincerely.

"I now declare you bonded in love for eternity," said Jameson removing the magical ribbon from their hands. "Is there a ring?"

Severus looked appalled with himself. "I did not think… I am so sorry Alethea."

"Here," Dumbledore offered from behind them.

He pulled a plain golden ring from one of his fingers and held it out to Severus, who shook his head.

"I am honoured Sir, but I cannot accept it."

"Nonsense," Dumbledore said. "I insist you take it. Alethea has always been as a granddaughter to me and you Severus, for you I have a great deal of affection. I would be nothing but honoured to have you accept this ring as a symbol of your union."

Severus swallowed and reached out to take the ring. "Thank you Sir… Albus."

"Great," Jameson said. "Slide it onto your wife's finger and we can all get back to bed."

Undeterred by Jameson's grumpiness, Severus did as instructed.

The minister flicked his wand and a roll of parchment dropped from the sky. He handed it to Severus.

"Congratulations," he said. "You are both now bonded for life."

Severus leaned in and took Alethea's lips in his, kissing her tenderly.

"My wife," he whispered.

Behind them Dumbledore began clapping.

"Congratulations!" he called, wiping a tear from his eye.

He quickly shook Severus' hand and gave Alethea a hug.

"If you don't mind Professor Dumbledore," Jameson grumbled. "May I use your fireplace to get back home?"

"Of course, come with me."

Dumbledore led the minister away as Minerva gave Alethea a strong hug.

"I am so very happy for you," she smiled.

"Thanks Minerva. And thank you for being here."

Minerva smiled and turned to Severus, patting him briefly on the arm.

"You have a special woman here," she told him. "Make sure you take care of her."

He gave her a wink and put an arm around Alethea's shoulder as they watched Minerva head back to the castle.

"So," Severus said, turning back to Alethea. "Now it seems you are stuck with me."

Alethea snuggled against his chest. "And I couldn't be happier."

Severus took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"So Mrs Snape, do you wish to go back to our quarters and consummate this thing?"

Alethea looked back him with a cheeky grin.

"What do you think?" she replied with a wink.

Severus swept her up and into his arms and smothered her with a dozen kisses before he carried her back into the castle.

**

* * *

**

Alethea woke early the next morning. She rolled over to look at Severus still sleeping soundly beside her and brushed the hair out of his eyes. When she thought about the fact that he was now her husband, bonded to her for life, butterflies stirred from deep within her. She couldn't imagine being any happier. Alethea leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips until he stirred.

"Good morning husband," she cooed.

"Hmm," he said reaching up to pull her into his arms. "Good morning wife."

They kissed tenderly for several minutes, Severus' hands snaking over her body.

"Any regrets?" he asked.

"None at all. I'm so happy; full of such joy. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He took her hand and turned around the ring that Dumbledore had given them.

"I only regret that we cannot share our love publicly." Severus sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"We need this wedding to stay a secret," Severus told her. "If the Dark Lord finds out about you, it would put both of us in mortal danger."

Alethea pulled her hand away from him and held it to her chest. "I don't mind not telling anyone about us, but I'm not taking this ring off."

"You do not have to take it off," he assured her. "We can simply use a concealing charm."

Alethea shook her head. "Not a chance; I'm not taking it off."

Severus sighed. "Very well then."

He took her hand and kissed the wedding ring.

Alethea grinned and planted a kiss on his lips. "I think I like getting my own way."

Severus yawned and stretched, twisting his head to see what the time was.

"Do you want to go down for breakfast or skip it for some more quality time together?" he asked.

"Actually," Alethea said, pulling herself up off the bed. "I could use some breakfast but there's something I need to do first."

"Oh? Anything you care to share?"

Alethea shook her head. "Maybe later."

**

* * *

**

"What is the meaning of this?" Umbridge protested from behind her desk as Alethea burst into her office without knocking.

Alethea strode angrily across the room and slapped a rolled parchment down in front of Umbridge. She rested her hands on the desk and leaned in close.

"This," Alethea began, "is your warning to stay the hell out of my business. I don't want to hear about your opinion of my past or my family or especially about whom I spend my time with outside school hours."

She straightened up and turned, storming back out of the room, leaving Umbridge staring open-mouthed behind her. Once Alethea had left, Umbridge unrolled the parchment and read the first line aloud.

"_Marriage certif…_."

She clenched her jaw and shoved the parchment deep into a drawer.


	38. Colourless

Book 5: Chapter 9

**Colourless**

It was Monday morning after breakfast and Alethea had only just entered the staffroom when Minerva grabbed her.

"Have you seen this?"

Alethea took the newspaper Minerva was waving in her face.

"The Quibbler?"

"It's what's inside," Minerva said trying to turn the pages for her. "Potter gave an interview about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning."

Alethea considered her friend. She was trying to disguise it, but she was obviously very proud.

"_Whether the Ministry wants to acknowledge it or not, he's back_." Alethea read aloud. "Harry really spoke out like this?"

"Indeed," Minerva nodded. "I'm certain it won't go down too well with the Ministry though."

Alethea finished reading the article quietly then handed the paper back to Minerva.

"What's more," Minerva said. "Umbridge has banned any talk about the article. Anyone caught with the paper will be expelled."

"So what's…"

Alethea began but Minerva shook her head and hid the paper behind her back as Umbridge entered the staffroom. Alethea quickly ducked out of the room before Umbridge could notice her, and headed out into the grounds.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the courtyard enjoying an unexpected afternoon of warm sunlight.

"It was most certainly the right thing to do," Hermione said. "The feedback you've been getting from everyone is proof enough."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "Even teachers are winking at you mate; at least you know you've got support here at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled to himself. The kids looked up from their discussion as Alethea approached them slowly.

"Good afternoon," she said sheepishly.

"Hi Professor," said Hermione looking sideways towards the boys.

Harry and Ron smiled awkwardly.

"Harry, I read your article in the Quibbler and I wanted to praise you for your courage."

Harry lowered his head.

"Thank you but it wasn't really anything."

"Right Professor," said Hermione. "Harry just needed to make sure the truth was public."

Alethea smiled and nodded.

"With people like you on our side we're sure to bring You-Know-Who down in no time," she said. "I also needed," Alethea cleared her throat. "To apologise for the way I spoke to you all the other day."

Hermione and Ron both began to tell her not to worry but Alethea raised a hand to stop them.

"The way I spoke to you was unnecessary and I am deeply sorry."

"Thank you Professor but really we should also be apologising ourselves," Hermione said. "In the future we will be sure to keep our opinions to ourselves."

Alethea shifted uncomfortably and managed an awkward smile before heading away from them.

"You don't think she'd expect us to apologise to Snape do you?" asked Ron after Alethea was out of earshot.

"I think she'd know us and Snape better than to expect that," said Harry and the three of them laughed.

* * *

The next morning Alethea stepped into the Entrance Hall and joined a large crowd of students and staff gathered. From the centre of the group Alethea heard loud wails coming from someone obviously very distraught. She pushed her way forward and saw Sybil Trelawney and Umbridge in the centre of the circle. Alethea watched in shock as Umbridge took great pleasure in telling Trelawney she was sacked. Minerva emerged from the crowd and offered the distraught Trelawney a handkerchief. Alethea stepped forward to stand between Umbridge and the two teachers. Umbridge looked momentarily taken aback but quickly composed herself.

"Don't you think for one moment," she said quietly to Alethea. "That your threats somehow make you immune to dismissal."

Alethea curled her lip and folded her arms, continuing to glare at her while Trelawney wailed loudly from behind, clutched in Minerva' arms. Dumbledore emerged through the entrance doors, a gust of cold wind following him in. He told Trelawney that she could remain in her quarters at Hogwarts. Umbridge's toad-like face squished in ugly fury as Trelawney was led away by Minerva and Sprout. Dumbledore pushed open the doors to the Entrance Hall and a large form emerged through the mist.

"This is Firenze," Dumbledore said. "He will make a fine replacement for Sybill."

Umbridge stepped back in horror as Dumbledore gestured to a large Centaur; his impressive frame towering over all those present. Several students cried out in alarm and Umbridge's eyes flashed angrily at Dumbledore.

"You cannot be serious?" she said. "This… this… thing teaching at Hogwarts?"

"I assure you that Firenze is no _thing_," Dumbledore smiled patiently.

"Right," she said trying to stand a little taller.

"I suggest that everyone return to their common rooms now," Dumbledore directed the crowd.

As the students began to move away Umbridge's eyes flicked from Dumbledore to Firenze and she took another large step away from them. Instead she turned to Alethea and raised a fat finger close to her face.

"You just watch yourself or I assure you that you will be next to go." She pushed past Alethea, bumping hard into her as she left.

Alethea's right arm twitched towards her wand but she hesitated when she caught sight of Severus in the crowd. He was frowning at her, his eyes warning fiercely and Alethea relaxed her hand, following the dispersing students from the hall.

* * *

It was a couple of nights later when Umbridge called all the teaching staff into the staffroom for a meeting. Alethea looked around the room; most staff was present except for Minerva and Dumbledore.

"I wish to inform you all that I have just been instated as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts," she smiled around the room.

"What?" Alethea said loudly. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"Albus Dumbledore was to be arrested last night but he attacked Ministry officials in his escape."

"What are you talking about?" Flitwick squeaked angrily form his chair. "The Ministry can't just make you Head."

"Oh they can and I assure you that they have," Umbridge sneered. "And like it or not there are going to be some changes around here."

The staff looked around at each other in concern.

Once Umbridge had dismissed them, Alethea went to find Minerva in her office.

"Did you know about this?" she asked as she walked in. "Umbridge can't be made Headmistress can she? It's not fair."

"Fair or not it is most certainly true."

"So where's Albus? Is he alright?"

"I assure you Professor Dumbledore is fine, although it will be in his best interests for the time being to keep a low profile."

"Umbridge said the Ministry was trying to arrest him?"

"Ah, yes," Minerva sighed. "It seems that a number of students have formed an organisation within the school, all quite innocent of course, but Umbridge helped convince Fudge that Dumbledore was using the students to help in his plans to take over the Ministry."

"You're kidding right? Who would believe something as ridiculous as that?"

"Umbridge and Fudge do and apparently they are the only two that matter. Fudge came last night to arrest Dumbledore but luckily he escaped."

"So what do we do now? If Umbridge's got free reign on the school, well… I dread to think what's going to happen."

"Believe me, so do I." Minerva shook her head sadly.

* * *

The next day Alethea was still trying to get her head around Umbridge as Headmistress when a flustered Fred and George ran into her.

"That thing we spoke about," said Fred.

"The diversion…" George nodded.

"Ah yes," Alethea frowned. "What about it?"

"It's time!" they called together dashing off down the corridor.

A mischievous glint flickered in Alethea's eyes and she smiled, running as fast as she could down into the dungeons and flew through the door to Severus' classroom where he sat alone at his desk marking parchments.

"Is everything alright?" he frowned as she gasped for breath.

"No time… to… explain," she puffed. "I need… a… potion."

Severus eyed her suspiciously.

"What kind of potion?"

Five minutes later and armed with just what she wanted, Alethea reached the Entrance Hall and began climbing the stairs two at a time. A loud explosion coming from somewhere above her almost made her lose her footing. She kept climbing as students ran screaming and ducking for cover as fireworks raced by their heads; sparks of all colours crashed against walls as high pitched screams were emitted from Catherine wheels. Alethea was forced to duck as a giant green dragon flew past, crackling as it went. She caught sight of Umbridge and Filch further down the corridor trying to contain the fireworks spinning and flying up and down the corridor. Alethea jumped up and found the stairs, continuing up one more flight towards Umbridge's office.

She entered, and behind the desk she spotted a teapot and several cups. She took the small phial from her robes that Severus had given her and poured several drops into the top of the pot. Grinning broadly, Alethea snuck back out of the office, pulling the door behind her.

* * *

For the rest of the day fireworks whizzed and banged their way around Hogwarts. At one stage a rocket shot into the classroom where Alethea sat with her students. It raced straight into a chart on the wall and burst into flames. Alethea put the fire out with her wand and winked over at Fred and George who were giggling from behind their text books.

After the bell rang signalling the end of the last lesson for the day, Alethea joined several of the other teachers in the staffroom. She walked past Severus who was sitting at the table with the paper open in front of him. Alethea brushed her hand over his shoulder as she passed him and Severus lifted a hand to briefly touch hers.

"Has anyone seen Umbridge lately?" Alethea asked the room.

"She was in my classroom a little while ago," Flitwick giggled.

"Why do you want to know?" Minerva asked.

"Just curious," she replied. "I was wondering if she'd been in her office yet today."

"I think she's been too busy chasing fireworks about all day," Sprout laughed behind her hand.

Minerva eyed Alethea suspiciously.

"You're up to something," she said finally.

"I am not!" Alethea pleaded. "Such accusations."

Suddenly the staffroom door burst open and a distraught Umbridge flew in.

"Help me someone," she cried. "How do I get this off?"

Umbridge stood before them looking positively horrified; from head to foot her skin was a bright shade of pink.

"Oh my," Minerva clasped her hand over her mouth to disguise a laugh.

Sprout tried to suppress giggles and Flitwick stared open-mouthed. Severus looked from Umbridge to a stone-faced Alethea and hid his face behind the paper again.

"Delores, you look a little off colour," Alethea said now finding it very hard not to laugh as Umbridge's bright pink face wobbled angrily in front of her.

"It's not funny," Umbridge scowled. "Do something! I can't stay pink forever."

"I don't think there's anything we can do," said Minerva, tears in her eyes. "Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomphrey in the hospital wing."

Umbridge turned to leave.

"No, wait," Alethea said. "She's not here til the end of the week, she's still in London."

"Somebody must be able to do something," Umbridge said, her cheeks growing distinctly redder under puffy pink cheeks.

"By the looks of it Headmistress," Severus said. "You have fallen victim to a simple colour-changing potion. If that is the case then your skin will most certainly return to normal within a day or so."

"A day or so?" Umbridge spat. "Do you seriously think I would accept walking around like this?"

"It would seem that you have little choice Delores," said Minerva.

Umbridge charged back out through the door as everyone in the staffroom burst into laughter. Severus scowled at Alethea.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Minerva asked.

"Me?" Alethea pretended to look appalled by the accusation. "How could you suggest such a thing? But I do think though that pink really is her colour."

They all broke into a fresh round of laughter and Severus once again lifted the paper.

* * *

Alethea was not surprised, although very disappointed, that Umbridge was not at breakfast the next morning. She was trying to avoid Minerva's eyes because every time they looked at each other they started laughing again. Alethea turned to Severus sitting beside her with his usual scowl on his face.

"Come on, even you've got to admit that it's funny," she said.

"No I do not, and I highly doubt Professor Umbridge would agree with you either," he growled. "You will not think it so funny if she finds out just how her skin managed to turn that colour in the first place."

"I would never rat out my accomplice if that's what you are worried about," she soothed.

"Hmm," he pursed his lips and turned back to his breakfast.

* * *

Rita Skeeta sat alone at a table in the Three Broomsticks, lazily sipping from a goblet as she skimmed through her notebook. A man strolling briskly past the window caught her eye and a wide grin broke across her face; she quickly threw her notebook into her bag and left the bar, running down the busy street after the man.

"Hey there Sevvie!" she called.

Severus stopped abruptly and turned around.

"What do you want Skeeta?"

She stepped up to him and pushed Severus roughly into the alleyway beside them.

"It has been so long since I've seen you," she said. "I was hoping we could pick up where we left off."

She reached down and took a firm grasp of his groin.

"Remember how much fun we had?"she continued.

Severus snatched her hand and held onto her wrist tightly.

"Whatever makes you think that I have any interest in you what-so-ever?"he sneered.

Skeeta pulled her hand out of his. She stepped into him and began stroking his chest.

"We used to have a lot of fun," she said. "Your little Hogwarts whore doesn't need to know."

At the mention of Alethea, fury flashed in Severus' eyes.

"You disgust me," he spat. "The mere thought that I ever indulged in anything with you makes me want to vomit."

He stepped forward, bumping Skeeta roughly as he pushed past and stormed away down the street. Behind him, the journalist glanced quickly around to make sure no one saw her embarassment and headed back into the bar.

* * *

Later that night Alethea was in their quarters reading by the fire with a glass of firewhisky when Severus burst through the door, slamming it loudly behind him. Alethea jumped and almost spilled her drink.

"What's going on?"

"He's done it this time the filthy little sneak," Severus fumed.

"Who's done what?

"Potter," he spat the name as if it burnt in his throat. "At least I won't have to endure any more Occlumency lessons with him now."

"How about you calm down and telling me what you're talking about," Alethea tried to sooth him.

"The boy decided to sneak himself into one of my memories in the pensive."

"What were your memories doing in the pensive?"

"That is not the point," Severus snapped. "I put some in there for safe-keeping; at least I thought I did. I left him alone for a few minutes and came back to find him enjoying a vacation in my memory."

"Oh," Alethea was not sure what to say. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think? He has seen me bullied by his obnoxious father. I am furious."

"And embarrassed?"

"Yes."

Alethea moved behind him and began massaging his shoulders firmly.

"What will it take to make you feel better?" she asked.

"More than this."

Alethea weaved her arms under Severus' and pressed herself against his back, beginning to undo the buttons on his frock coat. He breathed deeply as Alethea began untucking his shirt from his trousers. She shifted to stand in front of him and looked into his black eyes.

"You're still angry," she said disappointed.

Severus sighed.

"I'm sorry love; I cannot enjoy this if I am still thinking about Potter."

"Well," Alethea forced a smile. "I guess I should be happy about that."

She reached up to kiss him softly then patted his chest and headed to bed.


	39. Civil Disorder

Book 5: Chapter 10

**Civil Disorder**

"I do not do social," Severus said grumpily.

The Easter break had begun several days ago and all the Hogwarts staff had remained at the school, something told them not to trust Umbridge by herself at the school. After dinner Alethea was trying to convince Severus to join a small group about to head into Hogsmead for the evening.

"So what?" Alethea said. "This way you get to spend a night out with your wife."

"And a hundred other people," he sulked.

"No, just five others and I guarantee no one else in the bar will care about you."

"Fine," he agreed. "Just don't expect me to pretend to enjoy myself."

"Merlin forbid!"

Alethea stripped off and climbed into deep red robes. Severus watched her hungrily.

"We could just stay here," he said moving forward to gather her in his arms.

"Oh really, and have you miss out all the social interaction? I'd never hear of it."

Alethea pushed a scowling Severus aside and searched for her boots.

"Come on Sev, if we keep the conversation away from school or Harry Potter then you'll be fine."

He huffed and followed Alethea out the door.

* * *

A short while later they walked through the door to the Three Broomsticks and saw hands waving at them from across the room. Severus took a sharp intake of breath and they walked over to join Minerva, Sprout, Flitwick, Pomphrey and Hagrid. Their table was already covered with a large assortment of bottles and goblets.

"Evening all," Alethea beamed pulling Severus into line beside her.

"Alethea and Severus, so glad you could join us," smiled Sprout.

"Take a seat you two," Hagrid said. "You'd bet'r get to drinking, you're a bit be'ind."

They pulled up seats and the others made room at the table for them.

"So how're things you ol' devil?" Hagrid nudged Severus in the ribs.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus looked disgusted at being spoken to so roughly.

"Aww come on," Hagrid slurred. "The two of you can't go on pretendn', not when you're sharin' a quarters 'n all."

Severus' face began to turn an angry red and Alethea placed a hand on his thigh under the table.

"Fine, we know we're not really a secret anymore guys," Alethea said. "But please, we still need to be discrete about it."

Severus got up to order fresh drinks for the table as Alethea and Minerva exchanged knowing glances. She knew their secret wedding would remain a secret.

Many hours and several litres of alcohol later, the conversation inevitably shifted to Umbridge's new regime at the school.

"The most logical thing to do," Sprout said slurring slightly. "Would be for us to all walk out on Umbridge, like a mass protest."

"A very loyal suggestion," said Minerva. "But what happens to the school without us? We need to remain in order to ensure the safety of our students."

"We could just try driving her out," suggested Flitwick.

"Might I add that any such plans could backfire and leave you all out of a job," Severus said.

"Come now Severus," Minerva teased. "Are you suggesting that you would have no part in any plans we would make to get rid of Umbridge?"

"Ooh yes," giggled Flitwick. "Haven't you already been helping out?"

"That was quite a _colourful_ potion the other day," Sprout grinned.

Alethea recognised the angry glint in Severus' eyes and stepped in.

"That was all me," she said. "I never told Severus what I wanted the potion for. Let's just change the subject."

Hagrid let out a loud yawn and stood up, stretching.

"I'm off, see yer all la'er."

They waved goodbye as he stumbled drunkenly from the bar.

"Well," said Minerva. "It's never a good sign to out-drink Hagrid so this is my cue to leave."

"I'll walk with you Minerva," Pomphrey stood and pushed in her chair.

"Are you all staying?" Minerva asked the rest.

Flitwick and Sprout pushed their empty goblets aside and stood up. Alethea and Severus looked at each other.

"I wouldn't mind another drink," Alethea said.

"I will stay also," Severus said turning to the group. "To ensure Alethea gets back to Hogwarts safely."

"Of course," Minerva smiled. "How very gallant of you Severus."

They watched the group leave.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"I don't," Alethea replied. "I just wanted some alone time with you."

She reached under the table and begun stroking his thigh. A smile broke across his face.

"What are you smirking about?" she frowned.

"I'm thinking about what I am going to do to you when we get back at Hogwarts."

"Oh really?" she grabbed hold of his groin. "What if I can't wait that long?"

"We could get a room," he nodded towards the stairs.

"How very illicit," Alethea smirked.

Severus stood and moved over to the bar and got the attention of Rosmerta.

"What can I get you Professor?"

"I was interested," he said in a low voice. "In hiring a room for the evening."

"You devil," she grinned looking across at the table where Alethea sat. "It's about time you got together. I've been watching the two of you flirt for years."

"Yes, well," Severus tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter while she pulled a key from under the counter and handed it to him.

"Five galleons," she winked.

He handed her the money and gestured to Alethea. She stood up and followed him to the foot of the stairs. She started up first and reached back for Severus; he took her hand and let her pull him up the stairs and into the deserted corridor. The dark passageway was lined with doors, theirs the last one. Alethea stopped at their door and Severus handed her the key. She fumbled with it until Severus, unable to contain his desire any longer, spun her around and pushed her against the door. He tasted firewhisky on her lips as she clutched at him. They kissed in a passionate frenzy, tongues wrestling together in hungry mouths and Alethea's knees began to buckle under her as Severus pressed himself closer; his erection hard against her. Still kissing her, Severus felt for her hand and took the key from her. He unlocked the door and turned the handle, their weight pushing against the door forced it to fly open and they fell heavily onto the floor in the room and began laughing.

"Ow," Alethea rubbed her backside.

Severus, lying on top of her, continued kissing her and the momentary pain eased. They clawed frantically at each others clothes. Severus flicked his hand at the door behind them and it flew shut. He got to his feet and Alethea, reluctant to let him out of her grasp, tried to pull him back down to her. Severus took her hands and stood her up, guiding her to sit on a nearby lounge chair. He knelt down in front of her and pulled off her boots. He took one of her feet in his hands and began to rub it gently; Alethea closed her eyes. Severus slowly worked his hands up to massage her calf. Alethea reached down to stroke his hair as Severus let his fingers run over her knee and up the length of her thigh. He pushed her robes up further and slid his head under; pulling her underwear down and out of his way. He pushed his head deep between her legs and sought out her dampness with his tongue. Alethea spread her legs apart as far as she could to allow him greater access. He licked at her with slow, deliberate strokes, sliding his tongue in and out. Severus shifted his hands from her thighs and moved them to under her backside, sliding her further into him as he began sucking in a motion that drove Alethea crazy. She gripped hard onto the arms of the lounge chair as his tongue explored her deeper. As Alethea began to spasm, she griped Severus' head, pushing him down further as her whole body was gripped in ecstasy. She let her neck flop back onto the lounge, lolling in rapture.

"Unbelievable," she puffed.

Severus emerged from beneath her robes wiping his grinning mouth. He climbed up to lean across her, his knee resting on the lounge between her legs. He kissed her softly and Alethea could taste herself on his lips. She gripped at his coat and shirt, tearing them apart so buttons went flying across the room, and ran her hands all over his chest and stomach. He stood up and took hold of her hands and pulled Alethea up to him; he grabbed hold of the hem of her robes and took them off over her head. He stepped into her and they kissed again, Alethea felt his large warm hands caress up and down her back. He nuzzled into her neck, covering her with small fluttery kisses as he worked to unclip her bra. After helping her out of it, Severus pulled free of his own clothes, kicking off his trousers and shorts unceremoniously.

They held onto each other again, their slow kisses quickly escalating as their want for each other grew. They moved to the bed and climbed under the blankets together, Alethea lying on top of Severus. They ran their hands over each other, moving as if their bodies were new wonders to explore. After all this time together each touch still induced fireworks of excitement. Alethea felt herself melt beneath Severus' hot kisses; she climbed onto him and splayed her legs over each side of his body. She sat up and gently eased herself onto him, his heat piercing her as he drove into her. Alethea gasped as he filled her, Severus reaching out to pull her down into another kiss. His mouth found hers, hungrily searching, he stole the oxygen from her lungs, leaving her completely breathless.

Alethea sat back up and begun rubbing her hips forward and back slowly. He reached out to take her breasts in his hands, massaging them gently. Alethea continued to grind against him, leaning down to kiss Severus' chest. He pulled her into another hard kiss and lifted his hips high into her. She sat back up straight again, arching her back as she rocked herself into a steady rhythm. Severus jerked his hips up, forcing himself deeper into her and Alethea sped up, bouncing upon him as Severus grabbed at her backside, urging her on. When Severus' orgasm finally came, he grunted loudly and pulled Alethea down onto him. He held her tight against him, Alethea's cheek smooth against his sweat-soaked chest.

"You are nothing short of incredible," he puffed into her ear.

Alethea, thoroughly exhausted, smiled into his chest but could not gather the energy to even look up at him.

"This turned out to be a decent night out wouldn't you agree?" she asked.

Severus stroked her hair tenderly.

"Indeed," he said. "Perhaps we should socialise more often."

They fell asleep in their warm bed in the Three Broomsticks dreaming of nothing but each other.

* * *

Alethea had just instructed her class to take notes from chapter ten in their text books when a loud commotion came from outside in the corridor. Alethea popped her head out the classroom door and saw several students running away down the corridor. She stepped out and stopped a young boy; he was covered from head to toe in dirty brown muck, a look of horror on his face.

"What's happened?" she asked him.

"I … I don't know Professor," he stammered. "One minute I was just walking down the corridor and the next I was standing in a swamp."

"A swamp? Inside?"

"Yeah," he pulled at his robes. "I do hope this comes off."

"Where was it?"

"On the fifth floor," he said as he ran off down the corridor.

Alethea stepped back into the classroom.

"Just keep working," she said. "I'll be right back."

Alethea took off towards the fifth floor and heard the unmistakable footfalls of the curious students clambering after her. When she reached the Great Staircase the commotion was even greater with students shouting and running in all directions. Down in the Entrance Hall a number of students appeared to be chasing Fred and George Weasley around in circles.

"Corner them!" Umbridge was shouting from further up on the staircase. "Don't let them get away!"

Alethea ran down into the Entrance Hall as several students attempted to form a tight circle around the twins, their wands drawn. All around the outside of the group students and teachers gathered, watching with curiosity and confusion.  
"What's going on?" Alethea whispered to no one in particular.

"It seems these two lads have been turning Hogwarts into a swamp," Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, said floating beside her.

She watched on as Filch went running up to Umbridge carrying a large whip and wearing an all-too-gleeful grin on his face. The twins summoned their brooms, which appeared quickly, trailing long chains behind them. The students in the crowd began to laugh and cheer, Alethea covered her mouth to hide her laughter from Umbridge and Filch; she watched through tear-soaked eyes as they mounted their brooms.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge yelled.

A few of the students that had surrounded Fred and George jumped up, trying to grab hold of the chains hanging from the broomsticks without any luck. The twins looked towards Alethea and she winked her approval. Umbridge caught sight of her and Alethea quickly began shaking her head, tut tutting at Fred and George as they took off. They flew higher and higher then sped out through the doors to the Entrance Hall to a thunder of applause.

* * *

Following the Weasley twins lead, pranksters began to run rampant through Hogwarts over the next few weeks. When it quickly became apparent that the target of all the mischievousness was Umbridge, the teaching staff went out of their way to ignore each incident. Alethea happened upon a group of students transfiguring one of the school gargoyles into a likeness of Umbridge. They froze as Alethea approached them.

"The cheeks need to be a little rounder," she said.

The students all laughed as Alethea walked away. She entered the staffroom just as Umbridge was addressing the staff.

"I am seeking a volunteer to help me," she said.

"To do what?" Flitwick asked through slitted eyes. "You know with exams coming up we are all rather busy."

"To clean up some mess caused by your wayward students," Umbridge scowled. "I would think that if any of you cared about this school as much as you all claim, you would be more willing to help."

"I'll give you a hand," Alethea smiled.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at her and Alethea winked back.

"Very well," Umbridge said and left the room.

Alethea followed her in silence to a classroom on the forth floor.

"Here," Umbridge said. "I've tried everything I can think of but it just seems to make it worse."

Alethea looked around the room; nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she scanned the back wall where the head of a dragon seemed to be emerging from it. The head, the size of a large dog, was growling and snapping sharp jaws angrily.

"Whatever I've tried to get rid of it only seems to make it grow bigger," Umbridge explained. "When I first found it the thing was half this size."

"How very imaginative," Alethea smiled. "We do have some talented students at Hogwarts, you can't deny that."

"This is not something to be impressed about," Umbridge snapped. "Now do something to get rid of it or get out of my way."

Alethea pulled out her wand.

"EVANESCO."

The dragon's eyes widened and there was a pop, seconds later the head started growing.

"Well that didn't work," Alethea said scratching her head. "How about STUPEFY."

A jet of light hit the dragon head and it continued growing, this time at a faster rate.

"What are you doing?" Umbridge yelled. "Do something else."

"Right," said Alethea. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS."

Again the dragon head grew.

"No!" Umbridge yelled.

The dragon head, which was fast filling the entire wall, began reaching out for nearby desks, crunching them in its giant jaws.

"ENGORGIO," Alethea shot at it again.

The dragon, continuing to grow, opened its mouth wide and let out a long stream of fire. Alethea stepped into the wall to avoid the flames but Umbridge was slower, strands of her hair catching alight.

"You stupid, useless witch," she fumed dousing her hair. "GET OUT, GET OUT!"

"Hey, I think it's stopped growing," Alethea said as she approached the door. "Maybe I should have another go."

"NO!" Umbridge screamed and pushed her from the room.

Alethea walked through the door and down the corridor laughing all the way back into the staffroom.

* * *

"What game is it you're playing at exactly?" Severus asked.

Alethea had just finished telling him about her misadventures with Umbridge and the dragon.

"Do you think those are empty promises she is making about getting rid of you?"

"She won't fire me," Alethea said.

"And why not? You are acting just as immature as the students. I hope you're not relying on me to help you, even Dumbledore was no match for Umbridge and the Ministry."

She flopped on the couch beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's just that I don't want to sit idly by while she turns the school into a prison. Have you seen Filch running around with his whip ready to snap it at any kids he catches breaking one of her damn rules?"

"So you don't care that the school is in total chaos?"

"Not really," she said. "Because it's not really chaos, it's more of an organised protest against Umbridge."

"Fine," Severus grumbled stroking her hair. "Just try to stay out of whatever it is the students are doing from now on, I couldn't live without you if she kicked you out of Hogwarts."


	40. Something in the Air

Book 5: Chapter 11

**Something in the Air**

Before long June had arrived and Alethea was helping her fifth year students prepare for their O.W.L exams. All their recent lessons were dedicated to revision. On the evening the examiners were due to arrive at the school, Alethea was keen to catch sight of them. She knew one of the regular examiners had retired since last year and wanted to spot her replacement.

"I don't know what you're so interested for, they're just ordinary wizards after all," Minerva complained as Alethea dragged her towards the staffroom.

They walked in and spotted the regular face of Professor Marchbanks talking to a young blonde witch.

"Ah Minerva, Alethea," she smiled. "It is so good to see you both again."

"Griselda, have you brought an assistant with you this year?" Minerva gestured to the blonde woman.

"Oh no," Marchbanks said. "This is Alegra, our new examiner."

Alegra, who barely looked older than twenty, smiled over at them.

"I know I'm young a little young for the position," she said in a high voice. "But you've got to take advantage when you have relatives in important positions."

Alegra gestured to Marchbanks who put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, yes, well I wasn't going to advertise it but this is my granddaughter."

Alethea and Minerva introduced themselves and began making small talk when Alethea noticed Alegra looking away distracted.

"Now who's that?" she asked.

Alethea turned to see Severus enter the staffroom.

"You have to introduce me to Mr tall, dark and mysterious."

"Oh you young girls never change," Marchbanks shook her head. "You're best to warn Professor Snape away quickly."

Severus turned and saw the group all looking at him and headed towards them.

"Hi there, I'm Alegra," she said forcing her hand towards Severus who reluctantly took it.

"Professor Snape," Alethea said. "I was hoping you would be able to help me with something in my classroom."

She didn't wait for a reply, pulling a dazed Severus away.

"We'll talk soon I hope," Alegra called behind them.

"What was that about?" Severus asked as they walked out of the room.

"Nothing," Alethea lied. "I just missed you and wanted some alone time."

"Hmm," he pursed his lips. "Who was that young woman with you?"

"Her? I'm not sure," Alethea said.

* * *

The next day Minerva spotted Alethea peeking around a corner and went to stand beside her.

"Who are you spying on?" she asked.

"Look over there," Alethea said. "That girl's had him bailed up for ten minutes now."

Minerva craned her head around the wall and saw Severus talking to Alegra.

"So they're talking," Minerva shrugged.

"So? You heard the way she spoke last night. Tall, dark and handsome she said. Now she's trying to get her manicured nails into him."

"Honestly Alethea, of all people to get jealous like this, you have absolutely no reason to."

"But look at her," Alethea protested. "Come in here all young and … young."

"Of course," Minerva rolled her eyes. "How on earth can you, his wife, compete with youth? Well, it was nice while it lasted I guess."

"Thanks for the support."

"You're being silly," Minerva said impatiently. "He probably doesn't even realise she's flirting with him."

The older professor put an arm around Alethea's shoulder and pulled her away from the wall. They started to walk away when a voice behind them called out.

"Professors, hello!"

They turned around and saw Alegra approaching.

"I've just met Professor Snape, what a mysterious thing he is," she said.

"Really?" Alethea said and Minerva could feel the muscles in her shoulder tightening.

"Oh yes, he seems very interesting. In fact he's said he'll take me into the Forbidden Forest tomorrow night."

"Is that so?" Alethea scowled. "And why would he do that?"

"Because I asked him to," Alegra tugged at the ends of her long hair. "He thinks he's showing me some rare flowers but wait til he finds out what I'll be showing him."

She laughed and walked away leaving Alethea clenching her fists tightly and her nostrils flaring.

"There's no way he's going anywhere with that… that girl," she fumed. "Why doesn't he realise what she's up to… unless he does know."

"Why are you even thinking about this? If you're so worried then talk to Severus about it."

"I can't do that, he'll think I don't trust him and it's not him I don't trust," Alethea said. "I'll just follow them tomorrow and make sure for myself that she doesn't try anything."

Alethea grabbed Minerva's arms.

"You have to come with me, you can be my cover."

"Oh of course," Minerva shrugged her off. "Because I have nothing better to do with my evenings than spy on people."

"Thanks," Alethea said and dashed off.

Minerva rolled her eyes and sighed.

* * *

The following evening Alethea was watching Severus carefully. They had just returned to their quarters after dinner and Severus began putting on his travelling cloak.

"Where are you off to?" she asked.

"You know that young girl; she's the new herbology examiner. I told her about the australis flowers growing in the Forbidden Forest and she claimed she'd never heard of them."

"And she's supposed to be an examiner?"

"You know I thought the same thing," Severus shook his head. "Anyway she sounded keen so I said I would show them to her."

"In the Forbidden Forest?"

He finished putting on his cloak and kissed Alethea on the cheek.

"I will not be long."

She waited for a few minutes after he had left then put on her on cloak and ran out towards Minerva's office.

"Are you coming?" Alethea asked running in.

"Oh you're not serious I hope," she frowned. "I am not following anyone into the forest."

"Humour me," Alethea said putting her hands on her hips.

Minerva sighed and stood up.

"I'll go if only so I can say 'I told you so'."

* * *

From their place crouched beneath low branches, Alethea and Minerva were just within earshot of Severus and Alegra.

"You know this really is pushing the limits of our friendship," Minerva complained pushing leaves out of her face.

"Shh," Alethea whispered. "I want to hear them.

"They are quite a remarkable species, really. We are lucky to find them here." Severus was crouching over a patch of several australis flowers, their yellow and green petals glowing brightly in the moonlight.

"I think I'm pretty lucky to find _you_ here," Alegra said twirling the ends of her hair.

"If you don't tell anyone then I will let you take a sample for your collection."

"Oh Severus, I won't tell anyone about anything that happens tonight."

She moved in front of Severus and reached down to pick up one of the flowers. She looked behind her to see if he was watching her.

"That one there looks like a more mature sample," Severus said pointing past her.

"You know what," Alegra said standing up without a sample. "There's something about mature things that really excite me."

Alegra ran a hand from her neck to the top of her breast and Alethea pulled out her wand.

"Stop!" Minerva whispered grabbing hold of the wand. "You're a little too spell-happy you are."

Alegra stepped forward and pretended to trip over a branch on the ground and threw herself into Severus' arms.

"Oh thank you Severus," she swooned. "My, your arms are very strong."

Severus helped her to her feet and she grabbed at his biceps. He took a step back.

"I am starting to think you're not interested in the australis flowers," he said frowning.

"Smart and sexy," Alegra grinned.

She stepped closer and Severus raised a hand to stop her.

"I do not take kindly to having my time being wasted like this Miss Marchbanks," he said sternly. "Whatever game you are playing at, I am not interested."

"You're not interested in these?"

She began unbuttoning her blouse until her breasts were in full view.

"Put those away, I am not-"

At a sudden rustling in the bushes nearby, Severus flicked his wand in the direction of the noise. The bushes where Alethea and Minerva were hiding were pulled roughly aside by invisible hands.

"What in Merlin's name?" Severus stared open-mouthed at the sight of the two women crouched nearby.

"What's wrong with you people?" Alegra shrieked. "Think you were going to get a peep or something?"

"I think I've already had one," Minerva said pointing at Alegra's bare chest.

She squealed loudly and quickly begun buttoning herself back up.

Severus put his hands on his hips.

"Just what is going on Alethea?"

"I was worried," she hung her head. "What else am I supposed to think when Alegra was making it quite clear she was after you?"

Severus turned and headed back towards the castle, Alethea chased after him.

"I'm sorry Sev; it has nothing to do with not trusting you. It's was her I didn't trust."

He stopped.

"I did not know what she was up to," he said. "Perhaps next time instead of spying you could have warned me."

Alethea smiled. "You think there'll be a next time."

Severus held out his hand for her and they walked back to the castle with an embarrassed Alegra and an amused Minerva trailing along behind.

* * *

Several evenings later, Alethea was in the staffroom when Minerva came running in.

"Quick!" Minerva called. "The Ministry is here to arrest Hagrid."

"What are…" Alethea trailed off.

Minerva had already disappeared back out the door again. Alethea jumped up and ran down the corridor towards the Entrance Hall. She charged through the doors and into the cool night air; she could hear Minerva shouting further away. In Hagrid's cabin there were lights and shouting causing a loud raucous. Minerva was on her way running towards the cabin.

Suddenly bright red bolts of lightning filled the air. It took a moment for Alethea to realise that it hadn't been lightning but a number of stunning spells. She watched in horror as the spells struck Minerva in the chest and she dropped lifeless to the ground.

"NO!" Alethea screamed and ran to the fallen Minerva.

She was aware of more shouting, of Umbridge's distinctive voice in the commotion, but Alethea felt that time was in slow motion as she ran towards her friend. She threw herself onto the ground, scrambling to find a heartbeat.

"No, no, don't you dare die on me."

Alethea, unable to find a heartbeat, pressed her hands against Minerva's chest, her robes singed from the blasts. Alethea pressed hard, willing all her energy into Minerva's heart. Her hands burned orange then red as she concentrated. She removed her hands and felt again for a pulse, sighing in relief when she felt it. The unconscious Minerva's breathing was shallow but her pulse was strong. Alethea became aware of people rushing up to her; Severus, Sprout and Flitwick all knelt down to check Minerva.

"Is she okay, what happened?" Sprout asked.

Alethea pointed to where Umbridge stood in the distance watching them.

"Rennervate," Severus pointed his wand at Minerva and she stirred, her eyelids fluttering as she slowly opened her eyes.

"We need to get her into the hospital wing," squeaked Flitwick.

He waved his wand and Minerva floated eerily like a ghost several feet into the air. Sprout then helped him to guide Minerva in through the entrance doors. Severus helped Alethea to her feet and held her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Alethea shook her head.

"I got her heart started but it looked so bad…"

He held her tighter as her tears began to fall.

"Stunning spells," she continued. "Four of them straight at her chest, they didn't even warn her."

Severus bent his head and kissed her gently.

"She is going to be alright," he said. "Madam Pomphrey will take care of her now."

"Well, well," came Umbridge's voice through the darkness as she approached them. "Is this an example of just how discrete you claim to be?"

"Leave us," Severus growled. "Clearly you have done more than enough damage here tonight."

"No," Umbridge smirked. "There's one more thing. You're fired."

She pointed a fat finger in Alethea's face.

"I saw you with McGonagall, you're a healer. Not too much call for it these days I guess but a talent you obviously try to keep hidden."

"What are you saying?" Severus snapped. "That she's fired because she is a healer?"

"No, dear. Alethea will be quitting unless she wants the whole of the Wizarding world to know her secret."

Severus moved a hand stealthily into his pocket and flicked his wand. Umbridge's face went to stone.

"You will forget that you saw Alethea doing anything to McGonagall."

"Yes," Umbridge smiled.

"You will forget that you fired her."

Umbridge nodded.

Severus wrapped his arm tight around Alethea's waist and led her into the castle.


	41. Battlelines

Book 5: Chapter 12

**Battlelines**

In the morning Alethea headed straight to the hospital wing. She had tried to visit Minerva the night before but Pomphrey had assured her the best thing was to just let her sleep.

"You're awake!" Alethea beamed, rushing to Minerva's bed. "You've got no idea the scare you gave me."

"You got a scare?" Minerva drawled in her thick Scottish accent. "My chest is still burning."

"I've advised St Mungo's that I'll be sending her in," Pomphrey said. "I think she'll be okay but at her age… well, I just want to be sure."

"At my age?" Minerva crossed her arms. "And how old are you dear Poppy?"

"I'll take her to the hospital," Alethea said. "I want to help."

"They're already on their way," said Pomphrey. "But I'm sure they won't mind you going along to help her get settled.

"Excuse me, but doesn't the patient get a say in any of this?" Minerva frowned. "Don't you have an exam this afternoon?"

"I don't need to be here for it," Alethea waved her hand. "And besides, I won't be gone all day."

* * *

"They're saying Minerva will be fine but want to keep her there for a little while just to be on the safe side."

Alethea was perched upon one of the desks in Severus' classroom telling him about her trip to St Mungo's when a knock came on the door.

"Yes?"

A small boy stepped in, his hands clenching and unclenching tightly in his pockets.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Excuse me Professor Snape but Professor Umbridge is asking to see you in her office."

Severus sighed and followed the boy out.

He was not gone long and when he returned to his office Alethea was still in there waiting for him.

"What did she want?"

Severus ignored her, walking straight past her, concern etched deeply on his face.

He turned back to Alethea. "Potter's had another vision; he saw that Black had been captured by the Dark Lord."

"But he's not though. Do you think the vision was a set-up by You-Know-Who?"

"Indeed," Severus pursed his lips. "My concern is what the boy might do next. At least he is stuck with Umbridge for the time being."

"You need to let him know Sirius is safe."

"He wouldn't believe me."

"Then I'll tell him," Alethea said. "If we don't he could do something stupid."

"Very well," Severus said.

"I'm coming with you," Alethea said.

They headed up the stairs leading from the dungeons to the Entrance Hall. They made it up just in time to see Harry and Hermione leading Umbridge out the front doors.

"I wonder where they're off to." Alethea said.

"I am going to follow them," Severus said turning to her. "You stay here."

"But …"

"Stay here!" he ordered and walked quickly through the front doors.

Alethea waited by the bottom of the stairs until she heard a scurry of footsteps on their way down. She quickly ducked out of sight as Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville came running down the stairs and sped out through the doors. Alethea wasn't sure what to do; eventually she decided to follow the students. She stepped outside and made out their forms disappearing in the darkness towards the Forbidden Forest. Alethea tried to chase them but ran straight into the outstretched arms of Severus.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you ever obey instructions?"

"The kids," she said. "Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna just ran in there."

"I know, I just saw them," Severus said impatiently. "So did Umbridge with Potter and Granger."

"What do you think they're doing?"

"I do not know," he said. "I am heading in to look; you wait here in case they come out."

Severus wasn't gone long before he came running back out from between the trees.

"There is no sign of them," he said looking worried. "I fear they may have gone to the Ministry."

"Are you going to the Ministry after them?" Alethea asked.

"That would make it rather hard to maintain my cover wouldn't it?"

"Then I'll go," she said. "I'm a member of the Order; it's my duty to help."

"No!" Severus said forcefully. "You are not entering any battles without me there."

"But …"

Severus glared at her.

"I am forbidding you from going. Just this once try and do what you are told," he took her hands. "Promise me."

Alethea looked into his face, concern etched deeply in its lines.

"Yes," she said. "I promise."

Suddenly a high-pitched scream rang through the still air. They looked into the forest where the scream had come from.

"Get back to our quarters," Severus instructed. "Try and contact Dumbledore; see if he knows what is going on yet."

He started into the forest then turned back again.

"And do not leave the room."

Alethea nodded and watched him disappear into the dark.

* * *

"Lumos." Severus' wand lit up as he made his way deeper into the trees.

More loud screams filled the air and he ran towards them. In a nearby clearing Severus watched in horror as Umbridge was tossed into the air by a large Centaur. As her body began to fall, he turned around and kicked at her with his back legs, sending her crashing hard into a tree trunk. Umbridge lay very still at the bottom of the tree.

"What do we have here?" Bane, the largest Centaur, said as Severus approached. "Another Wizard here to tell us who this forest belongs to?"

"No," Severus said eying the group of Centaurs as they began circling around him. "I was looking for some students lost in the forest when I heard someone screaming."

"And as you can see," smiled Bane. "There are none of your students here, so now you can leave."

"Nooo!" Umbridge yelled, suddenly full of life and struggling to her feet. "Don't leave me here with them!"

Severus heard the distinct twang of a bowstring being fired followed a split-second later by a blood-curdling scream. The Centaurs laughed at the sight of Umbridge against the tree, an arrow through her arm pinning her to the trunk.

"The children," Severus said nervously looking from Bane to the crying Umbridge. "Did you see where they might have gone?"

"The foals flew out of the forest on the backs of Thestrals," spoke up another Centaur as he pulled his bow tight.

THWACK. A second arrow shot through Umbridge's thigh and she howled loudly in pain. The Centaurs laughed again. This time it was Bane who began aiming his bow at Umbridge.

"This woman," Severus began. "Although few would argue against how much she deserves this, I am afraid that her death would not be looked upon too kindly by the ministry."

"So?" Bane shrugged. "What the Ministry thinks has no bearing on us."

"This woman is a highly ranked official and I am afraid the repercussions would be dire for your kind."

Bane contemplated him.

"Very well," he said. "You can take her along with the warning that the next time I see her face in this forest she will have my arrow through her eye."

Bane lowered his bow slightly then raised it again. An arrow flew through the air and into Umbridge's outstretched hand, pinning it to the tree above her head. She screamed again and the Centaurs charged off. Their hoof beats fading into the night. Severus moved over to Umbridge, her head flopped down onto her chest as she sobbed quietly.

"You do not seem to have much luck in making friends," Severus said tugging at the arrow in her arm.

Umbridge cried out in pain as more blood poured from the wound but the arrow didn't budge. Severus tapped at it with his wand.

"Evanesco."

The arrow turned to water and splashed away from Umbridge. Her arm fell limp beside her. He did the same to the other two arrows and once free, Umbridge fell to the ground. Snape rolled her large frame over and flicked his wand across her wounds and muttering quietly until her skin began to stitch together. No sooner had he helped her up than the sound of hoof beats filled the air once again. Umbridge's eyes went wide and she clung tightly to Severus as the noise grew louder.

"I think I've changed my mind," Bane said galloping up to them. "You know she said some very hurtful things that I do not believe she is sorry about."

Umbridge began screaming and dug her nails into Severus' arms.

"Don't let them take me, don't let them!"

"Wait," Severus said. "We are leaving now; I will make sure she doesn't come back."

"I don't think so," Bane stepped forward and pulled the screaming Umbridge from Severus' arms. She went limp as he tossed her into the group of Centaurs behind him.

"And if you leave right now Wizard then I won't have to punish you as well."

Severus took a last look at Umbridge.

"It's fine," he said. "I am leaving."

He backed away from Bane then turned and walked briskly out of the forest.

* * *

Alethea was pacing anxiously in their quarters waiting for Severus to return. She was furious about being forbidden to take part in the fight at the Ministry but knew better than to disobey Severus again.

Hours after she had left him in the forest Severus returned; he looked extremely tired.

"What's been happening?" she asked running up to him. "Why were you gone so long? Why are you covered in blood?"

Severus looked down at his clothes, large patches of red all over them.

"Tergeo," he said and wiped the blood away. "It is okay, the blood was not mine."

He led Alethea to the lounge and sat down with her.

"It was Umbridge's blood."

"Umbridge? What happened to her?"

"That was her screaming in the forest," he said. "The Centaurs were playing with her."

"Oh," Alethea frowned. "What about the kids, are they alright?"

"That is why I have been gone so long," he said. "Dumbledore is back at Hogwarts, I have been talking with him. Potter and his friends made their way to the Ministry and broke into the Department of Mysteries."

"What?"

"It was the Dark Lord's plan," said Severus sombrely. "To lure Potter there and he finally succeeded. Several Death Eaters were waiting for them."

"No, no," Alethea cried. "Tell me everyone was alright."

Severus dropped his head.

"The students will be fine. Black however, was killed."

"Merlin, poor Harry," Alethea shook her head. "And how do you feel?"

"To tell the truth I am not really sure how I feel."

Severus sat down on the lounge. Alethea sat beside him and took his hand.

"It is not as if I wished this, I would not want anyone dead, but…" He screwed up his face. "I am not really sorry about it either."

"I know I won't ever understand your relationship with Sirius," Alethea said kissing him hard on the lips. "But I hope you can at least find some closure now."

Severus put his arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Dumbledore said the Dark Lord showed up at the Ministry," he said.

"He didn't! I guess that means he's ready to go public."

"Indeed," Severus said. "Luckily Dumbledore got there in time to hold him off. He has yet to summon me but I have the feeling the Dark Lord is none too happy with Lucius Malfoy at the minute."

"Do you think we might ever have a year at Hogwarts without any dramas?"

"What would a year here be without drama?" he laughed.

"Do you think it will be safe for Dumbledore to come back as Headmaster now?"

"I am fairly certain that Delores Umbridge will not be returning at least."

"And that," smiled Alethea. "Is the best news I've heard all year."

* * *

On Sunday Alethea travelled to St Mungo's to help the newly discharged Minerva back to Hogwarts.

"Are you sure you're okay to apparate?" Alethea asked.

"Of course I am, and I don't need you to fuss over me," Minerva snatched her bag away from her. "And I can carry my own bag."

"But your walking stick," Alethea began.

"I think you'll agree that if I can survive four stunning blasts to the chest I can at the very least carry my own luggage."

"I can't argue with that," Alethea said.

Once they had apparated back to Hogwarts they made their way into the Entrance Hall.

"Professor McGonagall!" said Severus. "Out of St Mungo's, I see!"

Severus, who had been standing with Harry, Draco and young Crabbe and Goyle, began towards them. Minerva shoved her bag and cloak at Draco's mates and told them to take them to her office; Severus watching in disgust as she awarded points to all the students who had fought at the Ministry. She then suggested Harry and Draco get out for some sun.

After the boys had taken off, Severus put an arm around Minerva's back to help guide her to her office.

"What are you doing?" she growled, taking a swipe at him with her walking stick. "I can manage perfectly well on my own."

They watched as Minerva headed up the stairs on her own.

"She's a tough one, I'll give her that," Alethea said amused.

Severus took a quick glance around the Entrance Hall to check it was empty, and put his arm around Alethea's waist. They began down the spiral staircase leading to the dungeons.

"Do you want to do something special this summer?" Severus asked. "Seeing that it would really be our honeymoon."

"Aww," Alethea snuggled against his arm. "That sounds lovely. How about some place really sunny?"

"Anywhere you want."


	42. Book 6: Promises

Book 6: Chapter 1

**Promises**

At the end of a dark street, a man sat upon a small brick wall, his long legs crossed casually at the ankles. Litter surrounded the ground by is feet and smog was thick in the air but he couldn't have looked happier. A dark haired woman exited the house across from where he sat and jumped up onto the wall beside him.

"You know, it's not really that bad a house," Severus said smiling over at Alethea.

She raised an eyebrow and looked up and down the street. Not a single house had front windows that weren't broken or boarded up.

"You don't have to try and convince me that we can live here," she said. "You know I don't care where we spend our breaks as long as I'm with you."

She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Severus put an arm around her waist and they watched a duck leading several small ducklings across the road towards the brown water of the nearby river.

"Have you decided on the ideal honeymoon destination yet?" Severus asked.

"I've got a few ideas I wanted to run by you."

She glanced up at Severus who was looking away absently. He cocked his head to the side and squinted.

"What is it?"

"There is someone coming." He pointed down the street. "I think it is Wormtail…"

Alethea followed Severus' pointed finger.

"What would he be doing here?"

He shook his head slowly and stood up.

"Should I hide?" Alethea asked.

"Yes," answered Severus. "At least until I get rid of him."

They returned quickly to the house and Alethea hid in the bedroom. Severus stood at the open front door and waited as Wormtail approached.

"Wormtail," Severus greeted as the small man scurried up to him. "What are you doing at my home?"

"The Dark Lord sent me," Wormtail wheezed. "He believes you would appreciate some assistance."  
"And just what are you supposed to assist me with?"

"The Master has great plans for the year," Wormtail fidgeted with his hands. "He wishes me to stay with you, to help you with the tasks he will be setting."

"Indeed," frowned Severus.

"Who was the woman?" Wormtail asked suddenly, glancing around the room.

"What woman?"

"I saw you both out the front, who is she?"

"If you are to be a guest in my home," Severus growled. "You must first learn what is and isn't your business."

"No need to get defensive Snape, unless of course there's a reason why you need to hide her from me."

"No reason other than it is no concern of yours who I spend my time with."

Severus glared angrily at Wormtail who squinted back at him.

"I am more than curious now Snape; does the Dark Lord know with whom you consort?"

"Alethea!" Severus called, not taking his eyes from Wormtail. "Can you come out here please?"

Alethea emerged tentatively from the bedroom and stood next to him.

"Ah, there you go Snape," Wormtail grinned. "There's nothing shameful about her now is there. You're just spending quality time with the gorgeous Professor from Hogwarts."

Severus clenched his jaw and Alethea held her breath as Wormtail began pacing in small steps inside the small lounge room.

"Of course she is suspected to have affiliation with the Order of the Phoenix and if that is the case it raises some serious questions about your relationship with her Snape."

In a lightning quick motion, Severus pulled out his wand and flicked it at Wormtail. He went stiff as a board and fell to the floor like a log of wood. Alethea turned panic-stricken to Severus.

"What are we going to do?"

"It will be fine," Severus assured her. "I will simply wipe his memory of seeing you."

Severus tapped his wand on a book titled _'Magical secrets of the Ancient Maya'_, and a section of the bookshelf lining the wall swung open to reveal a hidden passage. He grabbed Wormtail by the back of his collar and pulled him through the door and up a set of stairs, Wormtail's feet making a loud thud as he was pulled unceremoniously up each stair. He vanished for a few minutes before Severus emerged alone and pushed the bookshelf shut behind him.

"I can jinx the door not to open," he said in response to the concerned look on Alethea's face.

"And what?" she asked. "Keep him prisoner all summer? Don't you think You-Know-Who might notice if he goes missing for a few months?"

"Then tell me what to do," Severus snapped. "Let him live with us and hope he won't tell anyone about you?"

"I won't live with him," Alethea clenched her jaw. "That man is a vile creature and I don't care if you lock him in there, I won't be in the same house as him."

"But I cannot send him away," he said. "The Dark Lord …"

Alethea took his hands and pulled them to her chest.

"Then just leave him here, tell him you're off doing something - I don't know what, but you'll really be with me, anywhere but here."

Severus shook his head sadly.

"I am afraid now that I will need to keep up appearances. As far as the Dark Lord is concerned I have no other obligations keeping me from him besides the odd Order of the Phoenix meeting; I cannot risk him growing suspicious."

"I can't stay," Alethea stepped away from him.

"But his memory…" Severus began.

"You can't keep wiping his memory every time he catches sight of me," Alethea sighed. "I'll go to the apartment in London."

"You don't have to," he said firmly.

"Come and visit me when you can chance it."

Alethea walked back into the bedroom and returned with a small trunk. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and when she tried to pull away, he held her tighter.

"You don't have to go."

"Yes I do," Alethea nodded.

She took a quick look towards the hidden doorway behind the bookshelf then kissed Severus, their lips coming together softly.

"Please be careful, you know you can't trust him."

"I will," Severus' eyes went watery as he watched Alethea walk through the front door, pulling her trunk behind her.

* * *

Alethea's days spent apart from Severus over the summer were torture for her. Despite encouraging him to visit her in the city, Severus had never appeared. Alethea was constantly worried about his safety but didn't want to risk sending him an owl out of the fear Wormtail would intercept it.

After several weeks Alethea could stand the silence no more and decided to take the risk to see Severus again. She wrapped herself in her travel cloak and left for Spinner's End. She apparated at the end of the dark street in the old Muggle neighbourhood and passed the row of derelict brick houses, stopping in front of the last house. She could see candlelight flickering in the window and knocked tentatively at the door. It opened slightly and she was greeted with the long face and crooked nose of Severus. His dark eyes lit up at the sight of Alethea on the doorstep; he stepped out to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I can't believe you've come," he said holding her at arms length, examining her as if he hadn't seen her in years. "I've missed you incredibly."

He pushed his face into hers and kissed her hungrily. Severus took her hand and tried to pull Alethea into the house but she withdrew her hand from his.

"I can't stay; I just needed to see you. I wanted to check that you were okay."

"I would be better if I had my wife with me," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry Sev, once we're back at Hogwarts…"

"Wait!" he pulled her into the house and shut the door behind them. "Wormtail, come out here."

Alethea heard scurrying in the roof and seconds later the hidden door in the bookshelf opened and Wormtail stepped out. He saw Alethea and frowned.

"A guest Snape? You never have guests."

"Imperio!" Severus said loudly.

Wormtail's eyes glazed over and he took a step back, smiling awkwardly.

Alethea stared open-mouthed at him.

"You can't!" she gasped. "Sev, it's not worth the risk of an Unforgivable Curse."

"Don't you see," he pleaded, holding both her hands. "That's how much it means to me to have you with me. I would cast any spell I need to keep you here."

"Sev, it's an Unforgivable…"

"It will all be fine now, what's done is done."

Their attention was drawn to the sound of wards going off.

"Who would that be?" Alethea asked.

"Go and hide," Severus told her then turned to Wormtail. "You keep her safe."

Wormtail nodded as Severus opened the hidden door and pushed them inside. Wormtail tried to pull Alethea further up the stairs but she pushed him away, wanting to hear who it was that would come to see Severus at home. When he opened the door and began talking to the late-night visitor, Alethea strained to hear clearly, the voices slightly muffled on the other side of the bookshelf. Wormtail tried again to push Alethea further up the stairs until she was hidden in the darkness.

"What are you doing?" she protested. "I want to hear."

Suddenly there was a loud crack and the door at the bottom of the stairs opened letting in a stream of light. Alethea shrunk back to avoid being seen. Wormtail stepped out into the into the lounge room and didn't return for several minutes. Once he was through the door again he slammed it shut and Alethea tip-toed down again to where she could hear better.

"I think you are the only one who can help me," an unfamiliar female voice said from the other side of the bookshelf.

There was a sudden flash of blue light that appeared from nowhere and shot straight into Wormtail's backside. He squealed in pain and dashed up the stairs and into the room above. Alethea turned back to the door and tried to make out what was being said, she could distinguish two women in the room with Severus.

When he addressed them by name, she knew his visitors were none other than the mad Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange and her sister Narcissa Malfoy. Lestrange, it seemed, was intent on questioning Severus' loyalties; she fired questions and suspicions at him as Severus calmly worked through her inquisition. Narcissa had just started to talk about Voldemort's plans for her son Draco, when Alethea became aware of the presence of Wormtail behind her on the stairs again. A scream followed by loud sobs, drew Alethea's attention from the rodent-like man standing uncomfortably close behind her before she turned back to the room beyond the wall.

Alethea strained her ears to make out what was being said, only able to make out random words clearly. The words 'Unbreakable Vow' were clear enough for Alethea to become immediately tense.

"Certainly Narcissa," came Severus' cool reply.

Alethea moved to rush out through the secret entrance but felt Wormtail's arms around her, pinning her arms to her body. Alethea struggled to get free but Wormtail held her tight. Mere metres from Alethea in the next room, Severus had begun the process of committing himself to an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy. Alethea made to yell out her objectives but Wormtail clamped a cold metal hand over her mouth. She tried desperately to wriggle free but he had her securely imprisoned. It felt to Alethea as if minutes had passed before Wormtail finally released her and Alethea rushed out into the room where Severus now stood alone. Tears were streaming down Alethea's face and her cheeks burned an angry red.

"What have you done?" she demanded. "Don't you care about me, about us?"

Severus threw himself backwards onto the lounge and grabbed the bottle of elf-made wine sitting on the table beside him. He pulled out the cork and took a long swig.

"I had little choice," he said clenching his jaw tightly. "If you heard any of that conversation then you will understand that I needed to convince Bellatrix of my loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"Surely there are other ways," Alethea pleaded. "This is your life Severus; do you really understand what you've gotten yourself into?"

He took another drink of wine and slammed the bottle back onto the table.

"Of course I understand, but I've done what I had to and I won't hear any more about it."

Alethea, tears falling down her cheeks, turned to leave.

Severus got up and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her and rested his chin on her back.

"I did not make the decision to take the vow lightly," he said. "But it was crucial that I did it."

Alethea stepped away from him.

"I'll see you back at Hogwarts."

"Wait," he called. "Wormtail is under the Imperius curse, you can stay."

"No Severus, I can't."

Alethea left the house without turning back.


	43. The Beginning of the End

Book 6: Chapter 2

**The Beginning of the End**

Alethea returned to Hogwarts a few days before the start of the school year. It was already early in the evening when she removed the wards from the door to her quarters and walked in. Severus, sitting by the fireplace, stood up. They stood silent for several moments before Alethea sighed deeply and let herself smile; he looked somewhat dishevelled and apparently hadn't shaven in many days. She rushed forward into Severus' arms. He pulled her in tightly and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I am sorry we had to be apart for so long," he said sadly.

Alethea looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Not as sorry as me," she said. "But I hope you understand."

Severus picked up her chin with his hand and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as they kissed, breathing in his strong scent. When they finally parted, Alethea pressed her head against Severus' chest. Her tears fell into the fabric of his clothing.

"About the Unbreakable Vow," Severus began. "I want you to understand."

"I won't," Alethea cut him off. "I can't understand your reasons for it."

"But Alethea..."

She peeled herself away from him and looked up into his jet-black eyes, sighing heavily.

"I think it'll be better if we don't discuss it," Alethea said. "I don't want to be upset and I'm sure you don't want to get angry."

He pulled her into another hug.

"I never intended to upset you."

"I know."

He leant down and began kissing her again. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other as their mouths reclaimed what they had craved so often over the summer. A streak of blue light flashing past the window alarmed Alethea and she pulled herself away from Severus.

"What was that?"

Severus stepped to the window and opened it enough to poke his head out. As he did, a large bird flew into the room and perched itself on the top of the dining table. The magnificent blue phoenix looked down at them.

"It is a Patronus," Severus said. "Dumbledore's."

As he said it, the phoenix's beak opened and Dumbledore's voice filled the room.

"Severus, I need you in my office. It is a matter of great urgency."

"Wait here," he ordered and dashed from the room.

The phoenix looked at Alethea with its head cocked to the side before it launched itself from the table and flew back out the window.

* * *

Alethea was just stepping out of the shower when Severus returned to their quarters. He sat on the end of the bed and watched Alethea dry herself off. She was unable to determine just what the look on his face was; it was a mixture of confusion and sadness but she could also see anger burning in his eyes.

"What's happened?" Alethea asked wrapping the towel around herself. "Why did Albus call you?"

Severus shook his head.

"The old fool touched an object that contained a curse."

"Is he okay?"

Severus reached out for her hands and took them in his own, pulling her onto his lap.

"It was only a minor curse," he said, sadness forcing his voice to break slightly. "I have contained the damage to only one hand, he will be fine."

Alethea stroked his chest and looked into his eyes. There was something in his voice that made her doubt he was telling her the full story.

"I want to go and see him," she said. "Maybe I can help heal it completely."

Severus shook his head.

"It would not be any use; a curse was responsible, dark magic. I did my best, which I believe is all that could be done."

"But ..."

"I said no!" Severus said angrily. "Just leave it alone."

"Why are you yelling at me?"

Alethea glared at him until his features softened and he sighed. He rubbed his hand up and down her bare back.

"The Headmaster will be okay," he said quietly. "Tomorrow we will go see him and he can tell you himself."

Alethea forced a smile then kissed Severus on the cheek and stood up.

"Besides the fact that I'm completely turned on by your appearance right now, I think you need a shave before the kids come back."

Severus reached up to feel his chin and grinned; it had been several days since he had last bothered to shave and his face was now covered in short black stubble.

"You like it?"

"A little," she grinned. "It makes you look… I don't know, menacing."

He reached out and grabbed the end of the towel, pulling it hard towards him until it fell free of her body. Alethea put her hands on her hips.

"Surely you would expect me to act the part?" he smirked out the side of his mouth.

Alethea sashayed forwards and leaned in to kiss him. Severus took hold of her breasts as they hung in front of him, and massaged firmly. Alethea sucked on his bottom lip and ran her hands down his chest. She knelt in front of him and he looked at her questioningly as she began unclasping his belt.

"And I am acting the part of the kind woman who loves the bad boy." She winked and kissed the air.

Severus pushed her head down closer to his groin as she freed his penis into her warm hands. He clenched his jaw tightly as she teased him, licking his tip with small tantalising strokes. Severus looked down at her, a smile on the corner of his mouth. Alethea continued licking, then took his pulsating member in her mouth. Severus groaned his approval and stroked her hair as she worked.

"Come here," he said quietly.

He swallowed hard as Alethea looked up, pure lust in her eyes. Severus took her forearms and pulled her towards him. She climbed onto his lap, resting backwards on her bended knees, and impaled herself gently on him. Severus took her face in his hands solemnly.

"I never meant to choose Wormtail over you," he said.

"I know," Alethea said as she leaned forward and kissed him. "Because he can't do this."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively and arched her back. Severus grabbed hold of her breasts as she rocked her hips back and forth on top of him. Severus took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked, flicking his tongue over it and sending tingles of delight up Alethea's spine. She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Severus' shoulders tightly and kissing him fiercely. She continued rocking, forcing herself hard against Severus until her orgasm exploded within her body, fireworks blasting through every nerve ending. She leaned back, sweat running down her chest and between her breasts as she looked eye to eye with Severus. Alethea continued to rock, as softly as her post-climactic body would allow her, until he let out a series of loud grunts to mark his own climax. Alethea let her head fall against his chest.

"I love you Severus Snape," she mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when a loud knock on the office door drew his attention from the book he was reading.

"Come in."

When the door swung open Severus entered followed by Alethea.

"Why Severus, your wife returns and you are miraculously looking more presentable," Dumbledore grinned.

Severus raised his hand to his now smooth chin but didn't return his smile.

"I take it you are still cross with me Severus."

"And why shouldn't he be?" Alethea stepped forward and took Dumbledore's right hand in both of her own.

"How did it happen?"

"It is a long and unnecessary story," said Dumbledore. "But rest assured that your very capable husband here managed to save the day."

The Headmaster pulled his hand out of her grip and let the sleeve of his robes fall down over it.

"Severus says I wouldn't be able to help heal it," she said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I am afraid it's not so much a hand now but a living cursed object if you will," he mused. "Thank you but I think I'm on my own with this now."

"Albus you look exhausted, are you sure everything is okay?" Alethea was still concerned.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded slowly.

"I fear I am beginning to feel my age at last," he forced a smile. "But apart from my age and slow recovery time, I assure you I am fine."

Alethea frowned at him, apparently unconvinced by his assurances.

"On other matters," Dumbledore clapped his hands together to signal the change of subject. "Severus, I would like to offer you a new post this year as the Defence against the Dark Arts professor."

Alethea face lit up and she turned to Severus, his face expressionless as he stared at the old man.

"If you want it of course," Dumbledore concluded.

"Want it?" Severus said looking shocked. "Yes sir, yes I want it."

"Well then, it's yours."

"Thank you Headmaster." Severus smiled awkwardly.

Alethea noticed him straighten his back to stand a little taller, small lights dancing in his eyes.

"So who will be the potions master?" Alethea asked.

"I will be asking an old colleague of mine who I am certain will take the post," Dumbledore said. "Horace Slughorn."

"Slughorn is a fine choice sir," Severus turned to Alethea. "He was my old potions master at school."

"Really? Alethea grinned. "I can sense some more old Severus stories on their way."

"He was a fine teacher," Severus continued. "He was even head of Slytherin house."

"Impressive," Alethea said and winked over at Dumbledore.

They both watched as he strode to Dumbledore's office door with large and proud steps, holding it open for Alethea as she stepped out. She started down the spiral staircase, hearing the office door clang behind them. They had barely made it out into the corridor by the stone gargoyle when Severus began clutching at Alethea, trying to pull her into a kiss. She pushed him away playfully and continued down the deserted corridor, Severus continuing to try and fondle her as they went. Turning the corner, he pushed her into the open door of a classroom. He swung her around and back up against the door to shut it and leaned hard into her.

"I've got the feeling you're a little excited about this new job," Alethea grinned.

She ran her fingers through his hair as Severus traced over her lips with his thumb. He thrust forward and began kissing her ferociously, roughly pressing his teeth against her lips. Alethea tangled her fingers through his hair and he began to nuzzle, biting her in little nips on her neck and ear. Severus unclasped her robes, licking her neck, trailing kisses down to her breasts. He bunched up her robes, sliding his hand down between her legs to test how moist she was.

He picked her up and Alethea wrapped her legs around his waist as Severus carried her to the closest desk. He sat her down on it and pulled her robes up and her underwear down below her knees. He stepped back and hastily fumbled at his trousers, trying to get them undone and pull them down. Once he had accomplished this, he pressed himself between Alethea's legs, forcing himself into her.

"This is no way for mature adults to behave," Alethea teased.

Severus rested his head on her shoulder as he began slowly pressing his hips in and out. Alethea grabbed him by the front of his frock coat and pulled his face in close, her lips finding his. Severus' hands reached for her backside and he gripped her tightly as he continued to pump vigorously into her. When he reached orgasm Severus collapsed against her chest. Alethea held his head against her and stroked his hair. He sighed and pulled away from her, bending to fasten up his trousers before holding out his hand to help Alethea down from the desk. She straightened herself up and pulled up her underwear. Severus threw his arm over her shoulder and led her back out of the room.


	44. Where Credit is Due

Book 6: Chapter 3

**Where Credit is Due**

The following morning Severus was in Umbridge's former office, a deep scowl on his face as he packed away the former High Inquisitor's belongings into a large trunk. He carefully took a ceramic plate off the wall and looked at it curiously; a small tabby kitten wearing a pink bow was pacing back and forth in the plate. The corners of Severus' mouth turned down in a look of disgust as he contemplated the many similar plates lining the walls. When the door to the office opened and Alethea walked in, he held the plate up for her to see.

"I know," she smiled. "Imagine the poor things having to look at Umbridge's face all day. You've got to feel sorry for them."

Severus grunted and stacked the plate in the trunk.

"So how do you think you will manage in this office after so long in the dungeons?" Alethea asked.

"I will be remaining in my own office," Severus said. "I prefer the atmosphere in the dungeons; I am more at home there."

"Well I do think you look much better in black," Alethea joked gesturing around at the pink wallpaper-lined room.

Severus frowned and grunted again.

"I told Dumbledore I would clear the room and send Umbridge's belongings to the Ministry."

He flicked his wand at the drawers on the desk and objects began flying from them and into the trunk. Severus scowled as a hairbrush hit him in the face; he grabbed it and threw it angrily into the trunk. A neatly rolled parchment flew past from the top drawer and Severus reached out to catch it. He unrolled it to read then looked to Alethea with an eyebrow raised.

"How did Umbridge get hold of this?" he asked waving the parchment at Alethea.

"What is it?"

"Our marriage license."

"Oh… oh," Alethea said trying to think fast. "That is rather odd isn't it?"

She stepped forward and took it from Severus' hand, planting a kiss on his lips as she did. He shrugged and continued working.

"Anyway…" Alethea said in an attempt to change the subject. "Rumour has it that Maddie is now working under Umbridge at the Ministry."

Madigan Cadgie, a lifelong friend of Alethea's, had come under the interest of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had given Alethea the task of discovering just what Maddie was up to. It was a task which Alethea had so far successfully evaded.

"Is that so?" Severus said distracted.

"You know now that Umbridge is involved, I have a sick feeling that this 'special project' Maddie's working on is not such a good thing."

"So you are ready to believe Dumbledore's assessments of her now?"

"I'm inspired enough at least to finally do something to find out for sure," Alethea said pursing her lips in contemplation.

"Well then I hope for your sake you don't run into Umbridge during your investigation."

Severus continued packing the trunk, dropping many of the items into it unceremoniously.

* * *

Severus sat at the Head Table scanning the room as students piled in ready for the Great Feast to start and ring in the new school year. Alethea watched him with interest.

"Are you alright sweet?" she whispered into his ear.

"It seems that Potter has not yet arrived from the train," he said, continuing to look down the Gryffindor house table.

Alethea thought it was curious that Severus seemed concerned about the boy. He stood up and moved down to where Dumbledore sat at the centre of the table. He bent down to say something to him and the Headmaster looked towards the room full of students and nodded to Severus. Alethea watched as Severus then swept out of the Hall.

Severus had just stepped out into the Entrance Hall when a blue Patronus in the shape of a large wolf bounded into the room. It saw him and stopped.

"I have a message for Hagrid," the wolf said in Tonks' voice.

"He is not here," Severus frowned. "I am an Order member, tell me your message."

"Harry Potter is safe and in my care," said the wolf. "We will meet you at the Entrance Gates."

Alethea, still eating her dinner in the Great Hall, watched as Severus re-entered a short while later behind Harry, who looked like he had blood on his face. When he sat back down beside her she leaned into him.

"Was everything alright?"

"Yes," Severus replied shortly.

"He's covered in blood."

Alethea gestured to Harry who was sitting at his house table and talking with his friends.

"I am sure it is nothing," he said matter-of-fact and drank from his goblet.

"I don't understand you sometimes," Alethea frowned. "You were worried when he wasn't here but I know for a fact you couldn't care less about the boy."

Severus just shrugged and began eating his meal.

* * *

After the feast, Severus got up from his chair and shook hands with Horace Slughorn. The students seemed to have had mixed reactions to Dumbledore's announcement that Slughorn would be Severus' replacement as potions master. More so due to the fact, Alethea thought, that Severus would finally be the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Alethea," Severus called to her over the noise of students leaving the hall. "Come and meet Horace. Horace Slughorn this is Alethea Validus, our History of Magic professor."

"My my," he said eyeing Alethea. "It is a great pleasure to meet you."

Slughorn bent down low and kissed Alethea's hand.

"Thank you," Alethea blushed slightly. "Severus has told me you used to teach here."

"Ah yes, and believe me when I say I never thought I'd be back here again, let alone to teach alongside a former student." Slughorn gestured to Severus. "I could tell you stories of how brilliant he was as a young wizard."

"I don't doubt that he was," Alethea winked at Severus.

"Now tell me dear, you wouldn't be related to the Transylvanian Validus' would you?"

"Ah, well no," Alethea said. "I highly doubt it anyway."

"Such a shame," Slughorn clicked his tongue. "Did you know they created the Expulso spell? Actually now that I come to think of it it's a good thing you are not related, a bunch of Dark Wizards they are."

"Really?"

"So what is your history then dear, let me shake that family tree and see who falls out."

Severus stepped forward and interrupted them.

"I am sure it can wait Horace until some other time. Alethea can I escort you to your quarters?"

"Thank you," Alethea nodded. "And Horace, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"And likewise my dear, likewise."

Severus led Alethea away from Slughorn and out into the Entrance Hall.

"Are you really coming back with me or do you still have to get your classroom ready for tomorrow?"

"No, the room is finished; do you want to see it?"

"Of course," Alethea grinned. "I can imagine it feels a bit surreal to know that it's finally your classroom?"

"In a way," he said leading the way to his new home in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

When they finally reached it, Severus pushed open the door and stepped inside. Alethea remained in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's a little… morbid," she replied scanning the room.

"What do you mean?"

Alethea pointed at several of the posters now decorating the walls, all depicting people in obvious agonising pain.

"So what's wrong with them? How can I teach them the Dark Arts effectively if I am shielding the students from the effects of what they are learning about?"

Alethea stepped into the room to examine one of the pictures more closely.

"What on Earth is happening to the poor woman?"

The woman in the poster was lying on the ground clutching her stomach, a mass of horrible red pus filled blisters breaking out over her skin.

"Ah," Severus nodded moving to stand beside her. "A more severe version of the Furnunculus curse."

"I hope you'll understand that I might be limiting my visits in here this year," Alethea said and left the room.

Severus looked at the woman in the poster, tears of extreme agony falling from her eyes, and shrugged before following Alethea out.

* * *

The beginning of the school year marking Alethea's sixth anniversary at Hogwarts had proved uneventful compared to previous years. There was no dictator roaming the corridors, no interschool events to prepare for and no evil creatures to stalk the students. In fact, if the start of the school year was anything to go on, it would be a well-deserved quiet year. The only thing that stopped Alethea from relaxing completely was the overwhelming sense of anticipation; fear of Voldemort hung like a low fog and it seemed that she wasn't the only one who felt it.

The new year was truly signalled to have begun when the first Quidditch match came around on Saturday afternoon. Alethea watched Severus as he got ready for the match by wrapping a green and silver scarf around his neck. She thought back with amusement at how determined Severus had been to get her to like Quidditch. Even now as she pretended to be excited about the game for his sake, Alethea would have preferred to be spending the next few hours with a good book instead.

"I have something for you," Severus said digging through a large trunk.

"Oh yeah?"

He pulled a long green scarf from the trunk and stepped towards her.

"It's only an old one of mine but it does the job," he said proudly as he wrapped it around Alethea's neck and tied it at the front.

Alethea picked up the ends and looked at them, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Slytherin?"

Severus folded his arms. "And what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing … nothing."

"You are married to the Head of Slytherin House and as such it is expected that you support Slytherin."

"Expected is it?" Alethea smiled. "And who expects this considering no one knows we're married?"

"I do." Severus' arms remained tightly crossed as he squinted at Alethea.

"Then that's enough for me."

Alethea grabbed him by the ends of his own scarf and pulled him into her.

"Do you know how much I love being your wife?" she asked him.

"Tell me."

Alethea pulled him further down until their lips were only just touching. She grabbed his bottom lip between her own and pulled on it, Severus' eyes glinting as he let his arms wander down her back. Alethea reached up and began undoing the buttons on his frock coat.

"Do you love me more than Quidditch?"

"I do," Severus nodded.

"Good, then you won't mind missing a game."

Alethea threw off her robes and was about to take off the green scarf when Severus put a hand on hers to stop her.

"You can leave the scarf on," he said with a smile and took her hand to lead her to the bed.

* * *

The first Hogsmead weekend was upon the school before long and the majority of Hogwarts older students had left hours ago for the neighbouring town. Alethea poked her head through Severus' office door; he looked up from his desk where he sat working on student parchments.

"Ah Alethea, always a welcome distraction."

"Hm." Alethea moved to the desk and stood beside his chair. "Sev, it's Saturday, you shouldn't be in your office working."

He put down his quill and turned his chair so he faced Alethea.

"And where would you have me then?" he grabbed hold Alethea's waist and pulled her into him.

"I could name a few places I'd love to have you right now," she grinned.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"I will only be a short while longer then I have every intention of spending the rest of the weekend with you."

They kissed again just as the office door flew open and Hagrid ran into the room.

"Professor Snape… oh, oh… I'm sorry," he looked to the floor embarrassed as Severus and Alethea jumped apart.

"What is it?" Severus spat angrily and strode over to Hagrid. "There better be an important reason for barging into my office without knocking."

"There is Professor, an emergency with one of the students." Hagrid was wringing his hands together. "Young Katie Bell's in the 'ospital wing; she touched a cursed object."

Severus pushed Hagrid aside and ran from the room. He made his way to the hospital wing as fast as his legs could carry him and threw himself through the doors. He spotted Madam Pomphrey beside Katie's bed and pushed her out of the way. The girl was screaming loudly, throwing her arms and legs around as Severus set to work. He waved his wand over her hand and arm, muttering incantations until her screams turned into quiet sobs.

"Professor Snape!" Filch puffed running into the room. "Professor McGonagall told me to give this to you, be careful not to touch it."

Filch handed him a scarf that was tightly bundled up.

"Is it the object the girl touched?" Severus asked.

"I guess," Filch shrugged. "Professor McGonagall took it from Harry Potter."

Severus became aware that Alethea and Hagrid had also joined them in the room. Alethea took a handkerchief from the pocket of her robes and wet it using her wand.

"Is she alright to touch?" she asked.

Severus nodded and Alethea pulled a chair up beside Katie's bed. She sat down and began patting the handkerchief on Katie's face.

"Poppy, can you prepare a calming tonic for her?"

"Of course," Pomphrey nodded and hurried through to a second room.

Filch took a look around at everyone and deciding his services would not be needed, left. Hagrid looked at Katie and shook his head before following Filch out.

"She will be fine," Severus said, registering the concern on Alethea's face.

Pomphrey emerged with a phial of pink liquid which she helped Katie to drink.

"I've contacted St. Mungo's," she said. "They are sending someone right away to fetch her."

Severus nodded.

"I do not think I am needed any longer," Severus said tucking the scarf under his arm and leaving the room.

Alethea handed her handkerchief to Pomphrey and followed, catching up to him in the corridor.

"What you did was amazing," she said.

Severus stopped short and turned to look at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't acted so calmly back there and known what to do, well, she wouldn't have had much of a chance would she?"

Severus grunted dismissively and continued to his office. Once there he placed the scarf on his desk and carefully unfolded it to reveal an attractive green necklace. Alethea stood beside him and looked at the necklace.

"You don't give yourself enough credit for half of what you do Sev and neither does anyone else."

"I do not need any thanks if that is what you are saying. In fact I would only be uncomfortable if someone were to ever thank me."

"Everyone takes you for granted." Alethea pressed herself against his back. "I just wish they would realised the kind of man you really are."

"Quite frankly you are the only one who matters to me and I know you don't take me for granted."

"Will you be long?" Alethea asked as Severus continued to look intently at the necklace.

"It should not take long to discover what curse is on this thing," he said. "Then I will report to Dumbledore before I come home."

Alethea gave him a hug from behind then headed to the door.

"When you helped Albus after he was cursed, was he like that?"

Severus shook his head.

"Dumbledore's curse was not the same, the effects were very different."

"That's good," Alethea sighed. "I couldn't bear the thought of him suffering like that."

Alethea left Severus in the office as he began to examine the necklace.


	45. Christmas Surprises

Book 6: Chapter 4

**Christmas Surprises**

Alethea stood in front of the mirror, humming a Muggle Christmas carol as she brushed her hair straight. She caught sight of Severus in the mirror behind her scowling.

"I do not see why we have to go," he grumbled.

Alethea had been listening to him complain about Slughorn's Christmas party ever since she had accepted his invitation to attend.

"Horace said it was only going to be a small function," Alethea said. "We don't have to go for long, just put in an appearance."

"I am not interested in being festive," he said continuing to scowl. "Let alone in the company of those Horace Slughorn considers friends."

Alethea turned to face him, running her fingers down the front of his chest.

"You don't have to come with me," Alethea cooed. "I might have more fun without you. You never know, I could meet someone there who wants to take me home."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"And poor vulnerable me there all alone with no husband to protect me… who knows who I might be tempted by."

"I do not find this talk as amusing as you seem to," Severus frowned. "However I will accompany you nonetheless."

Alethea gave him a quick kiss then shoved him away.

"Go and get ready then."

* * *

A short time later when they both entered Slughorn's office, they were met with a sea of red, green and gold fabrics lining the ceiling and walls.

"A small function you say," Severus huffed scanning the crowded room. "I am getting a drink."

He pushed his way through the crowd of people as a house-elf shuffled past Alethea carrying a tray of food above its head. Severus returned and handed Alethea a goblet of fire whisky, taking a long swig from his own goblet.

"Ah Severus my boy, so glad you could make it," Slughorn slurred as he shook his hand. "And you too of course Alethea."

"Thank you for the invite Horace," she smiled.

"If you will both excuse me I must continue to mingle," Slughorn said taking a pumpkin pastie off the tray of a passing house-elf and shuffled away.

"Oh don't look so put out," Alethea smirked at Severus. "We don't have to stay here all night."

"That is easy for you to say," he replied.

A plump arm suddenly appeared around Severus' shoulder and dragged him backwards. Alethea watched with amusement as Snape tried to squirm away from Slughorn's grip to no avail and he remained trapped in conversation with him, Sybil Trelawney, Harry and Luna. Alethea stepped back to join the group just as an excited Filch rushed through the crowd dragging Malfoy behind him. She watched Severus' reaction curiously as he glared down at the boy. Slughorn excused Malfoy's apparent desire to gatecrash the party but Severus continued to stare.

"I want a word with you," he said as he forced Malfoy back out of the office.

Alethea turned back to Trelawney and Luna.

"Professor, have you heard of the Grizzendoom?" Luna asked dreamily.

"I can't say that I have."

"Well," Luna's eyes bugged. "I'll have to tell you all about them so that you're ready if you ever come across one."

"Alethea," Trelawney slurred taking several sips from the goblet in her hand. "I sense difficult times for you ahead."

"Really?"

"Ooh, do you think she will come across a Grizzendoom?" Luna asked.

"All that you hold dear will suddenly be pulled from you," Trelawney continued. "I cannot be sure of course without a formal reading with you but the spirits are being quite persistent about your fate."

Before Alethea could ask more, Severus appeared beside her. He looked paler than usual.

"I am leaving," he said. "You can stay if you wish."

"If you wait until I finish my drink I'll come with you," Alethea said but Severus was already on his way out through the crowd.

Alethea sighed and placed her goblet down on the tray of a passing house-elf.

* * *

Alethea was woken up early by the sun forcing its way through the cracks in the blinds. She tried to stretch but her movement was restricted by Severus' legs entwined in hers. Severus yawned loudly beside her.

"Merry Christmas," she said trying to smooth down his messy hair.

"That does not mean I have to get up does it?"

"Of course not," Alethea kissed him on the forehead.

Severus ran a hand over her bare shoulder and down beneath the sheets. He cupped her breasts gently and continued running his hand down her stomach until he reached his destination. Alethea spread her legs wide in encouragement as he inserted his fingers into her. He rolled onto his side and rubbed into her harder and faster as she gripped onto the sheet under her and moaned in pleasure. After she finally climaxed, Alethea rolled over to lie on Severus' chest and he began to stroke her hair.

"Do you want to come to Spinner's End for the break?" he asked.

"Is Wormtail going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Then if you don't mind I'd prefer it if we stayed here."

"I am happy either way," he said running his hands up and down her back causing goose bumps to appear.

"If we get up now we can still make it in time for breakfast," Alethea said.

"I have a better idea," Severus said as he rolled on top of Alethea pinning her down.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Severus and Alethea sat with the rest of the staff and two students for Christmas lunch. It was not surprising to Alethea that so many parents were keen to have their children home for the holidays. By the looks of it the two young students squashed between Hagrid and Sprout at the table, they would have preferred to be anywhere else. Throughout lunch Alethea caressed Severus' thigh until he leant in close to whisper to her.

"I cannot stand you teasing me like this any more, you must let go."

"I've got a surprise waiting for you on the fifth floor when you finish eating."

He stared into her eyes and Alethea blinked him away.

"No sneak peaks," she said. "You'll have to find out the old fashioned way."

Severus let out a loud humph and grudgingly continued eating his lunch.

"Now about this surprise," Severus said a short while later as Alethea dragged him from the Great Hall. "I am only interested if it involves you in very little clothing."

"Ooh, lucked out I'm sorry," Alethea grinned. "It's me and no clothing."

"I cannot complain about that."

They made their way up to the fifth floor and along the deserted corridor.

"Now what could possibly be up here to interest me?" Severus frowned as Alethea's grip on his hand tightened.

She led him down the corridor past several doors until she stopped.

"Pine Fresh," she said and pushed the door open. "It's the prefect's bathroom," said Alethea pulling him into the room.

"What would I want…"

Severus stopped short at the sight of a bathtub the size of a small swimming pool and filled to the brim with water, frothy bubbles spilling out and onto the floor. White marble shone brightly throughout the room.

"I am not a bubble bath kind of man," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Pity."

Alethea let go of his hand and waved her wand at the door.

"Colloportus," she said and raised her wand again to point it at the bath causing wisps of steam began to rise from the surface.

"How long have you been planning this?" Severus asked grinning.

"A little while, I just wanted to wait until the kids were out of the picture."

"I am impressed."

"Oh I'm not finished yet."

Alethea waved her wand again in the direction of the bath and hundreds of tiny candles lining the waters edge were suddenly glowing with small orange flames. She moved back to Severus and pulled him into a kiss before stepping back from him and began undressing herself. Severus pursed his lips as he watched her and started to undo the buttons lining his own chest. Alethea, now fully naked, climbed into the bath and slipped beneath the water, when she emerged, she draped a leg over the side. She raised a finger to beckon Severus over to her. He finished undressing quickly and stepped towards the bath, kneeling down beside Alethea to pull her into a kiss. She pulled away and backed into the centre of the tub; Severus lifted his long legs to climb in after her.

"I cannot even remember the last time I was in a bath," he said.

"I promise you'll remember this."

Alethea blew him a kiss and tipped her head back into the water. Severus dropped down until the water sat at the top of his chest and reached out for Alethea. He pulled her into his arms, running a finger down the side of her face. She lifted a finger to his lips and he took it in his mouth and bit down gently. Alethea smiled and turned around so her back rested against Severus' chest. Together they slid down into the water until they sat on the floor of the bath. Alethea leaned back against him as he massaged her breasts. She sighed and rubbed her own hands up and down his thighs. Severus pulled her hair aside and sucked gently on her neck.

"Do you ever think about us having children?" he asked suddenly.

Alethea spun around in the water and frowned at him.

"What made you say that?"

"I do not know," he shrugged.

"Is it something you think about?"

Severus raised a hand to wipe bubbles from Alethea's face.

"You look worried," he grinned.

"I'm not, it's just… we've never spoken about this before."

"I guess not," Severus shrugged again.

Alethea took both of his hands in hers, kissing one of his palms.

"If it's what you want then there's nothing that would make me happier than if we started a family," Alethea began. "But with the Wizarding world as it is now …"

Severus kissed her firmly on the lips smiling as they drew apart again.

"That is all I need to know," he said.

Alethea looked at him quizzically until he smiled again and moved closer to her.

"I did not spend much time before I met you thinking about my own mortality and yet lately, with the world being what it is, I cannot help but ponder on my life's accomplishments."

"But you've …"

He raised a hand to stop her.

"It is only when I wonder how we could possibly be any happier that the thought of children always seems to come up."

"I would never have imagined you would feel that way," Alethea grinned.

"Well of course," Severus said. "What Wizard wouldn't want a son to carry on his name?"

Alethea sighed and cupped his cheek.

"Severus Snape you never cease to amaze me."

She ran her hand down his chest and stomach, finding his penis rock hard beneath the water.

"Another prime example," she said gripping him gently.

Severus smiled and took hold of her shoulders, pulling her closer. Their mouths found each other and Alethea climbed up onto his lap, crossing her legs behind his back. He bit gently on her shoulder as Alethea positioned herself on top of his waiting member. He groaned his pleasure as she impaled herself on him. Alethea draped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I never want to be without you," she said squeezing him tight.

"You will never need to be."

Severus reached out to kiss her again and their lips met in soft embrace. He took hold of Alethea's hips and pulled her closer; she obliged and began rocking herself back and forth. Severus held her firm against him, bucking his own hips in rhythm. He nuzzled at her neck and Alethea pushed into him harder.

"I love you," she panted into his ear.

"I love you," Severus tipped his head back and licked his lips.

He gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold off as long as he could.

Alethea bit on his earlobe and Severus shuddered, moaning loudly as his body rocked in rapture. Alethea kissed him as he gasped for breath, running her hands down his chest. She climbed off him and turned around, diving under the water and swimming across to the other side of the bath. Severus watched with a smile as she shook bubbles from her hair.

"I do not know what I have done to deserve you," he called over to her.

Alethea shook her head.

"Don't question it," she said. "It was just meant to be."

Severus ducked under the water and emerged beside Alethea. She smoothed his wet hair down.

"So do you like bubble baths yet?" she asked.

"I think I may yet be converted," Severus grinned, picking up a handful of bubbles and sitting them on top of Alethea's head.

She splashed him and tried to duck away but he grabbed her.

"I think I am ready for some more loving." He wriggled an eyebrow at her.

Alethea laughed and threw herself at him.


	46. Resolutions

Book 6: Chapter 5

**Resolutions**

Alethea knocked loudly on the Headmasters door and heard Dumbledore's voice ask her in.

"Alethea, I am sorry but this really isn't the best time," he said. "Perhaps if you came back tomorrow we could talk."

Alethea watched as he filled a small bag with objects from his desk drawer.

"Are you leaving again?" she asked. "You know everyone is rather curious about where you've been going."

"Well it is nobody's business," Dumbledore snapped.

He caught Alethea's startled expression and sat down at his desk with a sigh.

"I am sorry Alethea but you must understand that the business I am involved with is not something I can talk about with you."

"Okay," Alethea said. "But I would like to help you if I could."

"How you could help me and the Order," Dumbledore said looking over his glasses at her. "Would be to discover what Madigan Cadgie is up to at the Ministry."

Alethea sighed and lowered her eyes.

"I cannot continue to wait for you to get the nerve," he continued sternly. "If you are unable or unwilling to do the job then I shall ask someone else."

"I will Albus…"

He stood up and guided her from the office.

"We can talk more about this later," he said. "I really am short on time right now."

Alethea watched in confusion as he closed the door firmly behind her.

* * *

"I don't have any choice now do I," Alethea complained pacing up and down in Severus' office. "It's my fault Dumbledore's angry with me. I'm the one procrastinating."

"There was no need for him to be so blunt with you," Severus frowned.

"It doesn't matter," Alethea said. "I'm going to do it once and for all."

"And just what are you going to do?"

"I'll go to the Ministry," she said defiantly. "It's the only way to find out just what Maddie's up to there."

"And you shall just walk in through the front doors will you?"

"Could you help me?"

"Of course," Severus said. "I have a store of Polyjuice potion you can use; you could even walk straight into the Ministry as Delores Umbridge herself."

"That's brilliant!"

"I found a hairbrush when I was packing Umbridge's belongings that I haven't sent to the Ministry yet."

Alethea raced up to him and kissed him hard on the lips. He held her back at arms length.

"I was not being serious," he said. "It is in fact a stupid and extremely dangerous plan."

"Don't you see it's the only way," Alethea insisted. "And I'd prefer to do it with your help but I can do without it."

Severus clenched and unclenched his jaw tightly.

"You are altogether too stubborn Alethea Validus."

"But you love me," she smiled.

Severus frowned.

"I will get the potion for you," he pointed a finger at her. "But you will not go to the Ministry on your own."

* * *

Alethea hid in an alleyway around the corner from the Ministry. She took a small phial out of her robes and pulled out the stopper. She screwed her nose up at the thick yellow liquid inside and drank it down quickly.

"Ugh," she said wiping her tongue on her robes. "Umbridge you taste like mouldy cheese."

She moved back further into the shadows of the alley until she completed transformation into the doppelganger of Umbridge. Moving uncomfortably in her now tight-fitting robes, Alethea cursed herself for not having the forethought to bring a spare set of clothing with her. She made her way out of the alley and up the stone steps leading to the Ministry. She entered the doors and took an elevator up to the floor where Umbridge's office sat. Stepping out of the elevator, she saw a room full of small desks, each containing a witch or wizard hard at work. Alethea swept the room and saw Maddie sitting at the largest desk. A man approached her with a roll of parchment which she signed and gave back to him. Alethea approached her cautiously and Maddie stood up when she saw her.

"Ma'am I thought you had left already," she said. "Is everything alright?"

"Come into my office," Alethea said.

Maddie led the way across the room and into the large doors marking Umbridge's office. Alethea followed close behind.

"I have some… concerns about this project," Alethea said.

"Concerns ma'am? I thought everything was going ahead according to plan."

"There appears to have been a mistranslation between what you first intended for the project and what the Minister understands it to be."

"But I don't understand," Maddie said. "You assured me that…"

"Humour me," Alethea said crossing her arms.

"Oh, okay," Maddie frowned. "My initial idea was simply a cataloguing system. The creation of a database where we can index information collected on wizard blood heritage."

Alethea swallowed hard.

"Cataloguing for what purpose?"

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Maddie asked again. "You assured me the Minister agreed to let the project go ahead."

"What happens to those Wizards not meeting your standards?"

Maddie frowned at her, a mixed look of curiosity and confusion on her face.

"What's wrong with your hair?"

Alethea reached up to feel her fringe, pulling down a strand in front of her eyes to see not Umbridge's blonde curl but one of her own dark locks. Maddie pulled out her wand and pointed it at Alethea.

"Who are you?"

Alethea felt her body begin to grow taller and her robes loosened around her; she knew she had completed her transformation back to herself. Maddie's face burned red with anger.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "Did Dumbledore send you as his little spy? The suspicious old fool."

"We needed to find out what you were up to; you've been acting so strange, so distant. Why would you ever want to get involved with something like this?"

"What would be the point of explaining? A Muggle like you couldn't possibly understand the importance of bloodlines," Maddie said, her wand still firmly pointed at Alethea. "Only those with pure blood could possibly know."

"Where has this come from? What have you suddenly got against anyone without pure blood?'

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has always spoken about…"

"That's who this is about? Maddie, he's a madman. You can't listen to anything he has to say."

"I know he's far from a good guy," Maddie rolled her eyes. "But I can see now, I've begun to understand some of what he stands for."

"Like what?"

"Wizard rights."

"But the only Wizards he cares about are purebloods! He really doesn't care about anyone's interests but his own."

"Expelliarmus," Maddie called suddenly sending a fierce blast towards Alethea.

She was sent flying backwards across the room and crashed hard into Umbridge's desk. Alethea tried to get up; she had almost made it to her feet when Maddie hit her with another blast that sent her over the desk and into the wall behind. Anger burnt in Maddie's eyes.

"You don't understand how good things will be once the Dark Lord returns. He will look after everyone that deserves it Allie; there will be no more wars or conflicts with him as supreme ruler. It's time to choose our sides and I'm making sure I'm going to be on the winning side."

Alethea hit her with the incarcerous curse from beneath the desk and struggled to her feet. Maddie fought against the ropes that now bound her tightly.

"You're one of them aren't you?" she spat. "One of Dumbledore's goodie-goodie Order gang. How does that fare on your relationship with Severus Snape?"

Alethea's eyes flared angrily.

"You don't know anything."

"I'll tell you what I think," Maddie said. "There are rumours that your boyfriend is still in league with You-Know-Who, but how can it be that you, a good little member of the Order of the Phoenix, could be connected with someone like him? Unless …"

"Shut it," Alethea demanded pointing her wand at Maddie.

"Of course. Perhaps the handsome professor isn't as all bad as he's made out to be. Is he betraying You-Know-Who, is that it? I wonder what will happen to both of you once word starts to spread."

"I can't allow that to happen."

Alethea flicked her wand and released Maddie from her rope binding.

"Oh, I should have known you would be in for a fair fight," Maddie smirked. "This time it will be your undoing."

She lifted her arm high in the air and blasted light towards Alethea.

"Protego," Alethea yelled slashing her wand.

The light from both of their wands collided in mid-air and the curse shot from Maddie was repelled away, crashing violently into the wall.

"Don't do this Maddie."

Maddie laughed and cast another spell that was once again returned by Alethea, this time bouncing back to hit Maddie in the chest. Her legs collapsed and she fell to the floor unconscious. Footsteps drew nearer on the other side of the door and Alethea opened it.

"Quick," she yelled at the startled people on the other side. "She needs a medic, get a medic!"

As they quickly gathered around, Alethea made her getaway, disappearing unnoticed through the crowd.

* * *

Severus stood with his arm around Alethea's waist as they both looked down at Maddie lying unconscious in her hospital bed. Unrestrained tears fell down Alethea's face as Severus whispered soothing words into her ear. Dumbledore entered the spell damage floor at St Mungo's and walked over to join them.

"I heard she was here," he said. "Are you alright Alethea?"

She jerked her head in a slight nod but did not look at him.

"I am sorry that this had to happen."

"Are you really?" Alethea said spinning around to face Dumbledore. "Are you happier about the fact that we now know what she was up to or that she's going to be in this bed with a liquefied brain for the rest of her life?"

"Of course I am not Alethea," Dumbledore said soothingly. "It was her choice to cast the spell. Do not forget that it was intended for you."

"Don't bother," she said and stormed out of the room.

Severus and Dumbledore looked at each other.

"I am disappointed that you made her feel that she had to do this," Severus said. "However I have enough of my own guilt about the role I played in encouraging this to bother to be angry with you."

He swept past him and followed Alethea out. Dumbledore looked down at Maddie in the bed and shook his head slowly, deep sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Early one Sunday morning Severus and Alethea sat at the small table in their quarters eating breakfast together.

"I can't believe Slughorn poisoned Ron Weasley," Alethea said.

"I keep telling you that he did not," he said with frustration. "He was unaware that the mead was poisoned."

"If you ask me the mere existence of it raises more questions," she frowned. "Who would give him poisoned mead in the first place?"

"It is a matter which Dumbledore has well under control and I am sure he would insist that the rest of us stay out of."

"Hmm," Alethea raised an eyebrow. "And the incident involving Katie Bell?"

Severus was about to remind her about what last happened when Alethea didn't stay out of other people's business when he clutched at his forearm. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to see the Dark Mark floating in wispy shadows on his arm.

"The Dark Lord will want an update," Severus frowned. "I must go to him."

"An update on what?"

"I assume he wants to know if the Order is up to anything of interest," he said standing up and pushing in his chair. "I do not expect to be gone too long."

He kissed Alethea on the cheek and grabbed his travelling cloak before leaving the room. Alethea cleared away their dishes and took a quick look at the time. She didn't expect that many students would be up yet so she would be able to take a walk around the grounds in relative peace. She pulled on her own travelling cloak and headed up from the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall. In the early morning light, Alethea was surprised to see Tonks heading out towards the doors.

"Tonks!" she called. "What are you doing here?"

The younger woman stopped and turned to face her, she looked sad and pale, her eyes full of tears.

"Oh hey Al, I was just leaving."

"Are you alright?"

"I came to talk to Dumbledore but he's not around."

"No I mean… are you doing okay?"

Tonks lowered her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"Honestly? No, not really."

Alethea put an arm around her shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll brew us some tea."

Tonks nodded and let Alethea guide her down into the dungeons.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Alethea asked gently as she sat down at the table beside her. "I want to help if I can."

Tonks shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I don't… I don't know," Tonks said sadly. "It's just that I don't really expect you of all people to understand."

"Understand what?"

"I'm in love with Remus and he says he feels the same way but… it's all just too complicated."

"Believe it or not I might understand," Alethea said smiling warmly. "I know it can be incredibly frustrating to try and get someone's attention. Love is capable of being as painful as it is extraordinary."

Tonks placed her teacup down on the table so hard tea splashed over the sides.

"What would you know about pain? Look at you, how can I even try and compete?"

"I don't understand."

"I might as well give up on ever being with him."

"Tonks, who are you talking about?" Alethea asked.

"Remus," Tonks answered, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I can't be with him because he's in love with you."

"What? Tonks no he can't be, we're just friends. There's nothing between Remus and me."

Tonks narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You're just telling me what you think I want to hear. I've seen the way he is around you."

"It's the truth," Alethea said. "And it would be beside the point anyway because I'm not available."

Tonks frowned and looked around the quarters where they were sitting. She slowly scanned the dungeon carefully taking in the dimly lit room.

"This isn't your quarters is it?"

Alethea shook her head.

"It never used to be," she said. "But it is now."

"I thought it looked a little too foreboding for you," Tonks smiled wiping her eyes. "So who is it?"

"Severus."

"As in Snape? What… you're… really?"

Alethea raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Wow, that's a bit unexpected," Tonks said as she blinked several more times then flopped back in her chair. "But it doesn't matter does it if Remus is still interested in you."

Alethea raised her left hand and gestured to the finger holding her wedding ring.

"Even if he was, I'm not available."

Tonks eyes lit up as she realised what Alethea was telling her. She smiled broadly.

"So you're really not after Remus?"

"No."

"Does he know that you're married?"

Alethea shook her head.

"No one knows; it's a secret."

Tonks let her head and shoulders slump down heavily. Alethea put a hand on her shoulder.

"Remus and I are friends and I assure you we will only ever be friends."

Tonks sighed heavily and finally nodded.

"It's been so much easier for me to blame you rather than accept that he just doesn't want me."

"Have you spoken with him about how you feel?"

"Many times," Tonks sighed again. "He knows how much I love him and the times we've been together have been… well, wonderful. But it's as if he isn't ever taking me seriously, he just keeps making excuses about why we can't get married. I just thought he made them up because he really wanted you."

"So what are his excuses?"

"At first it was because he's a, you know … a werewolf; he said he was too dangerous for me. Then he was too old and now he's just too poor."

Tonks buried her face in her hands.

"I could tell you stories about persistence in pursuing what you really want," Alethea smiled. "Essentially that's all it is. I have a feeling that Remus does love you as much as you love him, you just need to convince him to let down his guard and go for what his heart wants rather than what his head has been telling him."

Tonks looked up at her with a sceptical expression.

"That sounds too simple."

"You have to trust me that if you both love each other then everything will work out for the best, eventually."

Tonks stood up and patted Alethea on the arm.

"Thank you, it's been an unexpected pleasure to run into you this morning."

On her way out the door she turned to pull Alethea into a tight hug.

"By the way, congrats on the marriage." She grinned. "And don't worry, I'll keep mum."

Tonks winked and headed out of the room and down the dark dungeon corridor.


	47. The Path Divided

Book 6: Chapter 6

**The Path Divided**

Severus, sitting on a lounge chair in front of the fire in his quarters, closed the book he was reading. Alethea, checking the time, moved behind and placed her hands gently on her husband's shoulders.

"Are you ready to head over to dinner?" she asked.

"Actually there is something I need to do this evening," Severus said taking one of her hands and kissing the palm. "You don't mind going without me do you?"

Alethea pulled away and headed to the door.

"Will you be around after dinner at least?"

"I expect that I will be," Severus replied, smiling as she walked out.

As soon as Alethea had left, Severus jumped up and peered out the door. He watched as she rounded a corner and disappeared before he stepped out, heading in the direction of the Slytherin common room. He passed a small group of students on their way out for dinner. Severus grabbed one boy by the arm.

"Is Draco Malfoy still in the common room?" he asked the boy.

"Ye-yes sir, he's still in there."

Severus let go of him and ducked behind a dusty suit of armour. From his hiding place Severus could see the door to the common room clearly but was unable to be seen himself. He didn't have to hide long as Draco stepped out and headed briskly down the corridor and Severus followed silently, remaining in the shadows. He followed Draco up to the sixth floor and watched as the boy entered the bathroom. Severus scowled in frustration as he watched the bathroom door shut behind him. Severus had thought following Draco would pay off with the boy leading him to a clue to his recent activities. Perhaps, he thought, he was a little overambitious in his expectations. He waited several more minutes and when Draco had still not emerged, decided he would not waste any more time on him.

He had just started down the corridor when the sound of hurried footsteps drew nearer. Severus stepped into a classroom and pulled the door behind him, leaving it open just enough to peek out. Severus was confused when Harry Potter walked past and stopped to press an ear to the bathroom door. He watched as Harry quietly entered the bathroom. Severus narrowed his eyes; the last thing he would have expected was that Draco and Harry would be involved in something together. He stepped into the corridor and approached the bathroom door. He pressed his head to the door but was unable to hear anything on the other side. Not sure if he should go in, Severus began pacing the corridor waiting for either boy to emerge. Suddenly the corridor was filled with the high-pitched shrills of a female voice.

"Murder!"

Severus ran back towards the bathroom and threw himself through the door. Lying on the floor in a large pool of water and blood was Draco, blood spurting from deep gashes in his face and chest. He recognised the wounds immediately; they were caused by a spell he knew was created so many years ago; a spell Severus himself had invented. He quickly took in the female ghost floating overhead crying loudly, and Harry standing beside Draco, wand drawn and looking horrified. Severus pushed Harry aside roughly and knelt beside Draco. He took out his wand and carefully traced over each of the gashes covering his body.

"Ab abusu ad usum non valet consequentia," Severus began to incant in a melodic voice.

Draco's wounds began to slowly stitch together and after Severus had run his wand over each three times, the wounds had almost vanished completely. He grasped the barely conscious Draco under the arms and hauled him up. Severus told Draco he would need the hospital wing and gently guided him towards the door, holding him tightly. Severus turned to Harry, still watching with a look of abject terror on his face.

"Wait here for me," he said managing to control his fury at the boy.

Severus half led half carried Draco from the bathroom to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomphrey dropped a handful of bed linen at the sight of Severus leading in a blood and water soaked Draco.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed rushing toward them. "What's happened?"

"The boy will need some dittany to ensure his wounds do not scar."

Severus sat Draco down on one of the beds.

"But Severus, what happened to him?"

He stepped back as Pomphrey began fussing over Draco.

"Just a mishap with a wayward spell," Severus said.

He turned and left the hospital wing, walking briskly back to the sixth floor bathroom. Severus stepped into the bathroom, and relishing in the terror in Harry's eyes, shut the door behind him.

* * *

Alethea had finished dinner and was back in their quarters by the time Severus returned. He stormed back in through the door and slammed it shut behind him. Alethea watched as he began pacing, pulling off his cloak and throwing it across the room. She moved closer to him and watched with folded arms as Severus paced, muttering angrily to himself. Alethea stepped in front of him so Severus had to stop walking and look at her.

"Do not ask," he said pointing a finger at her.

"And why not?"

Alethea raised her eyebrows and he sighed, the crease mark between his eyes growing deeper.

"There was an… incident," he said. "Potter has attacked another student."

"Attacked how? Are they alright?"

"Serious harm was caused to Draco Malfoy but luckily I was close by to assist."

"Lucky huh?" Alethea narrowed her eyes. "Is that what you were up to instead of having dinner; spying on students?"

Severus' eyes flashed a warning that Alethea knew all too well. She threw her hands into the air.

"Very well then," she said. "We'll put this in the Severus Snape book of secrets as entry number four hundred and sixty one and leave it at that."

She turned to walk away but Severus caught her by the arm.

"Malfoy was seriously injured by a curse Potter cast; it caused deep lacerations on his body. I knew the counter curse however and was able to mend him."

"Where would Harry have learnt a spell that dangerous?"

"I do not believe the boy was aware of what the curse would do."

"But… then how did he learn it?"

Severus sighed and sat down on the lounge.

"I believe he found a book in which the creator of the curse wrote it."

Alethea shook her head and sat down beside him.

"I don't understand," she said resting her head on his shoulder. "Will Harry be expelled?"

"He will have detention with me every Saturday until the end of term."

"What? But then you've lost your Saturdays as well."

Severus lifted a hand and began stroking her hair.

"How would a student get hold of a book containing a dangerous spell like that?" Alethea asked sitting up straight.

Severus closed his eyes hard enough to see stars. He opened them again and blinked away the lights; Alethea looked at him with concern.

"It was my book," Severus said. "I created the curse when I was a student, along with many other harmless spells, and wrote them in a textbook."

"You created a spell that could cause such harm?"

"Do not pretend to be shocked about my shady past," Severus snapped as he got up from the lounge. "The things that I did later on as a Death Eater… well, what is a little curse like this in comparison? How the Death Eaters would have loved to know the single word that would enable them to slice through human skin as if it were warm butter, but I never told them. Instead it remained the scribble of a lonely teenager until Potter found my book."

Alethea stood up and pressed herself into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "All I want is for the time to come when you can stop living in the shadow of your past, to stop living with regrets."

"It will come," Severus said stroking her hair. "One day we will be able to start again away from here, away from all reminders of the past. One day it will be just the two of us and a whole new future; I promise you that."

* * *

Alethea was woken from her sleep-in by Severus leaning over her, his long hair tickling her neck as he nuzzled her with his nose.

"I love you," he said kissing her nose. "Goodbye."

"What's the time?" Alethea asked rubbing her eyes. "Where are you going, it's Saturday."

"Potter will be coming for his detention soon."

Alethea grabbed Severus around the neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Severus let himself indulge briefly then tried to pull away.

"You don't have to leave just yet do you?"

She looked into his eyes while she slowly undid several of the buttons on his coat. He leant in to kiss her again, moaning as Alethea slid a cold hand through the gap in his clothes and touched his chest. He lifted a leg and sat straddling Alethea. He took hold of the sheets covering her and pulled them down to expose her bare breasts. Severus bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Alethea combed her fingers through his hair, pushing his head up so he would kiss her again. Severus groaned with frustration and pulled himself off her and stepped onto the floor. He buttoned up his shirt and pulled the sheets back over Alethea, giving her a last kiss before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

For several weekends the routine for Alethea had been the same whenever Severus left to supervise Harry's detention. Every second Saturday after breakfast she made her way to Minerva's office for a cup of tea and a game of chess. On every other week Minerva would appear at Alethea's door with a bag of chocolates and a bottle of sherry for their game.

"Am I wrong in feeling that Harry's not the only one being punished here?" Alethea complained studying the chess board.

"From what I understand of the incident then you're lucky Severus didn't give Harry detention every night of the week."

Alethea looked at the time.

"He's been keeping Harry later and later each week," she said.

The door opened and Severus stepped in.

"Ladies," he said moving to their table and kissing Alethea on the cheek. "I would move the Knight."

Minerva swatted his hand away from the board.

"No cheating," she said.

"You're back quite late today," Alethea said.

"Ah yes," Severus frowned. "Potter was clearly anxious to go and waste time with his little girlfriend so I made sure to keep him busy."  
"I don't know why you would be acting so spiteful," Alethea frowned. "Surely you remember what it was like to try and steal precious moments together."

Minerva stood up and walked briskly to the door.

"That, I believe, is my cue to leave. Goodnight Alethea, Severus."

Alethea waited for her to leave then stepped forward and pulled him into her arms. She kissed the side of his nose.

"Oh to be young and in love," she sighed.

"You are."

Alethea lifted a hand to stroke his face.

"You're such a charmer," she smiled. "Now come into the bedroom and show me how young you are."

* * *

The air was eerily still as Alethea stood by the side of the lake looking at the reflection of the moon on its smooth surface. She had been outside patrolling the grounds for almost an hour after Dumbledore had instructed the staff to be on alert.

"I will be absent from the school this evening," Dumbledore had said. "So I will require you all to keep an eye on things for me."

Alethea did a last sweep of the grounds and headed back into the castle. Inside she joined Severus in the warmth of his office.

"How's everything down here?" she asked.

"The dungeon corridors are clear and all the Slytherin students are in bed."

"What do you think the reason is behind all this extra security tonight? I mean Albus has been out so many nights this year when he hasn't even bothered telling us he was leaving."

Severus shrugged. "I expect it is just precaution."

Alethea watched as he gazed absently into the shelves lining his office walls. He tapped the glass of a jar holding a toad with two heads.

"Is everything alright?" Alethea asked.

Severus turned to her and blinked; his eyes vague and glassy.

"Yes, why?"

"You've just seemed a little different these past few weeks," she said reaching out to touch his arm.

"Different how? I feel quite fine."

"I don't know, you've just been distant… sad."

He took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I assure you I am fine."

Alethea reached and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. Severus leant in and pressed his lips against hers and she opened her mouth to welcome him. They kissed tenderly, drinking in each others taste until Severus took hold of her shoulders and pulled Alethea closer to him. Their kiss quickly became more passionate and Alethea felt him harden against her. She reached down to squeeze him tightly, Severus growling into her ear. He bit her neck and pushed her against his desk, bunching up her robes until everything below her abdomen was exposed. Severus ran a hand up her thigh and pulled her underwear aside. Alethea grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face close; planting kisses all over his face as she undid his belt and fly. She reached into his trousers and released him, Severus' organ pulsing hard with anticipation in her hands. He stepped closer, letting her guide him deep inside.

Alethea closed her eyes, Severus kissing her eyelids as he thrust hard into her. He withdrew slowly then ground forward again, his hips working so furiously the desk was pushed backwards with the force. Their mouths found each other, lips pressing hard together until it hurt. They clutched at each others bodies as Severus continued to pump harder and faster into Alethea until suddenly and too soon Severus let out a long grunt and let his weight fall against Alethea. She draped her arms over his neck and rested her cheek against the side of his face. They stood silently until Severus turned his face so he could look at her. She smiled noting the small sparkle that had returned in his dark eyes and kissed him. Severus pulled back from her and fixed up his clothes.

"We should do another patrol," he said. "It is almost midnight and we do not know if Dumbledore is back yet."

Alethea adjusted her robes and stepped back into his arms.

"How about a kiss for the road?" she asked.

Severus bent his head down slightly so he could reach her mouth then kissed her tenderly.

"How about I come with you to check the grounds?" he said. "A nice moonlit walk is just-"

They pulled apart as the door to the office burst open. Professor Flitwick flew into the room, flailing his arms about in panic.

"Death Eaters!" he squeaked. "There's Death Eaters in the school. Minerva needs your help by the Astronomy Tower."

Flitwick wheezed heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Severus' face flushed white as if someone had thrown a tin of paint over him. He looked from Flitwick to Alethea and pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy," he said and the small professor went rigid, falling to the floor with a thud.

"What are you doing?" Alethea yelled and dropped to Flitwick's side.

Severus grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pulled her to him.

"You are to stay in this office no matter what!" he demanded. "You will be safe in here."

Before she could respond, Severus had vanished out the door. Alethea knelt beside Flitwick as the office door opened again and Hermione and Luna ran in. They looked shocked to see Alethea in the office then their eyes dropped to the small man unconscious on the floor.

"Prof-Professor Snape sent us in," Hermione said. "He meant for us to take care of Professor Flitwick."

Alethea nodded slowly.

"You do that," she said.

The girls stepped forward to check Flitwick as Alethea dashed toward the door.

"What's going on Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Alethea said. "But you just stay in here girls okay?"

They nodded and Alethea ran out of the office. She took the stairs leading from the dungeons two at a time then ran in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. As she got closer, Alethea could hear the sounds of shouting and explosions growing louder. Getting closer, Alethea caught sight of Severus up ahead. She called out to him but he disappeared up the stairs leading to the tower. Out of the corner of her eye Alethea saw a flash of black robes and turned to see a masked figure charging towards her with his wand drawn. She stepped back, dodging as a curse flew past her. She kicked out her foot and tripped the Death Eater up, drawing her own wand and hitting him with a binding spell.

Alethea tried to take in the rest of the chaotic scene, violent commotion going on up and down the corridor. Death Eaters seemed to be running in all directions, blasting curses that were hitting walls and rebounding. She caught sight of Ginny and Ron weaving around one Death Eater, ducking from his curses and attempting to hit him with their own. Alethea saw two bodies at the foot of the stairs, one lying in a pool of blood, arms and legs twitching violently. Neville charged up the stairs that Severus had just run up, but was suddenly sent flying backwards as if he had run into an invisible electric fence. He landed with a crash several feet away. Alethea ran to him, pulling him into her arms. He groaned and clutched at his stomach.

"Alethea, look out!"

She turned in the direction of the voice and saw Minerva pointing at a Death Eater with his wand drawn. Alethea ducked just in time to avoid being hit, the curse pounding into the wall behind her instead. Stone shattered and large chunks of the wall flew off in all directions, one piece clipping Alethea on her forehead, blood instantly pouring from a deep gash. Yet another Death Eater appeared in the corridor and began firing curses one after the other. Alethea pointed her wand.

"Expelliarmus," she yelled just as he sent off his own spell.

His wand shot out of his hand causing his curse to hit the ceiling. The resulting explosion caused a large section of the roof to cave in, showering the occupants of the corridor in dust and debris. Alethea used the sleeve of her robes to wipe blood out of her eye then twisted around, wand at the ready, when she caught movement on the stairs. Severus had reappeared, running back down the stairs, pushing a scared Draco in front of him. They hit the floor and took off down the corridor followed by a small group of Death Eaters.

Alethea began to charge after them but ran straight into yet another Death Eater. He shoved her roughly to the floor and ran away after Severus and the others. Harry had suddenly appeared, hurtling over the bodies scattered on the ground. Nearby, Alethea saw Minerva duelling with yet another masked man.

"Stupefy," Alethea said pointing her wand at him.

As he dropped to the floor Minerva gave Alethea a quick nod before she turned to help Ron with the man he was battling. Alethea found her feet and began down the corridor, running faster than she had ever done before; she followed a path of debris and blood that led through the Entrance Hall and out into the cool air.

Brilliant red and orange flames lit up the night sky and Alethea noticed that the fire was coming from Hagrid's hut. She could hear him bellowing angrily from inside. Alethea's heart skipped a beat when she realised Severus was outside, a shot from his wand hitting Harry and causing him to fly backwards and land hard on the grass. Alethea looked up as high-pitched shrieks filled the air above her; a magnificent hippogriff swooping from the sky. It dove down to Severus and began kicking him with its claws. Severus ran for the entrance gates, fighting off the attack as the hippogriff's sharp talons slashed against his skin.

"Severus!" Alethea screamed as she ran toward the gate.

"Get back to school," Snape yelled. "They will need you there."

He stepped through the gate and looked back at Alethea.

"Severus, no!"

"I am sorry," he called to her over the hippogriff's shrieks. "I love you."

"Noooooo!"

But in an instant he was gone and Alethea felt the blood drain from her body. She ran to Harry who had picked himself up and was walking with Hagrid back to the castle. She wanted to ask him what had happened tonight, if he knew why their school had been under attack. She overheard Harry tell Hagrid that Severus had killed Dumbledore. That can't be right, Alethea thought. Dumbledore wasn't dead, he couldn't die.

Harry ran from them to the foot of the Astronomy Tower, Alethea and Hagrid followed behind. People had begun to gather at the place where Harry now knelt. Alethea stepped through the crowd to see what they were looking at and fell instantly to her knees. There was a body lying on the grass. A ringing started in her ears and began to grow louder until it filled her entire head. The body was Dumbledore's. He was dead. Alethea's vision began to fade, her eyes stinging from the blood running from the cut on her forehead. Gentle hands took Alethea by the shoulders and helped pull her to her feet. Minerva took a handkerchief from her robes and wiped the blood from Alethea's face. Alethea pulled away from her and turned to run to the Entrance Gate.

"Stop," Minerva said sternly. "You are in no state to be going anywhere."

Alethea shook her head, stepping backwards as a headache roared through her brain, gnawing at every nerve ending. She ignored Minerva's calls as she stumbled to the gate. Outside the school grounds she disapparated as the sound of students screaming filled the air.


	48. A Starless Night

Book 6: Chapter 7

**A Starless Night**

Severus, Draco and the Death Eaters disappated from Hogwarts and appeared an instant later beside the gates outside Malfoy Manor. The group dashed inside to share their news with their leader.

"Tee hee," Amycus giggled.

"He's done it Master, Snape has destroyed Albus Dumbledore!"

"Is this correct Severus?" Voldemort asked, his eyes narrowing.

Severus cleared his mind and looked Voldemort in the eye, nodding. As expected, Voldemort forced his way into his mind to see the events of the night for himself.

"I am indeed pleased with you Severus. As expected my number one man achieved the task I knew no other could do. And Draco," Voldemort said turning to the boy. "I am not surprised to learn of your failure. Of course you must have too much of your pathetic father in you."

Several Death Eaters in room snickered and Draco's eyes flashed angrily but he remained silent. Voldemort moved close to Severus and draped an arm over his shoulder. He suppressed the urge to throw up.

"We must celebrate our victory," Voldemort continued. "However there is a matter we must see to first."

"Sir?" Severus asked quietly.

"With Dumbledore dead the Order of the Phoenix no longer has a secret-keeper," Voldemort hissed. "We must make the most of the opportunity to get into their headquarters."

"Of course," Severus bowed, smoothly ducking out of Voldemort's grip as he did. "We shall leave immediately."

He clicked his fingers at several Death Eaters and motioned for them to follow him.

Arriving at the courtyard in front of Grimmauld Place, Severus watched grimly as the walls to the Muggle building moved to reveal number twelve. The Death Eaters began rejoicing, whooping loudly as Severus led them inside the house. He worked to suppress the feelings of nausea sweeping through him as he watched Death Eaters rifling through drawers and cupboards.

"You should have seen it," one of the men boasted to another. "Snape blasted the old man right out of the tower."

"Severus please," another Death Eater said mimicking Dumbledore.

"Enough!" Severus demanded. "We have a job to do so stop being foolish and get to it."

He left them to ransack the house and climbed the stairs, shutting himself in the bathroom. Severus looked into the mirror, his black eyes watery.

"Sorry," he whispered as he hung his head.

Severus noticed the sleeves of his coat, torn from the hippogriff attack, and looked back in the mirror again; scratches lined his face and neck. He raised his hand to feel a cut on his cheek, it stung a little.

Severus' sadness and anger at the night's events suddenly overwhelmed him; he balled up a fist and punched it hard into the mirror causing glass to shower onto the basin and floor. He watched as dark blood began to seep from his knuckles. He let several drops fall into the white of the basin before he pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped his hand in it.

After leaving the bathroom Severus headed down the corridor to Sirius's bedroom. He shut the door behind him and begun searching through cupboards and drawers. In one drawer he found a letter and was about to cast it aside when something made him stop; he recognised the handwriting. Although he hadn't seen words written in that hand for so long, Severus still remembered vividly the way each letter slanted; how they curled and how the writer had a terrible habit of biting on the end of her quills. On the second page of the letter addressed to Sirius, Severus read her name, Lily, and his heart trembled.

A photograph accompanying the letter featured Lily, her husband James and a baby Harry. Severus tore the picture in two, holding the image of Lily tight to his chest as he read the letter. He threw the first page of the letter aside and folded the half with Lily's signature, tucking it in his robes. With tears in his eyes, Severus ran his fingers down the photograph Lily's face; she was laughing, happy, just how he always wanted to remember her. He put the picture in his pocket and left the bedroom to join the rest of the Death Eaters.

* * *

Alethea apparated in Spinner's End just down the road from Severus' family home. As she ran towards the house at the end of the street, Alethea didn't hold out much hope that she would find him there, but wanted more than anything for him to be. At the front door she removed the wards and burst inside.

"Severus!" she called racing from room to room. "Are you here Severus?"

In the small house Alethea could find no sign that he had been there. In desperation she ran from the house and apparated to London and the tiny apartment Alethea had once called home; Severus was not there either. In a last desperate attempt to convince herself the whole evening had been a horrible nightmare, Alethea went back to Hogwarts.

Walking from the front gates to the entrance doors, she felt numb. There was no crowd gathered, no body lying at the foot of the tower. For an instant Alethea let herself hope that Dumbledore was fine, that perhaps right now he was in the hospital wing trying to convince Madam Pomphrey he was alright. Alethea stepped through the doors and took in the scene; teachers and prefects had joined many of the students to listen to Minerva deliver instructions.

"I want prefects to lead their houses back to their common rooms. Try to get them to sleep," Minerva said. "If there are any problems please speak to your head of house. Professor Slughorn will be there for the Slytherin students."

Alethea watched as Minerva ushered the crowd away. When the room was cleared she turned to Alethea and sighed deeply.

"You didn't find him?" she asked.

Alethea shook her head.

"I'm not really surprised after hearing what Harry has to say."

"Don't," Alethea snapped. "He's wrong, there has to be an explanation."

Minerva shook her head sadly then pointed to the blood on Alethea's face.

"You should heal yourself," Minerva said. "That looks nasty."

Alethea wiped at the blood with her sleeve; it felt like it had stopped bleeding.

"I can't heal myself," she said. "I've never been able to"

She turned and walked from her friend, very much still in a daze. She headed down the stairs to the dungeon and sat at Severus' desk in his office. She looked at the place where merely hours ago they had made love. Alethea let her head fall to the desktop. Harry had to be wrong about what happened, she thought. It was unfair then that he was getting away with spreading such a lie. Alethea stood up angrily, resolved to find Harry and make him see sense.

She found him in the hospital wing, a crowd of people turning to look at her as she entered the room. Alethea, who only had eyes for Harry, stepped close to him.

"What do you think you're playing at?" she demanded. "You need to start telling the truth."

"I am," Harry said firmly, refusing to be intimidated.

"Why are you saying these things about Severus?"

"Because it's the truth," Harry said raising his voice. "I was there, I saw it. Snape murdered Dumbledore."

Alethea flushed red and clenched her jaw.

"Alethea," Minerva said stepping up to her. "You need to get some rest; we'll talk in the morning."

"But he's lying!"

"What about you?" Harry snapped. "You can't expect us to believe you didn't know this was going to happen."

"Harry," Lupin said shocked.

"No!" Harry responded. "She needs to hear what we're all thinking. She's either involved in it or she doesn't care about Dumbledore."

"How dare you!" Alethea's eyes filled with tears and she pointed at Harry. "You have no idea…"

"Oh my!" Madam Pomphrey had just entered the room and noticed the blood on Alethea's face.

With a nod from Minerva, Pomphrey ushered Alethea out of the ward and into the corridor.

"Let me help you with your wound dear," she said.

Alethea shrugged her off and left for her quarters.

* * *

For what remained of the school year, Minerva, acting as Headmistress, had cancelled all remaining classes. The plan was to let students stay for Dumbledore's funeral then get them home on the Hogwart's Express.

Since his death and Severus' subsequent disappearance, Alethea had lost all form of focus and refused to have contact with anyone. As Harry's story spread through staff and students, they had begun to look at Alethea as if asking the same question; why didn't you stop it? Talk had also spread about the extent of Alethea and Severus' relationship and what was once a rumour was now very much fact and a common topic of discussion and many a conspiracy theory.

On the day of Dumbledore's funeral Alethea walked through rows of white chairs to take her seat in the middle of the crowd. She tried not to make eye contact; those that she did see were either frowning or glaring at her. Alethea overheard part of one pair's conversation.

"I don't know how she had the nerve to even show up today," an elderly witch said.

Alethea sank into her chair and sat quietly as the crowd around her grew. Hundreds of people had turned up to pay their respects to Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all their generations.

The funeral went by in a blur for Alethea; she stared out into the Great Lake as the ceremony concluded and the guests began filing out. Alethea waited until the crowd had thinned then stood and made her way to the back of the rows of chairs.

"Well, well, this is a surprise."

A voice behind Alethea made her turn around and suddenly she was standing face to face with Delores Umbridge.

"What do you want?" Alethea said through gritted teeth.

"I would like to compliment you on your choice of husband," Umbridge smirked. "Clearly you are an exceptional judge of character."

Alethea felt her cheeks redden; she pulled out her wand but Umbridge saw it.

"Expelliarmus," she said and Alethea's wand flew from her grip.

"You dirty Muggle," Umbridge said narrowing her eyes. "Don't take it out on me that your husband is a murderer."

Alethea took a step forward and slammed her fist into Umbridge's jaw, watching as she fell limply to the grass. She stepped over her, returning through the chairs to sit in the front row. She sat staring at Dumbledore's white marble tomb, tears running down her hot cheeks. It wasn't long before Alethea felt someone sit down beside her.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or tell you how foolish that was."

Alethea turned to see Minerva looking over the rim of her glasses at her.

"I don't care," Alethea said. "What's the point of anything now?"

"He was a great man," Minerva said nodding her head towards the tomb. "And he always spoke so highly of you. He always said you were like a Granddaughter."

"He had the same relationship with Severus," Alethea said. "Nothing would have made him do this."

Minerva sighed and shook her head.

"I would like for you to be wrong," she said. "But I do not believe that you are."

Alethea slid down in her seat and looked up at the blue sky.

"Everyone must know about me and Severus now," she said. "The way they're talking about me."

"You have to expect people will take their anger at Severus out on you," Minerva said staring across the Great Lake. "Perhaps they suspect you of being involved or at the very least that you should have known his plan and been able to stop it."

"And is that the way you feel?"

Minerva cleared her throat but said nothing. Alethea let her head to rest on Minerva's shoulder, her head swimming in anger and sadness at the loss of two men she loved dearly. Minerva gently pushed Alethea's head off her shoulder.

"I cannot be your shoulder to cry on Alethea, not after what Severus has done."

"Minerva you're my closest friend and right now I need you more than I ever have. I need you to be there for me."

"I'm sorry," Minerva said firmly, not looking at Alethea.

"In a single night I lost more than anyone could comprehend," Alethea said as tears fell. "Dumbledore was like a Grandfather and Severus was my whole life. Both of them are gone now; can't you comprehend how much that has hurt me?"

Minerva hung her head.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Alethea pleaded. "But if I have to wear the blame and anger because Severus isn't here, then so be it."

She stood up and moved back to the aisle before turning to Minerva.

"I truly hope I haven't lost your friendship Minerva because I couldn't stand to lose you as well."

Alethea walked away, not bothering to hide the stream of tears running down her face as her perfect life collapsed around her.


	49. Book 7: Futures Grim

Book 7: Chapter 1

**Futures Grim**

"Not much of an assortment out tonight," a young dark haired wizard said scanning the pub. "We might have to try our luck elsewhere."

"No mate, just wait," his friend said. "I think you ought to give that a go."

He followed his friend's pointing finger to an attractive woman sitting alone at a corner table. Long jet-black hair hung loose around her shoulders and several empty glasses on her table indicated why her piercing green eyes looked slightly bloodshot. The two men hit their knuckles together for luck and the dark haired wizard approached the woman.

"Hello there," he said to her. "I would love to buy you a drink."

The woman looked up at him and smiled coyly.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" she asked looking amused.

"Um, wh-what?"

The woman stood up, stumbling slightly trying to regain her footing and pulled out a wand, tracing the tip down his chest.

"Do you want me? After you buy me a drink will I be obliged to suck on this?"

She jabbed her wand into his crotch and the man looked to his friend by the bar, not sure what to do.

"No," he grinned. "But if you wanted to then I certainly wouldn't stop you."

The beautiful woman with black hair and green eyes lifted her wand to his lips and a spark flew out; instantly a large button appeared, binding his lips together. His eyes went wide as he clutched at his mouth then fled the bar, his friend close behind. The woman laughed and sat back down, gesturing to the barmaid to bring her another drink.

"A little alcohol and all social etiquette goes out the window."

Alethea looked up from the rim of her fresh drink at Minerva standing nervously across the other side of the table.

"I wonder if you look so scared because of this bar's reputation or because you're worried that you might be next on my hit-list?"

"The former," Minerva said sitting down. "So what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm living here."

"I was rather alarmed to find all your belongings gone from Hogwarts; I've been looking for you everywhere."

Alethea spread her arms wide.

"So here I am; what do you want?"

"Alethea no one really believes you had anything to do with Dumbledore's death, we were all just a bit shocked, still angry at Severus."

"What do you want?" Alethea repeated.

"I was concerned about you and now I can see why. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

Alethea blinked; her eyes dry and sore.

"You know what, come to think of it I don't think I have," she laughed.

Minerva took a parchment from her robes and laid it on the table.

"I see you received my resignation," Alethea said gesturing to the parchment.

"Yes I got it," Minerva frowned and touched her wand to the paper so that it burst into flames. "Consider this my refusal."

"What do you want from me?" Alethea sighed. "Am I supposed to rock up at school in a couple of months and go on teaching as if everything's fine?"

"No," Minerva caught her eyes and stared forcefully into them. "You are supposed to come back and do your job. At Hogwarts we need to start back without Dumbledore as strong and united as we can. We are in the middle of a war and Hogwarts still needs you to help protect it."

"An inspiring speech but there's no place there for me anymore."

Minerva grabbed Alethea's hand and pulled it down onto the table, holding it firmly in her own.

"I am not here to play games with you Alethea, either you still care about your students or you don't. Either you still care about Hogwarts or you don't. If you would rather stay in this pub feeling sorry and drinking yourself into an early grave then by all means knock yourself out. If not then say you'll come back and help us do what Dumbledore would want."

"You must be desperate for staff," Alethea said taking another mouthful from her glass. "To come here with such a great speech prepared."

Minerva sighed and looked down at the table.

"I'll come back," Alethea said finally. "I do love Hogwarts and my students and would do anything to protect them, but I'm also coming back to prove that I have nothing to hide."

"Thank you," Minerva said pursing her lips. "Then I'd also expect you to be at Hogwarts by the start of term sober."

Alethea tipped her head and winked.

"Aye, Headmistress."

* * *

Although Alethea had agreed to return to Hogwarts, she was in no hurry to do so just yet. She wanted to avoid facing the other teachers, her friends, for as long as she could. Instead of returning to the comfort of her beloved home at Hogwarts, Alethea remained in a tiny room at the seedy pub in London for several more weeks. During the day she holed up in her room, sleeping away the hours until night fell when she would venture down into the pub and drink away her pain and loneliness until the sun began to rise again. Alethea knew she was letting herself sink into a place she didn't want to be, a dark and hopeless place of despair, but she didn't know how to pull herself out. She missed Dumbledore and his wisdom, his eccentricities and his advice; but more than anything she missed Severus. No time without him had ever felt so desperate before. Part of her thought she should prepare herself that she may never see him again, while another part refused to give up. At the beginning of the holidays Alethea spent several nights a week sleeping at Spinner's End, hoping against hope that Severus would turn up there one day. As the weeks went on she felt herself drawn there less and less, as though the pain of being there without him was slowly becoming unbearable. Once she went to sleep with his scent on the pillow and drew comfort from it, but as time went on it only filled her with greater despair.

* * *

Severus apparated as close to his home at Spinner's End as he could but not too close to draw attention to himself. He had been periodically returning to his home aware that Alethea had been spending time there; he wanted desperately to see her. He could never wait there long however, he was not willing to risk being caught should any Order of the Phoenix members happen to arrive. But Severus was overwhelmed by the desire to be with his wife. He didn't know what he would say to her, he couldn't predict what her reaction would be should she see him, but in his selfishness all Severus wanted was to see her.

He entered the house at the end of the street and made his way upstairs to the small bedroom. His heart leapt when he saw Alethea asleep on the bed. She was curled up in a ball on top of the covers; fresh lines of worry had aged her far too much over the past couple of months. Severus sighed heavily and stepped closer to the bed, kneeling down beside it and resting his chin on the mattress. He reached out to touch a finger to her arm; her skin surprisingly warm despite the coldness of the room. Severus' heart ached as he ran a finger down Alethea's cheek and moved the hair out of her face. How he longed to kiss her, to wake her up and tell her everything was alright, he was here now. But he couldn't. Something inside Severus made him resist; he was suddenly afraid of her reaction; afraid she would be so angry about what he had done to Dumbledore that she wouldn't be able to forgive him. Severus wasn't prepared to take the chance. He withdrew his hand from Alethea's face and with great sadness, walked away.

* * *

Alethea was back at the pub several nights later when a familiar and unwelcome voice asked if it could join her.

"Why?" Alethea asked looking Rita Skeeta up and down. "Think you will be able to get some juicy stories out of me for your book?"

"Ah. So you've heard about my Albus Dumbledore biography," Rita said sitting down. "So what line would you recommend I take? Eccentric old fool or calculating manipulator?"

Alethea rolled her eyes.

"You won't get any help from me on either Skeeta so just shove off."

"Oh come on Professor, at the very least you can give some insight into the events on the night of his death."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say that your relationship with Severus Snape would lead one to assume that you would have quite a story to tell."

Alethea tried to act surprised by the accusation.

"What relationship?" she asked.

"Come now," Rita cocked her head to the side. "It's quite common knowledge whose bed you've been keeping warm at Hogwarts so why are you being so coy?"

"Regardless of what you may think," Alethea fumed. "My personal life is not open for public discussion."

"Would you at least state for the record how devastated you were to learn your lover was a murderer?"

"No," Alethea said through gritted teeth.

"Oh what fun are you?" Rita pursed her lips. "But I'll tell you who I know can be a lot of fun – Severus Snape."

Alethea's lips thinned and she stared blankly at Rita.

"I'm sure you'll agree with me Professor that there aren't many more capable under the sheets than that man."

"What?" Alethea said disgusted. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be shy," Rita said. "We both know what I'm talking about. We've both succumbed to his charms."

"You're seriously depraved," Alethea said standing up. "I won't hear any more of this."

"Oh sweetie, don't be jealous, Snape and I were a very long time ago."

"Jealous? Of you?" Alethea laughed. "Just stay away from me Skeeta if you know what's good for you."

Alethea pushed her chair in casually and left Rita alone at the table.

* * *

Remus Lupin read the sign hanging over the bar. _The Hanged Man _didn't sound like the kind of place any witch like Alethea would be found in. Regardless, he stepped through the door and entered the pub. It took several moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and he scanned the room for any sign of Alethea amongst the sad and desolate faces. When he finally saw Alethea he walked cautiously over to her table. She saw him and looked up from her glass.

"This isn't the kind of place I'd expect to see you," she said.

"I was about to say the same to you," Lupin said pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Yet here we both are."

"So what do you want?"

"I needed to talk to you about Order business so Minerva told me where I was most likely to find you."

"Order business? What makes you think I'm interested?"

"I know you," Remus said in a soft voice. "And I know that no matter how angry you may be with the world right now or how much you miss Severus; you want to do what is right."

"I don't even know what is right any more!"

"Harry Potter is with his family in Privet Drive and we need to move him safely to the Burrow. Everything's planned for the evacuation but I need your help with a few details."

"My help? You're taking a big risk telling me your plans. Don't you think I'm going to run off and tell You-Know-Who all about it?"

"Of course I don't and neither does anyone else in the Order. None of us really believes you would have had anything to do with Voldemort."

"Except marry his most loyal and trusted Death Eater," she said staring out the window and into the night.

"You're married?" Remus asked shocked.

Alethea nodded, tears welling in her eyes. Remus placed both his hands over hers on the table.

"It's an important job I've got for you, vital to the mission and Harry's safety. Are you up to doing it?"

Alethea sighed and pushed her glass away. She nodded and Lupin let go of her hands.

"We're setting up decoy Harry's in disguise to leave Privet Drive; each of them will make their way to a different Order member's house. Once at these houses they will use portkey to get to the Burrow."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Well we're certainly hoping it is," Remus said running his fingers through his greying hair.

"So what do you need me for?"

Remus reached inside his threadbare jacket and pulled out a parchment and handed it to Alethea. She unrolled it and started to read.

"Those are the member's houses we will be flying to. I need you to organise a portkey at each home that will bring us back to the Burrow."

"But my name's on this list too," Alethea frowned.

"We need people involved in this we can trust Alethea and if this doesn't prove how your friends feel about you then there's nothing else I can say to reassure you."

Alethea sighed again and tucked the parchment into her robes.

"At least that's something I think I can manage," she said bitterly. "When is it happening?"

Remus looked around and leaned in close to her.

"Saturday night," he whispered.

Alethea nodded.

"I'll be ready."

Remus studied her for a moment; he took in her sad, tired eyes and pale skin and frowned.

"Are you doing okay? You really look… I don't know, not quite like yourself."

"Of course I'm not," Alethea laughed. "These past couple of months have been nothing short of hell for me; what do you expect? But now I get to do an important job for the Order so I can feel valuable all over again."

"Alethea…"

"Don't," she said raising a hand. "I can't stand to see any sadness or pity in your eyes. You should be nothing but happy Remus, you've got Tonks. Wasn't Dumbledore always saying love was the greatest magic?"

Remus let himself grin slightly.

"He always was a sentimental old fool," he smiled. "How are you managing without Severus?"

"I'm not," she answered, fresh tears forming. "But there's nothing like keeping busy right?"

Alethea tapped the parchment in her pocket and Remus smiled.

"Thank you Alethea."

She shook her head.

"No, thank you."


	50. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

Book 7: Chapter 2

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

A few nights later Alethea was pacing the floor in her London apartment anxiously awaiting her guests. She knew what time Tonks and Ron were due to leave Privet Drive and how long it should take the pair to reach her apartment by broom. Alethea checked the time again and used her wand to make the windows large enough for them to fly straight inside. She stuck her head out the window and scanned the dark sky but couldn't see anything. She paced for several more minutes before she finally caught sight of a dark form in the distance approaching at a rapid pace. Alethea stepped aside as Tonks and Ron flew through the large window into the room. They dismounted from their broom and collapsed onto the floor.

"Did everything go okay? Are you both alright?" Alethea asked looking from one to the other.

"Death Eaters," Ron puffed catching his breath. "Death Eaters chased us from Harry's house… had to lose them."

"Yeah," Tonks said scowling. "It's as if they knew it was all going down tonight."

Alethea checked the time again.

"You've got to hurry," she said. "Get back to the Burrow and tell Remus to fill me in on everything later."

Tonks nodded.

"Where's the portkey?" she asked.

Alethea pointed to a faded tennis ball on the coffee table. Tonks and Ron both placed a hand on the ball.

"Thank you for the help Professor," Tonks winked.

"I'm just glad you're both safe."

* * *

After Tonks and Ron left, Alethea resumed her pacing, anxious to hear news of everyone's safety. It was several hours before Remus, looking slightly more dishevelled than usual, knocked at her door.

"Did Death Eaters really turn up? Is everyone alright?" Alethea asked ushering him inside.

"Not really," Remus shook his head. "We lost Mad-Eye."

"Lost? He-he's dead?"

"Yes, Death Eaters chased us all; they were waiting for us, they knew our plan."

Alethea sat down on the lounge.

"But everyone else is okay?"

"George was injured in the pursuit, he lost an ear actually. It was… I saw Severus. He was involved in the chase."

Alethea jumped up.

"You saw him? Is he alright?"

"Now I understand you may be concerned about him but I wasn't about to stop and have a conversation with a man chasing me on a broomstick blasting curses about the place."

Alethea sat back down, shaking her head.

"But why would he be doing that? I don't understand. Unless he still needs to convince You-Know-Who which side he's on."

"Alethea I don't think Severus' loyalty is in question any more. I'm sorry, but for your own sake I think you need to accept what he really is."

"Severus and Dumbledore were like father and son; he loved Albus, would have done anything he ever asked. He never could have killed him."

Remus sighed and patted her arm.

"All the pieces of the puzzle are together now Alethea, but you're refusing to look at the picture."

After he left Alethea cried herself to sleep on the lounge. She would not believe the man she had known and loved for so long might be someone she didn't even know at all.

* * *

Molly Weasley had been run off her feet ever since her home at the Burrow was made the temporary headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Not that she minded though, it was her pleasure to look after members whenever they dropped by to relay news. Depending on the time of the day, Molly would ask them to stay for a meal or greet them with a tray of snacks. When Alethea Validus stepped timidly through the back door and into the kitchen, Molly wasn't sure how to react; she eventually rushed to her and pulled Alethea into a firm embrace.

"Oh my dear, I am so happy to see you. Are you doing alright? You're not looking the best."

Alethea winced and pulled out of her grip.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I just wanted to check that everyone's alright and didn't want to risk sending an owl. How's George?"

"Oh he's just fine," Molly said. "He's back to playing practical jokes with his brother already."

Alethea nodded.

"Good, I'm glad. And everyone else?"

"Fine, just fine. I was about to put on dinner if you would like to stay."

"Thanks Molly but I'd better go. I just wanted… needed I guess to see some friendly faces."

"Of course you're always welcome at the Burrow dear," Molly waved as Alethea backed out of the kitchen.

The pop of Alethea apparating just beyond the garden gate sounded in the kitchen as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered.

"Were you just talking to someone Mum?"

"Professor Validus dear, she was just here."

"You should have called," Ron grumbled. "I wanted to thank her for the help with the portkey."

"How is she Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked looking concerned.

"She looks a little thin I think and tired, the poor thing."

They all turned to Harry and looked at him questioningly.

"What?" he asked looking puzzled.

"Isn't this where you launch into a speech about her being one of You-Know-Who's minions?" Hermione said folding her arms.

Harry lowered his head.

"I don't know. I mean you can't be sure about people can you, so maybe I'm not as mad at her as I was before."

"So what's with the change of attitude?" Ron asked.

"I've been thinking about that night at Hogwarts and remembered something. When Snape took off, Professor Validus was chasing after him but he sent her back; he told her the school needed her."

"What do you think it means?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said shrugging. "Maybe nothing but at the very least I'm sure she wasn't sent back to the school to do anything bad."

* * *

Alethea finally returned to Hogwarts at the end of September with a heavy heart. For as long as she had been at the school Severus had been there with her. All her greatest memories revolved around the two of them together; each room they had made love in or each corridor they had stolen quick kisses in.

Once Alethea walked through the Entrance Hall she headed straight for the dungeons, keen not to be seen by any of the staff just yet, at least not until she was ready. She needed time to adjust, to get used to being alone at the school before she had to deal with any accusations or attitudes. Alethea stepped into her quarters and let her trunk drop just inside the door. She flicked her wand at the fireplace and in an instant the roaring flames warmed the room. Alethea collapsed into Severus' favourite lounge chair by the fire and pressed herself against it, as if she was snuggling into someone invisible. She began to cry, home wasn't home without him.

* * *

Alethea hid in her quarters until dinner that night, when she had finally gathered the courage to emerge. She made her way into the Great Hall, keeping her head low as she walked past tables of students excitedly finding their own seats. When Alethea finally reached the Head Table she was greeted with warm smiles.

"Oh Alethea it's so good to see you," Sprout beamed wrapping flabby arms around her tightly. "I was so worried that you wouldn't be coming back."

"Thanks Pamona."

Alethea felt a tug on her robes and looked down; the tiny Professor Flitwick was standing beside her.

"Hi Filius," she said smiling awkwardly.

He tipped his head to the side and looked at her sadly.

"Alethea I am happy to see you back, but I hope you understand that I cannot forgive what Severus has done."

"Oh Filius this is neither the time nor the place," Hooch scowled at him. "The poor woman needs to know she has our support. Welcome back Alethea."

Alethea smiled in embarrassment and sat down. From the centre of the line of chairs Minerva looked down at Alethea and nodded her head slightly.

* * *

It hadn't taken the staff long to realise three notable absences at the Gryffindor house table. During the Welcome Feast it had become obvious that Harry, Ron and Hermione had not returned to Hogwarts on the train with the rest of the students.

"I wonder why they wouldn't have returned." Alethea said to Sprout beside her.

"Oh dear," the Herbology professor exclaimed. "Minerva said that there had been some trouble during the wedding of Ron's brother. Apparently some Death Eaters turned up and the three kids haven't been seen since."

"What do you mean they haven't been seen? Isn't anyone concerned that they may have been captured?"

"We're not because they haven't been," Minerva said suddenly appearing at the table in front of them. "Molly Weasley said the three of them had been planning to leave on some sort of secret mission and we expect they used the wedding intrusion as their chance to take off."

"But…"

Minerva raised a hand to stop Alethea then touched her wand to her throat.

"Sonorus," she said facing the crowd of students. "I wish to welcome all former students back to Hogwarts for the new school year and extend a special welcome to our first years. I welcome you all as your new Headmistress and although I am deeply honoured to do so, this responsibility comes with great sadness. In Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts has lost more then a Headmaster; he was a foundation stone, the soul of this school if you like, and as such shall be sorely missed. Dumbledore has left a legacy behind and we must ensure to keep it going. Although there are terrible events occurring in our world at the moment and I am sure Dumbledore would have agreed with me that maintaining a dedication to your magical education is of utmost importance."

* * *

Later in the evening, as everyone was filling up on dessert, a large black owl soared in through one of the high ceiling windows. It circled the room twice then landed on the table in front of Minerva, pecking softly at her hand until she removed the parchment from its leg. Minerva unrolled the paper and read it, her face not giving anything away. She raised her fingers and pinched the bridge of her nose hard, squeezing her eyes shut as if trying to fend off a headache.

"If all staff members have finished their meals then I would like you to follow me to the staffroom immediately."

Minerva stood up and pushed in her chair carefully before she abruptly turned and rushed out of the Great Hall. The rest of the staff looked at each other quizzically before leaving the hall behind her.

"What's wrong Minerva?" Sprout asked.

"A parchment from the Ministry," Minerva said waving it in the air. "Apparently Severus Snape has been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Several staff members, including Alethea, gasped.

"They carn do tha'!" an outraged Hagrid bellowed. "Not aft'r what 'es done."

"I'm afraid they can," Minerva scowled. "He will be arriving tonight along with two new teachers – our Muggle Studies and Defence against the Dark Arts professors."

Alethea felt butterflies swarming about in her stomach - she would see Severus again. She tried to mask her feelings, afraid that the others would be far from impressed about her reaction.

"Then we must all quit!" Flitwick squeaked.

"Right," Sprout added. "As a joint protest."

The sound of everyone else voicing their agreement filled the room until Minerva spoke over the top of them.

"We cannot do that," she said. "We have a duty to this school and to our students to remain and see to their safety. If the Ministry has appointed Severus as Headmaster then I don't want to imagine how bad these other two might be."

"Besides," Hooch said rolling her eyes. "Do you really think the Ministry would just let us all walk away like that?"

"And our students need us now more than ever!" Flitwick said as he punched a fist into the air.

"You have been very quiet Alethea, how do you feel?" Sprout had leaned in close to whisper to her.

"I-I'm not sure," Alethea answered. "Please excuse me."

She left the room, watched by her peers. She didn't care what they thought of her and didn't want to hear what they had to say. Severus was coming home and that was all she cared about.

* * *

Alethea could not recall when she had ever been so nervous before. She paced the carpet by the fire for hours, sure that Severus would arrive soon. Just when she didn't think she could endure the excitement and the anxiety any longer, someone knocked lightly on the door. Alethea froze. He wouldn't knock would he, she thought. The noise came again louder and Alethea took a step towards the door just as it slowly swung open; a tired and drawn Severus stood on the other side. Their eyes never left each other as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

The noise jolted Alethea and she ran forward, flinging herself into his arms. She pressed herself into his chest, tears dampening his cloak. Severus took hold of her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Alethea let her anxiety melt away; she had forgotten just how safe she always felt in his arms. She relished the taste of his sweet lips on hers a few moments longer then stepped back and slapped him hard across the face.

"What?" Severus said angrily holding his red cheek.

"Did you do it?" Alethea demanded. "Did you kill him?"


	51. Love Enduring

Book 7: Chapter 3

**Love Enduring**

"Did you do it?" Alethea asked again.

Severus dropped his head, long black hair falling over his face.

"I didn't believe it; I refused to listen to everyone when they were so quick to believe you could have killed Albus," Alethea said beginning to cry. "I couldn't understand why they were all so certain."

"I am sorry," Severus muttered so quietly he was barely audible. "I expected too much of you to have blind faith in me."

"I'D EXPECT IT!" Alethea shouted. "Of course I would trust you without question, but I just… I don't understand why. How could you do it?"

Severus eased himself into a lounge chair, he looked tired and worn.

"I do not know if I could explain," he said rubbing his eyes. "The most important thing I want you to understand is that I did not want to do it; my hands were tied."

"Then why did you have to do it?" Alethea shook her head, unable to comprehend what Severus was trying to tell her.

"Dumbledore asked me to."

Alethea snorted loudly.

"What do you mean he asked you? Albus wanted to die?"

Severus shook his head, tears filling his own eyes.

"I cannot go into it," he said sadly. "I just need you to believe that I had no choice and that I never wanted this to happen."

Alethea sighed and knelt down beside Severus' chair, resting her head on his knee.

"I do," she said.

Alethea wasn't sure if she spoke the words necessary of a loyal wife and lover or if she felt that way because she so desperately wanted to believe that he was good; that he wasn't the monster he had recently been painted as because she didn't believe it could be true.

Severus reached down to stroke her hair then took one of her hands in his. He stood and pulled her up, making her walk with him to the door.

"Come with me," he said.

Severus led her to the Headmaster's office, past the gargoyle and up the stone staircase. Just outside the door Alethea stopped.

"I can't," she said squeezing Severus' hand. "It's too soon."

"Too soon for what?"

"To move into Albus' chambers. Can't we just stay in the dungeons a little longer?"

Severus' lip curled in amusement.

"That is not why I have brought you here."

He pushed open the door and they stepped through into the large office. Severus led Alethea to his new desk and the portrait positioned behind it where an image of Dumbledore slept soundly, his head resting on his hand, half moon glasses slipping down his nose. Alethea clasped her hand over her mouth as Severus stepped closer to the portrait and spoke softly to it; Dumbledore's eyes slowly flickered opened. He looked from Severus to Alethea and his face softened.

"Oh my dear Alethea, you don't look well."

"That's all you have to say to me? You've got no idea what I've been through; I couldn't bear losing you Albus."

Dumbledore pursed his lips.

"Regrettable yes, but also unavoidable I'm afraid. Severus did something unselfish for me that proved to be most difficult and I thank him for it."

"Then you did want to die?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"All Severus did was speed up the inevitable and save the soul of a young man in the process."

Alethea leaned back, resting her back against Severus' chest; he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I still don't understand," Alethea said.

"It matters not anymore," Dumbledore soothed. "What I do regret is how you have suffered because of this but we could not afford to let you know what was going on."

"Do you know what?" Alethea fumed. "That's not good enough, either of you. How long had this been planned?"

She looked from Dumbledore to Severus; neither of them were making eye contact with her.

"Alethea we need you to forget this and refocus your energies on Hogwarts," Severus said squeezing her tighter and kissing her on the head.

"He is right," Dumbledore added. "You have an important job to do keeping the school from Voldemort's clutches."

"So was it You-Know-Who that gave you the position as Headmaster?" Alethea asked pulling out of Severus' arms. "Has he penetrated the Ministry?"

"Not officially," Severus said. "But he has enough men there now to see that anything he wants done, is done."

"So what about these other teachers then?"

"Alectro Carrow and her brother Amycus, both Death Eaters and both highly dangerous."

From his place in the portrait, Dumbledore clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"It is for this very reason that we need all staff to remain on guard," he said. "We cannot let the likes of the Carrows have free reign in the school, it would be disastrous."

* * *

After Alethea had said a teary goodbye to Dumbledore, Severus led her back to their quarters in the dungeon. He sat her down on the lounge and went into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of Elf wine and two goblets. Severus filled the goblets and handed one to Alethea then sat on the floor beside her feet, his back resting on the lounge. Alethea leaned forward and ran her hands through Severus' hair; he moaned and took hold of her hand, pulling her down to him.

"How I longed for your touch," he said kissing her hand.

Alethea put down her wine and snuggled hard against his chest.

"It's been agony without you," she said into his robes. "And trying to mourn Albus while everyone was telling me you were the one that killed him was unbearable; they even thought I was involved."

"I am sorry for what you had to endure," Severus said stroking her hair. "But Alethea, the way you have continued to stand by me, it overwhelms me somewhat."

"What do you mean? There's no question about where my loyalties are."

"No one has ever shown such faith in me before, such loyalty. It is something I truly do not deserve."

Alethea reached up and cupped his cheek, noting with sadness the tears in his eyes.

"My love, I'll always be there for you," she said sitting up on her knees and kissing him tenderly. "But don't you ever leave me like that again."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He leant in to kiss her again but Alethea drew her head back.

"Will you tell me what happened with Albus that night?" she asked.

Severus ran his fingers through his hair.

"It is not important; I do not wish to upset you any further."

"You'll upset me further if you don't tell me," Alethea said grabbing hold of the front of his robes. "We're supposed to be in this together remember, no matter what."

Severus sighed and pulled her to his chest.

"Very well then. Dumbledore had been involved in something, the reason why he was absent from school so often."

"What was it?"

"He still refuses to tell me any details but it has to do with Potter and finding a way to bring down the Dark Lord. Do you remember that night Dumbledore called me to his office urgently, the night he injured his hand?"

Alethea nodded.

"The old fool had been out on his adventures and came across a ring; he put it on…"

"Which was when he got cursed," Alethea finished. "But you said it was minor, that he was going to be alright."

He continued stroking her hair tenderly.

"I was not truthful with you, I am sorry. If I had not contained the curse as I did Dumbledore would have died that very night."

Alethea looked up at him in horror as Severus nodded.

"It was all I could do to keep the curse in his hand for the time being," he continued. "However the curse was created by Dark Magic and would not be contained long; Dumbledore believed it would have claimed his life within a year."

"He was going to die anyway? So what, he asked you then and there to finish him off?"

"Not at that stage, only later when it became apparent Draco Malfoy was determined to succeed in doing it himself."

"The Unbreakable Vow!" Alethea gasped.

"Indeed. But that was not what was going through my mind that night; it was for Dumbledore alone that I did it, not Narcissa Malfoy or her blasted vow. I would have gladly died myself before killing him. He had asked me to help him knowing his death would be imminent and painful, potentially undignified. We also knew Malfoy was getting bolder in his attempts to kill Dumbledore himself."

"So the curse on Katie and Ron's poisoning?"

"Both meant for Dumbledore presumably."

Alethea stood up and walked around the room.

"My head is spinning," she said. "So what happened that night after you left your office? After you stunned Filius."

Severus pursed his lips.

"Regrettable and something he will not be forgiving me for in a hurry," he mused. "But in light of the evening's events at least he was safe."

Alethea knelt back in front of him and took hold of Severus' hands. He pulled free of her and stood up, tugging at the ends of his long hair, trying to smooth them down.

"I really do not wish to go into it any further," he said harsher than he had meant to.

Alethea looked up at him from her position on the floor. She felt his pain and it broke her heart.

"Please Sev, I think it would help to talk about it."

He sighed and let his shoulders slump in a sign of defeat and turned his back to her.

"Upon the tower I walked in on Malfoy with his wand drawn on Dumbledore. I do not know if the boy would have done it, if he could have, but Dumbledore already looked half finished. He was collapsed against the wall, he looked dreadful."

Severus turned back to face Alethea, tears falling freely down his face.

"He pleaded with me to do it and I hated him for it, I hated myself for agreeing to do it in the first place. I hit him with the killing curse."

Alethea leapt up and held him tightly, pulling him close to her as if she feared he would melt away. She looked deep into his eyes, red from his tears; the light that usually sparkled within the darkness of his eyes whenever he looked at her was missing.

"It's been a tough few months," she said hopefully. "You need some rest for now and then we can begin to put this all behind us."

Severus pressed his lips together tightly and attempted a smile.

"Can we stop talking about this now? All this openness and honesty is not healthy for me."

Alethea tried to give him a soft jab in the ribs but he caught her fist and raised it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Alethea stepped into him and reached up for a kiss; Severus pressed his lips against hers softly and she melted into him. They continued kissing as Severus slowly ran his hands down to her waist. Alethea felt for the buttons on his frock coat and began undoing them slowly. Severus watched as she finished with his buttons and ran her hands over his smooth chest. She leaned in and kissed a line down from his chest to the soft black hairs on his abdomen before she stood up again and found his mouth once more, biting on his bottom lip as she pushed his layers of clothing off over his shoulders.

Severus helped her pull his arms free then bent down on one knee and took hold of her ankles. He slowly eased his hands up over her calves to the backs of her knees; shudders of overwhelming anticipation shot through Alethea's body and she felt her legs lose all feeling. She stumbled backwards and took hold of the mantle over the fireplace for support. He stood up, smirking with amusement at the look of unrestrained desire on her face. He picked up the hem of her robes and in one smooth motion, pulled them off over her head. Severus stepped back to admire her but was knocked back several steps by Alethea as she threw herself into him and draped her arms around his neck. They pressed their mouths together firmly and Alethea felt her lips parted slowly by Severus' tongue and moaned into his mouth. Alethea hooked her fingers through his hair as Severus ran his own fingers down her shoulders, pulling her bra straps down as he did. He worked his way to her back and unclasped her bra, freeing her of it and letting it fall to the floor.

Severus touched his finger tips to Alethea's lips and she kissed them; he slid his fingers down her chin and neck which caused Alethea to throw her head back. He continued to travel down her chest where he traced lazy circles around each of her nipples.

"Yes, yes," Alethea said and gripped hard onto Severus' shoulders.

He leaned in and sucked gently on each rosy bud as Alethea hooked her fingers into his trousers and pulled Severus in as close as she could, feeling his hardness against her only excited her more. Severus swept her off the ground and cradled her in his arms, kissing her again as he carried her into the bedroom. He laid her gently onto the bed and kissed her again, her neck, her chest, her stomach, all the way down to the soft hair beneath her underwear as he pulled them off. Severus leaned back over her, running a finger tantalisingly up the inside of her thigh and letting it disappear into the wetness between her legs. Alethea inhaled with ragged breaths as Severus began to rub against her slowly, tenderly as he kissed her breasts then her lips. He led her to the brink of bliss then withdrew his finger before she could find release. Alethea, panting heavily, reached out desperate to bring him closer. He got off the bed and finished undressing, returning to take a position over her on all fours. He lowered his head slowly to kiss her and nipped playfully at her neck.

"I need you inside me," Alethea whispered into his ears.

Severus complied, lowering himself and sliding easily into her depths as if they had always been the only two parts of the same machine. Alethea gripped his back tightly and raised her knees to trap him within her. Severus took his time, gently and smoothly working his way deeper and deeper into her. Alethea looked into his eyes and again noted the absence of light as he stared off into the distance.

"Where are you?" she asked touching the palm of her hand to his cheek.

He shook himself back and blinked hard, smiling down at her.

"I am right here."

Alethea stroked his face as Severus leaned up higher on his arms to continue sliding into her. He was in no hurry, simply relishing in the feeling of being reunited with his wife. He let his mind wander off again until Alethea's composed calls of rapture brought him back to her. He continued pumping his hips into her gently, his face nestled against her neck as Alethea drew her fingers up and down his back. When he was finally spent, Severus collapsed against Alethea, breathless and soaked in sweat. She kissed the top of his head and hugged him tightly, feeling his heartbeat against her chest grow steadily slower.

Alethea felt her emotions over the past few months suddenly overwhelm her and she sobbed quietly as Severus began to snore softly. As amazing as it felt to be back with him again, Alethea was already concerned that all of Severus had not returned to Hogwarts that night. He had just given his all to her and yet it still felt as if there was something missing. Alethea decided her uneasiness and the overexcitement of the night had gotten away from her. She wrapped her arms tightly around the man she loved and resolved to never let anything come between them again.


	52. September

Book 7: Chapter 4

**September**

The following morning when Severus woke he climbed out of bed careful not to wake Alethea who was sleeping soundly beside him. He dressed quickly and left the dungeons for his new Headmaster's office. When he finally emerged again before breakfast he was the last to arrive and every pair of eyes in the room was on him as he walked through the Great Hall to the Head Table. Severus sat down at the centre of the table in the Headmaster's position with Alethea sitting at his left side and Minerva on the right.

An unnerving silence filled the hall as students and staff all stared at Severus as he poured himself some pumpkin juice and took a sip. Alethea continued eating her own breakfast and slowly everyone else returned to the dishes in front of them.

"Severus," Minerva said without looking at him. "Do not think that because I have remained at Hogwarts it is by any means an indication of my approval of your return. Quite to the contrary."

"I would not dream of assuming any such thing," he sneered.

"And rest assured that I will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't corrupt Alethea."

"Oh Minerva, don't you think I would have succeeded in doing that by now?"

"I do not appreciate your smugness Severus; you may be sitting in that chair but don't ever believe for one second that you are the true Head of this school."

"You would not be sore that you missed out on the job would you?"

Minerva growled under her breath and turned her attention back to her breakfast, stabbing angrily at a sausage on her plate.

"Do you think it's wise to be acting like this?" Alethea said quietly leaning into Severus.

"What does it matter," he whispered back shrugging his shoulders. "It seems that I am doomed to forever portray the villain as far as she is concerned."

Alethea stroked his chin with her thumb and noted the sideways glance she received from Minerva.

"Oh I don't look forward to this year," Alethea sighed and continued eating.

* * *

After breakfast Severus called a brief meeting in the staffroom. He watched with a mixture of sadness and amusement as the teachers filing into the room all glared at him with contempt. Alethea took a seat by herself in a corner as Severus looked to her for a boost of encouragement; she smiled and nodded at him. Last to enter the staffroom were the Carrows. Amycus, a short, overweight man wearing an expression of ultimate superiority, stood to one side of Severus while his sister Alectro, stood at the other. She was only vaguely more attractive than her brother; she had long dark hair and a thin face with several front teeth missing.

Alectro scanned the faces in the room with utter contempt.

"Before we begin the new school year, I want to make sure you all understand something," Severus said. "This new regime will no longer tolerate misbehaviour of any sort from the students."

Severus continued his speech well aware of the looks of anger and hatred he was receiving from the rest of the staff. Once he was finished, he dismissed them and left for his new office.

Alethea, who wasn't due in class for another hour, stayed behind to get herself a coffee. She was aware that the Carrows were also still in the room but she could not hear their conversation.

"Ooh she is a pretty one," Alectro said. "Please let me have her Amycus."

"You?" he scoffed. "You always get them; you got to have the last one."

"But brother she's a real beauty, I want to feel how soft her skin is," Alectro said stroking her brothers face.

"No," Amycus said slapping her hand away. "This one is all mine, you'll see."

Alectro pouted but he crossed his arms in defiance.

"Very well then, you can have the pretty little professor. I shall find myself someone even better."

"Good luck Alectro," he laughed. "But you know I think that half giant may be available."

"Not funny!" she yelled whipping him across the face with her wand.

Amycus cried out in pain and tried to slap her but she ducked out of the way.

"You keep the little witch, I'm going to get me a Headmaster," Alectro grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Amycus said rubbing the red welt mark on his face.

"You can keep her because I'm getting Snape."

"Oh as if."

"You'll see Amycus, you'll see."

"The Dark Lord won't appreciate you distracting Snape like that,' he said matter-of-fact.

"What he don't know won't hurt him."

The Carrows left the staffroom still bickering about something and Alethea sat down to drink her coffee.

* * *

Alethea and Severus had eventually moved from their comfortable home in the dungeons to Dumbledore's former chambers within the Headmasters office, and although Alethea still felt uneasy about the move, Severus had assured her everything would be fine.

It had been a couple of weeks since Severus had returned to Hogwarts and Alethea's concerns about him continued to grow. On numerous occasions she had found him staring off into nothingness, a vacant expression on his face. And still whenever they made love Alethea always felt that he wasn't completely there with her.

One morning she took her time getting ready for breakfast and told an impatient Severus she would meet him down in the Great Hall. Once he had left, Alethea stepped into the office and addressed Dumbledore.

"Hi," she said as the portrait woke up. "It feels funny talking to you like this since you're not really Albus Dumbledore."

"I have all his memories, his thoughts, his personality and his conscious so as far as I am concerned I am him."

Alethea smiled.

"I miss you."

"Now how can that be when you get to talk to me every day?"

"You know what I mean," Alethea said. "But I wanted to ask you something about Severus. About how he's been different since he returned to Hogwarts, since he… he…"

"Killed me?" Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. He's not the same man, he seems somehow different… lost almost."

"It is a fact that whenever someone has taken the life of another their soul is forever damaged."

"Damaged how?"

"A piece of the soul is torn out."

"You're telling me that's what happened to Severus?"

"Believe me," Dumbledore said quietly. "I have done more than enough research on the matter of souls."

"But he's-he seems so sad, depressed. Is that what should happen?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"I am not aware of any specific effects, not having spent much time in the company of murderers."

He caught the look of fury in Alethea's eyes and continued.

"When a man takes the life of another, his soul must endure such unbearable hatred and anger that a small piece is torn clean away from the rest."

"You knew this would happen and you still made him do it, made him kill you?"

Dumbledore looked into her eyes.

"Severus knew the consequences."

"I don't believe it! I don't believe you!" She pointed a finger menacingly at him.

"How dare you question Albus Dumbledore?"

Alethea wheeled around to see where the voice had come from.

"It's alright Armando," Dumbledore said addressing a portrait on the wall across from him.

"But…"

Dumbledore raised his hands in a gesture of silence.

"What can I do?" Alethea asked quietly so the portrait of Armando Dippet could not hear.

"Do about what dear?"

"There has to be a way to heal his soul."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm afraid not; no magic is strong enough to possibly repair the human soul."

"And if there was a way I would not accept it."

Alethea turned around to see Severus standing in the doorway with his arms folded sternly in front of him. She rushed to him and threw her arms around his waist.

"Don't say that. There has to be a way; I'll find a way."

"Leave it alone," he said. "If suffering this way is my punishment then it is my burden to live with it."

Alethea's eyes darted from one man to the other, pleading with them both silently.

"But you had no choice," she said sadly. "It's not like you woke up one day and thought 'hmm, who shall I murder today?'"

Severus waved a hand to dismiss her and left the office without another word. Alethea sulked behind him until Dumbledore called her back.

"I want you to realise something my dear Alethea," he said soothingly. "Although a soul can never truly be mended it can be made to forget the pain it has endured."

"Tell me how."

"It's you my dear; it is through love and family, both of which Severus has found in you. So just give it time and you will have him back again."

Alethea tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace. She left the office, heading down the stone steps for breakfast.

* * *

"I'm telling you this will work," Neville Longbottom said trying to sound convincing. "Trust me – if I know anything, I know Herbology."

Ginny and Luna looked dubious as Neville continued with his task. He pulled the lid off a large crate and put in both his hands, gently easing out a clump of dirt with a small sorry-looking plant in the centre. He held it against the stone wall and nodded to Ginny, who shrugged.

"Go on!" Neville frowned. "I can't do everything myself."

Ginny raised her wand and pointed it at him.

"Very well then, attatchadia."

A bolt from Ginny's wand hit the plant in Neville's hand; he carefully stepped away and the plant, clump of soil and all, remained firmly attached to the wall.

"Nice job," he said nodding at the girls. "A couple more and we should be done."

"A couple more?" Ginny repeated waving her hands at the corridor walls, both sides lined with a dozen identical plants all suspended at various points along the wall. "I think we've got enough now Neville, don't you?"

"Very well," he said. "It's almost a shame we can't stick around to see them in action."

"Why is that?" asked Luna dreamily. "Are they especially beautiful?"

"Ah, no Luna," Neville said. "They're especially dangerous. These plants will shoot poisonous darts at whomever walks past and when we set up the Carrows to be the ones walking past, we're free of them forever."

"Are you trying to kill them?" Luna asked. "That's not a good thing is it?"

"We've been over this," Ginny said rolling her eyes impatiently. "These can't kill you; just make you very very sick for a very long time."

"Ah, I get it. What a cunning plan Neville."

"A few sandwiches short of a picnic this one," Neville muttered under his breath to Ginny, gesturing at Luna with his thumb.

"Ooh I do like picnics! Are we going on a picnic now?"

"So how do we rig them to go off?" Ginny asked ignoring Luna.

Neville pulled his wand out from the pocket of his robes and pointed it down the corridor.

"Orchidego," he said and a brilliant yellow light swept across all the plants. "That ought to do it."

The three of them watched as each of the dozen plants bloomed in unison, sprouting brilliant bright pink and blue flowers.

"Ooo," Luna said transfixed, stepping out to touch one.

"NO!" Neville and Ginny cried out at together.

They reached for an arm of Luna's each and pulled her back just as the plant closest to them spat a long thin dart across the corridor that narrowly missed her. Neville and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Luna, still mesmerised by the flowers, said nothing about being manhandled.

"We need to hurry with luring the Carrows here before someone else stumbles across them."

"Stumbles across what?"

They jumped at the stern voice behind them and turned to see Alethea frowning down at them with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, ah, um…" Neville spluttered.

"Now what could have inspired the three of you to turn the corridor into a botanical garden?"

"It's nothing," Ginny said, her face turning red. "We just thought the place needed a little beautifying."

"Oh and it is so very beautiful," Luna added nodding excitedly.

"Right," Alethea said through pursed lips. "If that's all then I best be on my way."

She pretended to take a step towards the flowers when Neville and Ginny reached out and grabbed her robes, pulling her back.

"So," she asked sternly with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Professor Validus, we have to do something, we can't just sit by while Death Eaters are allowed to run our school into the ground."

Ginny elbowed Neville in the ribs after he finished speaking, and Alethea looked far from impressed.

"You know what?" she said. "I don't think I really want to know what you're up to. While your actions may – I repeat, may be noble, they are still very foolish. Now get these plants down before you get caught."

"But Professor, we want to be caught," Neville protested. "It's the only way our voices can be heard."

"Neville, it's foolish," Alethea said losing her patience and her temper. "We both know what the consequences will be."

She pointed to a large bruise on Neville's face, several days old now and starting to turn yellow.

"That's not what I care about," he said standing up tall. "We're doing what's right."

"If I had a knut for every time I've heard that…" Alethea trailed off as footsteps echoed down the opposite end of the corridor.

Neville, Ginny and Luna all jumped behind Alethea for cover as they watched to see who would appear. As the footsteps drew nearer they made out the high pointed hat and sharp features of Minerva McGonagall. They all called out a loud warning and Alethea slashed her wand towards the plants and immediately all were consumed in a giant fireball. They heard a loud squeal and when the smoke finally cleared, Minerva was sitting on the ground covered in soot. Alethea and the kids rushed to her, helping the old professor to stand and clear the ash from her clothes.

"Would anyone care to tell me what that was all about?" Minerva said angrily.

"We're sorry Professor; we weren't expecting you to turn up."

Ginny looked as if she was about to cry and Minerva patted her on the shoulder.

"Well that much is obvious, I hope. But there is a limit to how well the staff here can continue to keep covering up your little pranks."

With a flick of her wand, Minerva removed all evidence of the charred plants from the corridor and turned back to the fearful-looking students.

"I can't bear the thought of the Carrows punishing you any more, so please don't keep giving them reason to," Minerva said before turning her attention to Alethea. "But no doubt our new staff members are only following orders."

"Severus has nothing to do with what those two are doing to the kids," Alethea frowned. "You know he'd never…"

"I think the time for making statements like that is well and truly over," Minerva said flatly. "Actions speak far louder than words."

Alethea turned to the three kids, who squirmed uncomfortably, and told them that they should get back to their common rooms. Once they had left, Alethea stepped up close to Minerva.

"If it was up to me then you'd know the truth already, as it is I barely know the truth myself. I'm well over all the lies and the secrets and Merlin knows I'm over your attitude. Severus would never condone abuse of any form against these kids and no matter what you might think of him otherwise, you've got to at least believe that."

Minerva opened her mouth to talk but Alethea raised a hand to shut her up.

"I don't care if you've suddenly got a problem with Severus and I being together, because I'm not about to abandon him when he needs me most just so I don't have to endure your filthy looks," Alethea continued. "You of all people know the extent of what Sev and I have been through together and I expect that it is enough to ensure you accept us and just bloody well get over it."

Alethea turned and walked away leaving an open-mouthed Minerva staring after her.


	53. Passions Strong

Book 7: Chapter 5

**Passions Strong**

When Alethea returned to the Headmaster's office, she found Severus standing at the window. He had his forehead pressed against the glass as he stared outside. Over recent weeks Alethea had often seen him staring out the window lost in thought. She stood next to him and leaned into his shoulder. Outside the sun was beginning to set, causing the Great Lake to shine a brilliant orange. Alethea followed Severus' gaze to the white marble of Dumbledore's tomb.

"Have you been down there yet?" she asked.

Severus pulled his forehead off the glass and shook his head.

"I have not been able to bring myself to do it."

Alethea took a firm hold of his hand and pulled it to her chest.

"Come with me," she said.

Severus let her lead him out into the grounds; they walked along the side of the lake and stopped in front of the tomb. Alethea let go of his hand and stepped back. Severus raised his head to the darkening sky and watched as several dark clouds drifted closer; he lifted a hand as if to touch the tomb then hesitated. Alethea watched him for several moments as he seemed to sway gently with the wind.

Thunder cracked loudly overhead and brought with it a sudden downpour of heavy rain. Severus' legs appeared to give way under him and he collapsed onto his knees before the tomb clutching his head in his hands. Alethea ran to him, kneeling behind Severus and pulling him into her arms.

"I can never forgive myself for this," he cried as tears and rain fell down his face.

Alethea said nothing but held him tighter, determined to let him seek out peace with his own demons.

"Because of the faith Dumbledore showed me I was able to climb out of the hole I had dug myself into as a young man. He enabled me to try to make something of my life; if not for him I would be in Azkaban now, or worse – still one of the Dark Lord's loyal Death Eaters."

"Do you ever wish Albus hadn't bound you to him, or the Order?"

"No. It has given my life a purpose, even if I am only doomed to spend my second chance seeking redemption."

"If it makes any difference at all," Alethea began. "I hope this is over soon so we can just leave this all behind us and work on starting a new life together."

Severus twisted around in her arms and kissed her.

"It is what hope for also. No one has ever made me feel the way I do with you," he said. "It is like you have me under some kind of spell."

"It's called love," Alethea mocked, smoothing down his wet hair as rain continued to soak through their clothes.

"Love huh? It sounds like a powerful spell."

"Oh it is."

Alethea leaned in to kiss him again and they held each other tight as lightning crashed overhead.

"So is it love that makes everything else seem so inconsequential whenever I hold you in my arms?"

"Sure is," Alethea grinned. "But love won't keep us from getting sick if we stay out here in the rain any longer."

Severus pulled himself out of her arms and stood up, dragging Alethea up with him. He put his arm around her waist as they ran towards the castle.

"Where are we going?" Alethea asked as he led her past the entrance and around the corner.

"Headmaster's secret," Severus winked.

He tapped his wand to one of the stone bricks in the castle wall and it seemingly vanished. Alethea looked at him questioningly but Severus just motioned for her to enter. She crawled through where the stone had been, smiling as she felt Severus squeeze her backside as she crawled through. Once inside she was immediately able to stand again and Severus' hands on her waist guided her forward and upwards. After climbing several flights of stairs in the dark, they hit a dead end. Severus reached out and pushed the wall in front of them and it swung open, allowing them to step through into the Headmaster's office.

"Now that's something special," Alethea said.

Severus took her hand and guided her through into their living room. Alethea sat and begun taking off her layers of wet clothing as Severus started a fire. He pulled her back up into his arms and kissed her deeply, helping her to free herself of the rest of her clothes.

"Oh my!" a voice from the next room exclaimed.

Alethea and Severus both whipped around to see the portrait of an old white-haired wizard staring at Alethea.

"Put your eyes back in your head Everard," said Dumbledore as several more portraits began to wake up.

Severus, looking furious, flicked his hand and the thick wooden door between the living room and office slammed shut. Alethea laughed at the loud protests coming from the next room, but Severus clenched his jaw in anger. She lifted her hands to his chest and began undoing buttons, placing a kiss on his bare chest after each one. Severus eventually smiled again and nuzzled at her neck.

"You see that?" Alethea asked.

"What?"

"The magic of love can make you forget your anger."

Severus pursed his lips and pretended to be angry again but Alethea shoved him backwards onto the lounge then straddled his lap. She leaned in and licked his lips, tasting the cool rain. She lowered her hands and loosened Severus' belt, reaching in; she took a firm hold of his pulsing organ in her hand. She tugged at it until Severus moaned loudly and placed a hand at either side of her hips. He lifted her easily onto him, both closing their eyes as the sensations flashed through their bodies.

"I am so in love with you," Severus told her as Alethea pressed her hips hard against him.

She opened her eyes and looked deep into Severus' black ones.

"I love you so much it hurts."

Severus grinned and placed a hand to her neck, smoothing his thumb along her jaw line. He pulled her to him and captured Alethea's lips in a passionate embrace, his tongue delving deep into her mouth. Fire erupted from Alethea's groin as she yearned for him to fill every part of her. As if sensing her wish, Severus expertly twisted her around and in one smooth motion, Alethea found herself now lying on the lounge with Severus on top of her. He pressed his body hard against her and kissed Alethea's neck tenderly as he began thrusting his hips into hers. Drops of rain water ran down the length of his nose and fell onto Alethea's cheek. She reached up to take Severus' face in her hands, pulling him down into a kiss.

"You are the most amazing thing in this world," she told him.

Severus grinned in amusement and sucked at the moisture on her neck. Alethea lifted her feet and hooked them around the back of Severus' calves. He revelled in feeling so complete with her and continued grinding his hips as Alethea ran her finger through his hair, trying to catch his lips in a kiss whenever he thrust forward. Within moments, Alethea was clinging to his shoulders tightly as spasms ripped through her body. Severus continued to drive into her harder and faster until he too felt the familiar shockwaves pulsing from his groin and quickly spreading outwards. He leaned up on his arms and looked down at Alethea, her glassy green eyes gazing up at him lustfully.

"I love you," he said. "You are my entire world."

"As are you mine," Alethea said taking hold of his chin and pulling him down to her.

They kissed softly, lovers warm and content from a night of passion.

Alethea was keen to talk to him about the way the Carrows were treating the students, but knew it could wait until morning. Severus had at least made a major personal breakthrough by finally visiting Dumbledore's tomb; hopefully it would only encourage him to be more open from now on.

Severus eased himself off Alethea, helping her to stand.

"Would you care for a bath?" he asked. "There is room for two."

Alethea let him pull her into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

"So what am I supposed to do?" Severus asked the next morning. "You don't think it might seem a little suspicious that I start forbidding the Carrows from punishing students?"

"Well of course it would which is why we both know damn well that you can't," Alethea said impatiently. "And I'm sure You-Know-Who would be more than curious as to why you suddenly seemed to care about the kids."

"Then what do I do? I cannot let them continue to belt children around no matter how much I may dislike some of them."

"Discretion," Alethea answered. "Most of the staff have already been sweeping a lot of student misbehaviour under the carpet so to speak. I know that you can't openly encourage…"

"Of course I cannot!" Severus snapped. "The worst thing that could happen right now would be for the Dark Lord to think I am incapable of running Hogwarts. Where would it leave the students if I was sent away?"

Alethea shuddered at the thought; Amycus Carrow was already giving her the creeps. He was always staring at her lustfully and seemingly in whichever room Alethea happened to be visiting. If Severus wasn't around to protect her, she dreaded to think what Amycus would do.

Severus looked at her lost in thought and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I think we both need some breakfast," he said.

* * *

Severus and Alethea had both gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast and after they had eaten, Alethea left for her classroom and Severus headed back upstairs to his office. Halfway up the spiral stairs he heard footsteps and voices whispering. He flicked his hand, causing the many flaming torches lining the walls to burn suddenly brighter.

"Now what do we have here?" he sneered menacingly.

Neville, Ginny and Luna stopped dead in their tracks, frozen in fear. Severus saw the glint of something metallic hidden behind Neville's back.

"And what would you be hiding boy? Give it to me."

Severus held out his hand but Neville just glared at him, sticking out his chin and straightening his shoulders. Severus licked the inside of his mouth.

"Accio!" he commanded without the need for his wand.

A large sword emerged from behind Neville's back and floated gently forwards; Severus reached out to catch it.

"The sword of Gryffindor," he said smugly. "A valiant attempt at robbery but as is usual for you Mr Longbottom, not good enough."

He directed them back up the stairs and into his office. The three terrified kids sat on chairs watching Severus pace up and down in front of them. He was not as angry as they had imagined he would have been, although there was a glint in his eyes that warned them he would not be pushed far.

Severus placed the sword gently on his desk and ran a finger over the jewelled handle.

"That's not yours!" Neville yelled.

"Nor is it yours boy," Severus snapped leaning in close so Neville could feel his hot breath on his cheeks. "The question remains however as to an appropriate penalty. Breaking into the Headmaster's office and stealing such a valuable item warrants severe punishment indeed."

He continued looking at them with a furrowed brow when Amycus and Alectro suddenly burst through the door.

"Snape, we are going to…" Amycus' voice trailed off as he tried to take in the scene in the office.

His eyes fell upon the sword on the desk before he scanned Neville, Ginny and Luna's faces.

"What's going on here?"

"It is nothing to concern you Amycus; I am presently dealing with it."

Amycus' eyes jumped from Severus to the sword again.

"Ooh Severus," said Alectro pointing to the broken glass on the floor. "Something broke!"

Severus rolled his eyes as Amycus dashed over and tapped at the broken case on the wall; he wheeled around and pointed a stubby finger at Neville.

"You were trying to steal the sword!"

"How dare you," Alectro said swooping in to grab Luna under the armpits and hauled her out of her chair.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Severus roared.

"But…"

"DOWN!"

Alectro let Luna drop back into her chair and scurried over to stand by her brother.

"What's the meaning of this Snape? Did they not try to steal the sword?"

"They did and I am currently deciding on an appropriate punishment."

"Ooh, let me!" Amycus said. "I'll hang the little rodents up by their feet and peel strips of flesh off of 'em."

He pushed his face in close to Neville and sniffed at his neck. Disgusted, Neville pulled his head back as far as he could. Alectro stepped up to Severus and began patting his arm.

"If you let me have them I'll make them play a game of chase with a couple of Dementors."

Severus stepped away from her.

"I am the Headmaster of this school and as such I shall be determining what their punishment should be."

"Of course Severus," Alectro said pouting.

He pointed a finger at Amycus.

"Go and fetch Hagrid."

"Hagrid? Why?"

"Do not question me!" Severus spat. "Their sentence shall be to accompany Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest."

"I don't get it," Amycus said scratching his head.

"Don't you see you fool? The Forbidden Forest has all kinds of beasties in it," Alectro said wide-eyed. "So there's plenty more chances for the little ones to get hurt… or killed even. You're a genius Severus."

Amycus rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"I can't wait to see what happens," he said.

Severus felt the beginnings of a headache pulsing in his temples due to his constant habit of clenching and unclenching his jaw tightly.

"You two better get going," he told the Carrows. "I believe you have classes to teach."

"Shouldn't I go for Hagrid?"

Severus shook his head and instructed Neville, Ginny and Luna to make their own way straight to Hagrid's cabin and to stay and help him with his work in the forest for the rest of the day.

The kids looked at each other in confusion.

"Go!" Severus yelled and they all jumped.

They wasted no time leaping from their chairs and hauling themselves out of the office.

"How can we be sure they will get there?" Amycus asked.

"They will."

Amycus shrugged and started to leave; he stopped at the door to wait for Alectro but she motioned for him to leave without her. Amycus rolled his eyes and could be heard laughing wheezily all the way to the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you want?" Severus asked wearily as he eased himself into the chair behind his desk.

"I was trying to make up my mind about the kind of woman you might prefer."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a man who prefers his lovers to be forward, assertive about what they want, or do you rather your women demure and innocent?"

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You have a class Miss Carrow."

She threw herself to the floor and slid on her knees to Severus' chair. She clutched at him and managed to swivel his seat around to face her. He tried to slap her hands away as she began clawing at the buttons on his chest. She flung her head down and begun nuzzling wildly, animal-like at his crotch. Severus stood up and let Alectro fall heavily onto the ground. He smoothed his robes as he watched her struggle to get up.

"Your classes," he repeated angrily.

Alectro got up and walked to the door.

"So I gather that was the wrong approach? You must prefer a shy girl," she said. "I can do that, no problems. If you want to be the one to chase me then you know where to find me."

She left the office and Severus flicked his hand and the door slammed itself shut. He let out a shudder.

"Not bloody likely!"


	54. The Music Within

Book 7: Chapter 6

**The Music Within**

After few weeks things at Hogwarts had quietened down somewhat. All the students had left to spend the Christmas holidays at home and Alethea finally had Severus all to herself. Although he still insisted on doing several hours of paperwork in his office each day, they were able to spend whole evenings alone, disturbed by no one.

One night, well into the holidays, Alethea woke up feeling slightly ill. She reached out for Severus but couldn't feel him.

"Lumos," she said finding her wand.

Finding that Severus wasn't anywhere in the room, she got out of bed and put on her thin brunch coat. She stepped out into the office and saw Severus; he was lighting the room with his own wand and dressed in his travelling cloak. When he saw her he quickly hid something behind his back.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

She stepped forward and held Severus in place while she peered around his back.

"You've got the sword of Gryffindor!" she exclaimed. "I thought you already took that to Gringotts."

"It is a long story," he said. "Suffice to say the sword in the vault is not the real sword."

"So where are you going with this one?"

He let go of the sword with one hand and pulled her to him with the other, kissing her on the forehead.

"I promise I will tell you all about it once I return."

"Oh no you won't!" she said. "No more messing about, tell me what you're up to now."

"I am going to give the sword to someone," he sighed. "Now I must go, I am under a rather pressing time limit."

He let go of her and pushed open the secret door in the wall.

"Who could you be giving the sword of Gryffindor to?"

He paused and grunted loudly in annoyance.

"Potter."

"What? Wait, I'm coming with you."

Severus glared at her angrily but she stared back in defiance.

"Very well then," he said and began down the stairs.

"Wait!" Alethea called behind him. "I need shoes."

When the sound of his footsteps did not indicate he was stopping to wait for her, she ran back into the bedroom and found her boots. She dashed down the stairs and crawled out the secret entrance in the outside wall. Severus was striding toward the entrance gates so she ran as fast as she could to catch up.

"You could… have… waited," she puffed once she reached him.

"You were not invited to come in the first place."

Severus pushed open the gates and took Alethea's hand in his. An instant later they had apparated into a field with thick trees surrounding them on all sides and a blanket of snow covering the ground.

"Where are we?"

"The Forest of Dean," Severus said pulling her into some thick bushes beside a large oak tree.

"Wait here," he ordered and ran out into the clearing.

He trudged through the snow several metres and heaved the sword into a deep pool of water. Alethea heard loud cracks of ice as the sword broke the surface. Severus watched it sink to the bottom of the pool then returned to Alethea, covering his footprints behind him.

"I thought you were going to give it to Harry?"

Severus raised his fingers to his lips and pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Expecto patronum!"

A brilliant blue doe burst from Severus' wand.

"Lead Potter here," he told it and the doe bounded away.

"She's beautiful," Alethea said clutching Severus' arm. "But how do you know where Harry is?"

"I know only that he is in the forest." Severus watched as the light from the doe faded into the distance. "She will find him."

They huddled together, peering through a small gap between the bushes and waited. Alethea began shivering.

"Where is your cloak?"

"Cloak? You wouldn't even wait while I put on shoes!"

Severus pulled off his own cloak and draped it over her shoulders; standing behind her he gathered her in his arms and held her tight, rubbing her arms. Soon he pointed out the light from the doe returning. She was followed by the unmistakable light from a wand tip. As each drew closer Alethea could see that it was Harry following the doe. Severus pulled her back to hide further into the bushes.

They watched as Harry looked into the pool then began taking off his layers of clothing. Once he was standing in only his underwear, Harry used his wand to break the surface of the pool then slid in. After he had been under in the icy water for quite a long time, Alethea pulled out of Severus' grip and was about to run out to help him. Severus took hold of her shoulders and pulled her back into him.

"He will be okay," he whispered into her ear.

As he said it he pointed out a light in the distance. It grew closer and Alethea recognised the form of Ron Weasley. He ran forward and looked into the pool, taking no time at all to dive in after Harry. Seconds later Ron emerged from the icy water, throwing the sword to one side as he used both hands to haul Harry from the pool.

Alethea felt Severus shift behind her.

"We can go now," he whispered.

He held onto her tightly and they disapparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The rest of the Christmas break seemed to go by too fast for Severus. He had enjoyed immensely just spending time with Alethea and being as idle as his new post would allow him to be. Apart from keeping up with the paperwork at Hogwarts, Severus was still diligently following orders from Dumbledore and giving regular reports to Voldemort, much to Alethea's annoyance as she seemed to be growing tireder and tireder with each passing day. The first couple of weeks into the new school term had gone by without incident and Severus was more than thankful for that.

He was sitting at his desk one evening working when Alethea poked her head out of the door leading to their living quarters.

"Are you ready for dinner?" she asked cheerily.

Severus yawned and tossed his quill aside.

"Of course."

Alethea's head disappeared again and Severus got up and followed her through the door. On the dining table Alethea had set an extravagant table with golden plates and cutlery. On the centre of the table between two candles sat several large dishes of food. Alethea stood by the table with a bottle of wine in one hand a silver goblet in the other.

"Happy birthday," she smiled.

"You know I do not like you to make a fuss," Severus frowned.

Alethea poured wine into the goblet and left the bottle on the table. She raised the goblet to his lips and let him drink. He took the wine from her and sat it down on the table. He draped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Since you have gone to all this trouble dare I assume you also have a present to give me?"

"I have a very special gift for you," Alethea purred into his ear.

Severus flicked his eyebrows suggestively at her and began patting her down.

"No, nothing here," he said searching her robes, making sure to tickle her in all her favourite places.

Alethea managed to stop laughing and pushed Severus onto the lounge, taking a seat beside him as she held onto his hand.

"So where is this gift then?"

"It's news," she said smiling. "You're going to be a father!"

His mouth dropped open.

"Huh?"

Alethea took his face in her hands.

"I'm pregnant."

Severus felt his nose begin to tingle. He scratched it and noticed that tears were stinging his eyes. Alethea shook him and kissed his lips hard. Severus shook his head to wake up.

"Is it true? I cannot believe this, it-it is…"

"The most wonderful news you've ever heard?"

He pulled her into his arms and began kissing her madly all over her face. Alethea giggled as he ran a hand down her chest to her belly.

"I really have a child in there?"

Alethea nodded and his lips suddenly engulfed her again.

"I have never been happier in my life!" he exclaimed. "You continue to bring me such joy."

Alethea tucked his hair behind his ears and kissed his nose.

"It's a bit surreal to think we're going to have a baby," she said.

Severus jumped off the lounge and took one of her feet in his hands; he pulled off her boot and begun massaging. Alethea leaned back against the lounge and moaned.

"So how old is he? Is that what you are supposed to ask?"

Alethea grinned.

"He? I'm only a few weeks along," she said. "I've been feeling lousy lately, sick and tired, so I went to visit Poppy and she picked it up right away."

"She will not be telling anyone will she? Not with the likes of the Carrows around."

"No she won't," Alethea said shaking her head. "But she is very happy for us."

He swapped to massage her other foot.

"So how do you feel now?"

"Never better."

Severus smirked.

"I must admit that the timing is not the best."

"It just goes to show that you can't plan these things," Alethea smiled. "But it'll all work out just fine I'm sure."

He jumped up, letting her foot fall to the floor with a thud.

"I must tell Dumbledore!"

Alethea patted the seat beside her.

"It can wait," she said. "I can't."

Severus leaned into Alethea and tasted the sweetness of her lips.

"I am indeed the luckiest wizard in the country," he beamed. "No, the world!"

He eased himself back onto the lounge and melted into the woman he loved; comforted in the fact that soon their lives would be even more complete.

* * *

As with everything in his life, the joy that had engulfed Severus since the news of their child was to be short lived. He was working at his desk one afternoon when Alethea approached him tentatively; she stood behind him and started to rub his shoulders.

"Love?" she whispered in his ear.

"If you have come to tear me from my work I regret that I cannot afford the distraction right now."

"We need to talk," she said. "It's about Hagrid."

"What has the great oaf done now?"

"It's what he's going to do."

"Alethea, would you please stop trying to be cryptic and just tell me what this is about," Severus said growing impatient.

Alethea took a deep breath.

"Hagrid's planning to hold a party tonight, one that several students and staff plan on attending."

"Are you asking my permission to go yourself?"

"Not quite," Alethea said. "But I thought you should know that it's a 'support Harry Potter' party."

"A what?" Severus said angrily standing up. "On castle grounds no less. Does he have any idea what could happen?"

"I don't think he's one for thinking things through, he just wants…"

She trailed off as he took off out of the office and down the stairs. She ran after him and they made their way together to Hagrid's hut.

Severus bashed loudly on the door.

"Who's there?" called Hagrid's gruff voice from inside.

"Come out here," Severus demanded. "I know about your little party."

The door opened enough so Hagrid could squeeze out, trying to obscure the view inside.

"Party? What party?" Hagrid said looking at Severus then narrowed his eyes at Alethea. "I shudda known – Professor McSnitchy. 'At's the las' time you ge' one 'er my invites!"

"Hagrid this is no joke," Alethea sighed. "It's for your own safety that..."

"Oh really? Since when's he cared about anyone's safety at 'ogwarts?" he pointed a thick finger at Severus who looked even more furious.

"I do not care if you have a party Hagrid, just do not advertise it as you are."

"I ge' it, 'ogwarts is now an institution of Voldemort's, right?" he scoffed.

"If you cannot be discrete about this then I shall forbid you to hold any gathering at all."

Severus crossed his arms in an attempt to show Hagrid how serious he was.

"Forbid me hey?" Hagrid said bending down low and held his face close to Severus'. "We all know where your loyalties are Snape but some others around here need to be able to show their loyalty too."

"Hagrid, please listen to Severus."

"Not everything that happens at the school is under my control," Severus added.

"Bah!" Hagrid waved a hand dismissively and stepped back into his cabin.

"Hagrid, wait," Alethea called.

"Don't think you're still invi'ed," he said pointing a finger at her.

"It's okay, I won't be coming."

"Good, 'cause I don' wan' you 'ere!"

With that he slammed the door shut in their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Alethea asked looking concerned.

"There is nothing we can do if he insists on going through with this farce. I just hope he is wise enough not to let the Carrows find out."

* * *

Later in the evening Alethea could hear yelling coming from out in the grounds. She was about to step outside the office to investigate when Dumbledore, who had previously been missing from his portrait, suddenly appeared.

"I suggest you do not go down dear," he warned.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"I have not seen for myself but some of the portraits downstairs are saying Ministry members have arrived at the school."

"So what's all the yelling about?"

"It seems they are here to arrest Hagrid."

Minutes after the commotion from the grounds had stopped, Severus stormed back into the office.

"He would not listen and now where has it got him?"

"Why was the Ministry here?" Alethea asked.

He ignored her, instead he began pulling objects off his desk at random and hauling them across the room. Alethea watched silently as each item hit the wall and broke.

"Feel better now?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

Severus sat in the chair behind his desk as Alethea pulled out her wand began repairing the smashed objects.

"Leave them," he growled.

Alethea sighed.

"So are you going to tell me what's happened?"

"The Carrows found out about Hagrid's party and went straight to the Ministry about it. Thankfully all the students that were attending managed to disappear before Amycus and Alectro caught sight of any of them."

"What about Hagrid?"

"The Ministry intended to arrest him."

"For throwing a party, that's a bit excessive isn't it?"

"Not in times like these with so many Ministry members already under the control of the Dark Lord. Potter can now easily be promoted by the Ministry as an enemy of the people."

"So Hagrid was arrested then?

"No, he managed to escape and of course I have no idea where he will be so I cannot offer him my assistance."

Alethea moved behind the desk and sat down on his lap and began playing with a strand of his hair.

"I have a horrible feeling," she said. "Everything lately seems to be happening with more urgency and with such frequency."

"It is inevitable," Dumbledore said from behind them. "That events such as this will continue. It is only a matter of time before this war reaches a climax."

"The question is," Severus added. "Will we be prepared?"


	55. Cruelty

Book 7: Chapter 7

**Cruelty**

Although she was just at the beginning of her pregnancy, Alethea knew it was not going to be as enjoyable for her as it would be for Severus. Her nights had grown increasingly restless, spent tossing and turning in bed and her mornings spent revisiting dinner from the previous night. Madam Pomphrey continued to assure her that all was fine, that as her first pregnancy it might prove tough on her body. Alethea was also keen to keep their news under wraps for as long as possible and so before she left for her classes each morning, drank a concoction Severus had made that gave her at least temporary relief from her nausea.

After class one afternoon Alethea was packing up in her classroom when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around expecting to find a student but was instead looking at the face of Amycus Carrow.

"I found out your little secret," he sneered at her.

"My what? Amycus I don't have any secret."

Alethea turned to her desk but as soon as she turned her back, Amycus pounced on her. He pinned her arms to her sides and held her hard against the desk.

"I wanna know how a Mudblood gets a job teaching at Hogwarts."

"Amycus please, you're hurting me."

Alethea squirmed but his grip remained vice-like. She managed to pull her body far enough from his to raise her knee hard into his groin. Amycus stumbled backwards, grabbing himself in pain.

"You bitch," he groaned.

Alethea pulled out her wand and was able to cast only one spell before Amycus pulled it from her and threw it away. He slapped her hard across the face and grabbed her tight by the neck, forcing her onto the ground as her blue doe Patronus bound from the room.

"Don't," Alethea begged. "Please don't do this."

Amycus giggled as he sat down, straddling the still squirming Alethea. He took his wand from his pocket and touched it to her chest. Alethea was unsure what he had done to her; all feeling had remained in her body but she was unable to move at all. She lay on her back on the classroom floor unable to do anything but stare up at Amycus as he leaned down to lick her neck.

"Mmm," he said. "Mudbloods taste better than I imagined."

He pressed his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss, jabbing his tongue into her mouth deeply until Alethea almost gagged. She could feel his erection pressed hard against her groin as he let his hands wander down her chest. He dug inside his trousers and pulled out a short-blade knife, holding it up so Alethea could see. He ran the blade down her chin and neck before using it to tear open her robes and bra. Amycus put the knife away and took each of her breasts in his hands, fondling them roughly until they started to hurt. He started licking her chest and grinding against her; a terrified and frozen Alethea helpless as he started unbuckling his trousers. Amycus smiled at the look of terror on her face as he pulled himself out and began rubbing his member against Alethea's thigh.

"Have you ever had a pureblood?" he asked. "You're gonna love it."

On the inside Alethea was screaming, begging for help, kicking her legs and pounding her arms against him, but on the outside she lay perfectly still, unable to do anything but stare up at him. Amycus shifted further down and pulled her underwear off, digging his nose into her and taking a deep breath.

Suddenly a black boot appeared from nowhere and rammed hard into Amycus' ribs. He rolled off Alethea, screaming in pain as the boot continued to pound into him with so much force the sound of ribs cracking echoed throughout the room. Alethea's heart leapt when Severus' face appeared over her. He pulled up her underwear and drew her robes together so that she was covered, he then ran his wand over her and Alethea was suddenly able to move again. She crawled under the nearest desk and balled herself up. Severus rose to full height, his eyes burning as he pointed his wand at Amycus. The man, still clutching his ribs and stomach, was lifted into the air by invisible hands and rammed hard into the roof high above before Severus let him fall back to the ground.

"Snape, wait!" Amycus gasped, spitting out blood as debris from the roof rained down on him. "I found out at the Ministry that she's just a dirty Mudblood."

Severus answered by raising him into the roof again, pounding his head against the stone several times before letting him drop to the floor. On the ground, Amycus writhed in agony.

"You can't treat me this way," he groaned. "The Master will kill you for defending a Mudblood like this."

"The Dark Lord does is not Headmaster of this school, I am, and neither you nor your sister shall so much as breathe on a student or a member of staff here again without my consent from now on."

"But she's…"

"Mine," Severus said. "She is mine."

"What?"

"Why pay for a whore in Hogsmead when I can have one for free on my very own doorstep?"

Amycus, still lying on the floor, wiped the blood from his eyes and glanced at Alethea, still cowering under the desk.

"What do you mean?"

"Brighten up you idiot," Severus snapped. "Do you think I would have been working with something like that all these years and not have staked a claim? I have made her so fearful she would not dare defy me."

Amycus began to sit up.

"So why not share? Why are you being so possessive?"

Severus pointed his wand at Amycus again and he flinched, trying to hide behind his hands.

"Crucio!"

Severus sneered as Amycus rolled around the floor, screaming out in agony.

When the spell wore off, Amycus crawled on his hands and knees to the classroom door. Severus jumped in front of him, blocking the exit.

"Would you share?" he asked pointing his wand down at the cowering man.

"N-no Snape."

"Good, neither do I. I hope you have understood my point Amycus."

Severus moved aside and watched as Amycus crawled out of the room and down the corridor, then raced over to Alethea. He held out his hand and helped her to get out from under the desk then swooped her up into his arms.

* * *

In their chambers Severus put Alethea gently onto the lounge and sat down beside her. He pulled her into his arms as she began to cry uncontrollably into his chest.

"Everard," he said addressing one of the portraits. "Go and get Minerva, tell her to come here at once."

When Minerva arrived in the office a short time later, she looked angry at being summoned.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"I do not know what to do," Severus pleaded.

Minerva looked to where Severus sat on the lounge with a sobbing Alethea in his arms. She rushed to them and sat on Alethea's other side.

"What's happened?"

"Amycus Carrow has attacked her."

Minerva shifted a hand to touch Alethea's shoulder but she flinched.

"We should get her into a hot shower," she said. "Help her to feel as normal as she can."

Severus gently helped Alethea to stand and guided her into the bathroom. He stood with her under the shower as Minerva turned on the water. As the water rushed over them, Alethea's legs gave way and Severus helped her to the floor of the shower. Sitting behind her, Severus tried to pull off Alethea's torn robes but she continued to hold them tight against her body.

"Just give her time," Minerva said.

Severus leaned back against the tiles and pulled Alethea into him. Despite the warmth of the water, she was still shivering.

* * *

After Alethea was finally out of the shower, Severus gave her a potion of dreamless sleep and helped her into bed. He sat on a chair beside the bed holding her hand and stroking her hair until she fell asleep then stepped out of the bedroom and found Minerva sitting on the lounge waiting.

He walked over to a cabinet and took out a glass and a bottle of firewhisky. He poured himself a full glass and downed it in one gulp.

"So what happened?" Minerva asked quietly. "Did Amycus… how far did he go?"

"I do not know. When I found her it looked like he could have… I do not know."

Severus threw his glass and it shattered in the fireplace.

"I will kill him," he said through gritted teeth. "I may not be able to do it now, but I will make sure that man suffers for this."

"I can't tell you how to handle this Severus, but if you cared about her at all you would never have allowed him to even get close enough to do something like this."

"Don't assume that you know what is going on!" he yelled.

"So what then, you cannot punish him because you will be punished yourself? What happens the next time he attacks Alethea?"

"I led him to believe that she belongs to me; that I have been raping her," Severus said with disgust. "He believes that she is my possession as such he will stay away because now he knows what is in store for him if he pursues her any further."

Minerva stood up and walked to the door.

"Please keep me informed of her progress Severus. And regardless of what you both may think, I do still care about her."

Severus poured himself a new drink as she opened the door, stepping out before turning back to him again.

"I am so very sorry this has happened; I know how much you mean to one another."

* * *

When Alethea woke the next morning Severus was lying on the bed beside her. He was still fully clothed and lay on top of the covers.

"You look like you haven't slept," Alethea said quietly.

"I have not. How do you feel?"

"Better."

Severus reached out to stroke her face softly.

"I should have been with you; I should have been protecting you."

Alethea pressed her forehead to his.

"You did," she sighed.

Severus took her face in his hands.

"Did he… did he-he…"

Alethea shook her head.

"You arrived just in time – my hero."

Severus sighed heavily with relief and tentatively touched his hand to her stomach.

"Do you think he is alright?"

Alethea nodded.

"I assure you our baby is fine and that I will be too, eventually."

He took hold of her chin and pulled her to him, kissing her softly on the lips. Alethea pulled back and let her head fall onto the pillow.

"I liked your Patronus," he said stroking her hair. "At least I knew straight away whom it belonged to."

"Funny that," Alethea said managing a smile.

"I am sorry also about the things I said to Amycus about you. I needed to…"

Alethea raised her hand to his chest.

"I understand," she said. "Just promise me one thing."

"What, my love?"

"When the time comes, make sure that man suffers."


	56. A Hastening of Time

Book 7: Chapter 8

**A Hastening of Time**

For the next few weeks leading to the Easter holidays, Alethea did her best to be strong in order to recover properly from her ordeal. Inside she kept beating herself up for taking so long to get over her attack; after all, she told herself, it could have been much worse. Regardless, Alethea still had trouble shaking the feelings of utter helplessness, of having to lay and watch as Amycus writhed about on top of her. Severus was still providing her with dreamless sleep potion every night which helped until her waking moments, when she could almost still feel Amycus on her. Alethea knew how important it was for the baby's health that she made sure the event didn't continue to upset her. She was touched by how tender Severus was despite all the anger he still carried about the incident. While Alethea felt just as safe and secure in his arms as she always did, she struggled to get the image of Amycus' face out of her head even when kissing Severus. He continued to remain patient with her.

"It will pass in time," Minerva told her. "Everything will be back to normal and there will even come a time when you don't even think about it anymore."

Alethea sighed and leaned back on the back of her armchair.

"It's rather amusing that this is what it takes to get us talking again," she mused.

Minerva pressed her lips into a thin line.

"I do not think it amusing," she said. "And I have never stopped caring for you."

"You just don't care for my choices."

"Something like that. Anyway, I came here to see how you were feeling, so tell me, how are you really feeling?"

"I'll be okay."

Alethea suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom and Minerva heard the unmistakable sounds of her throwing up. She emerged from the bathroom wiping her mouth and sat back down.

"See, right as rain," she said.

Minerva frowned at her.

"You don't look fine. Perhaps you are having a reaction to the dreamless sleep potions?"  
Alethea shook her head and the corner of her mouth curled up into a smile.

"I'm pregnant."

"You-you're pregnant?"

"Yep."

Minerva seemed unsure about what to do or say. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she placed a hand on Alethea's leg.

"I am exceedingly happy for you," she said eventually. "Truly and sincerely happy."

"Thanks," Alethea smiled and placed a hand on top of Minerva's.

"So where is the proud father this evening?"

"He, um, he got called away..."

Minerva squinted over the rims of her glasses at her.

"Indeed?"

Alethea squirmed in her seat under Minerva's intense glare but was saved from her comments when Severus made a timely entry.

"Hey," Alethea said jumping up and clinging to his arm. "Look who's here, Minerva came by to check on me."

He nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"You may wish to hear this also Minerva," he said taking a seat. "My… sources… have informed me that Harry Potter was captured this evening."

"What?" Alethea and Minerva said together.

"Along with Weasley and the Granger girl."

"Are they alright?"

"Where are there?"

Severus raised a hand to silence both women.

"The children were captured but fled soon after. Needless to say the Dark Lord is furious about their escape."

"Told you so himself did he?" Minerva snapped.

Severus glared at her until she backed down.

"I do not have the patience right now for you Minerva, you can at least be happy that Potter is safe for now. Please excuse me, I need a shower."

He kissed Alethea on the head and went into the bathroom. The two women watched him leave.

"I can't believe they got caught after all this time," Alethea said.

"I cannot believe they escaped."

"I'll ask Severus the details when he gets out," Alethea said gesturing towards the bathroom. "He always needs a little space when he gets back."

"I do not wish to keep bringing this up Alethea but now that you have a child on the way…"

"I can't have this discussion Minerva. Staying with Severus is the choice I've made and I hope that one day you'll understand it; I'll make sure you do."

"I must admit I do feel more than a little confused," Minerva said. "I have known Severus since he was only a boy and with everything I know about him there are many things that don't make sense of his recent actions."

"Like what?"

"I have seen how loving, how tender he can be with you and I believe it to be sincere, from his heart. It doesn't seem to align with his role as a Death Eater or murderer."

She shrank in her chair as if preparing herself for a verbal barrage from Alethea, who instead just smiled.

"You can be forgiven for thinking him some dark complex character," Alethea stated. "But in all truth he's so very simple. What he believes in and strives for are only natural for anyone; and for Severus, well his perfect, simple life always ends up being screwed up by someone else."

Minerva contemplated responding but decided to let it rest. She didn't want to push their tentative renewed friendship too far too soon. She bid Alethea goodnight and left.

Alethea went into the bedroom and crawled into bed, listening as Severus shut off the water in the bathroom. Minutes later he climbed into bed beside her.

"Have you taken the potion yet?" he asked.

"No," Alethea said turning to face him. "I don't want it any more."

"Are you sure? Will you be alright?"

"Eventually," she said. "But everyone's got their own demons and I won't get rid of mine if I keep hiding from them."

Severus pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"There is my brave wife."

Alethea dreamt that night but not about Amycus Carrow. She dreamt about the baby they would be having and of the new life and freedom it would represent.

* * *

The weeks rolled by at record pace and Alethea couldn't believe it when the Easter holidays finally came. She arrived back at the school from Hogsmead where she had been seeing the students onto the Hogwarts Express. She rushed straight back home to find Severus in their quarters. With most of the staff and all of the students gone for the break, they could finally have the castle to themselves. She was also more than pleased that the Carrows weren't going to be around for the next couple of weeks. While Amycus had not come anywhere near Alethea since his attack months ago, Alethea often noticed him ogling her from behind cupboards and around walls. On such occasions she made sure she was never alone for long; Alethea had certainly stopped spending hours alone in her classroom like she used to. Even when walking the castle corridors she always had her wand out and at the ready. She tolerated knowing Amycus was at the school knowing that the time would come when he would pay for what he put her through. Severus would make sure of that.

Bursting into the office, Alethea threw her arms into the air.

"I love holidays!"

Severus, who was rearranging books on a shelf, looked up at her in amusement.

"Just yesterday you were saying quite the opposite," he mused. "Something about being utterly bored if I am not mistaken."

"What can I say, it must be the hormones."

Severus looked her up and down and cocked his head to the side.

"If I did not know better I would not be able to tell that you were even pregnant," he said.

"Ah, bless these non-flattering robes and all that they help to conceal."

She stepped forward and hooked are arms around his neck, nuzzling against his nose playfully.

"You are in a very good mood today."

He ran his hands down to her stomach and felt all around it.

"It still amazes me that there is a piece of each of us growing inside here." He smiled proudly. "He is growing very fast."

"Yeah." Alethea raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I'll be able to hide under these robes for much longer at this rate."

"It will not be long before people will start noticing," he said. "Will you be ready for that?"

"Of course, I'm not ashamed of you Severus; in fact I'm incredibly proud of being your wife."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" he asked.

"Hmm, I don't think that you have for at least a couple of hours."

"I love you," he said kissing her before bending down to kiss her stomach. "And I love you."

He stood back up, took hold of Alethea's hand and led her to the lounge. He knelt in front of her and slowly began to push her robes up over her knees.

"What are you doing?" Alethea asked with a smile.

"Am I right in assuming that a happy, relaxed mother makes for a healthy child?"

"Mmm, that sounds reasonable."

"So," Severus said sliding his hands slowly up her legs. "I believe it is my duty as both a husband and father to ensure you are happy and relaxed."

He began kissing the inside of her thigh as he continued pushing her robes further back. She let him gently push her legs apart, moving further back onto the lounge to be more comfortable. Severus continued kissing higher up her thigh until he reached her underwear. Alethea lifted herself off the lounge while he pulled them off her then he gently lifted one of her legs to sit over his shoulder. He gave her a last look, checking her eyes for any signs of discomfort, before burying his head beneath her legs. Alethea inhaled sharply as she felt his tongue delve deep into her. She dug her fingers into the cushions of the lounge as Severus continued to slide his tongue in and out, and when he began to flick his tongue against her in circles, she felt the pressure building inside her abdomen. Alethea closed her eyes and a grinning face flashed in her mind – Amycus Carrow.

"Severus, please stop," she shuddered clutching at his shoulders.

He pulled his head out from under her robes and looked up at her concerned.

"What is wrong?"

"Your face," she said. "I need to see your face."

Severus rested a knee on the lounge beside her and kissed her softly; she felt her own sweetness on his lips. He guided his hand back beneath her robes and found her wet opening once more.

"Is this okay?"

Alethea nodded, gripping onto his robes and pulling his face close to hers. He rubbed against her gently, slowly gaining speed as they stared into one another's eyes. Alethea's climax came in a powerful burst that flooded her whole body with warmth. Severus climbed onto the lounge beside her, his feet up on the cushions, and pulled her into his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect that to happen. Sometimes I still see him."

Severus began clenching his jaw tightly.

"The man will pay," he said. "I promise you that he will pay."

Alethea looked up at him lovingly.

"Come into the bedroom," she purred.

She climbed off the lounge and headed for the bedroom, abandoning her clothing as she left. Severus stood up and quickly undressed; he threw his clothes in a pile on the floor and ran into the bedroom where Alethea was already lying naked on the bed waiting for him.

He crawled up onto the bed and leaned over her, running his fingers over the roundness of her stomach. He kissed her navel and Alethea gestured with a finger for him to continue further up. He sucked gently on each of her nipples then began biting and sucking on her neck. Alethea curled up her toes at the sensation; it both hurt and excited her at the same time. Severus looked up into her eyes for reassurance that she was still fine, and leaned in to kiss her. His lips devoured hers in a passion that neither had ever thought existed until they had met one another. Whenever he so much as thought of Alethea, Severus' heart would beat so wildly within his chest he thought there was a danger of it bursting through. His lips stopped their gentle caress of hers and he looked down at her.

"I do not want to hurt the baby," he said, reluctant to press his full weight onto her.

Alethea smiled and pulled herself out from under him and pushed Severus down onto the bed. She sat on top of him and leaned down, resting her hands on his chest.

"Is that better?" she asked.

Severus grinned and let his hands wander down to her breasts; he cupped them firmly as she let her own hands explore his body, using her fingertips to trace patterns over his chest and stomach. Alethea leant down and began to do the same with her tongue and Severus threw his head back against the pillow and groaned. His reaction further excited Alethea and she slowly worked her way further down. She took hold of his hardness firmly and began gliding her hand up and down as she licked him seductively. Severus bucked his hips slowly as she took his length in her mouth. He groaned again as she worked her way around him, licking and sucking until he could stand no more. Severus sat up and pulled Alethea onto him, helping her to ease his length inside her. Alethea slowly rocked her hips forward and back, watching the expression on Severus' face change from simple pleasure to complete satisfaction as soon as he spilled himself into her. He lifted his hands to feel her stomach again and the look of sheer joy on his face made Alethea's eyes water.

"Since I'm no good at Occlumency," she said. "You'll just have to tell me what you're thinking."

"I was simply thinking that as impossible as it may seem, I may have found something I could love more than you," he smiled.

Alethea leaned in to kiss him then rolled off and onto the pillow beside him. Severus let his head fall onto her chest and Alethea began playing with his hair, content as ever in each others arms.

* * *

It was not long into the Easter break when early one morning Severus was woken from his sleep by a burning on his forearm. He sat up in bed so quickly that he woke up Alethea.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking concerned.

Severus showed her his arm, the Dark Mark glowing.

"He is on his way here," he said grimly.

He climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Why? What's the time, the sun's barely even rising." Alethea asked looking out the darkened window.

"I think it best for you to hide," he said ignoring her. "In case he wishes to enter the castle."

Alethea watched as he finished dressing and grabbed a lamp before dashing from the room.

Alethea wrapped herself in her travelling cloak and headed down to the dungeons, to the quarters her and Severus used to call home.

* * *

Severus held the lantern out before him; there was not enough light from the rising sun to see very far in front of him. He stoped at the entrance gates and unlocked them; Voldemort, who had been waiting on the other side, greeted him.

"You took your time," he said with a hiss.

"I am sorry my Lord," Severus said stepping aside to let him past. "How can I serve you Master?"

"I am seeking something," Voldemort answered.

Severus began to walk towards the castle, Voldemort floating on nothing but air beside him.

"Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

Severus was aware that it was Voldemort leading their walk, and that they seemed to be heading towards the Great Lake.

"No. I shall join you in the castle shortly," Voldemort said. "Leave me now."

Severus bowed low and left Voldemort alone.

As soon as he was back inside the castle, Severus ran as fast as he could down the corridors and up the stairs to his office.

"Alethea!" he called.

Good, he thought when she didn't answer. She has finally decided to start doing as she is told.

He paced up and down in the office wondering why Voldemort had made an appearance at the school.

"Is there something wrong Severus?"

He turned to face the portrait of Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord is here," he told him.

Dumbledore frowned.

"What is he doing at Hogwarts?"

The door to the office was suddenly thrown open and Voldemort glided through.

"It has been so many years since I have been in this office," he said looking around. "And it still feels just like home."

"Can I offer you a drink my Lord?"

Voldemort shook his head.

"I need to give you a warning Severus. I want you to be on the alert for Harry Potter; I believe he will try to break into Hogwarts."

"But why? Surely the boy is not that stupid?"

"Trust me," Voldemort answered narrowing his eyes to mere slits. "Potter will come. Be sure to warn the Carrows also."

Severus bowed again and Voldemort was about to leave when he noticed the portrait behind the desk.

"Are you asleep Dumbledore or merely pretending on my account?"

Dumbledore opened his eyes.

"Tom."

Voldemort's eyes flushed with rage.

"Say what you like now old man but who has had the final say? Who is the living man and who is hanging on the wall by a nail?"

"It remains to be seen if you are indeed a living man," Dumbledore quipped.

For a moment it appeared as if Voldemort would blast the portrait right off the wall; fury burning in his scarlet eyes.

"Is there anything else you wish of me Master?" Severus asked, hoping to diffuse the situation.

Voldemort turned back to face him.

"No Severus," he said. "Ridding me of this sentimental old fool was more than enough."

Voldemort flew through the door and it slammed itself shut behind him.

"He came all this way just to tell you to be on the lookout for Harry?" Dumbledore asked with raised eyebrows.

"Earlier he said he was searching for something. Why?"

"He had my wand."

"What do you mean? Did you see him with it?"

"I did not need to see it Severus, I know why he wants it."

"Why would he want your wand?"

Severus looked out the window towards Dumbledore's tomb. The sun was still making its way slowly up, but there was enough light for Severus to see the tomb.

"Merlin no," he cried. "NO!"

He ran from the office and did not stop until he came to the white marble tomb by the lake. Severus stared at it, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. The marble had been blown apart and the thin pale corpse of Dumbledore lay exposed. Severus shook his head, he didn't understand how anyone, even a vile, evil creature like Voldemort could desecrate a tomb this way. What made him think having Dumbledore's wand would take any difference in the war?

* * *

Severus stepped forward and gently wrapped the exposed part of Dumbledore's body with cloth. He took a last look at the man that had meant so much to him, a man that looked so much more at peace than the last time he saw him. Severus drew his wand and repaired the marble and in no time it was restored. He turned and quickly headed back to the castle; he would have to find Alethea and tell her about Voldemort's visit. As usual she would insist on knowing every detail. He would make sure to leave out the part about Dumbledore's tomb; this was one heartache he could at least spare her.


	57. Without You

Book 7: Chapter 9

**Without You**

May 2nd 1998 was a date that would forever be etched in history as the end of the war, the final battle of Voldemort. For Alethea, it would be a date she would never forget.

It began as simply as any other day; her classes had gone well, at least the students had seemed keen enough to learn about the decline in vampire numbers over the centuries.

Alethea had reluctantly gone back to her classroom after dinner in order to prepare for a surprise test she intended giving her sixth years the next day. She had worked for several hours quite happily after heavily warding the door and telling Severus the exact time to expect her back. She had finished her work and was heading home for the night when she heard loud noises and shouting coming from a nearby corridor. She pulled out her wand and ran towards the source of the commotion.

Alethea followed voices down the corridor, running straight into Sprout in a collision that knocked the plump Herbology Professor to the ground. She looked Alethea up and down with a dire expression before jumping up and brushing past her to continue down the corridor. Alethea took off at a jog in the direction Sprout had come from, hearing voices in a nearby classroom, Alethea tentatively entered. Her eyes quickly took in the room; Minerva and Slughorn looked at her with alarm. Flitwick, who was leaning out of a window, turned to face her briefly before returning to cast spells from the window. To Alethea's alarm she noticed that Harry Potter stood beside Luna Lovegood.

"Harry?" she said rushing to him. "You-you're alright. What are you doing here?"

"We have no time to catch up," Minerva said angrily. "You-Know-Who is on his way to the school, the battle is imminent."

"What was all the noise about? I heard it from down the corridor."

"The noise?" Anger flared in Minerva's face. "Would that be the noise from your beloved husband's attempts to attack me or from his cowardice when he fled out the window?"

Alethea's face screwed up in confusion.

"I don't understand. Severus attacked you?"

"She is right," Flitwick squeaked from the window. "We all witnessed it."

Alethea shook her head.

"Where is he now?"

Slughorn pointed to the broken window where Flitwick stood.

"I am afraid Alethea, that he has indeed taken flight," he said.

"What?"

"Quite literally."

Alethea looked to Minerva for a sign of contradiction; when she offered none, Alethea rushed to the window and stood beside Flitwick, looking out.

"I don't see anything. Do you think he's alright?"

"He can fly," Harry said stepping forward. "Just like Voldemort."

"Of course he can't fly. And be careful what you're insinuating," Alethea warned pointing a finger at him. "You have no idea what he's-"

"We all know very well what he's done Alethea," Minerva said angrily pulling her from the window. "The problem continues to be that you still do not and unfortunately this is not the time to debate, it is too late. Now is the time you must commit to the side you are on. Severus has proven once and for all that he is not with us – Dumbledore or Hogwarts, so the question remains; will you fight with us to defend the school or will you take off after Severus?"

Alethea pushed Minerva off her.

"Of course I will stay and fight, of that there is no question."

Her eyes burned intensely into Minerva's as the older woman issued orders to the room and they all left. Alethea cast a last glance out the window and wiped away a tear before rolling up her sleeves and following the others out.

**

* * *

**

Twenty minutes later Alethea joined the rest of the staff and students in the Great Hall; some half asleep and confused, the rest terrified, but all anxiously awaiting word from Minerva who stood in front of the crowd as their commander. Alethea had never been more nervous, more terrified of anything in her life. As she scanned the faces in the Hall, she realised with a heavy heart that everyone else felt the same. She was, however, more than ready to fight to defend the school, her only disappointment was that Severus was not there with her. Surely if Voldemort was on his way with the battle about to begin, there was no longer need for him to continue the illusion of being on their side.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice that resonated throughout the castle.

"Give me Harry Potter," the voice demanded.

Alethea drew her wand and looked around the Hall, expecting to see the owner of the voice suddenly appear, but Voldemort did not; his voice was oddly disembodied. He issued a clear and direct order – to deliver Harry Potter to him by midnight.

Minerva immediately began the evacuation of students and after the younger children were filed out, only those willing and old enough to fight remained behind. Alethea looked proudly into their faces; they were all still too young to understand all that the world held, of the power, the madness, the greed and hatred. Their hearts remained innocently full of what mattered most to them; courage, loyalty, friendship and love.

Kingsley gestured for the staff and several Order members in the room to gather around. Alethea stepped in close with the rest.

"I trust we are all going to agree that we shall not be handing over Harry Potter," he said firmly.

Everyone nodded and voiced their support.

"Alright then," he continued. "We will need to split up into groups in order to defend the school."

Kingsley, the staff and Order of the Phoenix members quickly made their plans and announced them to the Hall. The next thing Alethea knew she was running toward Gryffindor Tower with Minerva and a large group of students.

"Are we going to put together a plan of defence?" Alethea asked jogging alongside Minerva.

"No time," she replied. "We simply hold them off as long as we possibly can."

Minutes later Alethea and Minerva stood atop the tower, their wands drawn and scanning the night sky. They were surrounded by half a dozen students, all of whom had their own wands out and similar apprehensive expressions.

"How do you think they'll get in?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"I expect we shall find out soon enough," Minerva replied, looking at her pocket watch. "It is now midnight."

They turned in circles, scanning the grounds and sky for any sign of Death Eaters.

"There, over there!" One of the students was shouting and pointing into the distance.

They all looked; a number of dark figures on broomsticks were rapidly approaching.

"Stay strong children," Minerva said swallowing hard. "And remember all that you have learnt."

She turned to Alethea and briefly clutched her hand. They looked into each others eyes to gather more courage.

"Take care," Minerva said.

"You too."

Alethea fired a blast knocking one of the Death Eaters from their broom, he screamed in terror as he plummeted from the sky. Following suit, the students began attempting the same. When they were close enough, the Death Eaters began leaping from their brooms and landing on the tower amongst the group. Colourful sparks began to light up the night sky, raining down on them all as spells were cast.

"Petrificus totalus!" Alethea yelled as a masked man ran at her.

He immediately froze and fell over.

"I don't think we can hold them back," Neville called.

Minerva nodded.

"Stupefy," she said taking aim. "But I suggest we hold them up here for as long as possible."

Alethea dislodged a stone gargoyle from the roof and began swinging it through the air as if held by an invisible rope.

"Get the kids down the stairs," she called to Minerva. "I'll hold them back then you can pick them off as they come down the stairs."

Minerva nodded and motioned for everyone to follow her down the stairs. As soon as they had vanished through the door, Alethea began swinging the gargoyle overhead faster and faster, the Death Eaters forced to step back or duck to avoid being hit. One made a sudden dash for her and Alethea let the heavy stone collide into him. With a sickening crunch, the gargoyle smashed into the side of his face; blood sprayed onto Alethea as the Death Eater collapsed. She let the stone drop and fled down the stairs, casting spells behind her. Heading down, she heard Minerva's voice.

"Hold your fire!" she called. "It should be Professor Validus."

Alethea made it to the bottom, where the group had barricaded themselves behind desks from the nearby classroom.

"I've left a shield charm up," Alethea said. "But it won't hold them long."

No sooner had she said it than the door at the top of the tower flew open and Death Eaters began filing through. They hurled themselves down the stairs as curses were thrown at them; one Death Eater, who was hit in the chest, tumbled to the bottom.

"Stupefy," Alethea yelled, hitting another as he closed in on her.

Amid the blasts, she noticed a dark figure fleeing down the corridor. She took off after him, sending a blast to knock him off his feet. As he hit the ground he quickly rolled through a door into a nearby classroom. Alethea followed him in, stepping cautiously. The masked man turned on her, his curse narrowly missing her and blasting a hole in the wall next to her head.

"Incarcerous," she called back.

He dropped his wand as ropes tightly bound him.

"Severus Snape," she said. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea," the Death Eater sneered.

Alethea flicked her wand and the ropes binding him began to slowly tighten around his body.

"I… I don't… know," he repeated, ropes restricting his breathing.

Alethea flicked her wand again and the ropes pulled so tight they snapped. The Death Eater collapsed lifeless onto the floor.

Alethea ran from the room and back to the corridor where Minerva's group was still very much under siege.

"There she is!"

Alethea and Minerva spun around to follow the voice; at the end of the corridor stood Amycus and Alectro Carrow.

"You old crow," Amycus sneered. "Do you know how long it took us to get out of those damned ropes you trapped us in?"

"Don't think you'll get away with that," Alectro added.

Alethea glanced at the woman beside her who stood stone-faced.

"Don't worry," Minerva assured. "They do not have wands."

The Carrows charged down the corridor, appearing more agile than their bodies would have indicated. They ducked the curses cast at them and when they were close enough Amycus and Alectro began throwing heavy metal orbs at them. One hit Alethea in the side of the head, knocking her into the wall. When she regained her footing, Amycus drove his shoulder into her chest, forcing Alethea back against the wall.

Instead of attempting to take her wand, he reached up and began choking Alethea until she thought she would pass out. She scratched at his face and Amycus let go, clutching his face as blood ran into his eyes.

"Bitch!" he yelled. "This time you aint gonna be saved by no one."

He stepped back towards her and Alethea quickly pointed her wand at him.

"Duro!"

Amycus froze on the spot, an angry stone statue to rival any of the ugly gargoyles at the castle.

"Who's the helpless one now?" she spat angrily.

She raised her wand again and he exploded, showering down on the corridor as millions of tiny rocks and dust. Alethea turned to Minerva, who was still in fierce battle with Alectro; the latter had obviously collected a wand from a fallen comrade. Their wands were joined together by a stream of light. Alethea stood beside Minerva and cast her own wand in Alectro's direction also. The lights from the two wands easily forced hers back, resulting in a loud explosion that sent Alectro flying backwards. She let out a shriek as she landed with a thud at the far end of the corridor.

Minerva charged after her, but something made her stop short. Two giant black spiders had appeared behind Alectro. Minerva began stepping back slowly, ordering the nearby students to do the same. They watched as Alectro struggled to her feet, unaware of what stood behind her. She lifted her wand as one of the spiders grabbed her, trying to pull Alectro away. The second spider also made a lunge at her and for a few seconds Alethea felt like she was watching a vile game of tug-o-war. Alectro was screaming and thrashing about as the arachnids pulled her in opposite directions until there was a sickening wet tearing sound and Alectro was gruesomely torn in half.

At the same time Alethea and Minerva sent curses at the spiders and each erupted into flames.

"That was without a doubt the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," Alethea said as they jogged back towards the students. "Should fairly put me off food for quite a while."

They rounded the corner to where the students were and made short work of the Death Eaters they were battling. They quickly gathered the students and ordered them downstairs.

A Death Eater came bolting around the corner chased by a clamouring suit of armour that was swinging a sword wildly in the air. When he saw the group, the masked man cast a spell at the armour and it stopped, turning instead to the group as the Death Eater disappeared. The suit of armour turned to face Neville and charged at him.

"No!" Alethea cried out.

She dove in front of Neville, the sword instead plunging deep into her chest. She cried out in agony, pinned between Neville and the armour against the wall.

Minerva ran up, pulling the now lifeless armour off Alethea, and eased the sword from her flesh. Neville pulled himself out from behind Alethea; he clutched at his own shoulder where the sword had still pierced him through Alethea.

"Blimey," he said. "That was close; I think it's barely even a scratch."

Alethea fell back against the wall and slid slowly down it. Neville and the other students looked down at her in shock. Minerva rushed to her, picking up Alethea's hands and trying to press them against her wound. Alethea let her hands fall.

"I can't heal it," she said shaking her head.

Minerva tentatively touched Alethea's chest just below her left shoulder, even with her dark robes the large amount of blood was evident.

"We need to get you help," Minerva told her.

"We need to keep fighting," Alethea said struggling to her feet, assisted by Minerva and Neville, and held out her wand. "So let's fight."

The group made their way down the Grand Staircase to the Entrance Hall, where the rest of the school had now already gathered. The group immediately split up to reassume the fight.

Alethea was sickened by the appearance of a dozen more giant spiders tearing through the Hall. She leaned against the wall for support as she aimed her wand at a Death Eater battling two students. She raised him into the air and he kicked his legs about in an effort to get free. Alethea twisted her wand and an invisible force drove into him, he stopped kicking and clutched at his chest, crying out silently as blood began pooling from his nose and ears. Alethea kept her wand on him until he hung limply in the air and the blood stopped flowing.

The Hall was suddenly filled with the booming voice of Voldemort once more, ordering his forces to retreat.

"You have one hour," he commanded.

"He's mad if he thinks Harry will just go to him after all this," a nearby student said.

**

* * *

**

Alethea scanned the Great Hall with a heavy heart. Too many children sat cradling injuries; they were bruised, cut and bleeding, all thoroughly exhausted yet still determined to fight. She also noted with great sadness the number of lifeless bodies that were being laid out. Madam Pomphrey, who had been flitting about from one patient to the next, saw Alethea and approached her.

"Minerva told me you've been injured," she said. "Let me see."

Alethea stepped away from her, instead taking a seat beside a student.

"I'll be okay."

She looked down at the young boy who was clutching his arm. Alethea took hold of his arm and looked at it, blood oozed from a deep gash. She placed her hand over the wound and closed her eyes. A bright orange light warmed their faces and when it dissipated, the boy's wound had vanished.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "That's amazing."

"What are you doing?" Minerva demanded. "You're already weak enough."

"He's just a boy Minerva. What are they doing here, they're all just children."

"This isn't the time for lamenting the cruel realities of war,' she replied. "Has Poppy looked at your wound yet?"

Alethea shook her head and stood up.

"There's no time, I will be fine."

Minerva grabbed her arm.

"Fine? Alethea, you're still losing blood, what good are you to any of us dead?"

Alethea pulled out of her grasp, stopping momentarily as Hermione passed. The girl give her a look of deep sorrow that Alethea couldn't gauge; she looked like she was about to say something before Ron, who was beside her, shook his head.

Alethea glanced past them to where several of the bodies had been lined up. She left Minerva behind as she walked trance-like towards the bodies, her breath caught in her lungs as she drew closer to them. Something in the look Hermione had given her made Alethea feel uneasy. Along the floor she did not see the body of who she had expected, but she was still saddened. Remus Lupin's grey eyes stared up blankly at her and Alethea began to cry. She leaned in and gently closed his eyes, kissing him on the forehead. Beside him lay his young bride, Tonks.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

Alethea clutched at her chest as a wave of pain and nausea hit her. She stumbled from the bodies and vomited by the wall, dizziness causing her head to spin. Alethea knew she should let Madam Pomphrey look at her but the pain was affecting her ability to think rationally. She looked at her pocket watch, the hour was drawing near. Alethea felt her legs weaken and began to fall when a pair of arms wrapped around her and helped her gently down onto a bench.

"Let me look at you," Minerva said once she was seated.

Alethea said nothing as her friend gently undid her robes and had a look at her wound.

"I do not think anything vital has been hit," she said. "But if this isn't seen to you will surely bleed to death."

She let her hands fall to Alethea's round stomach.

"Let me get Poppy, for the baby's sake."

Alethea nodded and Minerva stood up just as Voldemort's voice once again filled the Hall.

"Harry Potter is dead."


	58. The Bravest of Hearts

Book 7: Chapter 10

**The Bravest of Hearts**

"Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort's fierce voice boomed throughout the castle.

Amid outcries from all in the Hall, Voldemort continued, instructing them to exit the castle, to come out and kneel before him.

Inside the castle everyone looked about in confusion and Kingsley raised his hands to get their attention.

"We must do as he commands," he said. "You heard him, we are outnumbered."

Minerva stood up straight.

"It is not over just yet."

She headed through the Entrance Hall, pulled the doors open and stepped outside. She let out a tortured scream. Alethea ran with everyone else, following her outside. When she stepped out she saw the lifeless body of Harry lying in Hagrid's arms. Several more screams rang out through the night. Alethea reached out to pull Ginny Weasley into her arms; she was crying and yelling abuse at Voldemort and the Death Eaters who were now lined up in front of the castle. Ginny was soon joined in her verbal tirade until Voldemort called for silence.

Alethea scanned the crowd of Death Eaters for any sign of Severus. Although only a few still wore their masks, Alethea did not think any of them were him.

Neville suddenly broke free of the crowd and started cursing Voldemort.

"No!" Alethea cried out.

But it was too late; Neville was stopped in his tracks and stripped of his wand. Alethea watched in helpless horror as Voldemort summoned the Sorting Hat from the castle and forced it onto Neville's head, and a second later it burst into flames, Neville unable to move as the hat burned on top of his head.

Alethea was suddenly overwhelmed by the chaotic scene out the front of the castle as giants came running towards them and at the same time a herd of centaurs charged up. Amidst the chaos of the giants, centaurs, house-elves and flapping wings of Thestrals, Alethea collapsed. She felt arms on her, dragging her inside and into the Great Hall. The hands let Alethea lie softly on the floor by the wall and for several minutes she lay still and just listened as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Alethea forced herself into alertness, opening her eyes and climbing to her feet, ignoring the maddening, searing pain that wracked her body.

She looked around the hall and before her lay a scene of utter chaos. Alethea saw a Death Eater run past, attempting to flee from a pair of house-elves. One held a carving knife, the other a rolling pin. Alethea shot a curse at him and he tumbled to the ground, quickly pounced upon by both elves. One clamoured onto him and began driving the knife into his chest while the other beat him over the head.

Around the hall, Death Eaters were slowly being brought down and eventually everyone was left free to watch the last two fights. Molly Weasley was locked in battle with Bellatrix Lestrange while Voldemort fought off the trilogy of Minerva, Kingsley and Slughorn.

Once again Alethea felt her head lighten and her legs grew too weak to hold her up. She collapsed onto the floor just as Bellatrix was struck and fell to the ground. Voldemort let out a scream of absolute fury, casting Minerva, Kingsley and Slughorn aside as he charged towards the centre of the room – to where Harry Potter stood waiting for him.

Several students helped pull Minerva up and out of the way, sitting her next to Alethea by the wall. She raised a hand to Alethea's forehead and felt the coldness before wrapping her arms around her. Alethea tried to concentrate, tried to listen to the words that were exchanged between Harry and Voldemort as they spoke about sacrifice and the magic of love. Alethea felt that she was half unconsciousness as she heard Voldemort spit the word love as if the taste of it burnt on his lips. She heard Harry mention Severus' name as he declared to the room that he was never Voldemort's servant.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," Harry said.

Alethea felt Minerva's grip on her tighten and turned to look at her. Alethea tried to smile, nodding as tears filled both women's eyes. Minerva smiled also, letting her head rest on the top of Alethea's.

"I killed Severus Snape three hours ago," Voldemort spat viciously.

Alethea felt all the remaining blood drain from her body and a sharp ringing began to pierce her ears. Minerva grasped her hands tightly as Alethea began to shake violently. The voices in the hall suddenly became stifled, drone-like, as if she was hearing them under water, her vision distorted. She was vaguely aware of Minerva's hands around her when a great blast pushed them all back hard against the wall. They looked up – Voldemort lay dead.

Suddenly there was cheering and shouting for joy as everyone clamoured to reach Harry.

"Get me up," Alethea heard herself say to Minerva, who helped her stand.

She pulled free of her grasp and found a renewed energy as she ran to Harry, clutching desperately at his robes.

"Is it true?" she pleaded.

She looked into Harry's glassy eyes and he dropped his head.

"Where is he?"

Harry instructed Alethea on how to enter the Shrieking Shack and she staggered from the hall.

"Alethea!" Minerva called behind her.

She stopped and turned around, taking a last look at her friend before she left the castle.

**

* * *

**

Minutes later Alethea was crawling along the dirty, narrow tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack. She crawled past a large crate and entered the dimly lit room. Something lay on the floor in the centre of the room, something large. Alethea's heart skipped a beat as she stepped tentatively closer and realised what it was on the ground, who it was. She rushed forward and knelt down in the pool of blood beside Severus' body, his black eyes staring blankly at her.

"No no no no NO!"

Alethea let out a blood-curdling scream and threw herself across his body, screaming into his chest.

"You can't leave me Sev," she sobbed.

She sat up and began shaking him, hitting him, pleading for him to respond.

Pain and grief swam through Alethea's head and she clutched at her chest once more before falling over Severus' body. She closed her eyes for what she prayed would be the last time.

**

* * *

**

Alethea lay across Severus' body, listening to her own heartbeat in her ears as it grew steadily weaker. She felt a tingling in her fingers and looked down at her hand lying on Severus' chest. A tiny orange light began glowing in one of her fingertips. Alethea lifted her hand as more of her fingers began to start glowing. Alethea studied her hand with curiosity; what would be the point, she thought. Severus had been dead for hours, she couldn't heal him now. Could she?

Alethea looked from her fingers to Severus' eyes and concentrated all the strength she had left in her body, all the love she felt in her heart, and directed it into pure energy. She placed one hand over Severus' chest, the other over large puncture marks on his neck. She closed her eyes as light spread up through her arms, her shoulders, her head, until the whole of Alethea's body was glowing. She forced the light back into Severus' body.

From outside the shack, every window was suddenly lit with brilliant orange and red lights that burnt out far across the field, then just as suddenly cut out leaving nothing but darkness.

Alethea's body fell to the floor beside Severus.

* * *

Fingers, lying in a deep puddle of blood, twitched and a deep voice began coughing. Severus raised his hands to feel that the bite wound on his neck was no longer there; he no longer felt any pain. Severus blinked, confused; he couldn't be alive. He gingerly sat up, holding his dizzy head, and looked around him at the masses of blood, his blood.

Beside him lay Alethea, also covered in blood and not moving. Severus touched her face and her eyes slowly flickered open.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Alethea sat up fast and clutched at him frantically; touching his hair, his, lips, his chest.

"Are you real?" she cried. "I lost you. I thought I lost you."

Severus stroked her cheek.

"I thought I would never see you again," he said, a lump catching in his throat. "But somehow I am fine; did you do this?"

Alethea looked down at her hands and frowned.

"I don't know how. I never… I couldn't… I don't know how," she stuttered. "I never knew I had that much power."

"Lucky for me you do."

Alethea pulled open her robes and felt her chest; there was no wound.

"I can't believe it," she said. "I healed myself."

She looked up into Severus' eyes, still not quite willing to let herself believe that he was okay when only minutes ago he had been dead.

"Are you really alive?" she asked. "Because I can't lose you, I refuse to live without you."

Severus pulled her into his arms and kissed her, crushing her under the weight of his passion, his love for her. They pulled apart, Alethea gasping for air then threw herself back into him. They stayed as they were, both kneeling in Severus' blood and clutching at one another as if too scared to let go in case doing so might result in enduring their loss all over again.

"It's over," Alethea finally whispered into his ear. "Harry killed Voldemort."

Severus let out a sigh of relief and nodded, letting tears fall freely. He pulled up his sleeve to look at his forearm; where the Dark Mark had once scarred him was now just pale skin, the mark had vanished.

"I am finally, truly and forever free," he cried.

They helped each other stand, leaving the shack through the front door. Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the old building and instantly it burst into flames.

"If no bodies are found we shall be able to make a new life away from here," he said pulling Alethea close to him. "If that is what you want."

"But Harry revealed the truth about you," she said. "Now everyone knows you were always loyal to Dumbledore and the Order and that you're not a murderer."

"At least if they think me dead there are no more expectations to live up to, no more duties or responsibilities, only those I have to my family."

Severus pressed one of his large hands firmly against her stomach in a gesture to reassure his unborn child. Alethea smiled and cupped his face, pulling Severus down to kiss her.

"Let's get out of here then," she agreed.

He wrapped his arm around her and they kissed again as the shack burnt behind them, large pieces of timber beginning to cave in.

Alethea looked into the eyes of the man she loved and saw a light that she had never seen before. He would never have to live as anybody's servant ever again. After all Severus had seen in his life, all he had endured, he had always remained true to himself and true to Alethea. He had his loyalties questioned by both sides and obeyed orders to do things that physically sickened him and although he was hated by those he truly served, Severus had still remained faithful. Through all he suffered Severus still managed to find someone to love and to allow himself to be loved in return.

Alethea held onto him tightly as they began walking from the burning shack. She knew she would always be safe and content in the arms of the man she loved. The man with the bravest, most courageous heart she head ever known.


	59. 19 Years Later

19 Years Later

**The Greatest Love Story Never Told**

Alethea sat on a long wooden bench looking out across a lake. She lay her book down on her lap and breathed in deeply, savouring every moment of being outside. It was a glorious summer day in the tiny rural village of Ashbrittle in the south of England. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, the sun shining down warmly on her as Alethea bathed in its radiance. She smiled as she watched the many Muggle families enjoying their day by the lake; some were swimming, others having a picnic or playing cricket on the grass, but all having a wonderful time.

Alethea picked up her book and found her page again, playing with a strand of her long black hair absently as she read. She caught sight of yet another grey hair and quickly pulled it out, smiling to herself. She really didn't mind that she was getting older; at least she thought she was more at peace with it than other women in their mid-fifties she knew.

"Professor Validus?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not…"

She looked up to look at the man addressing her.

"Harry Potter?"

"It is you!"

He shocked Alethea by pulling her up into his arms and held her tightly as she hung limply in shock. When he finally let her go he looked more than a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I-no… I'm just shocked to see you."

"_You're _shocked to see _me_?" he laughed.

"What are you doing here Harry?"

"I had some business in the Wizard village nearby; my contact there told me how beautiful the lake was over here, how he often comes to sit by it to gain some clarity, so I just thought I'd check it out for myself," he said looking at her in amazement, shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm actually standing here with you. What are you doing here?"

"I grew up here," she said. "And it's a terrific little community; I've always felt so welcome here. And it's actually nice hiding out with Muggles, makes things a lot easier being anonymous."

He grinned at her and shook his head again.

"I still can't believe it's you," he said. "What happened to you after the Hogwart's battle? You just vanished. You know there have been stories about you and what could have happened to you that have been going around the school for years."

Alethea laughed.

"I can just imagine them."

"So what happened? Some people were saying you had been injured so we started to think the worst. And then with the Shrieking Shack destroyed, we just assumed we knew where you would have been."

"As you can see, I am fine - time heals."

"How did you… I mean did you manage after… does time heal all wounds?"

Alethea smiled and gestured around her.

"Indeed it does," she said. "With the help of an environment like this."

"I never had much of a relationship with him… with Severus," Harry said solemnly. "But I've actually thought a lot about him since school. In light of everything I found out about him I wasn't sure how I should be feeling. I spent a long time trying to sort those feelings out."

He looked at her with sad eyes as he continued.

"You always believed in him didn't you?" he continued. "Even after everything that happened, all the evidence against him; and then to finally be vindicated in your trust."

"Of course," Alethea smiled. "I do wish some people could have been let in on the truth from the start. But then again, there are still things I still don't know or understand myself. I just know that it wasn't an easy time for anyone."

"I know he treated me so badly for so long but I still feel like I'm the one who owes him an apology."

Alethea placed a hand on his arm.

"Severus never was one for deep sentiments," she grinned. "I don't know how that would have gone down."

"Still," Harry said. "I would have wanted him to have understood how much I appreciated… without all that he had done…"

Alethea shook her head.

"There's no need, he would have understood."

Harry watched as a young woman, no older than nineteen, approached them. She had black hair that ran down the length of her back and dazzling green eyes. She was extremely attractive, and there was something illuminating about her appearance.

"Hey Mum," she said greeting Alethea. "Do you want to go home yet?"

She looked at Harry and smiled warmly. He let his jaw drop as he looked from her to Alethea; he knew there was something eerily familiar about the young woman's face.

Alethea caught the recognition and shock on his face and quickly ushered her daughter away.

"Not just yet Melantha," she told her. "I'll be along soon though."

After she had left Harry turned wide-eyed to Alethea.

"I was pregnant," she said. "I found out a few months before the battle of Hogwarts."

Harry smiled.

"I'm happy for you, getting to have a piece of Severus with you always. She's beautiful; I'm sure her father would have been proud."

"Yes," Alethea nodded, smiling and looking off into the distance. "How about you Harry; do you have any children?"

"Three, two sons and a daughter," he beamed. "Finally having a real family, a family of my own, it's unbeatable, nothing in the world can compare."

He leaned in close to her.

"I even named one of my sons after Severus."

"You what?" Alethea almost laughed. "You didn't? After all…"

"What can I say," Harry grinned. "I guess I am sentimental."

"It's sweet," she said smiling. "Surprising, but sweet."

Two younger boys suddenly appeared, one grabbing the book from Alethea's hand and reading the title.

"Boring!" he said in a deep voice. "Can't you and Dad ever read anything more…"

"Modern?" finished the second, younger boy.

As her son handed the book back he kissed her on the cheek.

Harry looked the boys up and down in confusion and the youngest held out his hand to him.

"Octavius," he said. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm… um… Harry."

"You don't sound too sure about that," Octavius laughed.

Harry couldn't help but stare at the two boys, the young men. They both had familiar straight black hair, one cut short, the other long and tied in a ponytail. But it was the boy's black eyes, full of confidence and mischievousness, and their identical hooked noses that really got Harry's attention.

"We're heading home," Octavius said to Alethea. "Saxon and I are bored of all this fresh air and sunshine."

They each planted a kiss on Alethea's cheek and ran off, trying to tackle each other as they raced across the lawn.

"He's alive?" Harry meant it as a question but it came out sounding like more of a statement.

Alethea shushed him and sat next to him on the bench.

"Let me explain," she said. "Sev's life, well, it was never his own. He had to follow Dumbledore's orders, Voldemort's orders… when we saw the opportunity to escape, we took it. We earned for the freedom to live for no one but ourselves."

Harry slowly nodded.

"I think I understand. But, I mean, I can't believe it! Where is he?"

Alethea smiled and pointed across the grass to where her daughter stood beside a tall, lean man. He wore black trousers and a short-sleeved shirt; his greying black hair cut short and neat. Harry shook his head, not believing what he was seeing. He had aged, but even from the distance Harry knew without a doubt he was looking at Severus Snape.

Alethea and Harry watched on as Severus placed an arm around his daughter's shoulder and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. She laughed and pointed down at a pram where a pair of tiny arms extended out towards Severus. He reached in and pulled the baby out, hugging her tightly as she took a firm hold of his nose.

"Proud parents and now Grandparents," Alethea beamed, tears filling her eyes.

Harry turned to her, still looking astonished.

"But how? I mean, I saw him die. He was dead."

"Don't believe everything that you see," she teased. "Surely you don't doubt the power of love?"

"Hmm," Harry eyed her suspiciously then looked back at Severus. "He seems so happy."

"He is, we are," she answered. "It's been a perfect life."

"Who would have thought?"

"You know, a very wise man once told me that love and family can heal the soul; so many years later I still believe it to be true. How about you?"

Harry nodded and let a smile wash over his face.

"There's nothing sweeter."

He reached out to embrace Alethea and this time she hugged him back.

"It's been unexpected but a great pleasure to run into you," Harry said.

Alethea gestured into the distance to where Severus was holding his Granddaughter up in the air.

"Do you want to wait for him?"

Harry thought for a moment then shook his head.

"When it comes down to it I don't think I really have the nerve. I used to think there were a million things I wanted to say to him, so many questions to ask but I don't think I need to anymore."

"I understand. And besides how awkward would that be?" Alethea smiled and they both laughed.

"Can you just tell him, can you let him know how important everything that he did was and how valued his sacrifices were."

Alethea nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you Harry."

"I'm so happy for you," Harry said. "For your life and for your children."

He hugged her one last time and turned to leave.

"Oh Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Please forget that you saw us today."

"Saw who?" he smiled.

She watched him walk away and suddenly felt a strong arm around her waist.

"Are you ready to go?" Severus asked kissing her neck.

Alethea turned to face him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Absolutely."

The baby in his arms reached out for Alethea and she pulled her from Severus' arms; her Granddaughter snuggling against her chest.

Severus pulled her in for another lingering kiss and she cupped his face with her hand.

"What is it?" he asked looking concerned.

"I was just thinking," she said. "Do you ever spend much time thinking about the war?"

Severus frowned at her and shook his head.

"Why?"

"After everything that happened and the way you were treated, don't you wish you could talk to them again, get an apology or two? Or maybe a word of thanks?"

"Talk to whom? What has suddenly got you thinking about this again? After all these years do you think that I honestly care what anyone thinks about me?"

Alethea smiled.

"Since when have you ever cared?" she said.

"My point exactly."

Melantha stepped up to them and pulled her daughter from Alethea's arms.

"Have you two quite finished with your public display of affection?" she asked. "You do realise that at your age that's not something anyone else needs to see."

Severus responded by pulling Alethea into another kiss, dipping her low as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"That's just wrong," Melantha called walking quickly away from them.

Alethea and Severus both laughed.

"Now can we please go home now?" he said squeezing her tightly.

"What's the hurry?"

"I think I can make it worth your while."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes, I have had enough of public displays of affection and have something much more private in mind."

"I love the sound of that."

Severus took her hand in his and they headed off down the pebbled footpath towards home.

* * *

* * *

It is with both a sigh of relief and a tear of sadness that I bring an end to this story. It has been in my life now for more than a year and having to finally step back and say farewell will be hard.

I want to thank everyone who has submitted reviews. In particular the regulars; Mark Darcy, Rose of the West, Istani, potions mistress kate, tibys, Tamara 72 & Petite Diable. Thank you all so much for the comments & the encouragement! I should also thank the beta that joined me for a short while, Orb Thesela.

I'd like you to have some idea of how your interest has helped with the formation of the story, for example I wasn't even going to consider them getting married let alone having a baby! Your reviews helped encourage me to make more of an epic love between Alethea & Sev, to make it more than just trashy sex used as filler between canon events. And so it became a real relationship, a true and believable one. It felt comfortable for me to write about them being together – so much so that I couldn't even keep them apart in book 4 for as long as I had planned to!

I thought you might like some background to the names I used. Alethea is Greek & means 'truthful one' also similar to a name that means 'healer'. Validus is Latin & means 'strong' or 'powerful'. Hopefully I've created a character that has lived up to her names.

After I finished Deathly Hallows (and cried for 3 days afterwards) I forced my friends to discuss the book with me. They all insisted how crazy I was for letting myself become so emotionally invested in a fictional character. I believe that once you care about them that much then they cease to be fictional, they become a friend, a companion, and their demise is a real physical and emotional loss to you. When you feel so utterly devastated & helpless (betrayed even) by the unjust treatment a character receives by their true author and feel the need to write your own story, they've become more than _just_ a character.

As such, I had never intended to let Severus die. I could never let myself when my true intention for beginning this story was to let him live. And just as importantly, I wanted him to find love, to find happiness with someone who would think the world of him. I wanted him to get the ending he deserved (& sorry JK but you screwed him over big time).

Thanks again for all the support and encouragement I've received throughout the length of this story. I know how excited I get when I get an email alerting me to a new chapter & the thought that so many people would look forward to my chapters is very very sweet.

Thanks again for reading.

Love Live Severus!


End file.
